Secrets of The Lost Time
by BlindingNight14
Summary: Redone version Danny Phantom series. Fem!Danny. As Dannie learns how to control her power after an accident, she discovers a purpose to them as well as a hidden history lost though time. Dannie is busy fighting ghosts and hiding her ID, she faces bullies, over protect brother, crushes, an abused past and her unstable parents. How is she going to make it out with her sanity intact!
1. Tital Page and very important informatin

**Series**

**Secrets of The Lost Time**

**Book One**

**I'M ALIVE THOUGH THE PAIN**

* * *

><p><strong>FULL SUMMARY: Dannie has kept the secret of her sex a secret sense middle school, keep that in check along with power abusive teachers, power hungry teenagers, bullies, grades, over protect brother, flirters, an abusive past and her unstable parents. Now that she made a huge mistake that might cause her to make the wrong decisions, she now has the biggest secret in history to keep under warps; that's she's a half dead human AKA a Balance. Danny Phantom different plot. Fem!Danny aka Dannie. As Phantom, she goes by Danyelle Phantom so people have a harder time figuring out her secret.<strong>

**Note: A Balance is another word of Halfa, I felt like Halfa wasn't a strong enough word.**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ!**

**The teens at the school- everyone but Jazz, Sam, and Tucker- thinks that Dannie is a guy sense she always wears a hat to hold her hair up in and she's not flat chested but wears baggy shirts making it look like it's a flat chest. This is one of the main secrets she's hiding. Teachers refer to her as a he, thinking that she is a he as well, seeing that her parents put Danny down for her name instead of Dannie. So, on her papers she puts Danny.**

**So you do not get confuse. I will only use Danny on her school papers and Dannie when people are talking or thinking about her, but she will be called a him. I will put up notes where this takes place.**

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I do not own cover photo and for those who like my story please vote on my poll, not only members can, anyone can!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I plan on being this story a series and I have most of the sotry line down and I know what's going to happened in book one. But I do need more ideas cause I can't create them all myself. Each book will have up to sixteen stories-give or take- and some information logs. I need you guys, my viewers, to send me requests and ideas. From a new villain-or allies- to something as simple as a book about the dead.<strong>

**And for those who are not members you can still send me your ideas. Even if you're not a member you can still review and you don't have to put down your name if don't wish to. I check my reviews daily and my PM's (only members can send those out) every other day just to be safe. (Wow, I'm more worried about those then my own homework. :!.).**

**Now below here I will be putting the warnings down now that I know what will be in the stories and future stories. No flames please! Along with warnings, I'll be putting down the genre(s) of the story, and bio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE this chapter was put up on 2/30/15, weeks after the first chapter was put up.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>

**May be triggering to some viewers. **

- Self Harm (Cutting, self-blame, etc. )

- Abuse (Child/relationship/etc. Physical, viable, cyber, sexual, etc. Not very graphic.)

- Drinking and smoking

- Mental unstable people

- Bulling (extreme bulling)

-Dark themes

-Torture

-Experiments done on people and inhuman

-Lots and lots of blood (more graphic as the story goes on)

-None graphic rape

-None graphic lemons

-Electrocutions

-Dark, bloody wars

* * *

><p><strong>Genres<strong>

- Adventure

- Crime

-Disaster

-Fantasy

-Historical Fiction

-Friendship

-Horror

- Blood Bath (Wars)

-Paranormal Activity

-Paranormal romance

-Romance

-Teenage drama

- Fictional Religion

-Self Harm

-Self Help (Help for self-harm)

- Slice of Life (Life lessons)

* * *

><p><strong>HUGE SPOILAR ALERT!<strong>

**Bio!**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE A CLUE AS TO WHAT IS TO COME OR WHAT THE PHROHECY IS ABOUT.**

**Thank you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As some are questionable about the story and what it is about this will explain it. Bio of the complete story. Spoilers for others books as well. Read at your own risk. I want no flames about this, what's so ever.**

**HUGE SPILARS. NO JOKE!**

**If you don't want to be told what the whole story is about then don't read. It contains information that has yet to be release. Including the prophecy and the future war.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Don't blame me when you realized that you read something that contain a lot of future information.**

**Don't say I didn't tell you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dannie grow up by herself with no one to turn to but her brother who was like a father to her. Her own parents were always so busy with a portal is their basement to pay any action to their own kids. Growing up, Dannie was seen as a devil child and different from everyone around her. She had no friends and was pushed around by those around her. By age four she had, had several broken bones from kids, scars laying her back, and a crooked scar running around her upper eye lid. Everywhere she turn someone will turn to her and attack; with words or physical, Dannie was not never sure.**

**Although, against the odds, Dannie never backed down from what she wanted. What she wanted was to be wanted. Despite the abuse she was given to those all around her, Dannie always enjoy helping people, even if afterwards they turn against her. One day Dannie meets Tucker after his parents get into a fight and cheers up the boy. Soon later they meet again and again (both were ages of six). In fourth grade (Dannie and Tucker are nine, yet still not friends), a new family moves into town to expand their company. A few weeks later Dannie runs into 'Samantha' (which is really Sam) who was running away from her mother trying to drag to a tea party. A week later Dannie meets Sam after she was beaten by middle schools. **

**As the trio keeps meting each other over and over, they soon meet each other running away from bullies. They found themselves lost in the woods together. As they take hours getting home, they come across a small stream with a tree hanging over it. The claim that place as their own. On their way home, they made a vow that they'll always have each other's back.**

**Years later, the trio shares a bone like no one else. And those bonds and links are tested though high school after one accident. Dannie had just turned fourteen and on the night of her fourteen birthday ever thing changed. She begin hearing voices, seeing shadows, seeing herself with red eyes killing everyone, hearing a strange song in her sleep, oh and let's not forgot about the portal. Her finish the ghost portal that lends to the ghost zone. A few days after her birthday she and her friends go down to her parents' lab when no one is home. As they joke round about the portal and Dannie's strange feelings, Dannie walked into the portal following a voice. As she was inside the portal turned on!**

**When she came out she was no longer Dannie. **

**Now as they trio grows closer with the secrets they all care, they are tested. They make dangerous enemies, make life time friendships, loss many people dear to them, and now have to fight a war that begin before the glazy was even created! That's right before the glazy was created; the aftermath of why the war was put on hold is what had created the glazy in the first place. Now has Dannie begins seeing a strange woman in her dreams, she feels as if something is missing from the zillion year war.**

**Traveling into Akito (The Ghost Zone) she comes across a person that can show her what really happened back then. As she watches what had truly happened in the past, she meets some strange people in her town who acts like the people from the first war. After befriending them, she finds out some secrets that even she doesn't know! That the existent species Balances where coming back and this time stronger than ever. Know that she knows the secret she begins piecing everything together and solves the mystery of the prophecy, but it's too late. As the woman from her dreams say, after billions of years when her recreation is recreated, all the plants in the glazy will align to release the monster she put up.**

**Now the war has once again begun and there is no stopping it. This time there isn't a way for the war to be put on hold or end with a out a fight. It doesn't help that one of the people closes to her was a spy the whole time. How is she cable of living with what she's become when she's the gateway for the monsters to take to begin the war? The war is beginning and history is about to repeat itself, or is it?**

**Will Dannie's legend turn to dust or be turned to gold?**

**Will she be lock away in the billion years of darkness just as her enemies or will she be the light is side the darkness?**

**Will she ever forgive those that have abused her for years, those who never give her a chance, before it's too late?**

**Where Dannie's happy ending? Is there even one for this story?**

**Watch Dannie's journey of a lifetime.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What did you think. Please review about what's written above. Thank you!**


	2. The Calling Part 1

**FULL SUMMARY: Dannie has kept the secret of her sex a secret sense middle school, keep that in check along with power abusive teachers, power hungry teenagers, bullies, grades, over protect brother, flirters, and her crazy parents. Now that she made a he mistake that might cause her to make the wrong decisions, she now has the biggest secret in history to keep under warps; that's she's a half dead human AKA a Balance. Danny Phantom different plot. Fem!Danny aka Dannie.**

**Note: A Balance is another word of Halfa, I felt like Halfa was a strong enough word.**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ!**

**The teens at the school- everyone but Jazz, Sam, and Tucker- thinks that Dannie is a guy sense she always wears a hat to hold her hair up in and she's not flat chested but wears baggy shirts making it look like it's a flat chest. This is one of the main secrets she's hiding. Teachers refer to her as a he, thinking that she is a he as well, seeing that her parents put Danny down for her name instead of Dannie. So, on her papers she puts Danny.**

**So you do not get confuse. I will only use Danny on her school papers and Dannie when people are talking or thinking about her, but she will be called a him. I will put up notes where this takes place.**

**I changed the story because I notice that not many people are reading or interest in the original so I though what if I changed it. Most of it is going to be the same sense it follows the same story line. I'm also going to start cutting stories in half so each chapter is so long. Sorry about that, I think that was a part of the problem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Making It Though the Fear of Myself<strong>

**BOOK ONE: I'm Alive Though the Pain**

**PREFACE: The Calling Part 1**

* * *

><p>'<em>Most people do wonder; day by day, night by night, who the mysteries person dressed in black and white is. She comes and saves the day over and over again. Hair of snow. Eyes of burning toxic waste. She has an amazing powers and a personality that will leave you breathless. <em>

'_People wish to know about her past but only know her name-and they even tend to get that wrong on purpose- and that he is a hero, but to others a waste of space that shouldn't existed. All over the world supernatural hunters want her; she has proven all their work wrong. Her name is Danyelle Phantom. She is Amity Park's hero.'_

A young edgy looking teenager- around the height of 5'2 came around a small alley, walking with their hands shoved deep in their front pockets and head lowered to their chest. The teen wore cogo shorts and a black baggy shirt with vans. The teen sighed looking down at the wrist watch on their wrist to see it was around 4:37. Blowing a strain of hair out of oceanic ice blue eyes. You couldn't see most of the teens face seeing as they had an oversize baseball cap on backwards. Most strains of hair fall over in the left covering most of the left eyes with strains just shattered randomly around the teens face.

'_Through it wasn't always this way. To know the full truth, we must head back in time. To August 23. This story ties very closely to this young teenager; in fact this story belongs to Danyelle 'Dannie' Fenton.'_

Suddenly Dannie looked up, a pounding of hurrying of footsteps behind the now known female. Two teenagers, the same age as Dannie came running up the hill towards her. One was a gothic-punk type boy and the other a sketchy/nerdy boy.

The gothic/punk type stood proudly at the height of 5'5 with dyed purple hair (cut to his chin and pulled back in a tight ponytail) and light violet eyes against olive color skin. He wore black skinny jeans with his green/black plaited jacket around his waist, combat boots, and a red top with a leather jacket over top. Samuel 'Sam' Manson.

The other boy stood just a few inches shorter than the taller boy, with his hair hidden (like Dannie) under a red beanie, deep forest green eyes behind frames, and deep brown skin that looks to be a shade of coco. He wore tan shorts, knee socks, hiking boots, and a button up top under a yellow jacket. Tucker Foley.

Dannie stopped at the corner of _Md Miller's Way, _waiting for her friends to catch up. The two boys stopped in front of the shorter girl and begin talking. Soon heir conversation tuned into an argument; suddenly Sam bended over and scooped Dannie up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Struggling the boyish looking girl fought to be released. Sam begins walking to the opposite path Dannie was taking. Behind them Tucker ran to catch up with them.

'_You see, Dannie's parents are scientists, their famous for their ghost hunting beliefs and they are also supernatural experts- or so they believe. Growing up with ghost-obsessed parents, their unique personalities that had often traumatized her as well as constantly being forced to listen to her parents ramble or instruct her and her older brother on how their numerous Fenton gadgets works. However, this did nothing to stop Dannie on the day that will and has changed the girl's life forever.'_

The trio came to a walk in front of a tall building (Dannie still over Sam's shoulder, pounding her fist into his back). This house stood in the middle of a full block with high privacy fence going around the whole block (cutting in half to go up to the sides of the house). The house was different from the houses on the other blocks.

The house was a bright red brick building standing at four stores high with thin long windows on each floor. The front of the black where the fence begin and the front of the house was the cement driveway that arched around with over weeded flower beds. White stone steps headed up to the front door. A huge sign hanged off of the building reading 'Fenton Works'. But, the oddest part was what was on top of the house.

On top of the house was an heavy armed OP's center with gadgets shooting of the house with huge large windows circling all around it. With that on top of the house stood at a six store house. Around the roof were railings, surrounding the square top with a few chairs up there with plants surrounding the edges of the roof.

'_Sense her parents where in college, they had been trying to build a portal to the 'other side'. They always forget important things like today, as if nothing matters. Her older brother, James, had always been on his ends when they get like this. And the story begins here…'_

Sam put the still struggling girl down on her feet and started walking to the door, knowing the other two were going to follow. Frowning Dannie followed him while Tucker laughed about how their 'love birds'. Unlocking the door, Dannie let everyone in.

The stairs were right in front of the door to the side of the hallway in the wall, large circling mental star case heading upstairs. The wall way wasn't long at all. There were just two doors opposite form each other. The bathroom to the right and an office to the left.

Walking down the short hallway the three friends walked into the living room. Blushed blue seating set with a black glass coffee table sat to the side, with the TV across the room. On the love seat of the seating set was Dannie's older brother Jazz.

James stood at a height of 5'7 with short natural curly red hair, light blue eyes with flecks of violet, and a pale skin tone. He wore simple jeans, collar shirt and vest.

James was seating with his legs pop up over the seat's arm, reading one of the thousands of books that filled the house. Hearing the teens walking into the room, he glanced up and looked at his sister and her friends. Studying them. Everything was stilled; no one breathed or dared to move. You could hear the clock in the next room tick.

His eyes turned cold when he discovered something in his baby sister's eyes. Her welcoming warm, soothing eyes where hollowed and were gazed over. She was upset, trying to hide it. He slammed his book closed, throwing it onto the top with a huff, and stomped towards the oval shape doorway next to the TV that lead into the kitchen.

Dannie and her friends glanced at each other before rushing after him. The kitchen was bigger than most (not nearly as big as Sam's though), counters wrapped around the 15 but 20 foot room, a round table, and blue/white tiled floors. It looked like any normal kitchen until you turn to the right wall; there was a thick mental door.

This mental door stood out of the wall by a foot, pad locks covering the right side of the wall by it. On the wall by it were three different locks. A DNA lock, code lock, and a password lock. Making it seem almost impossible to get into.

Well… if you weren't a Fenton or family friend.

If so you know the secret to get into the door.

Pulling open an almost inviable sheet of wallpaper back, revealing what look like a laver, James pulled the laver down. The door unlocked and opened by itself. James started speed walking down the long staircase that lead down a hundred yards. Usual they would use the elevator if it had not been out of order at the time. The stairs were lit up by neon lights giving the area a creepy feeling. When they got to the bottom there was another set of doors, but unlike the one above this one was a normal double door.

James swing them open with such force that they slammed against the walls. "MOM! DAD!"

Their mother's name a Maddie Fenton-Faulkner. She had short curly red hair hold back by black clips, stood at height of 5'9 right under her husband's shoulders, her eyes where a harden violet, her skin was a few shades darker then James's, with a very curvy figure and large chest. She is in the usually lab suit. A blue jumpsuit, with black elbow high gloves, knee high boots, two different belts, and a hood attached to the jumpsuit. She also wore her red goggles.

Her husband's name was Jackson Fenton but he went by Jack. He had black military style shaved hair, stood at the height of 6'5, his eyes a few shades dark then Danny's, his skin was the same shade as James's, he was also big and muscled. Just like their mother, he was in his lab suit. His was just like Maddie's but was a bright orange and had the same goggles.

They were in the middle of something because their mother was holding up a graduated cylinder while their father was dipping in a yellowish red liquid substance. When James had swung open the doors, it had startled the both of them, for their mother's hand slipped and the glass shattered on the floor.

With hissy fuzz, Maddie turned to her children and Dannie's friends. "Kids you know not to come down here-"

Jack muttered to himself. "Better be glade that, that was ecto limited and not energy."

Before Maddie could go on, James snorted, cutting the elder off. "Do you even know what today is?" Dannie looked away, eyeing the supplies layered on the walls. Sam looked annoyed as he mouth 'are you serious'. Tucker shook his head.

Maddie stopped and glared at the four. "Sweetie, can this wait until tomorrow."

Just as Sam was about to shout at the Fenton parents, Dannie stopped him. "Enough…" She pleaded with her eyes. "Please."

"But, Dannie." Tucker begin as the other begin protesting. Dannie shook her head with her eyes glisten over again.

'I don't understand why I try,' Dannie thought to herself as she stared at the floor. 'they always forget, only remembering it weeks after it happened. It hurts, it really does. I can still remember last year, I had asked my dad what month I was born when he a sober, and he had replied with December. December was James's month, not mine. Though… I didn't correct him.'

Dannie turned to her parents and bowed her head a little so her hair hid the emotions on her face. 'I'm sorry that we intrude, I'll clean the mess up." With that Dannie got to work as her friends and brother tried to say something to her. She ignored them.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

Hours later

Sam tossed himself onto one of the five bean bags that I owned. We sat in my bed room.

The walls where a bright blue with a teal stripped running through it. There was a sleep and study loft bunk bed with the bed on the bottom and the study on top to the left wall, blue twirl chair on top of the bunk. On my right walls around the window were a skateboard deck wall art, on the front wall was a design your own wall bookcase/storage that danced around the door (holding; books, notebooks, composition books, journals, photo albums, some trophies from the arts, and many of my NASA collection). To the righ by my bed was a small coffe table with a small TV and many video games by it with the bean bags in front of the table, next to that was my closet. On the left wall was a French doors that led to a small balconies that wasn't big enough for a single chair.

Tucker and I shared a bean bag as we looked through his PDA games. I was slightly giddy. James had given me a small box that hold two notebooks and a new song lyrics book. Sam had given a new photo album that he had made this last year, Tucker as his gift was 'I will not eat your stuff for a while week' and a small yellow duck stuff animal.

I shook my head gentle before bending it back to look at both Sam and Tucker. "So," I asked. "What do you guys want to do?"

A smile stretched across their faces.

For the next three hours we played video games, screaming at each other, and cursing at the games. We threw chips at each other and had lots of laughs. Pushing each other and yelling.

At some point during the night, I felt something snapped. Like a dam opening.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW DAYS LATER<strong>

Last night my parents had announced some great news. It was the portal. The portal that was supposed to lead to the other side is so close of being finish; my parents were calling the other side The Ghost Zone. Stupid name but they never asked me. Though they've been a little on edge, along with me. Something was wrong. I wasn't acting quite myself.

First, it had started with a mood change- I was always getting angry faster or over the smallest things, sometimes suddenly I'll started to tear up.

Second, my body temperature was all over the place. Either I was too hot (even in a tank top and binkies shorts) or I was freezing cold (even wearing jeans, long sleeves, and a hoodie)

Third; I have the sudden NEED to run, or be in motion, even if the movement is just my fingers tapping t a quicken paste.

Fourth; for some odd reason, I had started sleep drawing and/or walking. I either wake up at my desk (Which is above my bed) with a blank paper filled out in millions of colors that it was impossible to make out, or I wake up in the lab or the OP's center.

It was terrifying. I did not understand what was happening. Then, the other night during dinner, I swear I heard someone calling me towards the lab's door. My parents and brother didn't seem to hear them. An elder men and sometimes between gasps it switch to a young ladies voice. Always saying; Dannie, hurry, come, please.

Today, after waking up to sheet of paper filled with unnatural straight lines in many different colors, me and my friends stood in the lab. We were standing in front of the portal. This time, unlike every time someone was to come down here, the lab had been clean to the taste. My parents, with the help of me and James, had cleaned the lab before the testing tomorrow morning. My parents wanted to test the portal tomorrow with just us. Even though I had lived here my whole life, I can still never get over how it really looked like when it was clean. White everywhere. Counters going around the whole room save for the whole right wall and parts on the left wall. Though, what holds my attention was the portal.

The portal was a huge octagon hold three feet from the ground with a walk way heading into its deep dark pit. Lights around it were blinking and glowing an unearthly color. Looking into it, I could tell it went on forever. Not only did after ten feet at most the tunnel was a blanket of darkness but the wires were over lapping each other, heading straight towards the end…. Which I had no clue ended.

"Dannie? Danyelle… Come here… Time's up." That voice called. I put my hand on the walkway and lean in to it looking into the darkness of the portal. Nothing. It had come from in there, I swear it did. It sounded like an echo…

I felt someone staring at me. Turning around I saw Sam staring at me. "Yeah, Sam?"

"Dannie?" Sam asked looking into my eyes. "Did you get colored contacts or something?"

"…What?" I mouthed.

Tucker came up behind Sam and stared at me. 'Nervous I might add. "We didn't want to begin it up. But whenever we're close to the lab your eyes turn a bluish green."

"My eyes are blue…" I said. "They don't have a tint green in them. Maybe purple. It's the lighting I bet."

"I don't know…" Tucker's begins before he shuddered. "Can we please leave? I have a feeling that we're being watch."

"Wait." Sam said with wide eyes, which had been scanning the room. "You also have that feeling."

I frowned, grimed. I didn't understand what they were talking about. I felt safe-no… I felt at home. I couldn't put my finger on it, but just touching the portal just felt right. As if it was drawing me towards it.

"Dan…" Sam said pulling on the edge of my sweater. "Let's go." I give a nod.

"Dannie… Hurry-"

I closed the double doors.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR HOURS LATER<strong>

It was cold; a chilling breeze had made it way in from the sea into Amity Park. I was dressed in green PJ's with little ducks all over them. My hair was out of the baseball hat and out from the usual bun I hold it in, now the curls that me and my brother inherited from my mother reached down bushing against my waist. I was sitting on top of my house on a lawn chair that was drilled into the roof.

It was late into the night with the down town skyscrapers shinning bright and polluting the sky, hiding the stars that I love. The wind was blowing my hair into my face as well as causing the flowers in the flower pots to sway with it.

I sighed. "Why does everything have to seem so difficult?" I whispered to myself. Looking up into the sky, I tried to think.

Behind me, the hatch open that lend into the house attic. Glancing behind me, I saw James walking towards me dressed in simple gray track pants. He cast me a comforting smile; in his arms were a thin blanket.

"Mind if I join you?" He question, even though he know he was welcome. Nodding to him, I scooted a little to the side so he could seat down. He sat down and unfolded the blanket.

Lightly he tossed one side over my shoulders and the other over his. It was still cold in the blanket but warm enough that the wind wasn't as bad. I tossed the end over the top of my head like a small child would do. It covered my face down to my nose. Laughing, James laid a hand on my knee in a comforting way.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I pulled the end back to look into his eyes. They hold warmth and sympathy as they stared into mine.

"How you know?" I question him. James shrugged.

"You usually come up here at night when you're upset or just need time to think." He glanced at me.

I sighed. "It's no big deal." I told him, he frowned clearly not buying it.

"Dannie." He said beginning his 'I'm-Your-Older-Brother-Don't-You-Lie-To-Me' voice, causing me to wince. "If something's wrong, you know you can talk to me."

"Seriously James." I ushered. "Nothing's wrong." At least that's what I'm hoping, but deep down I know something's wrong.

James looked away with his eyes casted. "You never did like worrying others." He muttered to himself but I could him clear as day. Smiling, I laid my head down on his shoulder and give him my best kicked puppy look.

Tears willed into my eyes, threating to spill and my lip quivered as I stared up at his with my large blue eyes.

James flushed before turning a blue color. Gasping he given in. "Okay. Okay. You win. I won't ask again." I snorted before sitting back up. We both looked at each other and laughed at ourselves.

After a little of being on the roof, we headed back inside to fine out mom and dad where working down in the lab again. It was getting late. Nine, nineteen. To most people, this was pretty early but for my family who are morning birds, it was getting there. James wished a good night before heading to bed.

Smiling I sat at the kitchen table with a small glass of apple juice and some crushed salty chips. Taking a small sip of juice and a handful of chips, I started munching on them. Not even three chumps later I was clutching my mouth with my hand and my eyes were twice the size they should have been.

Something…Something mental and sharp was in my mouth with the chips. Breathing heavily I felt a warm liquid seep into my mouth from my gums.

Without a second thought, I spit the potion out onto the table and shot out of my chair. I gasp for air. I know what was in the bag…

Glancing at the spited out food. In side it…

Inside it was a needle. A sewing needle.

I breathe heavily as my back hit the counters. When did I start backing up? I slide down and sat on the floor panting and gasping for air. I can't breathe. Clutching my throat, I crawled to my feet and stumbled to the sink.

Turning the water on, I cupped my hands and took a few sip until my throat soothed down. I panted, slamming my hands against the sink, staring at the water running down the drain.

I could have swallowed that needle. If I had… Then my tubes were had bleed, I've would've chocked on the blood clogging my air tube. The think red liquid sliding down my throat.

Shuddering, I stepped away from the sink and looked towards the table where the needle was. Biting my lip, I picked the needle up (flinching) and stared at the fragile object. Cleaning up the mass I had caused, I stumbled out of the room, tossing the needle into the trash.

I felt disgusted and dirty. I could _feel _the blood seeping down my throat even though it wasn't real.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I begin walking up the stairs. My chest heavy and everything blurring together. It was then did I notice that I was crying. Finally I got to the third floor and walked into my room. Sliding down the door, I rolled my head into my chest.

Why? Why do I feel like this was supposed to happen? As if it had some meaning behind it. Though it shouldn't. It's just an prank that's meant to kill. But why do I feel like it was personal made for me…

My shoulders shook as I chocked on my sobs.

* * *

><p><em>DREAM/ NO ONE POV/_

_Three figures walked towards a figure lying on the ground. One dressed in a purple cloak, another is a long black cloak swinging some type of weapon, and a lady dressed in gold. They walked closer to the figure and the ground started blurring and fading away, taking the three with it leaving the figure alone, kneeling on the ground._

_The figure groans as they forced their head to bend back to look up, blinking open startling oceanic iced eyes. The figure was Dannie. Her long locks of black curls swarming around her body and touching the floor. She wore no clothes, leaving her body bare, revealing her chest she kept hidden from everyone including herself. _

_Without the baggy clothes on, one could tell how this girl inherited looks from her mother. Deep curves, small frame complete with a petite body only a child could have. Her chest standing proudly but not full like her mothers. Her body was complete with her curly locks of hair and large eyes. _

_Dannie crawled to her feet, letting her hair make a blanket around her body. Sweeping over her shoulders to over her chest, and brushing against her waist. The ground seemed to take form to reveal a small path, no bigger than the length of a small book. The path lit up in light blue, the path was jagged and curvy. Where the path didn't touch was darkness. _

_Looking down the path with heisted eyes, Dannie put her foot in front of her, having it barely fit on the path, and slowly started walking. Soon, after walking for so long, coming to a complete stop, Dannie stood face to face with darkness. _

_The darkness seemed moved in invisible wind, blowing just like a curtain would. Dannie reached up and pushed against it, a spark of light shot from her hand and the curtain swapped over her._

_As she came out of the curtain she was then dressed in an attire of clothing she didn't not own. An white dress ending above the knees, no sleeves tired around the neck, with a slash of yellow around her waist. She blinked as she looked around her as the area around her took form._

_Her parent's lab. _

_She started walking towards the stairs, walking past a person sitting on the floor. She froze before turning around slowly and stared at the person. Dannie took two small steps towards the person and gasped._

_The person was a girl with inky black hair that was matted down where clothing of black on white. The girl couldn't be older then Dannie herself, no more than an inch taller than herself. The figure fisted their hands and the white floor around her started bubbling and a red substance started forming against the white. Blood/_

_The girl was kneeling down in front of the portal that Dannie's parents created. The portal made a humming sound before turning on. The dull green lights flicking as sparks of electricity danced around the large portal. Then it turned into a vortex, pulling the air into it, causing everything to either fly into the portal or whip back and forth._

_The girl's hair started waving in the hair, almost seemly attacking against the portal sucking her in._

_From the portal voices started speaking. Dannie's eyes widen._

"_Dannie… Your fate…. Hurry…"_

_The voice spoke as one, coming from the vortex of the portal. That was when the girl kneeling down got up and turned towards Dannie lifeless. Danni's mouth fall open as her eyes took in the girl. The girl was her. Backing away in horror, Dannie stared into the girl's eyes. _

_Her eyes were red with the whites black. She stared at Dannie without seeing her; a smile crept across her face, revealing pointed teeth. The girl launched towards Dannie._

_Giving a scream, Dannie tried to run but couldn't move. Looking up, Dannie watch as the piercing eyes disappeared and everything turned into a blur of black. Something slammed into Dannie, causing her to fall to the floor, spread similar to a cross. She struggled but her arms and legs were being hold down by an unknown force. _

_Dannie screamed a fire engulfed her body, clutching her eyes close. As she re-opened them, everything was different._

_Dannie now stood on top of Fenton Works looking down at the city. Fenton Works was in crumbles, parts of the walls were gone and the rooms where empty. Building all around were a blaze with red lava dripping down the sides and streets, people were screaming, begging, and pleading for their lives. Running away from creatures that where… darkness with red eyes. The ground was shaking in terror as something huge walking across the city. _

_In just a blink of an eye, Dannie was standing in many different places; New York, Greenland, Greece, Slovakia, and so much more._

_Everywhere around the world was the same as Amity Park. Covered in flames and molded lava, people begging for mercy, bodies of the innocent laying across the once green land below that now was covered in a sea of blood. The sea was gone and in its place was the bodies of the dead, soaked in their own blood. _

_Dannie was then suddenly thrown onto her hands and knees (bowing style) in her room on top of her coffee table. Her room was distorted. Her left wall was gone, revealing the outside world. Fiery liquid suspense spread around Dannie. Dannie begin coughing, holding onto her throat. As Dannie looked closer to the fire, close to tears that formed out of fear, a figure in the fire seemed to be laughing._

_In the air in front of Dannie, fire floated in the air. Outlining a body of woman. The fire spread across the body, forming symbols and markings. Dannie stared at them. Suddenly, those symbols and markings shot away from the outline and towards the defenses girl. Dannie screamed to the heavens as the fire slammed into her body, molding into her skin, melting away the flesh._

_The fire died out and Dannie was left in a room of darkness. She fall limped to her knees as the symbols and markings faded away. Looking up in a daze, she could make out voices. The voices begin singing around her-mixing together in a mocking tone. The sound of Dannie's friends and what sounded like a young child singing into her ears._

_**Young child with mix blood,**_

_**She who was never born alive ,**_

_**She shall reach fifth teen against all of the odds.**_

_**.**_

_**For the dark lord's revenge,**_

_**The five shall rise to fight.**_

_**.**_

_**Three will go east, and turn to the lost ones,**_

_**One shall fine what they seek for and make it their own.**_

_**.**_

_**The curse must have one with stand,**_

_**For the mark of life and death,**_

_**burns through the lands.**_

_**.**_

_**The enchanter of Avira,**_

_**Will rise or fall at the Ghost King's hands.**_

_**.**_

_**To ice and fire,**_

_**These worlds will wilt.**_

_**.**_

_**The dead, the traitor, the forgotten one rise.**_

_**.**_

_**Falling from the sky,**_

_**The Balance shall delve.**_

_**.**_

_**Warriors blood runs through her veins,**_

_**Through she is too blind to see the truth.**_

_**.**_

_**One shall touch to stone of faith,**_

_**As the twins delve into the fear of the endless maze.**_

_**.**_

_**One single choice will end her promise,**_

_**The worlds' to preserve or raze,**_

_**For the promise she holds with her final breath.**_

_**.**_

_**Flesh and energy will combined as one,**_

_**And both shall walk through the land with the forgotten,**_

_**The five shall walk to nowhere to the Twilight in chains.**_

_**.**_

_**They will stand and answer the call,**_

_**And death unleash though Balance's rage,**_

_**Brains and magic is what it takes to break the cruse.**_

_**.**_

_**To the north, lies the crown of fire and the sword of despair,**_

_**And You will fail to save what matters the most to you,**_

_**But despair, your life will become entombed,**_

_**Within the darkness of ten million years.**_

_**.**_

_**Bear arms to the road of all evil,**_

_**Angel stand gray and pale with golden blood.**_

_**.**_

_**And fails without friends,**_

_**Only for you to bare the pain of fear,**_

_**And to see the world in an endless sleep of stone.**_

_**.**_

_**You are the only one with the power to vanquish the dark load,**_

_**The dark load has marked you as his equal,**_

_**For you were born though his rage of fire,**_

_**But for your soul, you hold power he knows of not.**_

_**.**_

_**You will have a choice,**_

_**Either to end all worlds or raise them all.**_

_**.**_

_**He comes to you Balance,**_

_**He comes to sire**_

_Tears streamed down Dannie's face as the darkness faded into colors. Dannie was now in the town hall, her friends, family, school mates, and the citizens of Amity Park where down on their knees, ganged in front of the stairs of the city hall. A figure cloaked in black walked down between them._

_She was short, long matted hair that curled out of the hood of the cloak she wore. A long whip was dragged behind her with knifes and daggers tried to it. She was whistling a tune that could send shivers down anybody's spin._

_Slowly she came up to a young child who appeared lifeless. Raising her whip, the cloaked figure brought it down onto the child's back, the daggers and knifes slicing into the child's skin. Dannie screamed and rushed forward towards the figure._

_The cloaked woman raised her whip once again, and as she brought it down, Dannie slammed into her. Sending the woman to the ground. Panting Dannie looked at her face and was met with oceanic eyes that matched her own. _

_She was Dannie, though this times not the one from the lab._

_She pushed Dannie off of her, quickly got to her feet and scowled, taking her whip and whipping the people around her. Cutting open their skin without a care._

_Dannie screamed at her, rushed at her once more. The woman turned to her, smiled and vanish from the spot. Dannie stopped and looked around her, finding the woman standing in front of a young boy. Short spiky black hair and pale skin. She grabbed him around the neck and twisted her hand ever so slightly, the head snapped in half. Blood splatted across the black cloak, mocking Dannie._

_Stop! Stop it!_

_Dannie rushed at the woman again, but chains spurted from the ground and cuffed me from behind. Another creaked echoes though the silent town._

_Dannie clutched her eyes close and screamed!_

"_**STOP!" **__She screeched._

* * *

><p><strong><em>END/ DANNIE'S POV_**

Gasping, I shot out of bed, almost hitting my head from the bunk above. Sweat dripped down my brow as I took in a shaking breath. What the fuck. Putting a hand to my forehead, I kicked my legs out from my covers and let them hang there.

I tried to recall what was from my dream but most of it was a blur. The most I could recall was the fear I felt shaking my whole body and a song being sing… Though it was hard to remember the lyrics to them.

Shaking my head, I got up and walked out of my room to the bathroom. In the bathroom I cupped my hands and drink the water from the sink from there. Splashing some onto my face, I stared into my reflection. It was a dream, only a dream. Nodding to myself, I tried to forget about the fear I felt and started walking back to my room. As I got nearer to my door, the thicker the presences of someone formed.

As if someone was walking behind me. Leaning over me… Their red eyes bearing down at me…. Ready to take my soul, my being… It's teeth ready to pierce my skin…

I twisted around and stared down back into the dark hallway, the only light from the window behind me. Something's there…. In the dark part of the hallway.

I could feel it.

Suddenly a car must have passed by, because the dull yellow lights shinned though the window and danced across the hallway. A dark figure was highlighted by the light near the stairs.

I gasped, unable to control it, and stumbled against my door. Whatever or whoever had better ideas then letting me go unharmed. I felt something cold grab my leg and jerk it up towards the ceiling. The figure didn't move. I hit the floor with a thud- but being use being tripped over and people pushing me around at school, it didn't hurt as badly as it could have. I sat up and looked around me.

The figure was gone.

Pushing myself against the wall, breathing slowly. I turned and saw I was near a wooden foyer table that was kept in my hallway. I knew what was hidden at the secret apartment in the drawer. I slide across the floor slowly and with greed open the drawer and pushed a sheet of wood away to reveal an ecto-gun. Pulling it out and resting it against my chest, I gulped. Looking around for the figure that had been by the stairs not even a minute ago, seeing if anything was out of the normal.

I knew by the burning sense in my eyes, that there were tears.

Suddenly there was a cry from under me. I knew that voice all to well.

"James!" I shot up; dropping the gun hearing it clattered to the floor. Running down the circling staircase, I came across my brother's room that was a floor below me… I would have knocked on his door, if it wasn't slightly ajar. It was strange sense he always kept the door close. I flow into the room and came across my brother panted into his knees-which were drawled up to his chest. His pale red blanket limped on the ground across the room.

I looked around his room seeing if anything was there. Nothing. The person or thing wasn't here.

James room was normal. Hot red walls with posters of famous writers here and there. His simple mental ringed bed pushed to the center of the right wall; to the left was a dresser, his whole wall around his bed was a book case filled with books, picture frames, small stuff animals, and all of his rewards. His brown desk pushed up to the window with his computer off and a notebook open.

"Jam…" I said as I walked over to him and laid my hand gently on his shoulder. His head shot up, eyes wide and wild. Filled with such emotions, that I couldn't tell which was which. "James… Are you okay?" I flinched from my own words; of cause he isn't, his shaking. "James…"

James breathed out and nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah, I'm find…"

"What happened."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," I told him. "I was already awake."

"Oh."

"James, what happened?" I have to know.

"It's fine." He waved his hand in the air, still shaken. "I just had a strange dream, woke up and could have sworn someone was standing in my doorway. Crazy, right? Haha.." I froze, my heartbeat slowing down. James looked at me as he breathed in. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing.." I lied as I looked away from him to stare at his shaded window. James frowned and looked at me. "I'm goanna head back to bed." I said getting up and turning from James. "Goodnight." I don't want to worry you, I thought.

Just as I was walking out the door, a thought crossed my mind.

How did that figure get into the house? We have several different alarms set up.

It was impossible for a _human being_ to get though without alerting us.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Female version of the story. I notice not many people where interest in the original anymore so I thought what if it changed a little, and if my readers didn't like it, I'll just keep going with the original. <strong>

**So please review and tell me what you think! Please, Please review!**

**Next up is part 2 of the Calling.**


	3. The Calling Part 2

**"Regular Speech"**

**'Radios and TV' and 'thoughts'**

"_**Italics"**_**-Ghost Speech or anything supernatural talking**

***Telepathy/Mental speech***

**More might be added in due time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Making It Though the Fear of Myself<strong>

**BOOK ONE: I'm Alive Though the Pain**

**PREFACE: The Calling Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

"_N-nothing…" I lied as I looked away from him to stare at his shaded window. James frowned and looked at me. "I'm goanna head back to bed." I said getting up and turning from James. "Goodnight." I don't want to worry you, I thought._

_Just as I was walking out the door, a thought crossed my mind._

_How did that figure get into the house? We have several different alarms set up._

_It was impossible for a human being to get though without alerting us._

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING<strong>

Everyone had woken up an whole hour earlier then we normal do. James was dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt. Mom and dad where both in their lab suits. I was dressed in knee ripped jeans, baggy sweater (three times my size), and a baseball cap, that hide my hair.

Usually in the mornings it was just me and James, we always ate breakfast together, but mom and dad wanted us to do it together as a family today. Guess they're really excited about the test.

We quickly eat our breakfast, shoving the food down. Though while my family ate whole heartily, I couldn't help but think about last night. About the needle I almost swallowed and the figure in the hallway, and what about that dream that I was afraid of so much? I still don't even know if the figure was real or my imitation.

"Danyelle." Mom said. I glanced up from my plate. "Finish your tart before it cools off."

I haven't even realized I didn't even touch the tart. Picking the tart up, I nibbled into the bread covered in cream, blueberries and blackberries. Some juice dripped down my chin and I whipped it away before taking a few sips of my orange juice.

Glancing back up, I took notice of my parent's empty plates while James hadn't finished his banana and – or he finished. I glanced down at my plate. I still had an apple, and bread covered in coco shavings and blueberry jelly.

James was huge on being health and trying to keep the family's health together. If I didn't finish, he would question me sense I usually finish first or he'll make me seat down and finish it before I can go and hang out with Sam and Tucker after the lab test.

I picked up the bread and bit a few bites into it before I couldn't eat no more. Just the thought of the needle in the food upset my stomach. James looked at me before frowning; I tossed him a pleading look. He pointed at my tart and juice. Okay, I can push myself to finish those two.

Soon we were all heading down stairs to the lab-while we took the elevator. My parents finally took the time to fix it. When we came to the bottom, dad turned to us. "Okay," He said with a voice filled with joy and excitement. "Go, changed into your lap suits. We don't want to have an accident."

Nodding in argument, me and James took our lab suits out of the cabinets and headed to the changing rooms. The changing rooms where next to the weapon vault and the express tunnel that lend though the whole city underground.

I stripped and changed into the suit before heading out. Unlike my parents mine was not a whole with black gloves and boots. It was a skintight suit; white tights and a white knee dress top that was sleeveless, a black under top that reached out and looped a strain around my middle finger (Princess style), with white gloves underneath. Black emonioa torrent knee boots, black sideways belt, black hoodie, and white goggles with black lenses.

I heard the door across from mine open, turning around I saw James come out of the men's room. Like me, his was different from mom and dad's.

James wore red loss pants tucked into black combat boots, a long-sleeved red shirt with the right sleeve black, a high black collar, and black slash for a belt was wrapped around his waist, his right glove was red and his left was black. Around his neck were black goggles with red lines and a read hood.

I smiled, remembering why our suits were different. When Sam had first seen the suits, he went into a rant about how they didn't even suit us. For a so called emotionless, gothic boy, he tends to think that clothes should match one's personality. After getting into a two hour long rant with my parents, they allowed him to take the suits home and he came back the next week with this. Imagine my surprise when the suit that was just like my parents but black on white with my father's face in the middle, ended up becoming a master piece of clothing.

We, James and I, smiled at each other before heading into the lab again to see our parents bringing out a chalk board and had a couple of sheets of paper out. Man, am I glad that it's Sunday. There was a bright yellow dotted line across the room about twenty feet away from the portal.

Stepping into the room, mom turned towards us with a large smile. "Ready kids?"

"Sure." We said as I pulled my hair into a tight bun with a white bunch ponytail band. We both reached back and pulled our hoods up to cover as much skin as possible. Mom did the same and as did dad.

"Okay then," Mom said as dad started working through the controls that contacted to the portal. Turning to the chalk board behind her, she started to explain.

Now as I studied the board, I notice the small sketches of the portal and a ghost coming out of it, cables with their labels, and something else that I couldn't described. "You see when we first created the ghost portal back in collage; we figure something didn't work when it exploded."

James leaned down towards me and whispered. "It exploded. No duh." We snickered to ourselves, trying be as quiet as possible.

Unlike our parents, James and I don't believe in the supernatural. I mean sure, there is places you go to after death, and that I do believe in. My parents have been working on this portal sense before my birth, they spent almost every waking moment down here trying to get this junk of mental to work. Fifteen years later and here we are. Still though, I still hear James 'ghosts don't exists' and 'you guys are insane' echoing in my ears from all these years.

"We ran through all our data, research, and collected an interesting discovery we've been over looking for years." Mom pointed to the board behind her. "When we had made the portal the first time, we had collected as much energy as possible form the school but it wasn't strong enough to keep the flow going. Now, if we use a large position of energy and an larger range for that energy we gain more power faster.

"The cables were funded by the government as you know and hooked up to the main power core of Amity Park, Elmerton, and Port Angeles to power this baby up." Mom's smile fluttered. "But we were still missing something. And we finally figure out what the problem was."

Mom and dad looked at each other with a smile. "A large energy source of composed matter." They said in union.

"Composed matter…" I said. "Isn't that like… Someone's feelings in check or something…"

"It is," James said, as if understanding the little amount of information our parents were cable of giving to us without the government finding out. That's right; the government didn't want the knowledge of the portal getting out there. They've already threated their close down Fenton Works if it does. "Most people believes that the supernatural are attractive to human emotions. Like they feed off it, saying that it's because they have no emotion their self."

I shuddered. That sounds… Disgusting.

"Through," question James breaking my train of thought. "How did you create composed matter? Shouldn't that be impossible, sense it's emotions?"

Mom smiled wickedly and winked at him. "The government in known to do some wild experiments…" She trialed off as if debating something.

"We don't wish to know." I told her crossing my arms.

Throwing me an scowled, she smiled and turned towards dad. "Is the portal ready?"

Nodding, dad turned to the controls with a smile. "Yes, honey-buns. Everyone behind the yellow line."

Mom quickly walked towards us and stood beside me. Dad clicked a button and a sheet of transparent anti-ectoplasm glass slide up from the floor and was placed in front of us. Dad came and stood with us holding a small hand-hold touchscreen remote /computer called a Holater. Mom pulled out a notebook and started jotting down notes.

"Okay Jack, on the count of three." Mom said as she jotted something down. "One… Two…Three-"

Dad pressed a hologram button on the Holater. I looked forward and we all watched as the portal turned on.

I gasped.

From the sheets of mental sparks flow out and shot around in the portal, bouncing off the walls, shades of blue and green, and a little bit of white. They swirled together, shining brightly. Like a dance, gracefully leaping around each other. Enchanted. Inhumanly.

I laughed. I was filled with alarm, amusement, desire, excitement, and wonder that only a child could hold. I heard James laugh nervously by me.

I reached my hand out and hold face flat on the glass, staring at the sparks. That was when it all turned to remorse.

A sudden force slammed into me, nearly knocking me over. I gasped as a sensation washed over me. It was the feeling similar to… similar to… I can't remember. My heart started beating rapidly, my breath caught in my throat.

I looked up at the portal to see the vortex from my dream. Swirling around each other, the colors that dance between the mental sheets before were now dark colors of black, green, and red. A shadow formed, looking similar to arms, claiming out of the portal and started reaching towards the glass.

I blinked and backward, getting ready to scream at my parents. But then, there was a flash of a vibrant color; I believe it was purple. And the whole portal blinked before a popping sound shattered through the lab and the portal shut down.

I looked between my parents and brother; they didn't seem scared like I was. James seemed annoyed; clutched jaw, a vein pulsing on his neck. My parents seemed upset; deep frowns, defenseless stances.

It was just a newly failed invention made by Fenton Works.

James sighed, "I've told you over and over, and I'll do it again." He turned and glared at our parents. "There is no such thing as ghosts!" With that he stomped into the changing room.

"I," mom voiced "don't understand. We did everything correctly. Why didn't the portal open?"

I turned towards her, wanting to get away from here. "Maybe there just isn't a Ghost Zone." With that I walked away, feeling my knees wobble under me.

Dark, black arms. Made of shadows, fading out as the light touches it. Reaching out from the portal, a vortex of evil.

My throat tightens and as the double doors closed behind me, I slide down the wall. Nonetheless, I started give a nervous laugh.

They didn't notice it. No of them, they didn't see anything. They didn't see the arms.

I laughed.

I must be going insane.

* * *

><p><strong>TEN HOURS LATER<strong>

"DANNIE! COME ON!" Sam howled pulling me and Tucker to my house by our arms, he was jumping on the balls of his feet. Today he wore a black scared skinny jeans, black long sleeve under a green tube top, sense we didn't have school today he was wear his seven ear piercings, snakebites, and eyebrow piercing. His lips where painted a deep red with black lining. "You promised that when it's working we'll get to see it."

I rolled my eyes as a couple of people on the street either give us a glare or just shook their head. "I know I promised, but this morning it didn't work!" I jerked my arm from his grip. "And I can walk on my own!"

Sam stopped and looked at me. Glancing over me once. I wore washed jeans, vans, blue and white striped shirt and a baggy green hoodie. As always my hair was hidden in my baseball hat, around my shoulder was a monkey backpack that cause many people to give me second glances.

"That's why," Tucker said, swinging his arm over my stiff shoulder. "You have me. Let's go!" Tucker was dressed down in washed shorts, a baggy muscle shirt, sandals, and a worn out jacket. His beanie was gone revealing his weaved hair that was pulled into a bun. His outfit was complete with his three PDAs, tablet, and Samsung 4.

He and Sam shared a smile and I back away. When those two agree on something, you know it means bad news. "Wow, wait a second. I've never said that we're-AWW"

Both Tucker and Sam took one of my arms, lifted me off the ground and started racing towards my house. They didn't even bother letting me go to unlock the door, Tucker just slide his hand into my backpack in pulled out a key with a dog face on it. Unlocking the door, Sam put me down, bowed, and sway his arms towards the door.

"Ladies first." He smirked, earning him a nice kick in the knee. Tucker laughed as he followed me as Sam jumped in the air holding his knee.

We walked into the kitchen and headed straight towards the lab's door, which now sense their wasn't anything important going on (the portal) was unlocked. We started walking down the deep stairway towards the bottom of the house deep, deep underground; we never did like taking the elevator.

The faint dull lights casting glows across the walls. A chill crept up my spin as I glanced over the railing towards the bottom… Why do I have this bad feeling?

I shook my head as Sam suddenly stopped in front of me and shuddered as if cold, "I-I don't think we should be down here…"

Tucker glanced at him as I stared behind us, hearing the lab door close. I turned around to stare up the staircase. "Oh, don't you dare. It was your idea to do this! Not ours."

Hissing through his teeth, with rage burning in his amethyst colored eyes, Sam turned on him shaking his fist. "But you did agree to it."

"Guys," I said turning to them. There wasn't anything after the door close, maybe it closed on its on… "Really? Now? I swear you two fight like an old married couple. You know that right?" I started speed walking down the staircase to get away before their blow.

"HEY!" They both yelled as they chased after me. I laughed and rushed down the last few floors.

I tossed open the double doors, panting, and closed them as I looked around the lab. I heard Tucker and Sam cruse as they almost ran into the door. Opening it, they found me holding up the lab suits.

"Oh no…" Sam muttered eyeing the clothing he hated with a passion.

"Safety first." I told him, smiling. Both Sam and Tucker looked at each other before frowning.

As I mention earlier, our suits were different because of Sam changed them after the first time seeing them. He did that with mine, James's, his, and Tucker's. Sam's use to be black on purple while Tucker's was black on green. They use to look just like my parents until Sam took them home.

We all changed into out suits. I stripped and slide into the tights and top of my suit, while buckling up my boots, goggles, belt, and gloves and put my hair up with white hair band. As I stepped out of the dressing room, I saw Sam and Tucker standing by the dressing room door. I smiled at them.

Tucker was dressed in a green on piece like my parents but his cut off on the side into a muscle shirt with a black long-sleeved underneath, green high gloves, black belt, black high collar, black hoodie, and black goggles with white lines.

Sam was dressed in black tights, black boots, purple short sleeved over a green long sleeve that was netted into the shirt, black gloves, black belt, black collar, purple hood, and black goggles with red lines.

The both tossed me a glare wearing the spandex lab suits that were toxic prof, water prof, fire prof, and itch as hell.

We came across the portal and like always the inside were lit with small green lights. Tucker walked away from us and towards the control panels. Sam and I were leaning against the walk way, walking way pass the yellow line my parent put out earlier.

"Hey, Dannie," Sam said as he smiled down at me. I looked up at him, "What do you think it would be like on the other side of the portal. I mean…" He blushed and scratched his head. "I know you don't believe in this stuff but what you would have wished it to be like."

"I…Don't know…" I was truthful. Who could ever know what it was like? The land of the dead. How can you image something when your whole life you're told it is nothing but a waste of space?

"While…" He pressed on. "Why don't you go inside the portal?"

"WHAT!" I screech. "Why me!? Why not Tucker! His better with tech!" I turned towards Tucker who was leaning of the controls and typing at a speed that blurred.

"…Dannie. I'm hacking so I can see why it didn't work." He mumbled.

I looked at Sam who smiled. "I was joking, well kinda." He said looking away and towards the portal. "Dannie for heaven sakes. You said earlier that you felt as if something was pulling you towards the portal. You said that someone was telling you to towards it."

I had told them about the voices, my dream, the arms that came from the portal, and about the needle. They had asked me why I was so jumpy and they just weren't leaving it alone until I said something. So I told them everything. **(1)**

"You've been going on and on, about how you feel like you have to see it, that it's tugging you towards it! And let's not forget about the part where you think someone's trying to kill you with that needle the other day and that figure in your hallway that both you and James saw!"

I turned towards the portal and stared down the hollowed portal into the darkness. I frown as I could feel my eyes just stare blankly into the darkness of every crock and arch in the portal. Sam's voice got far away and faded as I stared ahead… I don't understand why but when he said all that, it triggered that voice.

Calling me, calling me inside the darkness.

"_Dannie…Danyelle…"_ It called switching between the old mans and the young woman's once again.

"Dannie? Danyelle Fenton, you better be listening to me! Da-Dannie… are you… Dannie?" Sam called as he stepped in front me and put his hands on my shoulder.

**Get away from me.**

I pushed him off me, why? I can't control myself, I felt the touches and the pressure but I had no control of my limbs. I stepped forward, sliding my hand against the smooth surface. I crawled onto the walkway. I stood up and felt a pull, as if someone was pulling me in without a touch or sound. I simply followed

Stop… Why am I…

"Tucker! Her Eyes Turned Green! Dannie!?"

"_Come, young hero… Time can only wait for so long…"_ It whispered into my ear soothing. As if it was alive and understanding my fear. It spoke sweet nothings to me.

Please…. Someone stop me…

**NO, this is what you're destining to do.**

Who are you?

…

My heart was beating twice its normal speed, sweat was rolling down my forehead, and I felt as if my legs were given in.

"Tucker," I hard Sam start to yell. "Something's Wrong With Her!"

I put my hand onto the side of the wall as I was swallowed by the blackness. I felt as if I was searching for something, that pounding you get in your chest…

I could still hear Sam.

"She's Acting like She's Possessed! Yes, I'm Sure! She Just Climbed Into The Thing!"

"_Push the button my lady…"_ The voice called as my hand slide over something popping out from the wall. I pushed it in.

"Maybe, She's Finally Listening To You?" Tucker tried but I could barely hear with the beeping in my ears. Wait-beeping?

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sam screech.

"_Your first mission is complete…"_ The voice said. Now it was a young woman. "_We will meet in person when you finally awaken, my lady…"_

And everything happened all at once. The female voice of 'Rota'- as me and James named it- started, it was the voice of the house that listens to us in the lab to work with down here, up in the house, and the OP's center.

'_**Fenton portal active; linking power connection…. Connected… Please step away from the portal at all times. Thank you.'**_

My eyes widen… Sam… Tucker… They'll get hurt… All because of me… That spell that seemed to hold onto me, shattered as I know my friends were now in danger.

"Dannie" Both Sam and Tucker hollered. I turned around and saw their figured rushing towards the portal.

NO! They'll get hurt, maybe even-no!

"NO! GET BACK! AWAY FROM THE PORTAL!" I Shouted at them, running out but I never made it when my foot got caught in the crossing the wires.

"DANNIE!"

I looked up to see the lights around the portal turn on. "STAY BACK! DON'T MAKE A MOVE TO- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWAWAWWWWWWW**_!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, cliff hanger! And yes there were huge changed in this part then what was in the original, that's because I notice it didn't add up with what I plan on for the future. <strong>

**So I'm goanna begin the next part of The Calling. Hope you guys like this chapter, it's was the shortest chapter for my Danny Phantom series.**

**(1); Dannie doesn't recall everything from her dream so she told them about fire, people scream and begging for mercy, someone singing, and herself with red eyes. So no they don't know anything about the prophecy.**

**Hey, I was wounding if anyone out there can write a song for me? It doesn't have to be long just a song for the people in Akito (The Ghost Zone) to sing, a song past through generations. A song that speaks in how they see the world.**

**With these words in the song….**

**-Pure is impure**

**Impure is pure**

**Good is bad**

**Bad is good**

**To live is to die**

**To die is to live-**

**Thank you, you can do whatever you want with them. Just PM me the song.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH BLUEBERRIES ON TOP!**


	4. The Calling Part 3

**"Regular Speech"**

**'Radios and TV' and 'thoughts'**

"_**Italics"**_**-Ghost Speech or anything supernatural talking**

***Telepathy/Mental speech***

**More might be added in due time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Making It Though the Fear of Myself<strong>

**BOOK ONE: I'm Alive Though the Pain**

**PREFACE: The Calling Part 3**

* * *

><p>I pushed him off me, why? I can't control myself, I felt the touches and the pressure but I had no control of my limbs. I stepped forward, sliding my hand against the smooth surface. I crawled onto the walkway. I stood up and felt a pull, as if someone was pulling me in without a touch or sound. I simply followed<p>

Stop… Why am I…

"Tucker! Her Eyes Turned Green! Dannie!?"

"_Come, young hero… Time can only wait for so long…"_ It whispered into my ear soothing. As if it was alive and understanding my fear. It spoke sweet nothings to me.

Please…. Someone stop me…

**NO, this is what you're destining to do.**

Who are you?

…

My heart was beating twice its normal speed, sweat was rolling down my forehead, and I felt as if my legs were given in.

"Tucker," I hard Sam start to yell. "Something's Wrong With Her!"

I put my hand onto the side of the wall as I was swallowed by the blackness. I felt as if I was searching for something, that pounding you get in your chest…

I could still hear Sam.

"She's Acting like She's Possessed! Yes, I'm Sure! She Just Climbed Into The Thing!"

"_Push the button my lady…"_ The voice called as my hand slide over something popping out from the wall. I pushed it in.

"Maybe, She's Finally Listening To You?" Tucker tried but I could barely hear with the beeping in my ears. Wait-beeping?

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sam screech.

"_Your first mission is complete…"_ The voice said. Now it was a young woman. "_We will meet in person when you finally awaken, my lady…"_

And everything happened all at once. The female voice of 'Rota'- as me and James named it- started, it was the voice of the house that listens to us in the lab to work with down here, up in the house, and the OP's center.

'_**Fenton portal active; linking power connection…. Connected… Please step away from the portal at all times. Thank you.'**_

My eyes widen… Sam… Tucker… They'll get hurt… All because of me… That spell that seemed to hold onto me, shattered as I know my friends were now in danger.

"Dannie" Both Sam and Tucker hollered. I turned around and saw their figured rushing towards the portal.

NO! They'll get hurt, maybe even-no!

"NO! GET BACK! AWAY FROM THE PORTAL!" I Shouted at them, running out but I never made it when my foot got caught in the crossing the wires.

"DANNIE!"

I looked up to see the lights around the portal turn on. "STAY BACK! DON'T MAKE A MOVE TO- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWAWAWWWWWWW**_

The portal had lit up with green and blue energy. Sparks of light raced across the alls of the tunnel. Flying around the area like lightning. I was hit. My back arched all the way back with my feet still implanted on the ground, forming an U.

I was blinded before the pain. Green and blue swirled everywhere around me. I felt numb and cold and weightless… It was indifference. Everywhere from head to toe I was in pain. I felt as if something was being pulled from me-right above my heart-but also being pushed into me-right IN my heart. White light drowned out my vision ad my muscles burned. I felt as if something was filling my lungs and suffocating me… My limbs twisted in odd ways and I felt that cold touch start to burn.

I felt everything slowed down… My heart beat jumped kicked and shot up then stopped dead. Maybe from terror or worse.

**MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!**

I open my eyes painfully. My pitch black bangs were shifting and blinking to cotton white then faded to black then white again.

Finally-finally-the sparks and energy stopped. I fall to the ground in a heap of limbs and heard the creaking of my bones.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSEWHERE<strong>

Paulina Fliz stunt into Barcode Knights, a teenager nightclub for teens under eighteen to go and hang out with friends. You could dance ad party, but there was no drugs or alcohol allowed. There were a few rules. The most known one that was broken all the time was that you could not leave with a boy or girl who was not related to your family.

Stupid rule, she thought as she saw a young girl get into the car of an older man who Paulina know was not her father or brother with that lustful gaze set to her revealed thighs. Her skirt did nothing to hide her red thong. _Paige Shepar, _Casper High personal school whore.

Barcode Knights was a big two store building with almost no windows; the rooms where lit by multi colored lights of blue, green, red, and white. The floors where black and there were tall tables and tall seats all over the place. On each floor was a dance floor of bright purple that seemed to move. Upstairs was the eating area and there was a TV, games, and so much more.

Paulina wore a red mini skirt and a pink strapless top that flowed out at her breast. Behind her, Star Johnson followed, Star been her friend sense middle school and did everything Paulina told her to do. Star was dressed in white shorty shorts and a purple tube top.

Star's and Paulina's boyfriend, Kwan and Dash AKA football players, were meeting them up here in a little after they get out of practice. The two friends walked to their booth that they personal owned on the second floor.

Soon two young gentlemen asked to dance with both of them and they found their way to the dance floor, dancing to a very sexual song. The boy who was dancing with her was holding onto her waist and graining up against her as she tossed her arms in the air and grained back.

Suddenly… Paulina was filled with aphelion. She felt as if something was about to happened. Not soon after she had this feeling, it happened.

The ground rumbled, moaning under pressure. Everyone stopped and looked around as lights flicked. Star gasped as she falls forward onto the dance floor with her dance partner trying not to fall on her, Paulina herself was holding onto her dance partner.

Around the two girls, teens begin to onto the floors or lean against the walls. Drinks and snacks shuddered and fall off the tables as the TV on the wall sparked and fall off the wall, crashing against the flood.

The light bulbs exploded, the sudden shattered of glass fall onto the clubbers. Everyone begin to scream as cracks begin to spread up the side of the walls

Paulina looked up between her arms to stare out one of the few windows the building had. Outside she saw windows shattered, cars bawling into each other, and street lights flicking to red, yellow, green over and over. She watched as a car ran into a trunk, crushing the car.

Nonetheless as the horror ran through her veins, the shaking of the earthquake stopped just as sudden as it begin.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN THE LAB<strong>

Everything was silent. It was dark save for the little sparks of fire that shot out of wrecked lights beams.

A faint voice echoed though the darkness. "Dannie…"

There was a sound of a liquid dripping down onto the floor, making a dip dope sound. Then there was a chucking sound as something thinking begins to fall to the floor. Panting could be heard all around the lab, its demonic tone echoed. The sounds of someone walking heavily.

Looking up amethyst eyes caught hold of a something bright against the damp background, a think blue of white. Someone answered , their voiced creaked and heavy, damage even. It echoed around the lab with its demonic twist to it. "_I think…. I think I fixed it…." _

The amethyst eyes watched as the blur of white dropped to the ground with a sickly thud. The voice did not speak afterwards.

Silence…

Sam blinked away the tears that were threating to fall when he heard Dannie answered. Even though it wasn't her voice, he knows it was her who talked. Only Dannie would say something like that after going throw a tragic down fall.

Sam and Tucker had been thrown half way across the floor when the portal became active. The ground shook dangerously as the lights above them burst, sending shards of glass down towards the two like rain. Sam had caught a glanced of creaks shooting up the walls before the lights went out.

All because that portal turned on…

"_NO! GET BACK! AWAY FROM THE PORTAL!" Dannie had shrieked at her two friends. Sam and Tucker stopped and stared into the portal seeing Dannie tripped. _

_Why now? The two boy thought eyes wide at their friends clumsiness. Please not now._

"_DANNIE!" The two hollered as the lights of the portal started turning on. Dannie looked up and the two saw their friends face for the last time. _

"_STAY BACK!" She screamed as a buzzing sound pierced the boy's hearts. "DON'T MAKE A MOVE TO-" Then she screamed. An cold blooded scream that shattered the two very beings. "__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWAWAWWWWWWW"**_

_Frozen in terror, all the boys could do was stare as their friend was killed. The portal lit up in energy. Sparks raced across the panels and shot across like nets. It was like a lightning show. Horrifying yet entrancing. Inside the bright lights was a dark figure, a shadow, both Sam and Tucker know that shadow was Dannie._

_She was bent into a U shape. Strains of blood were being shooting out of her as the bolts of energy shot though her being. Skin ripping and bones shattering as chunks of flesh was being pulled off. There was a spark of white in the blue and green and it hit Dannie dead center. That was when the portal started blinking in and out._

_Suddenly, as if a bomb went off, smoked burst from the sides of the portal. Blowing everything back. Records on the counters where sent flying, the doors to the side of the lab were thrown open and ripped off the hangers, all the lab equipment out from a test tube to goggles where thrown away, flying into the air. _

_Sam and Tucker were sent back, hitting their heads on the wall behind them and fall to the ground collapse as the portal blinked off. Unknown to them, their friend fall to the ground dead as a new person._

Just then Rota turned on, waking Sam from his thoughts. _**"Emergency Generator Active. Emergency Backup Lights Active."**_

Dull red lights turned on, giving off little lights, blinking in warning. Looking around him, Sam was horrified seeing the dissecting knifes the Fenton's use implanted all around his and Tucker's bodies. Tucker was already awake as he breathed out, eyeing around the both of them before easing himself up to his wobbling feet. He looked down at Sam who was still in shock at what happened. He soon followed the older boy. Together they walked towards the portal.

As they walked to the portal they barely took notice to the gadgets that had been thrown in the smoke and were now linking green ecto-energy. DL lights sparking and hanging from wires, cracks were spreading across the walls and ceiling as dust was falling to the floor.

As they waved the remaining smoke away from their faces, they came to a dead stop in their tracks at what they discovered. Tucker gasped and covered his mouth as Sam stared down at the portal walkway faceless.

There laying on the walkway with their head hanging off the side was Dannie.

But… Dannie was no longer Dannie.

Her once pitch black hair now bleach white.

Black on white suit, now a white on black suit.

Ill colored white skin, now a deep dark bronze tan

Around her body was a heavy glow outing her whole body like a flame.

"Dannie…" Tucker whispered as Sam didn't have a clue on what to do.

Dannie's eyes shot open. A deep neon electric green that glowed with a furious blaze. They hold such raw emotion in them; it sent chills down Sam and Tucker's backs.

Sam snapped out of his daze and stepped towards Dannie.

"Dannie!"

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I remember pain and a light flashing… People screaming… A voice…

My eyes felt heavy, my throat burn as if I had been screaming for years; a warm breeze flowed through my body. My eyes were opened; blinding lights blocked my vision as door the first time I heard voices, the scared voices of two people, screaming.

"Dannie! Tucker! I think she moved!"

"Dannie? Dannie, can you hear us?"

I was lying down on a bed, white everywhere. There was something over my face…an ICU mask. I moved my head to the left and saw a boy with purple hair and a boy with a bright top. Sam and Tucker. My vision cleared up, I notice, in shock, that the both of my boys where on the verge of crying.

"Dannie…" Sam mumbled stretching out a hand to pull the ICU mask off me. "Can you hear us?" Nodding I tried to sit up, but Tucker firmly hold me down by pushing on my shoulders. Then did I notice the blood that covered his and Sam's clothes, hands, and faces.

"_Why are you guys' cover- Aw!" _I grabbed my throat with wide eyes. My voice… I thought it echoed for a second there. "_Sam?" _I shuddered at the echo in my voice hearing the demonic skin crawling tone to it. _"Sam. What happened?"_

"You were in the portal…" Tears gathered in his amethyst eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. "And-and it turned on with y-you inside… Dannie… When we found you we thought you were dead! We've called you parents and sister… Their on their way… It'll take a while, Jazz said all the powers out in three towns, there's fires everywhere, building falling about and the traffic in dreadful…"

I blinked slowly. What was he talking about… I feel great! Like I've been games and actually have attention form boys. I felt amazing.

"Dannie…" Tucker and Sam glanced at each other, Tucker continues. "There's something else you need to know."

"_What is it?"_ I asked as Sam reached over and picked up a hand mirror. He placed in in my hands and I took one glanced at the reflection and gasped.

In the reflection was someone I see every day in the bathroom mirror, yet was a completely stranger in my views.

The girl who stood in the mirror couldn't have been more. This girl had curly white hair t that replaced my own black curls. My once sickly pale skin was a perfect modal tan. My eyes- I even flinched away from them myself- instead of the kind soft oceanic ice blue eyes, they were a glowing electric neon green color that glowed inches around my eyes. Even my eyebrows were white!

I glanced down at my clothes and saw the once black on white reverse.

Nothing was the same, while everything WAS the same. My once wimpy petite figure was now a healthy strong dead stone body. My body was hugged extremely tight by the suit showing the little amount of muscles I gain from self-defense classes my mom forces my into, though it did a great deal at highlighting my chest and curves. I never took notice of my frame, I really didn't care full fighting, but I never took notice about my muscles that I gain over the years; a faded trace of a four pack was seen clearly through the skin-tight liquid like top.

The tan highlighted my strong heart shape face and lean neck. Suddenly fast as lightning; symbols in bold colors appeared all over me in bright colors; green, blue, red, white, and black. The symbols where like the ones from that dream I had the other night. Shapes molding together. And as fast as they had appeared they disappeared.

This…This cannot possibly be me.

I raised my hand and trailed a finger down my jawline; the boy in the reflection did the same. Only now did I notice I felt cold-like ice cold yet warmer… I didn't feel my self-breathing- I was breathing in and out but nothing was coming in our out.

The faint glow that arched off body made me froze after everything. My eyes scanned over it. It seemed to float around my body and moved around like a small trail of flames. Flicks flow off here and there dancing across the air.

"Dannie," I turned my attention to Sam who was breathing heavily. "I think…Your dead."

Blinking, I was equanimity as I stared at them. "_What-no! I'm human. I can't be dead. You guys… You guys could be wrong."_

"Dannie," Tucker explained. "He's right. When he went to help you up when you got out of the portal, you went straight through his arms, you aren't breathing, hence the ICU mask, your cold to the touch, and… You're glowing."

I shook my head and climbed out of the bed, Sam looked pissed and was about to lecture me. This can't be true; this has to be a dream… This cannot be real. I closed my eyes tightly and started thinking to myself choking back tears.

No, I'm Dannie Fenton. A normal teenage girl from Amity Park. Daughter of Maddie and Jack Fenton. Younger sister of James Fenton.

A warm touch that felt welcoming, like having a family gathering during the holidays, everyone laughing, having a great time.

I am not a ghost. I am not dead. I'm a living kid that goes to Casper High with my two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

The feeling covered my body and was moving from my waist to ends of my feet and the top of my ears.

Gasps filled the room. "Dan-nie?" I open my eyes and looked at my friends.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you… " Sam tailed off, guesting towards me.

I quickly picked up the mirror and looked at my reflection. In the reflection was the normal Dannie Fenton.

I creaked a smile and laugh a little, without a trace of emotion. "Is this some kind of joke?"

My answer was dead silence.

* * *

><p><strong>DURING THE ACCIDENT ELSEWHERE<strong>

**-Castle of Reaper-**

**-Rebirthing Room-**

**Fual POV**

The glass balls around the room bloom with the newly dead souls. All waiting for their turn to be walked down the tunnel to the afterlife. To be guided by my father to their waiting new lives. My father, The Grimmer Reaper, Death 'Obuka', my father guided their souls through their darkest times and test them on who they are. Their past and their actions define who they are.

If they weren't to past, they were to find their way in this world. If they did past, they were guided to becoming great people in great places.

Me and my siblings jobs where to cut the lining to life and death so you doesn't have to suffer in the pain of death. If we were not to cut the lines during their death, they will never past into the tunnel, they will feel the pain of their death's for their whole afterlife.

"_Fual_." My sister called from down the row of lives, not even five crystal balls away.

"_Yes, sister_?" I asked as I walked up to her after cutting the lining of an child's life as his brother tried to stop their mother from stabbing the three year old. To thing that my father use to be human after watching so many deaths of the people he know and hurting people as humans do so, sickens me. For I was glad I was born into a world where war and hatred was rare, in my time at least.

"_Mother calls for me_," My sister said, I don't even know her name. I have over three thousand siblings, none blood related. We were created out of lost souls that our 'father' took in after saving from the darkness in our hearts. Most of the lost souls he saves stays and help him with the lining of the afterlife and the tunnel. I was never born human but I dead of lack of energy and pulled into the tunnel and 'father' saved before the darkness of my soul took of me. "_I need of you watch this soul. She's to die in any minute now, she is going through pain no is to feel before her death. You must wait until her heart stops to cut her lining, if you wait for even to breath she will be pulled into darkness. Do you understand brother?"_

I looked at her. This was a rare case. For someone to have no waiting was rare but not unheard of. They are people who feel pain worst then what the gods can infect on them, mental or physical. Knowing, that if I were to say no, they soul will be pulled into the darkest part of their being and never return, I must say yes. I will not have someone feel the pain I felt when I was on the line of dark and light. "_Of cause, sister. When her heart stops, no later_."

"_Correct, and make sure that the pain she feels in pulled from her when you do. You will feel internal pain of fear of for others and a physical pain that will scar you_." With that my sister left. Emotionless and flinching. She was a rare case as well and took care of rare cases.

To take in the internal pain of another means you are to take all their pain on for yourself for the rest of your afterlife. Many lost souls who've done so are usual treated for years afterwards for mental reasons. After their help, they are never the same again. Now it is my turn.

I walked up to the crystal ball and picked up the lining. A paper thin strain of hair in bright gold with flecks of blue for the creature's eye color. I looked down at the information of the creature.

Danyelle Fenton, Child of Maddie Faulkner and Jackson Fenton, Younger Sister of Brother Jameson. Human. 14 years old-humans. 1 1/2 years old-ghosts.

A human. How strange. It was even rarer for a human to surfer enough pain for a rare case of internal pain called onto another. What a poor creature.

I glanced into the ball and winced at what I saw. The young child being electrocuted. I looked into the lining so see clips of her past; a sad childhood with illness and disabilities, never smiling, being torture by others, to meeting two people who were different to her death where in that time she's smiling and enjoys helping others.

Humans…. They sicken me…

Digging into my pockets, I pulled out a pair of scissors, a similar pair to what The Fates use in the past before they begin wasting away from lack of energy. One side was of a simple mental find in all worlds, on the other side was of green of ectoplasmic energy that hardens into mental. A touch of death to break the lining of the pain and negative side of life. I put the lining in-between the scissors and waited.

I watched as her eyes rolled into her head and her screaming stopped. I pressed down on the scissors to cut the pain to the darkness. I looked into the glass ball to wait for the soul to be release by the shards of glass.

Nothing happened. Blinking, I looked down at the lining to see that it didn't cut. No. No, this cannot be happening. I pressed them down harder, with such strength. Yet the lining which should be no stronger than a soaked paper, hold against it. The scissors haven't even made a mark on the lining.

I pressed down harder. That was when the unthinkable happened. The scissors shattered and broke in half. Flying from hand and cutting into the ground.

Horrified I stared at the lining in my hand that now seemed thinker then before. No… No… This has never happened before, not recorded at less. The lining was hardening and the gold blinked and faded as black begin appearing and the flecks of blue disappear.

The darkness… It's taking over her soul.

I dropped the lining and touched the ball. It might not be too late, if I can reach her, I can pull away the pain. As my hand made contact with the ball, I was engulfed in a flash of light.

Blinking my solid purple eyes, I looked around me to fine myself in a land of white. As in everyday death there is nothing there. I'm not too late. Good. I begin walking forward and heard a crunch. Looking down, I saw the ground gathered in white Orchids with blue roses around them. Or maybe I am.

There was a groan.

I looked up to seeing a girl kneeling down holding her chest. Agony holds on her face as she gasped for air. This must be Danyelle. I rushed towards her. Even through in the age of the undead I'm but a mere child of nine, in human years as of her time I would be eighteen, I do believe she was beautiful.

Lushes black curls that bounced every time she moved reaching down to her waist. Childish face with the bluest eyes I have ever seen; from the light shades in aquamarine stone to the light shade of turquoise. Her eyes didn't have any dark shade to them, which for humans is unusual. Her skin was white as snow, another inhuman characteristic. Her frame but not of a child with the small frame and petite figure. Yet she had the matured of a woman as I could tell with her developed chest and curves.

As many other dressed in nothing but a white rope that was hold together by only a strain of gold around the waist.

I came to a stop in front of her as she give a silent scream and clutched her chest tighter. Chains (brown) were strapped around her ankles, wrists, and neck, chaining her to the ground. There is still time as the chains are not black yet.

Now, I must say the words a lost soul is to say to a rare case.

"_Does it hurt?"_

Even if they wish to not speak, they mind says it for them.

*YES!*

"_Where does it hurt?"_

*MY CHEST!*

"_DO you wish for the pain to leave?"_

*YES!*

"_I will take it from you."_

"NO!" I jumped back as the girl howled that answer by her as she dogged her nails into her chest, causing her skin to believe. How can she talk in such pain, much less denied the help I came to give her.

"_Why_?"

"BECAUSE!"

"_Tell me why_?"

She looked up at me as she started clawing at her chest, breaking the skin and causing a bloody mess on her ropes. She stopped and started pulling on the collar around her neck and dipped her head back.

"_You are hurting_."

Her eyes widen and harden as she screamed. "I'M FINE!"

"_Danyelle_." I said picking up the chain that connects to the collar around her. I've never heard of someone lasting this long before the darkness took them. I've never heard of someone talking here other than a lost soul before. Is this human even human? "_Release_." I pulled the chain, jerking the girl towards me.

Her hand slipped from the collar as she stared up at me as I reached to touch her forehead. "stop…" She whispered as the markings of the darkness started spreading from her chest, like spider webs seeping out of her skin. They pulsed as the chains being darkening to a deeper brown. "Don't…"

I'm almost out of time. I need to take the pain now or it'll be too late.

I took her head in both of my hands and stared into her eyes. Opening my mouth I breathed in as she weakly struggled against me. Unable to stop me, her mouth open and a golden mist crept out of it. It started slowly making it way to me, the task was almost complete when the girl did something no other mere creature could possible do.

"STOP!" I was pushed back and tossed to the side like a wage doll by an unseen forced. I crawled to my knees and looked towards the girl who was now standing up, the chains trying to pull her down, the blood dipped to the ground and dying the orchids red with her blood. Her hair was hiding her face from me as I stared at her.

She looked up at me and I gasped at her. Her eyes where a glowing white, as if they were a fire themselves. She started pulling her arms from up, as if trying to get away from the chains. Impossible even the gods and Forgotten weren't be able to break those chains. No mere creature could ever break them.

There was a strain sound in the air. My eyes widen as the chains shattered, the fragments fall to the ground. I looked from the fragments to the girl that stood there without any thing holding her down. Her skin glowed and marking appeared on her. A voiced begins singing. I soon found it was from the girl. This song, a song that some accident creatures still sing to this day. Saying it's about the end of the worlds.

"_**Young child with mix blood**_

_**She who was never born alive **_

_**She shall reach fifth teen against all of the odds**_

_**For the dark lord's revenge,**_

_**The five shall rise to fight.**_

_**Three will go east, and turn to the lost ones**_

_**One shall fine what they seek for and make it their own."**_

_**.**_

"_**The curse must have one with stand**_

_**For the mark of life and death,**_

_**burns through the lands.**_

_**The enchanter of Avira,**_

_**Will rise or fall at the Ghost King's hands."**_

_**.**_

"_**To ice and fire**_

_**These worlds will wilt.**_

_**The dead, the traitor, the forgotten one rise.**_

_**Falling from the sky,**_

_**The Balance shall delve."**_

_**.**_

"_**Warriors blood runs through her veins,**_

_**Through she is too blind to see the truth.**_

_**One shall touch to stone of faith,**_

_**As the twins delve into the fear of the endless maze."**_

_**.**_

"_**One single choice will end her promise,**_

_**The worlds' to preserve or raze**_

_**For the promise he holds with her final breath.**_

_**Flesh and energy will combined as one,**_

_**And both shall walk through the land with the forgotten."**_

_**.**_

"_**The five shall walk to nowhere to the Twilight in chains.**_

_**They will stand and answer the call,**_

_**And death unleash though Balance's rage.**_

_**You shall limp across the shadow ship of warriors of light,**_

_**Brains and magic is what it takes to break the cruse."**_

_**.**_

"_**To the north, lies the crown of fire and the sword of despair.**_

_**And You will fail to save what matters the most to you**_

_**But despair, your life will become entombed,**_

_**Within the darkness of ten million years."**_

_**.**_

"_**Bear arms to the road of all evil**_

_**Angel stand gray and pale with golden blood.**_

_**And fails without friends**_

_**Only for you to bare the pain of fear,**_

_**And to see the world in an endless sleep of stone."**_

_**.**_

"_**You are the only one with the power to vanquish the dark load**_

_**The dark load has marked you as his equal**_

_**For you were born though his rage of fire**_

_**But for your soul, you hold power he knows of not."**_

_**.**_

"_**You will have a choice,**_

_**Either to end all worlds or raise them all.**_

_**He comes to you Balance,**_

_**He comes to sire"**_

I stared at this girl stopping singing and fall to the ground.

Everything went black.

Blinking, I found myself in front of the glass ball. The ball was shattered and on the ground with the fragments were scattered all around. Around me, I could hear my sisters and brother screaming at each other, saying to call father, how this has never happened before, and that is was each other's faults. I looked around me, to see everyone with scared faces even the ones who worked with rare cases who don't usual have face expressions ever again.

There were parts of scissors on the floors, letting me know that others have tried to cut the lining. The lining itself laid on the floor in the middle of everyone, seeing as no one dared to approached it. The once paper thin lining was now as thick as a rope. The ending was near my feet, the part that was inside the crystal ball. At the end of an shard of ice, no bigger than a gain of rice.

Usual at the end of the lining was what the soul was, who they were and who they'll become. No one has ever seen the inside of the crystal ball, because what was inside was for only the gods and death to see. But everyone know at the end was usual something huge and similar to other yet, this was something all by itself.

Shaking, I picked the end up hearing gasps from my brothers and sisters. I looked at the shard of ice to see it was transparent. What does this mean?

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MADNESS_?_!_" Someone wailed though the floors that the souls where collected on. Everyone turned to see father coming towards us. Everyone parted for him as he made his way towards me. He looked around him in shock as he took in the lining and fragments from the crystal ball.

Father, Death, didn't look anything like how other pictures him. He was tall with a small frame, an average frame; his skin was topaz color, his eyes where diamonds themselves there wasn't any whites or pupils, and his hair was a bold yellow that reached down past his knees. He wore a business suit that was tatted and ripped with a black cloak and a sword at his side made from hardens ectoplasmic energy.

He took one look at the shard of ice in my hand and his face darkens. "_No_." He walked up to me and holds his hand. "_Let me see that_." I handed the shard over. He studied it before his face adopted a look of admiration. "_So she returns to us…"_ He mumbled, I knitted my brows in confusion. She returns? That girl? "_Fual_?"

"_Yes Father_?" I asked. He reached out and took my hand in his.

"_Me and you are going to visit the Twilight Council_." With that, father undid the lining from the shard, pocketed it, and picked me up, setting me on his hip. "_Children, please clean this mess up, check the other crystal balls, and recorded what happened in all her view points. Fual and I will be back tomorrow."_ He started walking forward. "_Stephain_."

Stephain was a newer lost soul so she didn't have the same job as everyone else. "_Yes Father?_"

"_Move the next tunnel channel to tomorrow please_." With that he walked out of the room leaving my siblings to clean up the mess that girl created. As we exit the Castle of Reaper I looked up at father.

"_Father_?" I asked.

"_Yes_?"

"_Who was that girl? What is that shard?_"

"…" He didn't answer me at first but when he did, he chilled me to the bone with the coldness he spoke in. _"The Ancients' monster's toy. The shard is something you did not worry of."_

I looked at before setting my head down on his shoulder.

The Ancients' monster's toy.

Who was he talking coldly about? The Ancients? The Monster? The Toy? Or the girl?

Was the monster the girl or was the toy the girl? I know it was the Ancients.

"_Father_-" I tried to say but was cut off as father being flying towards a different section of Akito.

"_Fual, please."_ He said, looking tired. "_This is something that no one should get caught up in. Especially a child…"_ He sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose. "_We'll talk about when we get to the council. You can sleep until then."_

Nodding, I closed my eyes, letting my hero, all of the lost soul's hero, take me to the council. As I closed my eyes, I could see the girl's eyes staring into mine.

Who was that girl?

How did she break the chains that hold her? No one could do such a thing. Not the gods, not the Forgotten, not the council, and not the Ancients?

As I was near sleep I heard my father mumbled to himself. "_Where are the other four though_?"

Four? Others?

Does that mean there are four more like that girl?

Five unknown creatures?

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is a huge confusion but the story goes on, you'll find out what Death is talking about. And once you do, everything that's about to happened will make complete sense.<strong>

**So how was it? How 'd you like the changes? The last part was in the First Year of Fear story but when I went over it the other day I notice this part was cut out of it. I'm so sorry for that. I don't know what happened. This was the core of the whole story, what's to happened and background information that to help you understand what's going to happened once Dannie/Danny finds out about herself/himself. The core of the story is from this section that happened at Castle of Reaper. **

**The little boy Fual is a main character, so do not forget about him. If you want I could put in more scene of him throughout the story so you can keep up with the story and more information about the world of the unknown and some more information on what Death was talking about. **

**Please review! Almost nobody is reviewing and it's making me feel like this is a bad story but I keep getting told by people at my school that's it not. Yes people at my school know I write Fanfics and short stories. So I just wont the truth from people out there who don't know me so I can get the taste of the truth about this story. Please don't hold back how you feel about the story. Even if you hate it or follow it, I just wish to know how you think about it.**

**That if I should stop or keep going.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Please Read

**Hello, my readers.**

**BindingNight14 (Night) here with some important news. First of all this isn't me coming to say that I won't be writing for a little but that I have something to say. After every three months I'll put some notes up after a big chapter that holds some facts about my story. Because some of the things that will be happening in this store may be trigging or offense to some of you and I don't want bad credit- while I do sense that helps me see where I went wrong but anyway.**

**So here are the warnings I'll be putting up. Thank you for reading them! ;)**

* * *

><p>Death of characters (natural causes or murder)<p>

Teachers/Parents abusing their power

Sexual Tension between Dannie/Sam, James/OC, Tucker/Many girls, etc.

Dannie cuts to release stress/pressure

Jack and Maddie are mentally usable, mostly Maddie, Jack is more opened minded.

Dash is extremely rough towards the more 'weaker' teenagers; physical bulling, emotional bulling, cyber bulling, and sexual harassment to females.

An extremely strict popularity status

Abuse might be mention or seen

* * *

><p><strong>Now for some random facts<strong>

There is a more extremely evil ghost who will be mention in later chapters

The Ghost Zone is called Akito by ghosts (reasons in later chapters)

Clips (training, past, bulling, sibling, trio, etc)

The popularity status is used very often

Dannie enjoys the fine arts and singing

More teenagers, children, ghosts, adults

Valerie becomes a huntress for stronger reasons then Dannie ruining her life (Through that is one)

Tucker's mother owns Tech Inc. That will be one of the trio's hang outs. It's seen many time same as Tasty Burger, Fenton Works, etc.

There is a 'god' that the ghost's warship but the statue is the only thing seen. Maybe in later chapter she/he will appear but I'm still debating that. That's your choice.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE- (#.#.#_) = # book, season #, episodechapter/etc. #.**

**THANK YOU! ;)**

-BlingingNight14

* * *

><p>This is the Popularly Status mention above.<p>

**A-Listers (Highest Status)**

Alpha Male: **Dash Baxter (Top Bully, ****quarterback in football****)**

Alpha Female: _Paulina Shiz (Top Cheerleader, most popular and 'beautiful' girl in school)_

Lower A-Lisers: **Kwan Logon ===== **_Star Johnson (Paulina's Satellite)_======_Heather Millows (School Bitch)_======_Teri Carty (The Gossiper)_======_Jun Johnson_========**Rocky Warshley (The Stereotype)**========**Lauren Koll (School Jackass)**

**Poplars**

Top Dogs: **Isaac Roberts ======= Emmitt Normardin**

VIP Crew: _Xandra Diaz======_**Felice Adler====Scotty Hose**

Football Jocks: **Hai Milnes===== Brant Hendershott====== Pierce Rose===== Tommy Holtman===== David Adams===== Steve Collins======= Mayino Kingsley**

Cheerleaders: _Anna Wargo===== Kayla Leaman==== Angela Alexander===== Ariana Oconner=====Pearl Carlson_

Pretty People: **Rikki Jacob**

Basketball Jocks: **Anthony Brosnahan====== Bobby Underwood===== Samuel Meyer**

Soccer Jocks: **Johnny Williams===== Andries Blacie**

Baseball Jocks: **Luke Zhang**

Bullies: **Orc Bassem==== **_Anita Vanpatten=====Tracey Inman_

Preepies: _Angelina Ackerley_

Track: **Bill Castellan**

Tennis: _Brocke McLean====== Lula Steele_

The Sluts: _Jamika Black===== Coletta Fizkett====Anna Hills_

Drama Queen: _Crain Leanman_

Glitter People: _Asrid Soren_

School Idol:

Blonde: _Madison Braz_

Teenage Rebels:

**Minor Losers**

Wannobes: _Keilo Tenner (Dresses/Acts like Paulina) ====== Lulu Grace======_**Emerald Astudillo (Acts like Dash) ======Blake Dennie==== **_Penelope Timko_

Rocker: **Hunter Williams (Band; The Dangerous Scythe. Drummer) ====== **_Shakira Mena (Girl Band; Singer)===== Vonnie Bowles (Girl Band; Drummer)===== Audial Gorbel (Girl Band; Guitar)_

Potheads/Pill Poppers: **Jaimie McCartney (Leader) ==== **_Ritus SC_

Loner: _Crystal Sheppard (Dresses like a cyborg)=======Debrah Hammer==== Viola Magire===== _**Joe Wilson==== Matteo Rowe**

Class Crown: **Frankie Sones**

Who Always gets Dentation: **Francis (Last name unknown)===== **_Nancy James_

Floaters: **Grover Denham==== Timothy Cygan==== Kirsty Highes====**_Lola Rast===== Penny Zhang_

Cool Kids: _Sophie Barnes_

Delinquents: **Odessa Rast==== Peter Temple**

Everyone Likes: _James Fenton_

Rebellious Spirit: **Joey Kellam==== Dawn Donmoyer==== **_Krysta Johnson_

Student Council: _Lana Eillison_

School Magazine: **Ronni Hacker**

Skaters: _Alexandra Faulkner===== Rosalie Willamson_

Gangsters: _Andrea Bryant_

Gamers: **Delena Gammel===== Darryl Corral**

Slackers:

Shy Kids: **Robby Vail===== **_Sarah Parker_

Scene Kids: _Thalia Avila_

Spoiled Sweet: _Leana Wain_

Hall Monitor: **Randolph Loney**

**Losers**

Dancers: **Zoe Smith===== Darul O'Connell===== **_Lilian Wilson===== Amy Garcia==== Elane Pyle_

Writers: **Floyd Giardiana**

Drama: _Donna Hampton_

Teachers Pet's: _Carolina Landow_

Punk: _Carina Black===== _**Jonathan Young===== Evin Herbert**

Teen Mom: _Rima Boaywright===== Rebbeca Reardon_

Goody Goodies: **Thurman Williamson**

High Achiever: _Gma Sheman_

Fat Chick: _Betsey Buckler_

Naughty is so Good: _Paige Shepard (School Whore) ===== Maria Thomas_

Book Nerds: _Audrina Goebel===== _**Andrew Allen**

Science Geeks: **Alethe Elis===== **Shantel Lesane==== _Melle Willmott_

Techno Geeks: **Neathan Willmott==== Henry Turner**

Weird Kids: _Terra_ _Weatherly_

Goths: **Spikes===== **_Elizabeth Baker_

Band Geeks: **Michael Smith====== **_Sara Turner_

EMOS: _Maira Geoff===== _**Hai Milness**

The Crazies: **Letha Lattimer**

Violent Ones: **Emma Smith===== Alex Shy======**_Merle Walch===== Meagan Johnson=====_**Isiah Contreras**

**The Freaks (Lowest Status)**

Outcast: _ Sam Manson (Fighter Outcast, Goth Punk) ===== _**Tucker Foley (Clown outcast, Techno Geek) =======**_Valerie Gray===== Katharine Wright=====Ryan Lockwood===== Vernic Mabel======_**Nickolas Lewis===== Anthony James===== Jordan Patterson===== Dannie Barfield==== Teddy Share**

Alpha Outcast: **Dannie Fenton (Biggest Outcast, Ghost Freak)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DannieSam;** Amethyst Ocean/Violet Haze/ Rule with Me/Frozen Flowers

**Dannie/Dash; ** Locker Bruise, Teddy Ghost, Destine to Be 1

**Dannie(Danny)/Paulina;** Shallow Sapphire/ Latin Phantasm/Destine to Be 2

**Tucker/Valerie;** Techno Hunter/Hunting Silly

**Greg (Elli)/Sam;** White Amethyst

**Jack/Maddie;** Brain Cookies

**Kwan/Star;** Sports Satellite

**Dash/Paulina;** Makeup Honor

**Vlad/Maddie;** Spurned Affection

**Dannie/Star;** Phantom Satellite

**Freakshow/James;** Ghost Envy

**Ghost Writer/James;** Classis Cliché

**Youngblood/Dani;** Young Love

**Skulker/Ember;** Hunter's Flame

**Box Ghost/Lunch Lady;** Packaged Food

**Johnny 13/Kitty;** Black Cat/Retro Rejects

**Spectra/Bertrand;** Melancholy Assistance

**Walker/Spectra;** Insane Asylum

**Dannie/Ember;** Phantom Rocker/Forget Me Not

**Vlad/Spectra;** Misery Motivated

**Dannie/Crystal (OC);** Delicate Jewels/ Sweet Gems

**Dannie/Andrew (OC); **Discovering Wings/ Broken Wings

**Paulina/Sam;** Evil Alliance; Fake-Up-Make-Out

**James/Kirsty (OC); **Unforgivable/Silence in the Library

**Tucker/Star;** Twinkle Techno

**Clockwork/Aliana (OC); **Time Keepers/Twisted Clock

**Clockwork/Pandora;** Ticking Time Bomb

**Frostbite/Pandora;** Frozen Warriors

**Nocturne/Vortex;** Dream Whirlwind/Stormy Nights

**Mahkdglias (OC)/ Lady in The Stars (Anjou, OC); **Creators of Life/ Stars ablaze

And others to come and I'll try to come up with names for them; WARNING there is heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, and transsexualism. If you don't like don't read. Haters are going to hate. Nothing new there.


	6. Mystery Meat Part 1

**"Regular Speech"**

**'Radios and TV' and 'thoughts'**

"_**Italics"**_**-Ghost Speech or anything supernatural talking**

***Telepathy/Mental speech***

**More might be added in due time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Making It Though the Fear of Myself<strong>

**BOOK ONE: I'm Alive Though the Pain**

**CHAPTER ONE: Mystery Meat Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks, Four days: After the accident<strong>

**DANNIE POV**

Me and my only friends, Best Friends in The Whole World, Sam and Tucker were sitting in seats in front of my father, Jack Fenton. We've been asking about ghosts' earlier this morning and now my dad thinks we're interest in ghosts. Today, Sam wore a black cropped top over a red long-sleeved and red jeans. Tucker wore green cameo shorts and his usual orange hoddie. I wore something actually feminine today sense there was no school or tomorrow. I wore a gray boyfriend shorts and a one yellow shoulder-long sleeved, and my hair was out of it's the hat in hold in two low pigtails.

Let me tell you a little about my friends. Some stuff that no one other than myself knows.

'Sam's real name is Samuel Logon Manson, only child of the riches family in all of Washington, his mother an high important fashion designer and his father's musical company the best in the country, along said a royal family from Paris. Sam is known by all around him to be a gothic boy, who cares from nothing but himself and warships the devil. This couldn't be further then the truth. Sam is more of average teenager who just loves wearing black and who fights for his rights as an individual and citizen, he does care for others, he only hides because people can use his soft side against him, and as if he worships the devil. In fact, he's Jewish.'

'Tucker's whole in name Tucker Jorden Foley, just like Sam, his an only child of the Foley family (Soon to have a baby siblings), child of a not so known technology inventor and computer genus. Tucker's personality is almost spot on by those around him. He is a huge flirt, in love with his PDAs and not the most mannered guy in the world, but that isn't all he is. He flirt because he doesn't know what love is, he loves his PDAs because growing up technology was his only friend, and he doesn't have manner because at one point in time, he was lucky to have lunch or dinner.'

No back to the story.

"So, Dannie-O…" Dad asked looking at us, screening his navy eyes over us, one by one. His eyes slide from us to the active portal behind us that now has stairs leading up to the walkway and two sliding doors coated in bright yellow and black warning strips. "You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts. Take on the family business." I laughed on the inside. Like we don't know how? We learn time ago when were younger. I saw my dad looking at me. I gulped.

"Actually, dad? I…I want to be an astronaut." I spoke the truth and the truth alone.

My dad looked at Sam, who today had none of his piercings in. He rolled his amethyst eyes. "Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but now they're so main stream now. They're like cellphones." He then started toying with one of his mental buckled bracelets that he sometimes where with his usual black chocker that was strapped tightly around his neck and his pendent of a wolf dangling from it.

I have a similar necklace on that he got me after the accident. It was a blue cloth chocker with blue dragon eye as a pendent. Sam got it two days after the accident when we discovered that I have electric burns behind my neck. We needed to keep a low profile about what happened, especially about the after-math.

Dad turned towards Tucker who was busy playing with his new PDA, PDA 7. Tucker looked up with his forest green eyes framed by black glasses, noticing how silent it gotten. "Me?" Tucker pointed at himself in disbelief. "Waste these looks and all this charisma on hunting ghosts? Criminal."

Sam and I both smiled at each other. That's Tuck for ya'.

My dad frowned in confusion; though soon he gives a toothy smile. "Well, if you ever want to hunt ghosts,-"He turned to the table behind him with all forms of laboratory equipment and beakers… And weapons, ghost-hunting gadgets. My heart jumped and crashed as I stared at one of the guns in horror. I never understood why but I have the sudden fear of those weapons as if they were death itself. I missed whatever my dad said next, my eyes were only fixed on those killing machines while my ears buzzed.

Electric bolts…. Ectoplasm energy…. Ghost portal… part ghost… half dead… Holly hell…

However, my thoughts where shattered to dust when a chilly sense crawled up my spin with nails dragging up the back of my back. My throat tightens and closed off when it chilled. As my air piped re-opened again, a long icy blue glowing-_glowing_- mist escaped my lips with a heavy gasp. My eyes darted back and forth across the room with anxious. "Not here… Not now…" I whispered to myself when I caught the sound of mental pushing from mental of a door opening. "This will not end well."

Sam, Tucker, and I twirled around in our seats to see the portal partly open, two ghosts that look like octopuses escaped from the portal. It all happened in a blur. A blur of colors. The ghosts grabbed Sam and Tucker around their mouths and lift them up out from their chairs.

Dad kept going on and on about something while I stared at my friends with ghosts holding them above the ground I had to help and I knew that. My dad couldn't do it… Frowning, I know what to do. I jumped at them letting the feeling of want to be someone else took over. A cold feeling spread over my body as a flash of blue was seen.

The two ghosts looked shocked, seeing me as half of them. I raised my fist and hit one in the face, knocking them down. After a little of 'fighting' with the octopuses, I grabbed one by its ail like legs and threw it across the room towards the portal with a 'thud'. It hissed at me as it rubbed its head. I grabbed Sam and Tucker by their collars and tossed them towards their seats. I heard my dad mention a Fenton Thermos to catch ghosts. I shook my head, it most likely didn't work sense there wouldn't be enough power for it to work. I fought off the other ghost as if backed away.

They both looked defeated and dizzy. They toss me a look of fear before flying back into the portal. With a flash of light and the want to be Fenton, I was back to my normal self. I look towards my dad and jumped back towards everyone. I was panting loudly and a small amount of sweat slide down the side of my flushed face. Sam and Tucker were shaking like leaves. We stared at my dad like he was insane as he went on about ghosts. I dropped to the floor and rested my head against Tucker's leg who, it return, patted my back.

I nodded taking in heavy breaths. "I need to work out more…" I muttered towards my friends. Sam smiled still shaken up by the event that just took place.

"Now!" My dad voiced rumbled like thunder clapped causing all three of us to jump. "Who wants to hunt some ghosts?" We looked at him in horror as we started freaking out more. "You kids, look at cha'! You're too excited to speak! So I'll go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the farming side of Montana. I don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony." Sam and Tucker smiled weakly at me I started blushing. Why me? I've known Sam and Tucker my whole life sense birth for Tucker and fourth grade for Sam. They heard this story before. They practically live here! They're here more than they are at their houses. I mean, they slept over for the last two nights! "I never got the pony. As a mattered of fact we had to eat horse meat during a state blackout. Had a problem with that."

I give a weak laugh before falling back on my back with a smile. I live in a house filled of crazy people.

* * *

><p><strong>NEST MORNING<strong>

I stood in front of my mirror looking at myself. Every day at sunrise- the second a single sun hits the town-I awake no matter what. I mean I know it happened for some people and everything, but I know this wasn't normal. The part where I glow with markings all over me was what got to me. So far they shift from something to the other. All in a deadly red, soft blue, shady black, and bold white. They ran all over my body swirling together. Maybe if I-

"Dannie!" My brother screamed from the first floor. "Time to get ready for school!" Frowning, I pulled on my clothes like always. (Basketball shorts, a golden sleeveless hoodie over white long sleeved and black vans with my usual hair hidden the baseball cap). Just as I was about to rush down the stairs, I froze on top of the circling staircase. With shaking hands, I clasped them together and clumped my eyes closed.

'Please…' I begged. 'If anyone is really out there, listening. Please answer my request; even thought I am not relations. I've beg of you, give me courage to live with what I've become.'

With those thoughts coming to an end, I raced down the circling staircase. On the last step I tripped over my own feet and fall to the floor on my face with a yelp. My cap fall off letting my hair spill everywhere. Nevertheless, I laughed at myself as I crawled to my feet and ran into the kitchen clutching my cap to my chest.

When I enter the first thing I notice was my mother. My mom was still in her blue night grown, which in the morning isn't strange, and working on a new invention; I froze and started at it before shaking my head. Finally I saw James, dressed in black slacks, blue top and her dress shoes. He was reading a book. The last thing I notice was that someone had pulled out a bowl of cereal for me.

Smiling sleepily, I crashed down in the chair and started eating. Turning towards James I noted what book he was reading.

_Serving Adolescence through Therapy_.

What a nerd…But I can't help but love him.

Maybe I should ask James about helping me with studying. I know I'm smart but I can't seem to seat still or forces on anything lately. Thanks to these stupid powers! James could be a great help, maybe later I'll- wait no! He'll just laugh at me like everyone else does. I narrowed my eyes, suddenly my hand felt weightless and numb, as if it was being pitch by a thousand needles.

Thud!

I went to take a bite of my cereal only to go wide eyed when I saw that I had turned my hand intangible-once again- and that my spooned had fallen through. I gasped and hide my hand before anyone could take notice of the situation.

"Okay," Mom said looking up from her work. "Two more days, and it's done."

Suddenly, dad came from the doorway and was by her side in a heartbeat. "What did you say?" He took it from her holding it close to his orange night set. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses the satellites to lead you right to the ghosts!"

My eyes widen-why me! Come on! "It uses what to track what?" I did flinch when my voice creaked. Suddenly the thing beeped and spoke something to my parents that I caught.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder… A ghost is near. Walk forward…" I stood up quickly, nearly knocking my chair over, and walked away from the invention as my parents moved in on me; it beeped loudly as they got nearer to me. I felt my back hit the wall. Shoot. I looked up into their eyes to see my dad staring me in confusion. I had to hide my arm behind my back praying they didn't see it.

With a sigh, I give my parents the best innocent look I could master.

"Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finer."

"What?" My mom scowled. "That can't be right." She and dad both took their eyes away from me and looked at the FF.

Smiling a little more, I rested against the wall a little and sighed in relief. Great now I don't have to worry about anything- wait! My whole body turned intangible. Gasping I pulled my emotion together, trying to hide the negative ones; fear, pain, nervousness's, and worries…

Breathe in and out… in and out…

A warm feeling felled me and I know I was solid again. Huffing, I thought, maybe it's time to tell them what happened… Here it goes.

"Actually… I need to tell you guys something-" My voice caught in my throat. "I'm… um… it's"

SLAMMED!

Time froze as James shot out of his chair. All attention was in him as he closed his book and stomped his way towards us.

"That's not all you need Dannie." James said with a frown. "You need guidance. And parents who can provide it." He pushed away our parents gently but firmly.

Mom rolled her eyes, so used to this. But to me, there was a meaning behind it; as if it runs deeper then it appears. Staring at James I heard mom speak. "Sweetie, I understand what we do doesn't always make sense, but you're only-"

"Eighteen." James finished for her. "Biologically. Psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghost-"A hand took my arm softly, the next thing I know was that was in a hug-like-hold in James's arm. "-to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!" James looked down at me. "Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school."

Kames throw a glare at our parents before walking off, his arms still around me. On the way to the door, James grabbed our backpacks. His was blue while mine was white with real paint splatted on it. He pulled out his keys and dragged me out with her to his black Ford Transit Connect 2015 that was parked in the drive way.

On the way to school I called Tucker and Sam and told them that James was driving me to school and to go on ahead. James pulled up in front of the school. We separate with James placing a kiss on my forehanded like always. I stood in front of Casper High-the only high school in all of Amity Park-so it was packed to the brick. Furthermore you just can't help but love Casper High.

Casper High is a really nice school with the down fall of the very strict popularity status created to keep everyone in their place that the A-listers three generations ago created so they could be top dogs. That was the only bad part about the place.

Casper High was a red brick four store tall building with a flat roof. On top of the main building's roof is a dome, the dome has a walkway leading up to the fenced in roof for students to go up there to relax. Around the main building were very similar building with sidewalks attached to each building to the other with shades above them for protection.

Casper High was in walking distance of a small lake called _Lake Chan_ that had a trailed going around its odd that's where track, rowing, and volleyball took place. At the lake was bathroom stalls for both sexes.

That wasn't the only thing by Casper High. There was also the huge football stadium behind the school, the baseball field to the left with the soccer field next to it, and the tennis court was to the right with the outside gym training equipment. This school was all about sports. Meaning if you didn't do a spot you were no one important.

"Dannie!" I was hit upside the head. Turning I notice it was Sam and Tucker walking up to me. Tucker wore pale shirts and a muscle shirt. Sam wore all black; pants, T-shirt, and lipstick. His hair was in a ponytail again.

I give a true smiled to them. "Come on before we're late to class." With that we walked inside the main building. As we walked down the hall, the halls were so filled that kids were always bumping into each other. Kids were seating on the stairs reading or finishing last minute homework.

Anyway; Sam, Tucker, and I started heading up the stairs pasting kids seating or running up the stairs. In our usual order. Sam on the right, I'm in the middle, and Tucker on the left. It's been this way sense we all met in fourth grade.

Sighing, I recalled the invent at home, I started speaking to the other members of our trio. "I think I should tell my mom and dad about the accident." The clicking sound of Sam's mental soles started pounding louder on the ground.

"Why?" He asked through his teeth. "Parent's never listen." Tucker and I turned to him as we stopped midway up the stairs. "Even worse, they don't understand!" Rage and frustration flashed across his violet eyes. "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!"

Tucker and I, understanding the feeling of being an outcast and not be accepting by it, sighing and swinging out arms around him; Tucker's over his shoulder and mine around his waist. Sam frowned as his eye twitch.

"Sam, we know you have problems with your parents… Maybe you could try to actually talk to them before you dye the bright clothes black or purple, make 'dark' comment, and talking them down?" Tucker said a give a chuckle.

"And besides Sammy… I was talking about my powers, my problems?" I question. "Did you get in another fight with your parents today?"

Sam covered his mouth with his hand and flushed an unnoticeable blush unless you know him very well. "Oh. Right. Me, too." We all took one look at each other and laughed.

"I mean…" I said. "It's been almost three weeks sense the accident and I still barely any control of myself!" I ran a hand over my neck, letting my arm slip from Sam's waist. Glaring at everything and anything then slowly let myself eyes closed my eyes with a heavy sigh. "If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here!"

"Kind what you're doing right now, DD?" Tucker said without a trace of humor. Yeah what he said… Wait a second… I glanced down at my legs and gasped.

I just now realized my lower half became intangible causing me to sink into the floor. With a yelp I felt Sam and Tucker pull me out. My feet and lowered half popped back to normal. With an small scream of disgust, I stomped up the stairs. Control, control…

"Gah, come on!" I requested. "My parents can invent something that accidentally made me half-dead, why can't they invent something that turns me back to normal?" I sighed as we came close to a soda machine. Sighing again I put my head in my hands. A cold dealing washed over me and the sound of something moving cause me to put my hands down."

"Dannie," Sam said smiling at me, holding his hand out to stop me from moving. "Your powers make you unique, that accident made your unique. Unique is good." He smiled down at me. "That's why I'm an ultra-recycle-vegetarian."

"We know Sam…" Spoke a person with no humor to their words, namely Tucker. "You don't eat anything with a face on it. Who cares for that type of stuff? I'm a meat connoisseur." Tucker sniffed the air with his so told heighten sent. His been able for the last year to do this. Sam stick his tongue out in a childish manner causing me to giggle. "Last night, you had sloppy joes."

"Impressive." I joked as he smiled.

"Meat heightens the sense, and you both know my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong." He pumped his fist high the air as Sam smirked devilish. What did he do this time?

"…And about to end." She smiled again. "The school board _finally_ agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down." More like threaten them. I smiled at him.

"That's great, Sam!" I smiled at him, being able to life with cafeteria being way to health, but Tucker. God… why do my friends have to be so. Different?

"Wait?" I glanced at Tucker's face which lost all color because of the horror. Not this again. "What did you do, Sam?"

Oh and did we find out.

At lunch… Sure enough, Sam had made the school board change the menu; a big banner states that this week is 'Ultra Recycle Vegetarian' week. This is so not good. I know I was going to have to pick a side real soon.

The Lunch Lady placed what seems to be grass on brad on my plate.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" I joked trying to lighten the mood. Sam seems happy with the changes, Tucker on the other hand…

"YOU HAVE KILLED MY LOVE!" I bit my lips looking at Sam who smiled. I wouldn't have a hard time sense I can eat just about anything sense I don't eat much food, Tucker though…

"Tucker." Sam sighed. "It's time for a change. Plus it's not so bad." We went and started out way to the table that sat the furthers away from the other tables and in the right corner close to the windows.

"Hey, Tucker." I called as we walked past a fruit stand. "Can ya past an apple?" With a nod, he tossed one towards me. I caught tit with ease. "Thanks."

I picked up some 'grass on bun' with my spoon, I was debating whether to eat it or not… I never eat full blown… dirt…

"Sigh. Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Through as I spoke, Sam still looked pleased. Just then, the social studies, life science, algebra, and literary teacher, came in and walked towards us. Lancer was tall, out of shape bald teacher with gray eyes and pale skin.

When he reached us, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder with a smile that hints he was pleased by something. I glared at the man. He hated me with passion like everyone but my friends and family.

"Ah, Miss Manson." He said. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to out cafeteria." Raising an eyebrow I ignored him, ever word he said yet meets my ears, just like everyone else with in the world that hates my guts. I jumped when Tucker looked everywhere sniffing like some type of gray hound.

"Meat. Near." Tucker said anxiously. He looked at Mr. Lancer and sniffed the air around him. Tucker glared at him while Mr. Lancer backs away. This will be good.

"No, no," Lancer spoke waving his hand around. "The rumors about the new all-steak in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." He smiled at Sam, as I made faces behind him. Sam bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Thank again, Mr. Manson." With that he left.

"Lair." I muttered and took a spook and took a chunk of Sam's Jell-O. Sam smacked my hand as I swallowed it.

Sam and I turn to Tucker who was still shooting daggers at Mr. Lancer's hairless head. "Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garage, Samantha."

"Don't call me Samantha!" Sam snapped, knocking Tucker up side the head.

"Ow!"

"And it's not garage." Sam said crossing his arms. "It's recyclable organic matter." I bit my lips from saying anything as Tucker crossed his arms to mock Sam.

"It's garbage." Tucker said and I thought it. Suddenly chills ran up my spin, a long blue mist was pushed out of my throat with a gasp, escaped my mouth.

"Uh, guys?" I said nervously, glancing around out of the corners of my icy eyes. "I've got a problem." Suddenly a handful of mud suddenly lands on my head. "UGH!"

"FEN-TON!" Oh men… Remember control is the key, Dannie. I breathed in and out.

"Make that, Two problems." I said with a small glare and eye twitch.

The star-counter back and alpha male A-Lister, Dash Baxter a blonde, violet eyed jock, stormed over to us, with a plate of what seems to be mud in his hands. Dash stood at a height of 5'9, standing more than a head over me and has an extreme muscle frame that nobody his age should have. He wore the usual jeans, black top, and the football leather jacket.

"I ordered three mud-pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies. With MUD! FROM THE GROUND! All because of your freak of a boyfriend." He screamed at our table.

All eyes were on us.

Wait a second. What did he just say?

Sam and I both jumped up and shouted in union. "His/I'm not my/ Dannie's boyfriend!"

Dash grabbed me by my hoodie's collar and lifts me a few inches off the ground. My eyes narrowed. I should have told you're earlier, but everyone in school thinks I'm a guy. The reasons to this are limited. First) it's because my hair is always hold back in the baseball cap, making seem like I have short hair. I never liked it when people stared at me because of how long my hair was and how curly it was so I always hide it. Second) I wear baggy clothes that hide my curves and developed chest, not as if there was much. So base on my appearance as a huge part of it. Third) My parents where in a rush to get home and work on the portal that they accidently put down my uncle's name Daniel instead of Danyelle. I was name after my late uncle. I was told by my brother who found out when he went and picked up our student ID's. I was livid but not disappointed, I never did act like a girl my whole life, so I thought what if it stayed this way. It's not like nobody thought I was a guy back in middle school.

Sense everyone thinks I'm a guy and not a girl, all the A-listers, popular, and some minor losers beat me up until I can't walk. If they know I was a girl, they weren't even raise their fist at me. The school board even knows about the bully, there camera prove of it and the bruises and scaring all over my body. Yet they don't do anything about it. Everyone in school knows the bullying is just verbal but also physical, emotional, indirect, homophobic, and cyber. Even the teenagers who are bullied themselves find joy in beating me down. It's one of the reasons I don't have a Facebook accident or kik anymore.

"You got some nerves to yell at ME!" Dash screamed in my face. "These are the best three years of my life!" He started shaking me in the air, raising a fist as if ready to punch me. I felt my eyes change colors a little before stopping them. Control. Control. Control." "After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory day's eating mud!"

The amazing thing was I wasn't scared nor where Sam or Tucker- who were crowed by students and two teachers who did about nothing to stop the bulling. Sam and Tucker seemed board and I just stared at the jock in irritated.

I heard Sam called behind me. "Actually, it's top soil." I looked over my shoulder towards him to see his arms crossed. He smiled at me.

The jock tossed me towards the table with a heavy thud but it didn't hurt as much as it would for someone who didn't get beaten on daily bases. There was going to be busies later on through the day.

"WHATEVER FREAK!" Dash walked over and shoved the plate of mud in my face. I stared at it blankness'. "Eat it. All of it." He spoke in a much calmer voice with narrowed eyes.

Sighing, I know what I have to do so no one got hurt.

I was about to go through with eating the top-soil, but then the blue mist escaped my mouth once again and I shivered as I felt the strong urge to get everyone out of the room. The feeling was getting stronger as seconds past.

I snapped as the feel started making colors blur together. I think I'm gonna be sick…

"Uh…UH…" A buzzing to vibrant close to my ears. I glance down at the plate before e and an idea form. I pick the plate up, preparing to toss it. I glared at Dash, who backed away in shock.

"GARBAGE FIGHT!" I tossed the plate and hit Dash solid in the face. SCORE! At first everyone to shock to do anything but then another student shouted the same words I did and the other teenagers begin throwing food as well and chaos ensures. That went better than I thought it would.

Sam peeked out from behind the table, as Tucker and I got to our hands and knees to hide under the table.

"It's not garbage! It's-" Sam give a yelp when I suddenly grabbed his shirt and jerked him under the table. He looked at me with anger as I shot him a warning look.

We begin crawling away from the cafeteria and the other teens.

With crawling, I turn and looked behind me as Sam and Tucker past. Dash was pissed while the garbage fight continues behind him. I smirked at him and he saw.

"You're going to pay for this, Fenton! You hear me-" The jock was hit in the head again (Twice) with mud.

"Huh… I'm still his favorite." And for some reason I was smiling sense it was funny for some odd reason.

We manage to crawl out of the cafeteria door and Tucker and I peeked out heads around and saw some lunch lady. So this was the ghost I sense? She had light green glowing skin, purple lips, red small eyes, and white hair. She wore yellow gloves, hair net black flats, pink dress, and white apron.

"Hah," Tucker said with a small smile. "Shouldn't be so bad," I rolled my eyes at him as Sam looked in, over us with his head right above me, slightly leaning against me. The lunch lady was holding a salad in her hands. Why is she looking at like its poison? "She looks a little like my grandmother. Creepy."

Tucker and I got up and walked into the room the Sam behind us writing something down into a notepad. Which just magical appeared.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" I asked with a voice so serious that it didn't have a source of humor in it. I looked towards Sam and nodded as he closed the door locking it. The ghost turn around at the sound; she doesn't seem to posting any kind of threat.

"_Hello, children_." She floated over towards us pleading a little. "_Could you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf._" She looked at us with a gentle smile. "_Did someone change the menu?"_

"Yeah," Tucker said pointing to Sam, who waved his hand. "He did." Sam smiled at the ghost while I felt as if something bad was going too happened. I frown and stepped forward to stand in front of Sam and Tucker a little.

The lunch lady seemed have a bipolar disorder and became extremely angry. Green flames surrounded her in a blaze of fire. "_YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?"_

We gasped and jumped back in shock fright. I felt something building inside me. A glass not too far not too far shattered but no one but I notice. How did…. Never mind… At this point I shouldn't even question myself anymore.

"_THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!"_ She yelled as the green flames surrounded her and appeared circling above her head. I glared at her.

"Get behind me!" I shouted at Sam and Tucker, who in return, jumped behind me. "I'm going ghost!"

I crossed my arms above my chest and jerked them back. A bright blue aura surrounded me making me blind for a split second. The aura splits into two white flaming rings that traveled vertically crossed my frame. As the rings passes, my clothes changed drastically into the black and white outfit from the month before, my hair changed to snow white and my eyes became glowing neon green. I became my ghost half.

Streak white curly hair that bushed down to my waist not hold back by anything but a black bunched ponytail, sun kissed skin, and shocking neon glowing green eyes. I was dressed in a skintight outfit. Black tights, black short dress over top that's sleeveless, a white under top that reached out and lopped a strain around my middle finger (princess style), with black gloves underneath. White emonioa torrent knee boots, white sideways belt, white hoodie, and black goggles with black lenses.

After transforming, I leaped into the air. I flow up to same height of the ghost. I bit my lips. "_I command you to… Go away!_" I glared, pointing at her. She did nothing so I thought of being nice. "_Please_?"

The lunch lady's hands begin to glow and many piles of dishes surrounding a sink begin to get an eerie glow. The dishes suddenly floated around and started flying at top speed.

I flinched and manage to make my body become intangible-even though I used a lot of energy for it- causing the dishes to pass right through me before hitting the wall behind me and shattered glass fall everywhere. I gasp as one shard of glass sliced through my thigh. Crimson/green colored warm liquid dripped down my inner thigh to my knee, sliding over the top of my boot.

As I looked up, I took notice the stoves behind me begin to rattle around. I frowned.

"_I control lunch!"_ I gasp and turn around to see the outrage ghost. "_Lunch is sacred! Lunch as rules!"_

The ghost's expression suddenly changed into the sweet old lady from earlier. "_Anybody want cake?"_ Both Sam and Tucker nodded while I slapped my forehead. Really? She's attacking us and they say yes? "_To bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!"_

The lunch lady suddenly shot up from where she was standing and passed through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to shot green flames coming out of them. The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way. Some came towards me, but I dodge a blast of fire as well.

The three flaming stoves flow towards Tucker and Sam. NO! Next thing I know I was behind idea came up in my head and I mentally smiled. I grabbed their shoulders and image them safely away from the flames as if they went through them. I felt my body cool down from the energy and manage to make the entire group intangible.

Sam and Tucker both gasped, looking down at their bodies in shock. I return us to normal once we were through and found out we landed in the hallway. We looked behind us in shocked, staring at the unmoved wall.

I jumped up into the air smiling and almost jumping on my toes. "_It worked!"_ I can't believe it!

Sam got up and throws his arms in the air. "This is the fucking thanks I get for thinking like an individual!?" I frowned and so did Tucker. We all know what it's like to be different in more ways than one, worst part was when you try to be the true you, and you're beaten down like your nothing but trash.

Underneath us the round started to shake causing us to fall to the blue colored floors. The room darkens. A loud crashing sound of something screaming echoed down through the whole hall. The walls shook violently and the lights shattered above us. We screamed as glass fall abounded us. Electricity sparks flow everywhere before the shaking stopped.

I bit my lips looking at Sam and Tucker, who were covering their heads looking around. Suddenly locks open and school supplies begin shooting out like bullets. I threw myself over my friends as millions of books, pencils, papers, and scissors floor right past us. Some cut into our skin causing blood to seep into our clothes and onto the floor. We screamed again as more floor past us.

I shouted as I felt something stab my back and a white hot pain shot through my spin. Reaching my hand back, I pulled whatever it was out; looking at my hand I saw it was a pair of scissors.

I looked up to see where the supplies where heading, they were heading down the hall towards… the lunch lady ghost. She stood straight with her hollowed out red eyes hold no emotion. Wait- was that why ghosts where emotionless? To control their powers. My thoughts were broken when Tucker jumped up sniffing the air.

"Steak! Rib eye! Pothouse! Medium rare!" What is he doing-Now that's… is just gross. Meat- all covered with different kinds of souses and liquids- where attaching themselves to her body until she is completely covered from head to with meat.

"That's," Sam whispered. "Repulsive."

"_Where did all it came from…?"_ I turn to Tucker as a spoke. He was glaring at nothing.

He then spit out one word that was stomach-churning. "Lancer."

The meat covered ghost started to stroll towards us as the meat molded together causing the scent of burning flesh to fill the whole hallway. I turned green holding down my breakfast.

"_Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the fire food groups!_" The ghost howled. The ghost suddenly lost her rage and revert back into 'innocent lunched lady mode' and hold up a cookie. "_Cookie_?"

Sam seemed worried and looked at me in question, I sliced a hand across my neck and he looked at the ghost and shook his head 'no'.

The ghost seems a surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back into evil lunch lady mode. The ghost raises her fist to hit Sam. "_Then perish!"_ I don't think so! Get away from my loves one, freak! I slide backwards towards Sam protect him. I heard Sam take an intake of breath in shock.

"_Forget it!"_ I shouted with my echoic voice. "_The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!"_ I screamed pointing at her. The ghost glared at me and my anger became more. Suddenly I hand started glowing blue and sparks begin shooting from it. What the-I the sparks traveled from my hand to my body and my clothes, hair, and eyes revert to their usual matter.

I give a weak chuckler. "I didn't mean to do that." I look up hearing scream and I was knocking away from a very meaty fist slamming into Tucker and then because I'm back to my normal weight we slammed into the locker with a thud. My head it the back with a sickly crack and something ice cold and thick start moving down the base of my neck, soaking into the blue cloth chocker.

Great now I'm bleeding blood and ectoplasm. I looked up in a daze and watched in ablur as the ghost picked Sam up and flow down the hallway taking Sam with her.

"We got stop-stop her." I moaned holding an arm over my lower chest. Something felt off… Is my bone suppose feel that way. Great! I moaned letting my head hit the lockers. I either'd broken or cracked a rip.

My eyes widen. Tucker!

Tucker seemed fine maybe a little busied up. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Come on! Change back!"

I slowly eased myself up against the lockers and breathed in. I tried to change but I found I could not. "I-I can't!"

"Dannie! We have to go!" Tucker shouted at me, crawling to his feet.

The sound of hurrying footsteps made their way towards my ears and before I could blink someone had us both by out collars.

Someone with heavy feet and thick steed hands had us-Lancer…

"You two aren't going anyway." He declared as he picked us off of the floor until our feet could no longer touch the floor. Curse my ability to weight nothing… Suddenly Dash's face was glaring at mine with a smudged smiled.

"Told ya you'd pay Fenton!" This cannot be happening… Tucker and I were dragged down towards Mr. Lancer office looking at each other in fear.

Soon, we found ourselves in Lancer's office- a dull pink room. Dash was standing by the door trying not to laugh while Mr. Lancer was going through our files.

Lancer pulled up our files on the computer and I bit my lip as I frigid in my seat.

"Tucker Foley, Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." I turn to glance at Tucker who smirked and wiggled his eye brows. I scowled at him for is disrespect of woman.

"Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. Eighty-seven dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, repeatedly missing class to go to the bathroom, but no severe mischief before today." Mr. Lancer smiled as us and I calmed down a little. Maybe he'll go easy on us. "So…gentlemen, tell me," He placed his hands on the table calmly before he shot out towards us turning red. "WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA!" He shouted in our faces. I breathe din and gagged.

Ever heard of breath mints?

I frowned, I started announce my side of the story. "Sir, Dash started it. He threw-"

"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn." Mr. Lancer said. I glanced at Dash. He looked proud of this achievement. I jerked my head down, sending the strains of my hair flying up and gracefully falling down hiding my now glowing green eyes in a curtain of ink. "You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return." Mr. Lancer got up. "Mr. Baxter. Watch the door."

Mr. Lancer left the room and headed down the hallway as Dash smirked before closing the door. Oh go jump in the pits of hell. I shot up from where I perch, and kicked the chair back with enough force for it to skid back on its back legs, skid across the room, and slam into the wall.

"We need to fine Sam before he gets hurt!" I voiced my opinion for the first time sense we enter this room.

*For some reason* Tucker said, from behind me. *I feel like I got him kidnapped.*

I turn, put a fist on my hip, and glared at him with my normal eyes. "Are you kidding me? Maybe because you told the ghost he changed the menu, how about that?" Note the sarcastic people.

"Who are you talking to?" Tucker asked, I turn around to look at him.

"Oh don't play innocent!" I shouted at him. "A quarter of the fault goes towards you; you told the ghost who changed the menu. You could have just lied and say it was changed months ago but noooo…" I put my head in my hands.

"Danny…" Tucker whispered and I looked up at him to him with wide eyes. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did!" I said. "You said you felt you got Sam kidnapped."

"Danny." Tucker said getting up and looked me in the eye. "I didn't say that out loud…" I froze and thought over what he just said. Was he implying that… That I have telepathy powers. Or is he joking with me.

"Dude," I told him frowning. "Stop joking."

"I'm not."

Neither of us said anything, we simply stared at each other before I looked away and mumbled. "We need to fine Sam…"

I heard Tucker sniff the air. "That steak is still in the building. Twenty yards, top." I looked at him to see him smiling.

Suspension, I glanced at a wall of TV's showing the different security camera views- maybe we could use this for different times, I'll ask Tucker on that. The first view is of what seems to be a storage area with some boxes. The second view is of an exit from the school- we could use that. The next view of the main hallway and the final view are only of a bunch of boxes of meat in them. Trails of juice from meat lead right off the screen. Bingo.

"Tucker, check this out… Meat-trailed." I looked back at him to see him walking to the middle of the room.

"You thinking what I think that you're thinking?"

I smiled at the stupid question. "You bet!" I transform into my ghost self, floated towards him, grabbed his wrist and willed both of us to turn intangible. We both fall through the floor without a second word.

Rushing past halls, Tucker and I came to a stop in front of the storage door. Tucker opens the door and smiled walking in like it's a dream come true.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" He gasps loudly throwing himself to a wall of boxed meat and rubbed the sides smiling and sighing lonely. "I've dreamed of it but… I ever I thought I'd lived to see it!" I laugh with a little whizzed. Walking up to him, I learn against the wall smiling as he closed his eyes.

"_How is it that I- ha-ah-whizz- have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?"_ I laugh putting a hand on my head when both heard someone laughing. Our eyes widened as we stumbled over to the corner of the wall of boxed meats. I bent over and hold my chest feeling the pain from my rips. I looked around the corner and saw the lunch lady ghost.

"_My dear child_." My eyes widen before they narrowed out and was taken over by a green glow seeing Sam trapped underneath a large pile of meat with the ghost talking to him. "_Meat is good for children! It helps them grow and make them smile! Why won't you eat it?"_ I flinch when the ghost offer a chicken leg, to Sam who glared up at her.

"We don't need meat. That's fact!" Sam shouted as he struggled against the weight of the meat. "Now let me go so I can pound your face in!"

The lunch lady suddenly reverts back to her evil lunch lady mode. "_SILENCE! You need discipline?! Manners! Respect!"_ I looked towards Tucker, giving a look that meant business. H nodded understanding my silent message. _"Ya know where that comes from? MEAT!"_ She reverts back to her original self. _"Chicken or fish?"_ She said picking up both of them and offering them to Sam.

I planted my hand on my friend's shoulder. I started giving him an summary of the plan. _"I'll take care of the ghost. You just dine a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!"_ I shivered. Meat and more meat and more meat. I just might become an ultra-recycle-vegetarian with Sam if this scars me for life…

Tucker gives me a smile and rubbed his hands. "Waaaaay ahead of you, boss." He joked but I just stared at him.

"_Don't call me that."_ I shook my head before flying my head before flying off and prepared to punch the ghost as I came flying towards her with my fist ready. The lunch lady ghost turned around, surprised at seeing me, but she noticed me too late.

I soccer punched her in the face. Sending her sparling onto the floor. She crashed into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. One for me, zero for lunch lady! I landed in front of the ghost crouching with my knees slightly bent, my hand planted on the ground. I stood up straight and smirked.

Come on. Take your best shot…

The ghost moaned and twitched, starting to get up. I did shot up into the air and did four somersaults with my arms hold out straight and legs pushed together. Just as I would have kicked her (the ghost) in the face, a chubby hand caught my leg, letting me dangle in the air.

I gasped and looked up to the now awaken ghost. She was standing up, glaring down at my upside-down form. "_Don't you see!?"_ She shouted. _"This is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!"_ She threw me across the room. I slammed face first into the wall.

Unfortunately, I heard an unforgettable crack and the sudden pain filling my chest. I give a cry when the pain was located at my rips. There was a noise above me, causing me to raise my head to see hundreds of shish kebobs heading straight at me, as if they were bullets. I gasped and rolled to the side (causing my rips to morn in protest) came up on my feet. I looked behind me just as the shish kebobs where on my tail. I willed my body to split into two and stretched out my middle part of my body. The meat passed through the stretched intangible area that I created. I smiled, I didn't even know I could do that but it faded very fast.

"_You gotta' be kidding me_." I muttered to myself.

The lunch lady summons meat from the boxes, with an outraged screamed, shooting into the air. I watched the meat was picked up by invisible force and was summon towards her body. I watch unsure what to do. Sam and Tucker were running towards me, they froze just like I had seeing what was happening.

The lunch lady ghost looked insanely devilish as the meat soared all around her before attaching to her. Forming the huge meat monster from earlier. She screamed and fired meat at me, which upon hitting me reverts back to being her fist, gasping me in her fit. I struggled to get out.

The ghost wheeled her hand back and threw me at the wall again. This time, screaming all the while, I turned myself intangible causing me to pass through a wall into a closet. Turning none-intangible, I slammed into another wall and slide down to the floor with a groan.

What is it and me with walls today?

I heard screaming. Loud screaming and smaller screams. I got up and gasped my chest. Fucking hell. I sucked in a breath as I tried not to think about it. I poked my head through the wall with a winced and phased myself completely through.

I came out standing. Looking around, I heard the screams coming towards me. I jumped and turn around, just as Sam and Tucker rushed past me screaming. "_Sam. Tucker_." I shot after them unease, flying above them. Looking behind me, my eyes widen seeing the ghost on our tail. I flow a little faster.

Glancing behind me, I saw the ghost raised her fist, preparing to crush us. Just as she brought her fist down, I quickly shot down and warped my arms round both Sam's and Tucker's waists. I willed us to turn in intangible and flow through a wall. Once through the wall, we were flying above the ground.

I groan and felt my eyes fluttered close and open for a few seconds. We came closer to the ground but still were about three feet above it.

"Dude…" Tucker said in awe. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam spoke up as my head did a double take. "Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls, getting slammed into walls… You have to be exhausted."

"_What_?" I asked trying to sound upbeat. "_I am totally not. I'm just…."_ Suddenly darkness took over my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>3RD PERSON POV<strong>

The ground below Sam and Tucker started coming closer to them at high speed. Both teens covered their faces as they skid across the ground's surface. Both gasp as they could feel their skin break in places, letting the ruby liquid wash across them.

After the hash landing, the two teens get up and checked themselves. Tucker had a cut up his knees, hip, and elbows. She has a few cuts on his knees, elbows, and his right hand was busted. Dannie looked the same with cuts on her arms, legs, and face, for he was out cold to protect herself.

Sam and Tucker crawled around Dannie, whimpering a little, as their cuts moved and stretched. Looking at his hands, Sam whipped a piece of his shirt off and tired it around her open skin. There was a sigh from Dannie as he twitches in her sleep, causing both awake teens to glance at each other.

"Um…" Sam begins.

"What now?" Tucker finished.

* * *

><p><strong>FENTON WORKS<strong>

James sighed as she walked down the sidewalk towards his house. In his arms where four books and his shoulder bag pressed tightly to his side as he breathed in deep thoughts. For last few weeks, he has been worried, more than usual. Dannie's had been acting different. Always so secretive and suddenly acting like that little girl that everyone picked on-not that's any different from now.

She seems distance and distracted, she won't even talk to James as much as she used to. She may not know but he been noticing the way she comes home limping and has a cut here and there. At first James thought it was bullies but he's known she's been bullied for ages and she had never acted like this. It didn't add with bullies. She wasn't going to talk to someone about her problems; he knew that, so he's going have to fine before Dannie gets herself hurt.

Huffing, James stopped on the sidewalk making his shores across the surface and his bag shot forward by the sudden motion. James remembered something, something from a few nights ago. She had been walking past Dannie's room when he head wimping. When he opens the door and checked on her, she as talking and twitching in her sleep.

'NO'

'Stay back'

'Not safe'

'Sam!'

'Tucker!'

He started walking again. It had frightened him greatly. A shadow loomed over him, looking up he turn to walk up the steps to the front door of his house. With a sigh of disgust, he gasped the door knob and opens the door.

He walked in, and the unusual aura causes him to stop in his steps. It was quite. No noise. No 'welcome home' or something on ghosts. It wasn't normal. No, it wasn't even unearthly. The tension in the hose was so heavy it burned his throat.

James breathed out. "M-mom… Dad?" He closed the door slowly behind him. "Anyway home?" Something crashed in the living room. "Mom! Dad!" He dropped his belongs and rushed towards the kitchen when the room suddenly filled with white smoke. James coughed as he could voices and footsteps rushing out him.

"Now! Someone shouted. "Hit her! I'm moving in!" Something grabbed his ankle. He shrieked. "Get my back!"

Screaming, James waved the smoke away from him to see his dad on the ground holding his legs and a new invention of a vacuum cleaner which was pulling on his hair. His mother stood by the doorway with crossed arms. Glaring at both parents, he kicked Jack's hands from his ankle. A frustrating sigh he plucked his books and bag up. He turned to his parents.

With a head hold high and tall, she spoke. "This is all going in the memoir." With that he turned away and stomped up the circling stair case in the hallway.

His parents watched his leave; Maddie went and stood by her husband chewing on her lower lip- a habit her daughter inherited. Suddenly the front door flew open by a black buckler boots with mental toes and soles that they know all too well. Tucker and Sam walked in holding Dannie with her arms over their shoulders. Both freshmen froze seeing the 'adults' of the house.

Tucker turn and glared daggers at Sam. "I thought you said they'll be out." He hissed under his breathe.

"They're usual are." He whispered back. "Do something."

Freaking out Tucker's eyes darted back and forth. "Why hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a slow school day! I mean poor Dannie nodded off during free period, so sad." He jerked his head towards the stairs and Sam got the message, they headed up the stairs smiling. " We figured we'd just carry her all the way home and tuck her into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever."

'Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" They walked up the three flits of stairs to the fourth floor. As he did before, Sam used his boots to kick open Dannie's door.

After struggling to regain his steps, he and Tucker walked over to the small loveseat that Dannie added to her room last week and laid Dannie on it. As they sat down on the beanbags surrounding the seat they heard the only girl of the group groan in pain.

Gasping, Tucker checked the unconscious boy while Sam jumped from his beanbag and started digging through Dannie's over flowing closet. He pulled out from the clutter a huge heavy first aid-kit made epically for ghost hunting.

"Left rip," Tucker said touching and pressing onto Dannie's chest. "Bottom. Right rip-broken." He checked other places. "I think her shoulder blade is bruised, she has three deep cuts- two back, one chest… That's it, everything else is already healed."

With a nod, Sam opens the kit and rumbled through it as he pulled the seven stands up. "Her shirt. Off. Now."

Immediately, Tucker smirked at him. "You just want to see her without her shirt on. Don't ya, Sammy…" Sam flushed staring at him.

"Tucker… I if you don't shut up, you'll soon fine you your guts being feed to a ghost."

"Okay! Okay!" He took Dannie's hoodie and shirt off to reveal a neatly bruised shoulder and neck line above a black laced bar. But that's not what causes them to stop. What stopped them was Dannie's developing chest (And not her woman area).

Her chest had a grown four pack that you could tell was slowly developing into a six pack from karate and other activity. Her biceps where developing into a thicker frame, not much for her small body. Light tiny bruises shaped over her pale stomach like blossoms. Some of the scars from bulling covered her stone dead chest for when they cornered her in an alley outside of school once- Freak. Loser. Man Whore- and the few on her wrists she made when they were all younger.

After the accident Dannie's skin ad become a stone like substance yet still baby skin smooth and was below human levels of cold. Her skin give off this invisible glow that states: no matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse, that could send the worse villains into hiding. Bandages were warped tightly around her elbows and one around her forearm.

The scar from the accident could easily be seen from her pale skin, electric burns run across over her chest and back starting from her heart.

Sighing, Sam got to work with Tucker's help. None of the two followers of the trio said anything, as thy fall into a rhythm. Grab hold, wrap, tighten, redo, and lay down. Grab, hold, warp, tighten, redo, and lay down. After they had finished, they decided to get put their homework and let Dannie rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Mystery Meat Part 2

**Making It Though the Fear of Myself**

**BOOK ONE: I'm Alive Though the Pain**

**CHAPTER ONE: Mystery Meat Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>With a nod, Sam opens the kit and rumbled through it as he pulled the seven stands up. "Her shirt. Off.<em>_Now."_

_Immediately, Tucker smirked at him. "You just want to see her without her shirt on. Don't ya, Sammy…" Sam flushed staring at him._

"_Tucker… I if you don't shut up, you'll soon fine you your guts being feed to a ghost."_

"_Okay! Okay!" He took Dannie's hoodie and shirt off to reveal a neatly bruised shoulder and neck line above a black laced bar. But that's not what causes them to stop. What stopped them was Dannie's developing chest (And not her woman area). _

_Her chest had a grown four pack that you could tell was slowly developing into a six pack from karate and other activity. Her biceps where developing into a thicker frame, not much for her small body. Light tiny bruises shaped over her pale stomach like blossoms. Some of the scars from bulling covered her stone dead chest for when they cornered her in an alley outside of school once- Freak. Loser. Man Whore- and the few on her wrists she made when they were all younger._

_After the accident Dannie's skin ad become a stone like substance yet still baby skin smooth and was below human levels of cold. Her skin give off this invisible glow that states: no matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse, that could send the worse villains into hiding. Bandages were warped tightly around her elbows and one around her forearm. _

_The scar from the accident could easily be seen from her pale skin, electric burns run across over her chest and back starting from her heart._

_Sighing, Sam got to work with Tucker's help. None of the two followers of the trio said anything, as thy fall into a rhythm. Grab hold, wrap, tighten, redo, and lay down. Grab, hold, warp, tighten, redo, and lay down. After they had finished, they decided to get put their homework and let Dannie rest._

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS LATER<strong>

Biting his lip, Tucker glanced at his math questions, he hates math so much, and it never makes any sense to him. Behind him he heard a low groan. In a deep bundle of light blue blankets, hold together as if surrounding a child, was Dannie, who was waking up.

Suddenly, she shot out of the blankets with a wild look in her eyes. "Who!? What!? Where!? When!? Why!? How!?"

Sam, who've been seating on her bed with his knees crossed on the bed, looked up with relieved eyes. "Dannie!" He jumped from the bed and rushed towards the other side of the room where Tucker had already pushed Dannie back down.

"Hold it, sis." Tucker said as Dannie looked around to see she was in her room. "You passed out after you turn us intangible."

"We at you house…" Sam added seeing a spark in Tucker's eyes, knowing he was up to something to freak Dannie out of her skin.

"You've been asleep for a whole week!" Tucker said with wide eyes.

Eyes wide, Dannie jumped from the loveseat and shot onto the floor. "A WEEK!?" Her foot got caught in one of her random blankets that were scattered all over the room and fall face first, to the floor with a thud. Sam and Tucker both chuckler at their only other friend.

"No," Sam said crossing his arms. "Tucker's just massing with you."

"It's only been maybe two or three hours. " Tucker said smiling at Dannie, who glared up at here so called friend. With a sighed, Dannie dropped her head onto her wooden floors and looked straight that her full length mirror.

As she stared at the mirror, a flash over took her body for a split second. She glanced at her friends they didn't seem to notice. The symbols and shapes appeared on her body in bold colors. White and black. Red and blue. As sudden as they appeared they disappeared.

Rolling over, Dannie placed her hands by her head, and feet flat on the floor and pushed herself up in a bridge. She then kicked her feet into the air and hold them straight up in a perfect arched off the floor with her bent back. Afterwards she set them down in front of her, where her arms where, with her hands stilled planted on the ground. Ha landed in a crouched.

"That's not funny, Tuckerino." Dannie hissed out like the sprit she truly was. Tucker smirked at her.

With a nod, Sam turned to Tucker. "Dannie's right, Tucker. Because of your carelessness, you almost got her killed. Again!" He tossed his hands up into the air. "This is the fourth time this week. How much of an idiot can you be!?"

Dannie frowned knowing where this was going, but stood out of it. It just wasn't her place.

"Me1? I almost got her killed?" Tucker yelled, jumping from the ground, glaring at Sam with a new courage he has grown over the last two years. "Oh sure…" He said rolling his eyes. "Because I'm the one who had wanted to be unique!" It's your fault for changing the menu. That's the only reason why it happened!"

Sam, strutting and unsure what to say, glared at him, crossed his arms, and turned his back on him. Something that should ever be done in the trio- it's a sign of war and disrespect for each other. Tucker's eyes narrowed out, while Dannie's widen.

"Not the 'war of back' sign…" He moans as he dropped her head into her hands. Shaking her head, she looked up when her door creaked open. She was shocked to see it was Tucker- red in the face- glaring at Sam.

"And I'm gonna get it back!" Tucker ran out of the door before anyone could stop him.

Sam's eyes widen in shock and then narrowed out. "You want that menu back…" She said walking towards the door, he through it open. Furthermore, she grabbed Dannie's door knobbed and slammed the door closed with an enough force to shake the whole room.

Shaking her head, Dannie flopped down on the bean bags with her back facing the celling. He breathed in and out with her eyes clumped closed. She sighed. "Okay. Sam, Tucker. Fighting. 'War of back'… equals…bad news." He huffed and looked forward. "It's Sam and Tucker! They're will be back to normal tomorrow and picking at each other like nothing happened…" With that she climbed up into her bed and falls asleep.

She forgot all about the first aid kit and slightly bloody bandages that laid on the floor and that he had homework to do.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER AT NIGHT; 9:58 PM<strong>

James walked out of his room with a glare threating to break from his vision. He was dress in a simple red PJ's and white top. His hair was fuzzy after he blow-dried it with the ends cut uneven on the bottom. He'll need to visit a solon tomorrow to fix it.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. He was annoyed. It'll like his parents don't care about what they do around here. All they care about are finding ghosts, ripping them about, study the reminds, and don't care how much the poor soul would beg or pleaded.

James would never confess to anyone, but he did believe in the supernatural. Any sane person would. She did believe in aliens, ghosts, and shadow people. Through no everything, only a few ones.

He walked down the hall on the second floor and headed down stairs to the kitchen for a for a quick drink of water. On her way down, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something he usually felt when Dannie needed him when they were younger.

The young read head froze. After a second of thoughts, he turned and walked up the stair case.

The fourth floor was the smallest floor; there were only two rooms and one bathroom. The walls were painted nice toned lavender and the floor was wooden with a white rug running down the hall. Picture frames, framed the wall with photos of the family and friends, at the end of the hall as a window. Tall and thin, the curtains were a brilliant shade of lavender with white ruffles. There was one door in the hallway that had decorations on the door. In the Fenton family loves decking up the doors in their own way, to define who they were.

His door was claimed with clippings of quoits and photos. A sighed hanged down from it that red 'James's Room. Keep Put.' In bright red. His parents have signs of crossed out ghosts and canceled notes that had green drawings on them.

Dannie's was different. First; there was a photo, only one, close to the door knobbed; it was a photo of Sam, Tucker, him, and Dannie herself. All smiling and laughing, about years ago. Second; she had a signed that read 'Do NOT ENTER', in deep black. Third; NASA clips, buttons, and stickers where thrown lazily onto the door without care. And last; he had 'do enter' tags stabbed across the door.

All in all, it was different

Anyway, James knocked on the door. There was no answer. He clasped the door knobbed and opens the door. Walking in, he looked around.

Everything seemed to be in the clear. Just the random video games thrown everywhere along with clothes and blankets. Her trophies from her talents in the arts hanged across her bookcase, neatly. The only thing that really caught his eyes where what had red spectral glistens on them. Her doors to her balconies where open and the white curtains were blowing in the wind.

A first aid kit and bandages. The bandages have blood stains on them with what seemed to be green glass shards.

Looking around once more, James notice Danny wasn't in bed. Her bed was a mass revealing she was here recently. Eyeing the bandages', James picked them up and stared at the stains of blood. A look of fear and despair, parted in him. "Dannie… What did you get yourself into this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I walked to school alone today…

Let me repeat that. I walked to school alone today.

Normally, Sam or Tucker or both where around the second corner from my house so we walk to school together. No. they weren't there. At first I had a small panic attacked, because when the other wasn't showing up, they usually called a warning (like I did yesterday when James drove me to school) we had been during that sense the bringing of six grade when our parents found it fine for us to walk alone sense the middle school wasn't that faraway.

Although, now, the high school was a good mile away and they had to go past one of the worse streets to get there. I really don't feel comfortable with them going ahead… But this…

This is crossing the trust line of the trio. Hugely.

I sighed and walked through the gates of the school after showing my school ID to the gatekeeper. The second I could see the yard of the school I froze. "Oh no." I mumbled.

All the kids from Casper High and other teens I had never seen before stood outside on two different sides of the school year. "Okay…Maybe they're not over it…" I said freaked out. The odd colored green grass was covered with hold meat lovers and half vegetarian lovers.

On the meat side had meat balloons, people dressed as meat; hotdogs, pork, rips. Along with many others. On the vegetarian side was filled with hippies, laid-back people, punks, and some of the Goths from around town.

I huffed in anger. They have to be kidding.

Tucker had a microphone screaming to it on stage while Sam did the same on top of a school bus that the vegetarians had painted all over.

"WHAT DO WE WANT!?"

"MEAT!"

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT!?"

"NOW!"

"VEGGIES NOW! VIGGIES FOREVER!"

Suddenly, both their eyes shift and found mine. I gulped as I saw the insane looks in their eyes. Both then glanced at each other before racing towards me.

My eyes widen as they came at me. An idea formed.

I crouched, ready. I tossed them a smirk. Time for some fun.

"Sorry guys," I laughed. "But you'll have to catch me first." I skid down and twist. Heading in-between people of various ages. I rushed past people, crisscrossing, creating a maze through the crowd.

Behind me, I heard them scream after me. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

I rolled under a pair of legs of an adult before diving behind a tree in the middle of the two groups that few people stood around. I guess was where the people who couldn't pick a side go or they liked both. "Immediately, I scanned my surroundings, spying for my -oh so kind friends. Only then I had notice that I was under our tree that we always sat at during the day when we ate outside- which was almost every day- which means…

I gasped and my eyes harden. Unfortunately, I notice too late, for two pair of fee landed on the small of my back sending me to the ground. I landed on my chest and flinched by the pressed placed on my wounds.

…They were in the tree… Man I'm slow.

I glanced up and saw a two pair of feet in my line of vision. A pair of thick black combat boots and brown hiking boots. Sam and Tucker. With a huff I glanced up at them with a frown.

'Was that really nessuarary?" I asked. Both teens nodded.

Before I could act, they had pulled me off the ground and stood on opposite sides of me. Really? Talk about immature.

"I cannot," I said shaking my head at them, looking from one to the other. "believe you guys did this and got together two protests in one night… How is that possible?"

Tucker smirked, leaned across me with a smug look, glaring at Sam. "Meat-Lovers. We're always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to so quickly."

With daggers for eyes, Sam almost jumped him right then and there. ""Vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster.

Looking around I notice the protesters were watching as I was stuck in the middle of them. I don't realizing I was right, some of these kids don't seem like they go here. I don't remember this many Goths or jocks. They had to have done something to get these kids here.

"Don't you guys think this is a little-no- over extreme?" I asked putting my hands on my hips giving both of them a look.

Tucker glared at Sam. "Sorry, bro. You have no choice. You're either with me-"

She leans towards me glaring at Tucker. "Or you're against him!"

Realizing hit them as they looked at me. My eyes widen, as I know I lost them. I ducked down as they both jumped me.

"WHOSE 'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" They both screamed at me, I flinched away from them.

"Well," Sam asked. "Pick!"

"Answer the question, Dannie!" Tucker yelled. I glanced back and forth from them as I back into the tree with them corning me. I've never really been scared of people, but right now, choosing between my best friends, I was terrified. I felt as if I was being pulled apart.

"Pick my side, Dannie!" Sam said. "I know how much you love fruits and salads."

"No!" Tucker said, grabbing my arm just as Sam did. "We all know you can't live without meat! You eat it every day!"

I frown as they started pulling on my arms, fighting over each other, trying to gain one more person.

Suddenly the wind picked up blowing everyone hair into their faces and knocking everything down. Teens screamed as they stared into the sky, which was starting to turn into a shy color and the clouds were swirling together. I breathed in as I heard a familiar crackled that echoed off of buildings, filling the wind and nails clawed up my spin along with the blue mist that came out between my lips-oh for the love of. I'm going to call it my ghost sense, sense it only goes off when one's around.

Just as sudden as the wind appeared, the huge meat trunk Tucker had order, blow up and the meat from inside flow out into various directions.

I gasp as I watch the meat fly around before coming back towards the meat truck. Tucker and Sam were the same while everyone else was staring in terror. The meat swirled together overhead and twirled around going straight up into the air.

I looked up following the tail of meat as it mixed together, until my neck couldn't go back anymore. It can't be…

Just as I thought, there in front of us- in front of everyone- was the meat monster form of the lunch lady ghost from the day before. My icy eyes widen more seeing her around seventy feet taller than before. I can't take that down.

She smiled down at everyone; teens gasped and backed away, her meaty pointing teeth pointed down at them. "_It's lunchtime_!"

Henceforth, all the protestors started running away screaming in terror and running out of the school yard into the streets and started spurting home. I glared up at her as more teens ran past but there was just too many. I couldn't change into my other half!"

"NO! Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?" Tucker yelled in terror like the other but for a whole different reason.

I shook my head staring at the ghost. Looking around, I notice there were still too many bystanders. With a glare I stared at my friends with my electric glowing eyes.

"Guys. Make up. Now!" I yelled. Both looked painted at that, but they hugged tightly trying to hide all visible parts of me. As they hugged I called on my powers and transformed behind their covered. I saw hundreds of feet ran past but hopefully no one question it. They pulled away as the blue light disappeared.

I started running towards the ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

I stood in front of Dillon or Spike as everyone calls him. He was a Goth from a broken home, which I have been trying to help lately. No too far, I heard people screaming, but I bet it was from the protests by Sam and Tucker. Rolling my eyes, I begin talking once more.

"Spike, you have an open up to your parents! Be true to yourself and them!" Like Dannie should. Spike just stared at me, emotionless. He was overall paled, wearing all black like many Goths, had dyed black Mohawk and was covered in piercings. "Tell them how you feel! You shouldn't be a shame of who you are, be proud that you're a Goth! I mean, it's not like they're going to attack you." I give a laugh as a green net was thrown over me.

I screamed as I was dragged away.

"I've got her!" I looked up to see my dad reeling me in like on his fishing trips he forces me and Dannie or just Dannie to go on. Mom looked at me with a frown. "And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!"

"I just don't understand…" I heard mom mutter. "If James was really a ghost, Jack, why doesn't he phase through the net?"

Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. Ghost. GHOST!

That's all they ever talked about! I…I get it. I bet that's what gotten into Dannie. My anger burned with that thought as I ripped the net off me glaring at my so called parents. Ghost… Dannie. It adds up.

"Maybe because I am not a GHOST!" My eye twitched as I thought of everything that happened over the last few days. "You've ambushed me, suffocated with smoke and worse!?" Don't say it; you don't know of its right. "I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

Suddenly, I was face to face with the Fenton Thermos my dad had made. I frown.

"EAT HOT FENTON THERMOS, GHOST BOY!" I raised an eye brow at him, daring him. Looking at the small themes like weapon, I saw a small spark and then nothing. Grah! I glared up at them. Ghost after ghost after ghost…

"What…" Dad shook the thermos and frowned. "It still doesn't work?"

I huffed. Unbelievable

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I looked up at the humongous meat covered ghost. I was floating right in front of her. With a glare, she tried to pouch me down but I flow away from her each time. I got in closer when suddenly she tried slapping me away but I dived away from it and aimed towards her face. After that failed; she tired upper cutting me but I flipped out of the way.

Nice try. I learned your little tricks last time.

I twisted around and kicked her with all my might. It shook me too the core when she hit the ground, causing it shudder under her weight.

Smiling, I glanced towards Sam and Tucker who were cheering me on. Looking back, I gasp as I saw a meaty fist coming towards me. All I felt was blinding pain at my face as I was shot up towards the sky at an unbreakable speed.

"CAN SHE TAKE A HIT LIKE THAT?!" Sam shrieked below me. As I flow up, I tried to slow down.

"_No, no, no, no!"_ The sound of an engine roared in my eyes. I glanced around. "_What…"_ Looking up as the wind blurred my vision; I saw a plane at amazing speed. The blades slicing through the air, wind whipping around it and bouncing off. I screamed as I covered my face. "_PHASE THROUHG! PHASE THROUGH!"_ I pleaded.

"Here's you water, sir!" Still screaming in fear, the glass broke with glass shattering everywhere. Opps!

Control Dannie!

I swallowed my next scream and tried not to show any emotion as I dived towards the ghost.

JAMES

Dad and mom stared at me in shook and a little anger, hiding behind the red lenses of their goggles. I just crossed my arms and glared up at them.

Ghost. Dannie. Portal…

It all added up. Because of my parents' stupid, pathic obsession; Dannie had gotten hurt by the portal. I bet it wasn't just a little shock like she, Sam, and Tucker told us, it must have been more. She started acting up sense then. Something big happened to change her from the sweet carefree girl to this worried wart. It had to be their invention; they caused it not her…

My eyebrows knitted remembering how they had yelled at her for going near it. Maybe they should have turned it off, if it didn't work in the first place. It's not like there really are ghosts, and if there are, they aren't what my parents believe them are to be.

Dad sighed. "I, Jackson John Fenton, from this day forth do herby turn my back on ghosts." I smiled…

Dannie will be just fine in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I glared at the ghost as I dived towards her. With my hands fisted and body slammed her. I smirked at ramming her like a goat sending meat everywhere. She gives a wail, although it wasn't as loud as mine.

Crack!

There goes my rip and ankle.

I groan as I got onto my hands and knees. Looking around, I notice I was in a crater made from the impact. Meat was falling from the sky hitting the ground with disgusting thuds and slaps.

I climbed out of it and rolled off the side with a moan. I slowly got to my feet with a wince.

"_Oh, my_…" I heard a gasp and looked up to see the lunch lady ghost standing in front of me looking from the crater to me in shock and… was that fear? Why would she be afraid of me? She's the one attacking not me! I crawled out and hissed when my shoulder popped a little. "_What a mass…" _no duh. I rolled my eyes looking around at the place covered in meat. She eyes with worries- wait. Worried. _"It's can't be, she's the one_…" She whispered before asking. "_Are you okay, dear_?"

I blinked at her. "_Maybe."_ I snapped at her. What did she mean 'she's the one'? What was that about?

"_WELL TO BAD_!" she screamed at me. Her scream cause the ground to shake underneath me. "_YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART ON MY BALANCE DIET OF DOOM!"_

"_Lady you got a bipolar problem!" _I shouted at her which just made her angrier, she raised her hands up.

I gasp as meat suddenly flow from piles around me and landed in front of me. The meat molded together and started forming something-s? I stepped back seeing small meat monsters that were about as tall as my thighs were each. Their red eyes stared into mine in hungry as they eyed my neck.

"_Oh men_!" I jumped in the air and flow up. Unfortunately, they could fly. I narrowed my eyes as they got closer to me. "_Okay. You're asking for it_!" As they got closer I twist around in arched from gymnastics, twisted on top of my white boots and sent a flying kick out. My heel sliced through them with a hiss and shuddered from the very edge of my boots that had mental ends so it was as if a knife was slicing through them. My foot then slide onto the ground like I was ice skating. My body was force to turn with the force and I didn't stop until a full circle was down. My hand flow out to hold me up. I was in a crouched.

I glanced up when I heard movement and something hissing.

"_You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me_." I said slowly.

The little monsters reformed to themselves once more.

"_For some odd reason, I was expecting something like that_…" I whispered looking at their hash glares. "Um… hi?" I bit my lips looking straight into their hollow glares. Something unsetting. A flash of blue and a cold feeling washed over me. "Are you serious?!" I had turned back into Fenton. "Wasn't expecting that!"

I tried jumping away but sense I don't know how to fly in this form, the meat monster grabbed me. I yanked them left and right, throwing a few pouches. They weren't letting go any time soon. Then, they thought it would be funny to fly around with me upside down. "Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

My dad gives a whole speech. I couldn't believe it. All on ghosts but not that they're real but that they're not. I've been waiting for this day sense I was little.

"This thermos can't trap ghosts… sigh… because ghosts don't exist." I watch as he threw it behind him with a heavy thus. Hope that doesn't anyone- I winced when I heard it make a thunck with something hard. As less it wasn't a person. I sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I screamed as the meat monsters started tossing me around by my legs making everything blue together from whip lash.

"STOP THAT!"

Thunk!

"IT'S NOT NICE TO THROW THINGS!" I yelled at them but realized it wasn't from the monsters. It was the thermos my dad was talking about the other day. "The Fenton Thermos…!"

Wait-what does it do?

The little monsters, slammed me against the school splitting open my lip before flying high in the air, almost to the same height that plane had been flying at.

'It's supposed to trap ghosts'. Dad had said. "But since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos… a thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!'

Maybe it does work… just needs a little juice… like ectoplasmic energy. I wonder…

Suddenly the monsters threw me up in the air giving me a worse whip lash then before. "AWWWWW!" I howled as I plummeted towards the ground. "CHANGE BACK! CHANGE BACK!"

No. I can't panic.

I clutched my teeth and clasped my hands together in front of my face and hold my eyes closed.

It'll just make it worse.

I thought back to yesterday.

'Please, I beg of you, give me courage to live with what I've become.'

Sam and Tucker… 'Your powers make you unique. Unique is good.'

My brother. My parents. My home, Amity Park. My family. The students at school… everything.

"Please…" I whispered, I allowed a sigh to escape from me. My eyes shot open, I screamed. "PLEASE!"

At first nothing happened but then I felt a cold chill wash over me as I open my eyes to see a blinding light of blue that surrounded me.

I wasn't human. I wasn't a ghost. I wasn't Fenton… I wasn't Danyelle Fenton… Fenton. Phantom. Danyelle Phantom. I'm Dannie. Fenton. Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

I smiled at my dad… My mom had a hand over her mouth in surprise. Then there was a scream of 'please' and a flash of light.

I gasped and looked into the sky. My parents did the same, I heard them take an intake of breathe.

There in the sky, falling towards us was a thing of glowing blue energy. Sparks of white, shooting off the edge of the light. The light, a beautiful icy blue of flames. Inside it, there was a figure. A body, a person.

The energy blinked white a few times before disappearing, revealing a girl, dressed in black and white, white curly locks of hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She was diving head first towards us.

She turned in the air, surprise. Her eyes, a toxic green color, glowing with energy and flames. An unearthly color.

Suddenly, I was able to see through her, as a smile spread across her face. She hit the ground, me and my parent's eyes following her. She went straight through…

No blood, no scream… no nothing.

I felt my eyes burn… what was that… what just happened?

She flow… straight through solid ground. How is that possible?

"Ghost gal!" I jumped forgetting my parents where there I almost got lost in my thoughts. "I was right!" My dad put his face right up to mine and started singing the words. "You were wrong! Ghosts exist!" He laughed. "I never doubted it for a second!"

This could not be happening… I breathed in and out heavily as I glared at the ground.

The ground that boy went through…

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I had no idea how I know where I was going but a feeling in the back of my mind told me where to go.

'Two feet left. Up.'

I did just that and found myself kneeling a little away from the lunch lady ghost. She looked up and turned towards me. Perfect.

I tighten my grip around the thermos.

Her eyes lit up in flames when she saw the thermos. "_NO! Soup's not on today's menu!"_

I smirk as I openly glared at her. "_yeah. Hate to break to you but I'm changing a menu! Permanently!"_ Hope I'm right.

I twisted around and hold the thermos out like a gun that a killer would have and forced my energy towards it. I give a wail as it took away my healing ability letting me feel the complete pain of my ankle and rips. I glowed a bright blue as those symbols formed all over me but they were clearer than before.

They were shapes of vines twisting around my body towards my heart where a yen and yang glowed. Different things were on the wines. Words… words that I couldn't understand sense they weren't in English.

The ghost's eyes widen in fear like before, but she mouths something…. 'Balance.'

Still screaming I hold my eyes open as my body begins to jerk as more energy was pulled from me. Suddenly a bright bluish white stream of light shot out from the thermos, knocking me back as my powers came back.

My eyes dropped a little, but I fought back. I looked up to see the ghost being pulled in towards the thermos as if it was vacuum cleaner. She clawed at the ground trying to get away.

She screamed, trying to get away. Finally, she was silence when she disappeared into the thermos. I popped the lid back on before she could get out.

I moan in pain as I fall to my knees and changed back into Dannie Fenton. I press against my rips and the bandages that hold it did no good. My ankle felt as if it was fire. My shoulder hurt to move. I knew I at least broke a finger or two, my lip was split, and I bruised at least half of my body.

I looked at my body and notice the symbols where gone. Biting my lip, I got onto my feet and looked around. My eyes widen when I saw Sam and Tucker crawled out of the bus that Sam had been on earlier that was now on its side. Forgetting about my wounds and worried for my friends, I rushed towards them limping.

"Dannie!" They both called as they ran towards me. Suddenly, I was knocked down by them jumping on me like they do when they get worried about me.

"Aw!" I fall to the ground. Looking at each other, we burst into laughter and fall onto our backs staring up into the sky. It was still early. Maybe nine or ten right now. I really haven't got the slightest clue.

She broke the tense that filled the air. "What… just happened…" he give a small chuckler looking around not grossed out by the meat for once. "Cause it was cool. What did you do to that ghost?" he asked looking at me from the right. Just our usual. I smiled as I tossed Tucker the thermos that he caught.

"The Fenton Thermos?" He asked in shock staring at the now blue lining that used to be green.

"Yeah." I looked up at the sky. "My parents have their moments!" We were silent for a little. I glanced at them and smiled. I pointed into the sky. "I see a rabbit on a surfboard."

"No. That's a dog on wheels!" Tucker blunted.

Sam sighed, but he was smiling. "You two are idiots." He frowned and glanced away. "Look Tucker about the menu."

"It's fine." He said looking over towards Sam. "We're family, right? We're gonna fight like me and my best sis do." I laughed and hit him in the shoulder. I rolled over onto my stomach (wincing from the presser on my rips) and stared down at Sam, who had rolled over again.

We stared into each other's eyes deeply. Amethyst against icy blue.

"He has a point, Sam." He smiled up at me. "No matter how many fights w get into, we're always-"

Beep. Beep.

We all sat up hearing the beeping getting closer. Jumping to our feet, Tucker threw the thermos into his backpack.

"Ghost directly ahead" No… The Fenton Finder. We looked up to see my parents coming towards us. Both forces on the invention. "You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead." I chewed on my lip, to keep laughing. I smiled innocently up at my parents who looked puzzled.

"Sorry, dad." I pointed at some random diction. "You just miss her."

My parents gasped and took off down the street. I was startled to see James had been standing behind them seething in anger. Although, his eyes soften when he saw us.

"Back to square one." He was about to leave when he looked at me. He then hurried off.

Tucker couldn't take it, he was blue in the face, he burst out laughing and fall to the ground laughing. Seeing him do this, I started laughing a little before I couldn't breathe. Tears formed in my eyes. Someone else joined.

"Oh. My. God!" Tucker gasped. "Did you see their faces?" he stopped and talked in a high pitched voice. "You would have to be some sort of morn to not notice the ghost directly ahead!" We started laughing ahead.

Soon we found ourselves just sitting there on the ground.

Tucker then spoke. "You're not gonna tell 'em are you?" I know he was talking about my parents and James. I frowned and felt the breeze pick up, blowing my bangs into my face. I have this feeling that James know something was up.

"Nah," I smiled at them. Sam folded his legs, staring down at him. "I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for." Sam and Tucker smiled at me as I thought back to when I was falling towards the ground and turn into Phantom. "They make me-"

A hand landed harshly on my shoulder stopped my confession. I turn and stared eyed wide at Mr. Lancer. Red in the face, pissed beyond words. Behind him, Dash stood with his arms across.

"In a world. Of. Trouble."

Behind him, Dash laughed into his hand. Smirking all the while.

I looked at Sam and Tucker who sighed. We really should be used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>3RD PERSON<strong>

"Manson!" Mr. Lancer yelled into his megaphone he carried everywhere with him. Sam glanced at him with his cleaning supplies with him. Dannie and Tucker were the same.

Clean up duty.

They had to clean up the whole mess from the last lattés to the biggest stake. All of the three friends were frowning.

"Pick up that T-bone!"

Sam's eyes widen as he stared at the piece of meat in disgust. "With my hands?"

"Foley! Pick up that turwich!"

"With my hands…"

Mr. Lancer seemed pleased as he punished the students who did nothing but help. Dannie started sweeping up the meat around a corner and turned towards the garbage bin. Dash was watching sweep looking pleased with himself.

Dannie winkled her nose as a slice of meat fall on her shoe. Hearing dash laugh, her eyes turned a deadly shade of green. She looked at him before smirking and walking upside the garbage bin so Dash couldn't see her. She placed her hands on the side and forced the bin to turn intangible. All the meat and veggies from inside dumped onto Dash who –in return- fall over and were buried under the huge pile. Dannie let go and the bin turned normal.

She ran to the front and give a chuckle at her work before smiling pettily. "How's the taste of your own medicine, Dash?" She whispered happily as she bounced on her toes waiting for Dash to pop his head out.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled as his head came out of the huge heavy pile. "A little hel!" He commanded. Dannie bit back her tongue to hold her childish remark back.

Shrugging, she looked towards Sam and Tucker who were laughing at Dash. She smiled. "Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say…"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review please!<strong>


	8. One of a Kind Part 1

**Making It Though the Fear of Myself**

**BOOK ONE: I'm Alive Though the Pain**

**CHAPTER TWO: One of a Kind Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON<strong>

An angry wind slammed against the shore of the town called Amity Park. A town hidden in-between the mountains, forest, and the ocean side. A beautiful city really. Tall skyscrapers, new buildings, clean roads, and beautiful neighborhoods. The population was really too big for this small city but was lovely to live in, usually.

The breeze of the ocean- The Pacific- brushed against the docks, rocking boats and sails. Off the shore, three miles out, was a small island named _Polka_.

_Amity Park isn't really known much about its history or anything really, save for its popular ghost knowledge, ghost hunting, and beliefs, as well as the haunting of ghosts and sightings of creatures that shouldn't existed. _

_The mountains-nicknames from Casper High- The Gates of Hell, blocked the town from the real world, reality. High peaks and cliffs all around. A forest spurting out on the end of the mountains, spreading up and around edge of town. Behind those mountains was a small lake, beautiful blue, yet had a creepy aura around the place with its gray fog that covered the land. _

_The south was where most of the neighborhoods and apartment buildings where._

_The east was the down town area and the busiest area in all of Amity Park._

_The north was the mountains and forests._

_The west was the ocean and the beaches._

Down in one of the neighborhoods streets called Ibo Street, was a young boy dressed in maroon jumped pants, black top, and black hoodie. He was a hot teenager with dyed purple hair and amethyst eyes.

He was in control of an ATV utility built in Fenton Works. A silver colored, two seated, four wheel like little car that sat low to the ground and the wheels where slightly larger in size.

Dogs barking, cats mowing, street rats roaming the streets. Once and a while a cop car would pass by causing Sam to hide in an alley. Power lines lining up and jumping from post to post.

Sighting in complete boredom, Sam pulled out his phone and dialed 1 and 2 in a group talk. The sound of the two different rings could have driven him insane.

One line picked up.

"Hello?" Came a voice that hold a cocky tune.

The other line picked up.

"Anything?" A voice filled with a scoffed.

Dannie and Tucker.

"Sam here," he said into his phone as he made a turn, "I got nothing going on in the neighborhoods. You guys ready to head in?"

On top of a skyscraper was a girl. She had streak white curly locks of hair that seemed similar to cotton that bushed against her waist swept over her shoulders. Her skin was sun kissed and she had shocking green toxic glowing eyes with alive black pupils. She wore a skintight outfit. Black tights, black short dress over top with no sleeves but high collar, a white long-sleeved under top that reached out and lopped around her middle finger (princess style), with black gloves underneath. White emonioa torrent knee boots, white sideways belt, white hoodie attached to her dress and black goggles with black lenses hidden that were over her eyes.

She skipped to the edge of the building and looked down the twenty store building to see the blurs of moving cars. Speeding past, rushing home without a care in the world. He pulled her googles off and placed them on top of her head, hiding them in her hair, even the black of the goggles were hard to fine within the white of the hair.

"Sure," Dannie said. "I'm heading down to the docks after this last street then we'll head in if Tucker's done. Tuck?"

She smiled as the wind whipped around her face, sending her hair around. Lights where flicking everywhere around her.

"So far so good. How about we head to the docks." Tucker told the two.

Tucker dressed in gray slacks, yellow top, and a black jacket. His hair was out of his beanie and hold in a head band. His was black, hold in dreadlocks reaching just past his ears.

Tucker was walking along the mountains and woods edge looking around. The light wind was pushing the leaves up past his face. In the trees he could hear braches snapping, the sound of wild animals rushing about.

CREAK!

The city park was close and the swings, swing lifeless from the cold dead winds while the sounds of lost laughter fills the air of the lifeless parks.

CRACK!

He glanced down and notices he had stepped onto a trig.

"Okay, heading there now." Sam said before hanging up.

"See ya' in a little, Tuck." Dannie said.

Tucker closed his phone before rushing towards the park's fence and hopped onto his ATV utility. He rushed towards the sea.

Sam turned and speeds off towards the docks.

Dannie smiled, pulling on her googles once more, skipping towards the end of the buildings and with a smirk, she fall forward and dived towards the ground with the racing cars. At the last second, she pulled up and flow between cars, scaring people who screamed in their cars and slammed on their breaks causing a traffic jam. Laughing, the teenager headed off towards the sea that the docks were located.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

Sam, Tucker, and I rushing on top one of the docks at the harbor. The waves crashing against the docks, rocking them. Patrol was almost over and it was only twelve.

We had captured at least a dozen ghosts tonight, Most where pretty easy, others putting up a fight. Now, my sense went off and like most times, I know where it was located or at least I think so…

_Warehouse23L_

There was laughter from inside.

I turned towards Sam and Tucker. "I'm gonna' see who it is, I'll be right back." The two nodded before rushing towards the door and got ready for when I needed them. I turned intangible and phased through the warehouse's wall.

Inside were many boxes that had been shipped across the sea and the country, stacks after stacks.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Screech an annoying voice from above me.

I landed on the ground with a sneer and crossing my arms. "You again!"

There floating in the air, smiling down at me, was the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost has bright cyan blue skin, black hair that slips out of his gray beanie, red dilated eyes with the whites a pinkish colored. He was short in height with a chubby body. He was dressed in a simple gray top and blue overall. Around him was a blue glow unlike my white one.

"_YES! IT IS I! THE BOX GHOST_!" He shrieked in his high pitched voice. "_BEWARE! FOR I HAVE POWER OVER ALL CONTARINERS, CARD BOARD,AND SQUARE!"_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. For the last three nights and two days, we have at least captured him more than two dozen times. He is the only one cable of escaping the thermos.

"_Dude!"_ I screamed at him. "_it is twelve in the morning, I have a test to study for and you are so not helping me here."_

"_TEST_!" He wailed. "_There will be not test when I'm done with you!"_

"Seriously?" I murmured before shouting out. "Guys!"

The door that Sam and Tucker had been standing outside, flow open with a bang. With annoyed faces, all because they saw this guy!

Tucker reached into his backpack and pulled out the thermos. "Nighty night, Boxie!"

With that Tucker pushed the button on the side and the thermos turned on. The cap was pulled off by Tucker. From the top there was a sound. Like a toy being waned up. Then suddenly a stream of light shot out of the thermos, stains of white, ultramarine blue and cyan blue swirling together and forming a thin bolt of light. Forming into what could be call a net of sorts.

The box ghost, really need to find out his real name, screamed and tried to get away. I shot right after him as he tried to fly towards the ceiling. Grabbing his foot, I pulled him back and tossed him into the beam of light.

Screaming, he was crawling at the air trying to get out of the light. It was no use; he was pulled straight into the darkness of the thermos. The thermos shut off and the beam of light died out and with a sound of paper burning, the light disappears back into the thermos. Tucker closed the cap.

Sam smiled and turned to me with a smirk. "Answer this. 452x56-56/8?"

Smirking, I landed on the soles of my boots. "That's way too easy; 25, 305."

I walked towards them, my glow lightning up the small dark areas of the warehouse. Revealing shadows that danced across the floors and sliver walls. I came to a solid stop in front of Sam, who was still five inches taller than me. His green painted lips were moist and I could tell he put on a new layered of lip-stick (Guy chaps as he calls them) by the way it shimmers in the dull lights.

With a smile, I blow a strain of my bangs to the side. "_So why don't we head back. Patrol is over."_ With just a thought of being Fenton, I changed into my human for. I was dressed in a red oversized button up shirt that touch my mid-thighs and nothing else. I was rushing, okay! Don't look too much into it!

Sam raised an eye brow, eyed me, and blushed looking away. With a sigh he turned towards Tucker. "Okay, let's all head back."

Just as we would have walked through the door, several things happened. Tucker tripped over the tip of his shoes and with a surprised yelp and fall forward and landed on top of the thermos. The tense air carried out the sound of the thermos button is clicked and the lid rolled across the floor.

All three of our eyes- oceanic, amethyst, and forest green- flow open and with three different screams, we all hit the deck covering our heads.

At first nothing happened, but then there was a huge boom, screams and shrieks of many, many different shapes, colors, forms, and species of ghost shot out and phased through the walls with pleased looks on their faces.

"AWHA!" We glanced up to see the Box Ghosts, he was floating in the air with a broad smirk, laughing like a maniac. I narrowed my eyes. Great, this patrol went by smoothly, I should have known something was gonna' happened.

The Box Ghost looked at us as we crawled to our feet. "YOU CANNOT HOLD ME, THE ALL MIGHTY BOX GHOST, INSIDE A CUBIC ROUND CONTAINER. I HAVE ESCAPE WITH ALL MY MIGHT AND RELEASED ALL THE CREATURES YOU HAVE CAPTURE! HAHHHAHHAAHA!"

I give a screamed of annoyance and turned back into Phantom. With a sneer, I jumped towards him with my fist clutched and ready to punch him. The Box Ghost was smarter this time around and turned intangible and flow out the warehouse. I end up pouch thin air.

It was quit. Sam and Tucker didn't say a word, giving me the hint that they were annoyed as well.

I just floated in the air, scoffed.

"Dannie." Sam called, breaking the tension. With a sigh, I turned into Fenton and fall down to the floor. With years of gymnastics, I tucked and rolled back onto my feet. A slight burn in my shoulders from scarping them on the hard floors.

"I'm fine." I answer his unheard question. It was easy to tell what he was asking with his eyes. Clear amethyst eyes gazed over with a confused glint with his eyebrows netted together. He gives me a sharp nod before turning to Tucker.

I shook my head as I watched him square his shoulders. Counting down from five, I waited for him to blow.

Five; he started walking towards Tucker.

Four; He stared at him with rage dancing inside his eyes.

Three; His fist clutched and Tucker looked at him in fear.

Two; Dread was clearly seen on Tucker's face when Sam started opening his mouth.

One

"**ARE YOU A NATURAL BORN IDIOT!?"** He hollered at Tucker who flinched and coward away. I would to, Sam can be terrifying. Face turning scarlet, his right eye twitching, lips pulled back in a sneer, and that vein on the side of his neck looking ready to burst. I am so glad that it is not me being yelled at this time. "**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? IT WAS SO SIMPLE; ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS HOLD THE THERMOS!"** He breathed in. "I'm Supposed To Be One That Helps Dannie Study While You Are Supposed To Make Sure She Had Time To Study! But Can You Even Do That!"

Tucker got up and got into his face. "I am! I'm her manager. I make sure her on time on what she supposed to do, I take notes for her when she had to go to the 'bathroom'" He used air quotes around the words bathroom with his fingers. I frown, do I use that excuse a lot? "I make sure she trains and I back her up when something goes wrong! All you do is take notes, help her study, and help her train that's all! Do have any idea how hard it is to keep a tight scheduled intake; much less a scheduled that belongs to a half ghost, half girl who on ready had a tight scheduled!?"

She turned red and couldn't seem to form words, with how he was opening and closing his mouth. I sighed as I begin walking towards the two. Why do I have to break up all their fights?

"Guys," I said stepping in between them with my arms crossed. "~Sigh~ look." I glanced from one to the other. "Both of you have an important part with my scheduled, my school life, and my outer character life. Okay?"

I glanced at Sam who glared at me. "Sam: you help me on keep track with my school work, when I have to take off because of ghosts, or when Dash and the A-Listers take my work. When I get back from gymnastics or karate or after my parents stupid '60' minutes of excises each do every day, you help me improve those skills. With homework, you help me read and write sense no one wanted to help the girl with dyslexia." Sam seemed pleased and his form relaxed.

I turned to Tucker. "Tucker: you help me with my on ready tight scheduled by making room for training my powers, patrol, school, and relax time. You always have something to back me up when I have taken off during class, I know it's hard to keep with my scheduled sense my parents and James give me a stupid one after the accident. I can't even begin to understand my own scheduled! You're my manager- which I don't remember giving you that title- what I do right now I won't be able to do without you." Tucker smiled.

Both of them seemed relaxed. Knowing I got through to them, I smiled and relaxed as well.

Suddenly the silenced that filled the stilled air, was broken when a beep went off. We all jumped and turned towards Tucker who was pulling out his new PDA that was in the shape of a circle. The coloring black seemed to blend into the darkness around the warehouse.

After pressuring a few buttons, a scene came up. It was slightly blurry from where is stood, so I moved closer along with so we could see what Tucker was looking at. His PDA scene, a dull orange color, had a notification on it.

**Patrol over**

**Must head home for rest**

**Patrol over**

Tucker gives a small laugh. "Guess patrol is over…" He bit his lip staring at me and Sam.

"No, it's not." Sam said scoffed, while giving Tucker 'the look'. "We need to re-capture all those ghosts. Before they do some damage."

"But," Tucker argued. "That will take hours! It took us all night to capture them."

"Boys…" I said slowly, trying to gain their attention.

"If we don't," Sam argued back. "Then who will? Huh? We're the only ones who know where to look thanks to mistress-tracking-device here." He pointed at me.

'~Sigh~ Boys." I tried again. Only to be answer with the same results.

"We still need sleep!" Tucker whined. "We all have five tests tomorrow. Tomorrow is Friday!"

I grained my teeth together. "Boys!" I shouted.

"WHAT!" They both yelled at me in union.

"How about this." I said simply as if we hadn't shouted at each other. "I'll capture the ghosts and you guys head back."

Both looked at me is disproval. Sam was the first to speak- go figure. "NO. We're a team, if one of us stays the rest does too." Tucker nodded.

Oh now they can get along.

"Look," I confess. "We all know the one who'll capture them the fasts will be me. I can get it taken care of by sneaking up behind them. Besides, I only need a few hours of sleep, maybe three or four. Just for one day. If something goes wrong, I'll call you."

Both looked like the wanted to argue but I hold up a hand. "You both know, even if I agree to your terms. I'll end up breaking my promised and you both know I hate breaking promises. So please don't make me."

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other. "You promise to call if something goes wrong?" Tucker asked.

"Yes!" I said throwing my hands around dramatically.

"Say it." Sam said. Knowing I didn't say it, I wouldn't do it.

"What?" I asked. When they glared at me, I huffed. "Okay, okay. I promise to call you, Tucker, and both if something goes wrong. I swear." I said looking straight into their eyes.

Silence.

"Okay." Sam said crossing his arms. "But…"

"But, what?"

Uncrossing his arms, Sam strolled towards me. With narrowed eyes, he pointed his finger at me. "If you lie to me and I found out your hurt. You'll be sorry."

Swallowed hard, I nodded. I know better than to cross a Mansion. They can take your life, home, and family from right under you of an eye. "Yes sir."

"Good." He said pleased with himself. He turned to Tucker and his character flipped as he jumped at him and pulled on Tucker by his arm, jumping on the balls of his feet. "Let's go. Let's go."

Tucker shrieked and shrugged to keep up with the double personality boy who was his best friends.

I laughed into my hand as I watch them rushed out the door willing and unwilling in Tucker's position. It was funny to see them act like that. Usual Tucker's is the one with the upbeat personality and Sam is usual moody. While Tucker loves to make jokes and flirt with girls, Sam shows a more playful side of him, his positive side. Usually, Sam hides his playful self because he feels as if he's becoming what his parents want him to be.

A extremely gentlemen, prince charming type of boy who does everything that the girl asks of him and expecting nothing in return. Like a men from the early nineteen hundreds.

It doesn't help that his mother wants a girl and stills does and dresses him like the daughter she wished she had. Calling him Samantha and taking him/her to her meetings and showing off her daughter. No one but my family and Tucker's know that Samantha Manson daughter of the Manson Company was really Sam. When he was Samantha, he was to act like a prissy, girly, princess type girl who lets the guy do everything for her without raising a finger.

I was disgusting. Sam was fine how he is. He's extremely out spoken; believe there should be no labels or little labels, woman and citizens' rights. He believes everyone is equal. Something that most don't want to have.

An amazing person if you ask me. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

With a smile, I changed back into Phantom- again. The heat in my body dropped and I felt the change from my steady heart beat to an unstable heart beat that beat with a passion, feeling ready to jump out of my chest. I picked up the thermos and jumped in the air. Flying towards the ceiling, I turned myself intangible and phased though the celling.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON<strong>

A person looking through binoculars had watched the whole scene. The binoculars where a dainty sliver color with blue outlining and was attached to a robotic arm. That arm was made of mental with buttons, wires, and holograph screens.

That arm was attached to a body made of mental. A robotic body. The mental was shaped into a tall, bulky, buff man. The man stood at the height of six, three with hollowed out sockets that a red glow could be seen from inside, green flaming hair, and a green flaming goatee. The man wore a black sleeveless suit that had sliver combat boots, gloves, and utility belt that small weapons hanging from. Around his chest was a belt that carried different forms of bullets.

"Huh." He mumbled his mantic jaw barely moving. He followed Dannie with the binoculars. "Never seen a Balance before. Half girl, half ghost. One of a kind. Literally. She's be a fine game." The man pulled his binoculars away and they glowed and hide inside his armor body. The man got up and eyes the disappearing form of Dannie.

By the man's leg was a worn out bag. There was a greenish color liquid seeping through the bottom of the gray bag, staining the floor. The top was unzipped and an orange colored hand was sticking out of it. The nails chipped and cracked with green colored blood. Bruises and cuts covered the little visible skin.

The green blood from the cuts dripped and splatted against the floor.

The man smirked. "This will be a good hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

Four hours. That was how long it took. How long it took to recaptured all those ghosts.

I sighed as I lowered to the ground. My whole body hurt. My knee was burning and whenever I stretched it, I felt it ache and morn. A cut across my chin to the edge of my eye, burning like a flame. I was covered in bruises and cuts.

I broke my promise. I hate breaking my promises. I hate it when I can't keep my promises. Sam and Tucker are going to be pissed. They have every right to be.

I flew towards the side of a building and right as I should have crashed, I deep a quick turn upwards. I shot up the side of the building. I could have turned intangible but I was tried as it is. If I did use my powers I would have collapsed.

I lied to them. Both to them; both Sam and Tucker. I had said I'll call them if anything went wrong. I broke my promise. I wonder how they would take this.

Flying over the top of the building, I shot off towards my house. Just a few blocks away, I could see the red bricks, bright neon glowing sign, and the huge OPS center on top of it. The green dull lights giving it an alienism aura. My balcony was in the backyard, above the ground by four stores.

My balcony was open with my white curtains blowing against the doors by the gentle wind that was trying to pull them out. A lamp was on casting shadows against the curtain. With a sigh of longing, I flow up into my balcony and went inside.

Changing into Fenton and falling straight down onto the floor, I looked around my room. Everything was in place. My bed under the bunk bed was a mess and sloppy. My bean bags were covered with blankets and chip bags. At my desk on top my bunk bed was covered in papers and pencils. My laptop open but off, my lamp was on casting shadows across the room.

Normal. Yet… I didn't want it.

I wasn't normal anymore. Maybe I'll never be normal. Then again, I wasn't normal. I was the biggest outcast, no matter where I went. I was different in everyone's eyes. All I ever wanted was to be normal, now… That'll never happen.

Sighing, I rolled over on the floor to stare up at the celling. I was tired, I was hungry, and I was wasted. I know for a fact that I was going to be tired at school. It doesn't help I have to get up in an hour and a half, and get ready for school. It'll be better if I don't fall asleep right now; I'll go asleep in free period. Yeah, that's a good idea. Today is Friday, meaning an hour long period of free period sense the PE cough takes her daughter to the doctors.

Her daughter has a mental and physical disorder… Ever Friday, she's out so she can take care of her daughter and take her to her checkups. So there is never PE on Fridays and luck for me, right after PE is my free period so I get two free periods into one.

With a grunt of pain, I forced myself onto my feet. I glanced at my bunk bed and winced eyeing how far away it was. I so do not want to get up right now. I briefly thought it over before I turned to look at my bean bags with all the chip bags toss onto. Limping over to the bean bags, I swatted the chip bags off them and laid down on to one of them, feeling the soft bunds inside the cloth mold around my body. I didn't bother to put a blanket over me.

My bruises and cuts ached and burned against my cold skin, I didn't care for them. The cold breeze from outside was blowing in from the balcony that I didn't close, chilling me even colder then I was. I left the balcony open, as I was lured to sleep by nothing but an empty mind.

* * *

><p>-One hour and some minutes later, Friday Morning-<p>

'**~Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"Isn't something missing?"  
>You won't cry for my absence, I know -<br>You forgot me long ago.  
>Am I that unimportant...?<br>Am I so insignificant...?  
>Isn't something missing?<br>Isn't someone missing me?~'**

I woke up to the song _Missing by Evanescence, _my phone's alarm was going off. The song ringed though my bed room, letting me know it was time to get up. I just laid there are on the bean bag, listening to the song for a minute. The song sound familiar, I realized as I simple listened to it.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

All those years ago, before I met Sam and Tucker. I use to whisper those words to me…

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

"_Isn't something missing…?"_

Before Sam and Tucker, I was going through something that could have ruined me forever. I wanted to leave this life and never to look back, but wish for someone to see that something was going on under the mask. That they'll realize something was missing… That, that 'something' was really me…

Selfish much? I told myself as I eased myself up from the bean bag and walked over to my desk where the song was playing. Picking up my touch screen phone, I clicked the dismiss button to turn the alarm off. I glanced down at the time '5:30'

Guess it's time for a shower…

With a small hair pull of the bangs that hid my left eye, I walked to my closet, opening the door. Inside were all my clothes. The closet wasn't really clean but it did have a lot. Four wire baskets stacked on top of each other holding jeans, slacks, and anything that couldn't be hold on hangers were pushed to the corner. A rack that was pressed to the wall where the hangers didn't reach hold dresses that I don't usually wear. On the shelves above me were two plastic storage boxes and shoes and heels were shattered around the floor with some shirts that fall off the hangers.

I went through my clothes before I pulled down a black long sleeved top and a blue sweater that was a little too tight to my likening. Bending down I grab some washed jeans and my gray vans. With that, I walked down the purple and white hallway to the bathroom near the staircase.

Turning the water on to high, I waited for the water to warm up by stripping from my clothes I wore last night. I was surprised that my knee didn't hurt when I stepped out of my panties. Looking down, I was amazed to see that the huge bruised that should have formed last night didn't existed. Now, that I thought about it, I wasn't hurting all over. I glanced down at my bare arms and stomach to see all the bruises and cuts where gone. Reaching up, I touch the area where the cut was yesterday and I give a gasp when I still felt it.

Why everything else did healed but that one. I walked to the mirror next to me and stared at my reflection. Even though it wasn't healed all the way, it looked cleaned and old as if I had had it for days. My abilities were healing it but slowly…

Slowly, as I eyed my cut, I saw it was glowing a pale gold color. The gold was in strains, pulling the cut together. Slowly, but surely. Enhance healing, need to bring that up to Sam and Tucker later.

With one more glance at my reflection, I stepped into the shower and give a breathless sighed as the heated water slammed against my body. It relaxed my muscles letting me feel the knots around my neck loosen up before slowly easing. I started washing myself for the day.

* * *

><p>I walked down stairs to fine James checking over his homework, he was sitting on the love seat that he would be usually be founded sitting in, reading or working on something. Today he wore black slacks, green T-shirt under a loss unbutton white collar shirt.<p>

He glanced up at me with his blue/violet eyes before going back to the paper in his hands. He made a 'task' sound changing an answer. Smiling fondly, I walked into the kitchen to prepare myself breakfast. I had ready had one of them ready; James and I made strawberry parfaits last night so they still should be good. I started making oatmeal.

As I started the stove, I rushed to the living room to see James still working. "James." I called and he looked up from the work. "I'm making oatmeal, you want any?"

"Sure," James said as he thought about it. "But could you add slices of banana to mine. I know you eat you're with blueberries…"

Nodding, I went back to the kitchen and started making the oatmeal. Not too long afterwards, I was slicing a banana for James as the oatmeal was finishing up. James came in not to long before it was ready.

Mixing the slices of banana into the bowl of oatmeal, I grasped a handful of blueberries from the refrigerator. James and I eat in silence as the news from the small 13'3 TV that was sat dead center of the counter between refrigerator and doorway so that everyone can see it. Our parents program it only turned only three channels; Amity Park New Channel 13, weather channel, and MSN.

"**And today" Said Ryan Lockwood in her black suit, she smiled at the camera as she made hand gestures to the green screen behind her. Behind her was a 5-day forecast. Today's was cloudy with rain falling from the clouds, and temperatures between the 70's and 60's. "Today we are low in the temperatures this morning, getting colder as it goes from the north/east, guess Winter's coming a few to many months early! As I was saying, today we have a seventy percent chance of a shower later on in the afternoon. That's all for today, back to you James." **

**James came on to the screen, for a second he didn't say anything before he give a big smile. "Thank you, Lockwood. The search for Lilly Hammer and Dannie Barfield are still missing from coming home from a track match two days ago, Miss. Hammer and were both freshman in Casper High and the captains for both the girl and boy track teams. Two day ago, the teams had a match in Elmerton. They were last seen getting off the bus after the match going into a gas station when the team took a break on the back to Amity Park. As the teachers where checking off the students, they reported that both Hammer and Barfield were missing.**

"**Hammer use to be on the girl basketball team in middle school while Barfield was on the football team, in both cases they had receive death mails after ever game and in the beginning of high school the death mail stopped. Could the person who had been sending the mail to them be the kidnapped, stay in tone for more."**

Lilly and Dannie… They did going missing Tuesday after the match. No one knows why. But now that he mentions that they had received death mail in middle school, I can recall their faces during that time. The two were always energetic but after they joined the sports teams they weren't as living anymore.

Dining the last bit of my drink, I heard James cough. Looking up I saw he was biting his lip as he stared at me. Raising an eyebrow, I asked "Is something wrong?"

"You do remember who's coming over in a few days right?" he asked as he got up to put his dish in the sink. I frowned, trying to recall.

Was one of our family member's visiting? NO, it's not the holidays… They only visit on holidays only. I don't think one of James's friends are staying the night…

Thud!

Blinking, I looked down at the magazine that James tossed in front of me. Just one glance at the cover and I know who was coming over. Genius Magazine.

BY genius woman, about genius woman, for genius woman.

Sighing, now I had something else on my plate. I looked at James who crossed his arms with a wide grin on his face. "So?"

"Dannie!" James cried as he lean onto the table with a frown. "This is a chance to clean up the Fenton name. To show Amity Park, that even through our parents are not fully sane scientist, they still have amazing projects that can help the world."

I give him a look. "Let me guess, you stretch the truth and put in little white lies in your letter to them, right?"

James blushed as he flicked one of his curly strains from his face. "It wasn't a full lie I just made a possibility for mom's project if can just see it…"

Sighing again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "James. Mom won't see it; however, what do you want me to do?"

Smiling James said. "I just need you to make it sure nothing is out of place the day before, to not show up when Connie from Genius Magazine shows up. You and none of your friends to be here or a mile of this place. That means you're sleeping over at Tucker's."

Giving him a glare, I got up with my finish bowl and walked to the sink and started lightly washing is so it doesn't stink up the kitchen. "Whatever." Looking down at my watch I saw it was near time to leave to walk with Sam and Tucker. "I'm leaving." I told James as I slipped on my back pack. James looked at me confusion.

"What are you talking about? Usually you don't leave for another hour." He said as he watched me open the closet in the door way of the kitchen and pulled on my coat (which was white and reached down to my knees) and grabbed an umbrella. "What's up?"

"Oh," I said looking at him, talking a pair of house keys from the bowl on the counter, hearing the keys dangle. "I…promised Tucker I'll help with his science sense he couldn't understand what we learn yesterday. We're going to be in the school's library if you need me, so don't call." With that I unlocked the door and rushed to meet up with Sam and Tucker. I heard James call my name but I was already out the door.

It was still dark, a dark shade of blue with the moon still high in the sky, but on the edge of the mountains, I could see the sky turning into a purple, pinkish color. The sky was cloudy, and by the coolness in the air, I know it was going to rain, if not today, it'll happen tonight. I rushed down the street and turned a right at the end of the block towards _Adelaide Avenue_, and rushed towards a corner with a huge apple tree growing around a mail box.

I saw Tucker standing with his PDA out and balanced on his knee that was bent. He was dressed in simple jeans and one of his thousands of bright colored hoodies. His usual dread locked hair was hidden by a green beanie just as mine with my baseball cap.

"Tutu!" I called out as I rushed towards him. Green eyes looked up and caught hold of mine and a small smile graced across his coco colored skin.

"Hey Dan-Dan." He mocked as he waved his hand holding his PDA. I give him a glare of annoyance before shrugging.

"Tutu!" I called out as I rushed towards him. Green eyes looked up and caught hold of mine and a small smile graced across his coco colored skin.

"Hey Dan-Dan." He mocked as he waved his hand holding his PDA. I give him a glare of annoyance before shrugging.

"Is Samms-Samms here, yet?" I asked as I came to a stop by Tucker. I notice a bruise blooming across his cheek that wasn't last night. "Hey, what happened?" I reached forward and gentle touched it. Tucker flinched, eyes glued to his PDA scene, I pulled my hand back and eyed him. "Is that from last night?"

Tucker looked up and saw the look in my eyes. Sighing, Tucker shut off his PDA. "It's nothing to freak out over."

I simply looked at him- at the bruise- I then notice that there was a cut on his jaw, not deep enough to scar (Don't ask me how I know that, I just do!) but deep enough to hurt. Biting my lip, I know I was at fault. Every sense I got these abilities- these powers- weird and dangers things begin happening. "Je suis désolé" **(AN: French! 'I'm sorry.' (1))**

Tucker glared at me. Slapping me upside the head (Hey!), he hissed. "Stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it!" I snapped back, glaring up at him, even though I was older by several months, Tucker was taller than me by almost three inches. After the accident, Tucker hit a small grows spurt, not even a month ago, I was taller than him. My right hand drifts to my left wrist- which was covered by its red wrist band that I always kept on it. Unconsciously, my pointed nails begin scratching the wrist band, trying to break into it. "Every sense I got these powers, bad things been happening to us. Things that no one would understand."

"Yeah," Repelled Tucker who rolled his eyes before giving me a pointed look. "But we never asked for it-not you, not me, not Sam- if we can do something about, we shouldn't stand back. Didn't you say that after the accident?"

Stopping, I looked at him. Both of us were silent, then a sneaky smirked spread across my face. With enhanced speed; though it's only a little fast then humanly possible, I tackled Tucker into the grass. Grunting and grunts where heard as we tried to pinned each other.

Tucker caught hold of my fist that was about to connect with his shoulder and tossed a leg over my upper back, tossing me to the ground. I winced and kicked both my legs up and twist them around Tucker's neck and pulled back, Tucker gasped as his back made contact with the ground, I jumped up and back to get out of reach.

Panting, Tucker crawled to his hands and knees and looked up at me as I got in defense. Legs apart and my stance loss to move. Green eyes dance with anger but awe. "I can never pine you, can I?"

"I won't allow it, if I can help it."

"Yeah," Tucker winced and got to his feet. "By the way, how are the defense classes with your mom?"

Smiling, I was about to answer when two bright lights hit us from a hill down. We looked towards it, and I couldn't help the toothily smile that appeared on my face.

A pure white limo pulled up beside us, black tint windows, and a sun roof. As it stopped besides us, the door in the back open and a boy stepped out. Purple dyed hair, thick black eye liner, and black painted lips stood out against olive colored skin. Sam Manson. Sam was a simple white slacks, blue/white planted shirt under a vest.

Sam smiled at us as he tightens his coffin shaped backpack strapped. "And how are my favorite idiots?"

"Morning, Sammy!" Tucker chipped as he tossed his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi Sam." I stated as I notice something. His shirt at the bottom was raised up from sitting down so you could see a cm of his stomach, white warps were visible. He was hurt as while. Sam didn't seem to notice that I saw.

"So, we're going to the gym right?" Sam looked towards the open window of the limo. "Cassie!"

Cassie Manson, Sam's youngest cousin at the age of eleven, appeared at the window. Long curly brown hair curled into a perfect bun, hazel eyes dance with mischief and outlined by eyeliner. Pink eye shadow, pink lip stick, pink blush, and pink heart earrings. Cassie was dressed in a white fitted dress that showed off her curves and chest with pink roses design on the straps.

"Yes, Samuel?" Cassie said with a smooth elegant voice that only a royal could have.

"You better not tell my parents about this! Got it!" Sam hissed at his cousin who gives a small smirk.

"Tell them what?" She mocked. "That you're skipping your lessons to hang out with these sweet-hearts? Why would I do such a thing? It's not like I want this life either." She looked thoughtful before the smirk grows. "I won't tell, if I can have your pink sweater that Auntie Jane made for Samantha."

"Whatever, sure. You can have it."

The younger girl smiled and an innocent look came bound her face. "Thanks Sammy. Bye!" Cassie rolled the window up and the limo slowly left.

With a sigh, Sam turned to us with an extracted look. His lips pinched back with strain. "Dannie…" he stretched as he glanced down at his clothes. "Do you have an extra jacket on you?"

It was a question he asked every day when his parents force into these type of clothing. I have to bring extra clothes every day, in cause the poplars and A-Listers want to have a laugh. Usual my extra clothes where in my gym locker or genitor closet, so I didn't carry clothes on me, but after Sam begin asking that question, I started carrying a jacket that use to be James's in my bag.

Reaching into the white bag, I pulled out a baggy wind breaker and handed it over to Sam. Sam shot me a smile before slipping the acitile of clothing on. Just as the jacket sages against James's frame, it sagged against his, hiding his top.

"Thanks," Sam said as he glared at Tucker who was getting ready to take a picture. "Ready to head to the gym?"

Tucker and I took one look at each other and answer in the same pattern. "Yeah."

Most schools didn't open their gates until an hour before school begins but sense there are domes on school grounds for teens who live too far away for buses (Sense it's the only high school around in all of Amity Park) the gates have a student entrance that can be open with a student ID.

As usual, as earlier as it is, no one was in the gym besides the Physical Education assistant, Mr. Robinson. Mr. Robinsons was a short grown man with long blonde hair that he usual holds back in a bandana, sun kissed skin, and pale gray eyes. He wasn't muscling but he was very lean and slimmed. Most girls in schools thought of him as a god.

The Gym building was on the far side of the school. The gym was bigger than Building A, B, and C, the main three buildings of the school that were in the front, all placed in a tringle. The Gym building was a two store brick building with large windows. Around the building was five large tents set up for outdoor classes. The gym was inside the building across from the ice skating class.

Usually everyone had gym at the same time just in different places, such as weightlifting, skating, survival classes, track, etc. Everyone had gym at the same time because of how far the building was and so the teachers in the other buildings can have a break from classes.

The gym was painted in colors of red, white, and blue. Our school symbol was in the middle of the room (An outline of a Raven with a fire raging inside it). Just one glanced inside and I was glade it was Friday. There was a rope hanging from the ceiling to the floor where a bunch of padded blue matts around the bottom. Rope climbing.

Mr. Robinsons was busy with the ground work as we climbed the bleachers to the second floor of the gym. Waving to Mr. Robinsons we walked until we found a spot in the shaded part of the bleachers that usual the outcast and loners sit in away from everyone.

Pulling out our text books and homework we begin working at the sheets that we couldn't finish last night, which means… I have several sheets of homework sense I didn't get a single word down on any of them.

Picking up a pencil, I had no idea what horrors wait me this week.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Sam's family is from Paris and when he gets really upset he tends to speak French. Dannie and Tucker picked up on little phases here and there. But neither of them is fluent. <strong>

**Random time!**

**Dannie wears contacts, when alone in her room at night she wears thick lenses glasses. **

**Sam wears a blonde curly wing when his family is on TV so his mother doesn't have to be disappointed an having a son, his female name is Samantha (she forces him to wear dresses and wigs so she can look good). Everything think he Manson's have a daughter and not a son.**

**Tucker lives in the lower part of Amity nickname Poor Amity, even though his mom runs a great company that isn't really known.**

**James has a rival with a childhood friend (Later chapaters)**

**Maddie's family grows up in the country side of the US for the last five generations, her being the first to leave.**

**Jack's family is all doctors and scientists. **

**Cassie is the youngest daughter of her parents, youngest of four sisters and two brothers. None adopted. **

**Valerie was six when her mother was murder.**

**IMPORANT**

**Hey, I was wounding if anyone out there can write a song for me? It doesn't have to be long just a song for the people in Akito (The Ghost Zone) to sing, a song past through generations. A song that speaks in how they see the world.**

**With these words in the song….**

**-Pure is impure**

**Impure is pure**

**Good is bad**

**Bad is good**

**To live is to die**

**To die is to live-**

**Thank you, you can do whatever you want with them. Just PM me the song.**

**Part two is up next!**

**1) There is fear in each chapter, what was the fear in this chapter?**

**Please review**


	9. One of a Kind Part 2

**Making It Though the Fear of Myself**

**BOOK ONE: ****I'm Alive Though the Pain**

**CHAPTER TWO: One of a Kind Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Pulling out our text books and homework we begin working at the sheets that we couldn't finish last night, which means… I have several sheets of homework sense I didn't get a single word down on any of them.<em>

_Picking up a pencil, I had no idea what horrors wait me this week._

It was 2:30 and school was almost over. Just one more class after seventh period. My seventh period was in building A, on floor 2, room 2.8. I love all forms of science, no matter what it was about, I just always seem to enjoy science, it helps that my whole family are scientist and doctors. I also have Life Science with Sam and Tucker which makes this period even better.

The only problem as the teacher.

Mr. Lancer.

I hadn't even walked to my desk in the front when the bald overweight teacher stopped me with a 'Mr. Fenton'. I walked up to him as his desk seeing him hold a piece of paper in his hand and wearing a frown. ON the board was our assiment for the day to read pages 346-357 of our books then answer the review sheet.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" I asked as I stopped in front of his desk. The papers were organized and ready to be handed out.

"I would," Mr. Lancer said looking down at the paper in his hand. "Like for you to explained this grade to me." He turn the paper around to reveal yesterday's test sense he was going to be leaving during class for a doctor's impertinent, he didn't want them to take the test on Friday.

The test that was in his hand was mine. The Dannie Fenton on top told me so. But what I didn't understand all the red pin markings all over my sheet. Xs' over double choice questions and little notes by written answers. On top of the sheet was my grade.

A. Big. Fat. Red. F

I blinked and took the paper from him and stared down at the F. An F, I've never got an F before. Much less anything below a high B, my loses grade being just a eighty-seven, highest being an complete one hundred. I checked over my own answers and know just by looking at them that they were all wrong. Not a single one correct.

"I…I don't understand…" I said as I looked at Mr. Lancer with wide eyes. Nothing below an eighty-seven in my whole life. I did know the reason, I've been so busy with training to control my powers and capturing ghosts all though the night. I didn't even have time to study for the test, much less think about it during training and patrol.

"Maybe you should have study for the test…" Mr. Lancer trailed off and frowned before looking at me. "Miss. Fenton I don't believe you've ever got an F before, did something happen?"

I froze at his concern. He may not like me like everyone else but he was one of the few who did question everything. Now he was question if something happened.

Oh and did something happened….

_"Dannie!" Both Sam and Tucker hollered. I turned around and saw their figures rushing towards the portal. NO! They'll get hurt, maybe even-no!_

_"__**No! GET BACK! AWAY FROM THE PORTAL**__!" I shouted at them, running out but I never made it when my foot got caught in the wires._

_"DANNIE!"_

_I looked up to see the lights around the portal turn on. "__**STAY BACK! DO NOT MAKE A MOVE TO**__ - __**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA!**__"_

My own scream still echoes though my head and my throat still burns from the screamed that was tare from me during that time.

"Miss. Fenton?" I heard a voice call softly. I blinked and realized that Mr. Lancer was now looking remorse. Knowing that he wouldn't leave it alone I smiled.

"Everything fine, Mr. Lancer." I said smiling up at him as I tighten my hold on the paper. I hold eye contact with him as I continue. "Is there any way for me to get this grade change?"

"Well…" Mr. Lancer trailed off. "This is a way."

"Extra Assignment?" Tucker asked as we walked down the halls after seventh period to our next class. "What are you going to do on? I mean, you don't have enough free time to figure one out much less finish the report."

"I know," I told him as we started walking down the side stairways. "But I need to get that grade up before my parents find out about it. I mean an F. That isn't exactly 'The Fenton Way', you know how my parents are. I get a grade lower then what they got in school and I'm the disappointment."

"How bout this?" Sam said from my left as he jumped in front of me. "There's an easy report you can do and all you have to do and spend the weekend there."

"What's that?" I asked as he took out his phone.

"I was reading a report the other day when I came across this." he turn his phone towards me and showed me a gorilla with a huge purple splat across it's back. "The purple back gorilla."

"Purple back gorilla?" Tucker asked as I frowned looking at the gorilla photo.

"I've never heard of them."

"That's because," Sam said turning his phone off. "Their extremely rare, there are all two left in the whole world. Both of them; male. After those two are gone, their species crease to exist. You can do you report on why Sampson should be left free to roam free!"

"I don't know." I said crossing my arms, "I'm not good with personal writings, and you know that. How am I supposed to prove a point about letting 'Sampson' roam free" Besides where is this Purple Back Gorilla?"

"Just out outside of Amity. From your house it's only an hour drive with my private plane. If we went by car, it'll take five hours."

"I still don't know." I said biting my lip. "What about training and patrol?"

"Don't worry about it!' Tucker chippered. "I have that one covered. I'm your manager; it's my job to make sure you have time for everything you do! All we have to do is wake up an hour earlier for training then take Sam's private plane to the zoo, train after lunch with hand-to-hand combat and other, then study more on the gorilla."

"But what about-" I tried to say but Sam put his hand on my shoulder, shutting me up.

"Dannie, seriously, we'll only goanna be gone for one night and a little of a day. What's the worse that happened?"

"Sam…" I frowned and sighed. "Okay. Okay. I give. Let me just ask my parents. Knowing Tucker's mom, she'll let him go if my parents say yes, but what about you, Sam?"

Sam smiled. "The zoo we're going to that has Sampson is the Zoo my oldest cousin runs. My parents weren't give a shit about it sense it's family own zoo with high security."

I sighed as Sam took my arm and started dragging me down the hall with Tucker laughing at his side. "Hurry up before we're late for class!" Tucker laughed before jogging towards the doors that lend outside. "We got four minutes to get to building C. Hurry up!"

Sam laughed and let goes of my arm and ran towards Tucker. "Tucker! Wait up! Come on Dannie or you'll be late!"

I watched as the two rushed out the doors into the rain- so the news was correct- and didn't care that they were getting wet. I smiled as they rushed across the grass onto the shaded sidewalk. Laughing, I ran after the two, getting soaked myself.

* * *

><p>-<strong>THE NEXT MORNING-<strong>

"You guys have your stuff?" Sam called from down the airline of the airport, as we (Tucker and I) walked towards him with our backpacks. Behind Sam was a plane that had could only hold two plots and ten passengers. It was a brilliant white with black tint windows.

Sam was dressed in green shorts with black shattered cloth hanging from the belt, a black short sleeve shirt, and his combat boots along with his bracelets and chocker. His piercings were in up more than half of his ears. His purple hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Over his shoulder was a duffel bag.

I smiled and answered him. "Yeah! You got everything Miss. Manson?"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted as he laughed. "Nice outfit Tucker."

Tucker's mom found out that we were meeting up with Sam's cousin- who's a billionaire just like his aunt and uncle- who's famous for recusing animals and protecting the wild life. In fact, Sam's cousin Markus uses Foley Inc. tech to help rescue the animals. He uses them to record the animals and night vision to follow the animals for information on them.

Tucker was dressed in a brown slacks, brown vest, white collar shirt with a yellow tie. He glared at the laughing purple hair girl. "Shut. Up. It's your fault for telling my mom who your cousin was, being one of the biggest companies my mom works with."

I smiled as I looked down at myself. Sense we weren't in school I didn't have to wear those baggy clothes. I wore green jogger pants (rolled to the knees), pink top with gray arm socks, black vest, gray leg warmers, short black western boots, and a gray camo print beanie. As well as the chocker Sam give me after the accident. My hair was out of the hat and under the beanie, curling around my neck and waist.

"Can you two stop auguring?" I called out towards them as they shot glares at each other. "We don't want to be late meeting your cousin, do we?"

"Oh, right!" Sam said shaking his head. He smiled and begin walking up the stairs to inside the plane. "Come on in."

Inside the plane tell you how rich Sam really was. Royal blue curtains hanged across the walls, pulled back to show off pure white windows. Sliver couches were scattered to the sides of the plane on carpet that was design to look like the sky with clouds and bright blue colors, down the length of the plane was a pair of stairs that led into four bedrooms with a huge bathroom upstairs. Down the length of the first floor was a small kitchen that one chef usual worked in. In the kitchen was a table with chairs around it.

I've only been on Sam's plane a few times and every time I'm still surprise that this is what a private plane looks like.

It only took us an hour to get there just as Sam had said. We landed in a personal airport that belongs to the zoo which was a few miles away. The airport, Markus had explained, was so they can transport the animals to the zoo faster and safer then it would a regular airport. They had this airport made after one of the animals had escaped their cages and cause a huge scene at the airport that was two hours away.

Sam's cousin, Markus was a kind man in his late thirties, just four years younger than then his aunt, Sam's mom. Markus was the oldest of six kids, his the half-child of his mother who dated a boy back in early high school when she had him. Apparently, Sam's mom had only been four around the time when Markus was bone.

Markus towered over us at the height of six'six, a few inches taller than my dad. He had shaggy red hair that reached down to his shoulders pulled into a side ponytail, hazel eyes and the Manson's' olive complexion. He wore slacks, a button up Hawaiian shirt and flip flops.

From what I can understand, Markus grow up with his grandfather who's from Paris sense his mother was too young to care for him. Sam's grandfather was an rebel in both Sam and Markus's options, he never listen to the word 'no', Mrs. Manson never like her father's way and sense Markus is just like their grandfather she never wanted Sam around him sense he was of 'royal' blood like the other mansions where. But she couldn't say no to visit a family member that your child adored.

Back to the story.

Markus had driven us to the zoo telling us all about Sampson. How they came across him searching for a lost crewmember in a rainforest in a disserted island that the purple back gorilla could be found in, they couldn't find a single word in his words, the gorilla was caught in a fallen tree that had fallen on top of him. There was blood from open words that the crew knows was from other animals trying to get a snack. After recusing the animal, they didn't have the equipment to treat the wounds, so they brought him back after running into another gorilla.

They plan on keeping Sampson with them while the other was sent back to a endanger species zoo in Florida sense nothing was wrong with him.

After arriving at the zoo, it was still light out somewhere around mid-day. Markus had the zoo close down for the day just for us, after locking up the front gate, he told us to just going into the Hawk-Tower and we could study Sampson from there.

It was now just after lunch and Sam and Tucker had put out trash bags from the day before at the zoo for target practice. I got four out of seven of the twenty bags. Now it was becoming dark and we know watching Sampson from the Hawk-Tower.

Tucker became broad five into watching the gorilla, as for I became broad just after the ten hour mark. Sam was still interest in the creature, mumbling about what an amazing creature it was.

"Sam," I told him as I sat on the tale right next to him (I was so short that my feet dangled in the air like a child), looking at the research Markus had clipped onto the walls. "We've been at this for hours. Let's take a break-" I yawn. It was getting late. Looking down at my wrist watch, I notice it was eleven, forty-nine. "Sam, it's really late, we're leaving tomorrow, we're goanna need the sleep."

"But Dannie!" Sam complained as he holds the binoculars close to his eyes. "This is our only chance in finding something out about Sampson that no one else knows." he put the binoculars down and looked down at me (yes, even on the table I was still shorter then him). "Go down there and interact with him. It'll help with your report."

"Sam." I said tired. "Look, it's almost twelve, Tucker's out like a light-" I pointed to Tucker dressed in only sweatpants sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor-"And we've been awake sense four o'clock this morning. Let's get some sleep." With that I jumped off the table and picked up my bag. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back."

I walked out the door to the bathroom and changed into a button up shirt and red short shorts. Shrugging, I thought, it's not like the boys haven't seen me in a bathing suit.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

Why can't they see this is wrong? I thought as I looked at the two sleeping on the floor. It's wrong to keep an animal cage up like a criminal.

"You two drive me nuts." I mumbled as I watch my friends moan and toss in their sleep. "Guess I have to interact with Sampson for ya', huh Dannie?" I picked up a notebook and pencil as well as a camera to take photos. As I turn around I almost laughed out loud.

On the floor, the two had turned over in their sleep and now where hugging each other. Most people always thought there was romantic feels though out the trio, but when your apart of the trio or close to the trio (EX: James), you know there is nothing but sibling romance between those two.

I remember the time Paulina had boldly asked them if they were dating in front of everyone during lunch. Dannie had been leaning against the tree on the ground, Tucker who had come down with a cold, was lying with his head in Dannie's lap with her playing with his hair and glasses. Dannie wasn't really a touchy type of person but Tucker got comfort from being touch when he was sick, that was the only reason allowed Tucker to lay on him. Me and Dannie had laughed about that for days.

"But first," I said taking my phone on. "a new photo for my scape book!" I took a photo of the boys hugging and made a note on it to write 'The romance of Tucker and Dannie; These two hugging makes every yearbook funny'. Smiling I left the tower and went to Sampson cage.

The cage was a big dome with the creature walking around inside. I came up to the cage and wrapped my hands around the poles as Sampson jumped down from the tree inside the cage. He crooked his head to the side and walked- limped- towards me. He started making cooing sounds.

I smiled softly as he came up towards me. "Hi Sampson." I said as he made a woop sound before limping to the other side of the cage. I pulled out my camera and started taking picture of him. After jotting down some notes about the curiosity that he hold when he came up to me.

Then all of a sudden, there was wailing and pounding from where Sampson was. I looked up to see Sampson hanging from the bars of the cage, wailing and bagging his head against the cage. I gasped and that seemed to draw his attention towards me.

He jumped on the bars near me, scaring me half to death. He wailed and wailed as he looked back towards where he was. "Sampson!" I shouted. "What's wrong?"

I know he couldn't understand me because he was an animal, but then he looked at me and towards the controls of the cage that was near the door of the cage. I blinked, he has intelligent.

"You…" I looked at him as he begins wailing. "You want out?"

He banged his head against the bars and looked back at the controls. I gasped and shot out towards them. Smiling, I brought my hand down at the open button and the doors near the controls open. I looked back at Sampson to see him looking at the door with what looked like glee. He jumped out of the cage and started limping away.

I raced after him to see him climbing up the hawk tower. I gasped when I saw a figure phase though the windows. That was a ghost. Sampson… He was going crazy because of the ghost. I read somewhere that animals have keen eyes, ears, and noses. Some believe that they can sense the dead.

That was way… But in tower… Was.

I gasped. "DANNIE! TUCKER!" I raced up the flat of stairs. Panting when I got to the top. Through open the door, I raced in. Right above the boys was a ghost- I think so- that looked like some kind of cyborg. "Oh my god!" The ghost looked at me. "DANN-Ahu!" The ghost shot some kind of goo at me that wrapped around my face. I begin trying to peel it off.

"_So_," The ghost said as I fall back landing on my butt. "_This is the ghost girl... Huh." _I glared at him and picked up a stable. I throw the stable at him and he turned himself intangible so it went right through. I tried shouting again but it didn't work_. "Interesting. She will be a great prize."_ He drawled a knife from his belt. My eyes widen and shot forward.

My hands gasped his and I tried fighting the knife out of his hand. My hand made contact with his arm and didn't phase though. We fought over the knife as he shouted "_Let go human_." But my mind was elsewhere.

How am I touching him? I thought humans or real world items couldn't be touch by a ghost. That they'll just phase though. That's what all supernatural exports say, it's what the Fenton say. But then why would they have the power of intangibility, something that's to make them phase though objects. Dannie can still touch everything and everyone, if he doesn't want to all he has to do is turn intangible.

"_That's enough human_!" The ghost shouted as a gun formed from his knee, the green goo shoot from there and covered my eyes. I gasped and tried to pull it off. "_Now then-"_ There was a crashing sound and I felt glass cut into my skin. _"-WHAT NOW!"_

I heard growling, a girly scream, and then the sound of someone pounding their fist against something. I heard two screams and then they screamed again. The goo that covered my mouth and eyes vanish into thin air as I saw Dannie and Tucker stared at Sampson.

"The-GORILLA LOSS!" Tucker screamed pointing at Sampson who was wailing and pounding his thick fist against the wall, causing cracks though out the whole wall. Dannie frowned and trued into her alter ego.

"_Okay, big fellow_." She jumped up and picked Sampson up with ease. The gorilla struggled against her. "_let's get back to your cage_!"

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I picked the gorilla up and phased us though the wall of the tower and quickly flow him back into his cage. Phase out of the cage, I close the door and Sampson ran up to the door and started pulling on it. Looking at me with a sad look.

"_What_?" I asked him, he seemed to answer. He looked at me then towards the tower then back at me. "_What… Are you trying to tell me something_?"

"DANNIE!" I heard Sam and Tucker yelled as they raced up to me.

"Dannie!" Sam panted. "There was a gh-"

"_I wonder who let the gorilla out, huh Sam_?" I frowned, cross my arms, and looked at him. He glared at me as he slammed his hands to her sides.

"Forget it…" He mumbled. Tucker crossed his arms and frowned at him.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

**JAMES POV**

I smiled as the doorbell ranged. Yes! She's here!

I took one more look around the house and saw my parents where seating down on the couch. Smiling, I raced towards the door and open it. In front of the door was Connie from Genius Magazine. She was dressed in a purple suit and her dark hair up. She tossed me a smile as she holds her notebook and recorder.

"Hello," She said. "You must be Jameson, correct?"

"Yes!" I smiled and hold my hand out and we shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you. Come on in."

We walked into the living room to see my mom talking to my dad while he tinkered with a new invention.

"Mom, dad." I called making the two looked up and smile at seeing Connie. "This is Connie, the lady I was talking about. Connie, these are my parents; Maddie and Jack."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Connie said as she shook both of their hands. "Now, I would like to ask you, Maddie some questions if you don't mind."

"Oh, of cause." Mom said smiling at Connie who took a seat in the loveseat.

Everything went by smoothly; mom was answering the questions with ease, dad made comments on ghosts. And then mom said she was working on inventions related to ghost hunting, just that sentence though everything off.

"G-Ghosts?" Connie said and laughed. "That's just silly, aren't those stories to scare you when you're a child?"

"Yes but also," Mom said as I covered my head in embarrassment. "There has been ghost sightings for centuries. No one has proven if they exist or if their fake. At first I never believed in ghosts until I had an encounter myself."

"You meet a ghost!?" Connie said with wide eyes. I looked at my mom, neither her or dad has ever told us why they believed in ghosts.

"Yes, when I was in middle school in fact." Mom frowned and looked deep in thought. "My brother had dared me into going into this old farm house and being the daredevil I was at the time, I did so. The owner was an old couple who died in the house went it caught on fire the year before. I was inside the house for no more for an hour before I saw those very couple screaming at each other in the kitchen.

"At first I thought they were normal people who broke into the house before I notice that I could see _though_ them! I was scared and terrified. As I ran out of the house I looked back and the couple where gone."

"Amazing." Connie said. "Did you have another reencounters with ghosts?"

"Not as vibe as that one but many times."

"Would you mind telling me when-"

The front door open and I heard someone shout 'We're back!' though the hallway. I froze. Dannie was home. Why is she home! Then I started seething, she wasn't supposed to come home until after lunch time. Not in the morning.

Dannie and her friends walked into the living room. "Dannie!" Mom yelled as she took in Dannie's appearance.

Dannie's hair was a massy, shagged and matted, and her clothes were put on backwards.

"Yes?"

"Danyelle…" Mom frowned. "I don't think I like this overnight stay at the zoo."

"Mom," Dannie laughed. "We're just a bunch teens, at a zoo…. By ourselves. At night…."

No one said anything, knowing that sentence didn't go together. Even Dannie saw it.

She clichéd her teeth. "We'll be in my room…" With that the trio went back down the hallway to go up the stairs.

"Great." I whispered just knowing she was going to ruin everything.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

We walked up three flats of stairs to get to my room.

"You okay Dannie?" Tucker asked the seventh time this morning.

"I'm fine." I said rubbing my eyes. After the gorilla accident, I wasn't able to fall asleep while Sam and Tucker slept like babies. Now I was tried once in less than four days.

"You sure?" Sam asked. "You like the walking dead."

"Hahha." Tucker laughed. "Literally, sense you _are_ the walking dead."

"Oh, ha ha." I whispered as we walked up to my door. "All I want to do right now is sleep and-" My ghost sense went off, a blue smoke came out of my mouth as I gasped. "What." I looked up and eyed my door, gasping the door knob. "No way!"

I open my door and looked in. There was nothing then all of a sudden, the air in front of me shimmers and there in front of me stood a monster that I've seen before today.

He stood at the height of six 'eight easily, made of strong mental, glowing green eyes. Black body suit with many, many, weapons covering him head to toe. He had flaming green hair.

"_Hello, ghost child_." He said with his metallic voice. Before any of us could blink, he grabbed me by my throat (causing my too chock and gasp for air) and dragged inside my room. Locking the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK! Please review!<strong>

**IMPORANT**

**Hey, I was wounding if anyone out there can write a song for me? It doesn't have to be long just a song for the people in Akito (The Ghost Zone) to sing, a song past through generations. A song that speaks in how they see the world.**

**With these words in the song….**

**-Pure is impure**

**Impure is pure**

**Good is bad**

**Bad is good**

**To live is to die**

**To die is to live-**

**Thank you, you can do whatever you want with them. Just PM me the song.**

**Part three is up next!**

**Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter.**


	10. Contest Winner VERY IMPORTANT!

This is the part where I tell u who wins. First Year of Fear or Making it Though the Fear of Myself

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST YEAR OF FEAR<strong>

Followers; 12

Favorites; 6

Views; 495 (this month)…. 489 (on average of every month)….. 1,259 (total though the months)

Visitors (the same person viewing); 365

Reviews; 3

* * *

><p><strong>MAKING IT THOUGH THE FEAR OF MYSELF<strong>

Followers; 12

Favorites; 8

Views; 720 (this month alone)

Visitors (the same person viewing); 574

Reviews; 3

* * *

><p>The female version won in <span>favorites and visitors.<span>

Both tied in followers and reviews.

On average for views the female version Danny Phantom won. Yes even though in total First Year of Fear won, but the female version only been out for not even a whole week and has more views then the average of the male version. So by average Making it though the fear of myself won this one as well.

The winner of the contest is….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Making it Though the Fear of Myself.**

* * *

><p>I will keep First Year of Fear up but I will not update the chapters anymore, I'll be forcing on the female version. Please review on how you feel about this and I will redo this chapter to average things out. Thank you.<p> 


	11. One of a Kind Part 3

**CHAPTER TWO: One of a Kind Part 3**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME<strong>

"_Oh, ha ha." I whispered as we walked up to my door. "All I want to do right now is sleep and-" My ghost sense went off, a blue smoke came out of my mouth as I gasped. "What." I looked up and eyed my door, gasping the door knob. "No way!"_

_I open my door and looked in. There was nothing then all of a sudden, the air in front of me shimmers and there in front of me stood a monster that I've seen before today._

_He stood at the height of six 'eight easily, made of strong mental, glowing green eyes. Black body suit with many, many, weapons covering him head to toe. He had flaming green hair._

"_Hello, ghost child." He said with his metallic voice. Before any of us could blink, he grabbed me by my throat (causing my too chock and gasp for air) and dragged inside my room. Locking the door behind me. _

My hands shot up to gasp the hands that strangle my neck. Even though I was half dead, I still need to breathe every once in a while. I glared into the red eyes of my attacker.

"Who the hell are you!?" I choked out. I tried to pry his mental fingers from my neck but to no in avenge. Behind me, behind the door, Sam and Tucker were banging on the door and shouted at the ghost to release me.

"DANNIE!"-Tucker

"LET HER GO!"- Sam

"Me?" He said in his robotic voice. The sound like the type of cyborgs from the horror movies that are now outdated. "I'm Skulker, Ghost Girl. Akito's greatest hunter! Collector of all things rare and inquire."

"Um…" I chocked. "What's an Akito? Some kind of Kitty shop?" I smiled at him. "I don't take you for that cat type."

Making a task sound, the men, who I now know is names Skulker, tossed me across my room. I yelled as I crashed into my TV, shattering the glass. Shards of glass were injected into my back and arms. Wincing, I got to my feet, the blood dripping and splattering against my floors.

"Okay." I said flinching, digging out a long shard of glass from my back. "That ticked you off." And I'm going to have a scar. I dropped the shard to the floor as I met eyes with Skulker once more.

All in short; we started fighting. I knew different forms of martial arts because of my mother and three different forms of defense. IN martial arts, I'm a red belt in karate, yet I never use my abilities in fights like this. By age four my parents put me in training to take on their job just like my brother, but unlike my brother, they also put me in gymnastics and acrobatics basics training.

Even with all those years of training, ten years later, I cannot hold my ground against the dead. The lunch lady had easily sent me flying with just a flick of her hand, and this guy Skulker was no exception.

Now, as a ghost, me and Skulker were fighting.

We sent punch after punch and energy rays at each other. I've got a few god hits on him but Skulker had proven that he had more experience than I do. My left wrist was broken most likely, the punches he got at my rips were bruising already, and my lip was busted.

"What do you want from me!?" I shouted at him as I ducked when I tried to crack my jaw open with his fist. I fall back onto my back, pulling the tarred skin, and kicked up trying to kick him in the face. Skulker jumped back and I kicked him in the chest, pushing off of his chest like a springboard, flipping into the air and landing on my feet. "Why are you attacking me?!"

"You're a inquire creature and more," Skulker sent a sloppy punch towards me; I did a backbend ad laded I a crouch. He raised his foot to kick me, I rolled away. "I hunt inquire creatures and sell them off."

"Gross." I mumbled shuddering at the thought of being sold off to some stranger. "You're a huge creep!"

"Pity though, Ghost Girl," He mocked. " I thought you would put up more of a fight."

He must have figure that in a hand-to-hand combat wasn't going to go far with me. Skulker pulled out a log green sword like saw from his pouch. How the hell did that fit in it!

Skulker brought the sword up above his head and brought it down to cut off my knees as the sword sliced clear across the air. My hair was sent flying up in the air and the ends were chopped off.

Eyes wide, I fall back onto the ground, looking up at the robotic ghost in front of me. He raised his sword against but this time, I jumped out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD POV<strong>

"That's the ghost from the zoo!" Sam cried as he tried to kick the door down for the fifth time sense Dannie was dragged into the room. It's only been several minutes but the two friends weren't done with the door yet.

"Dannie?" Tucker asked looking at his friend.

"No!" Sam said as he started pulling out a bobby pin from his pocket, motion towards Tucker to move from trying to pick the lock with the ends of his glasses. "The one with green hair! He was the one that Sampson attacked!"

"What!"

"Hey!" The two stopped and looked behind them at the stairs. "Is everything alright up there?"

The two locked eyes. "James!" They raced down that stairs case.

Down on the first floor, James walked from the stairs back into the living room to see his mom talking about ghosts again. James will wish she would just shut up.

Smiling, he begins walking over to them. "You know Connie," James mention sitting down next to his dad. "Ghost hunting isn't the only thing their interest in. What they're really into it-"

There was a crash from above, yelps of pain, and the same bangs from before. Jack jumped up from his sit with wide eyes, nearly knocking James over.

"GHOST! GHOST! GHOST! GHOST!" Jack wailed at the top of his lungs. Connie shot a look towards James that clearly read 'these are genius, correct?', James smiled nervously back at her before glaring at his father. Sam and Tucker came running into the living room.

Maddie got to her feet. "Kids, go get Dannie, quickly. There's a ghost in the house!"

Tucker simply frowned at her while Sam nervously looked away. "Actually Mrs. Fenton, there's not a ghost there's two-" Sam went wide eyes and brought his elbow harshly down into Tucker's rips. "Ahouph! I mean…. Too much homework that needs to be done to worry about ghosts… Sense they… don't exist?"

Everyone started giving weird looks towards the green eyed teen. Sam give him a sideways look in disbelieve. You got to be kidding, Sam though as he notices the lack of believes from the adults and James in the living room.

"I'll get us some drinks!" Tucker boldly announced as he walked backwards into the kitchen. "Some fresh lemonade for everyone! Fresh and rip…! I'll be right back…"

Sam smiled at everyone as Tucker walked into the kitchen, muttering to himself. "What Tucker is trying say is that Dannie's upstairs-"

There was a crash; someone shouted a strain of curses.

"-lifting weights?" Sam looked up at the ceiling with a worry look. "She's- um- practicing for martial arts. You know her! All skin and bones! Needs to get some muscles on her to hold herself together when fighting- I mean…- I guess. I don't…" James gives Sam a look. "That was worded wrong. What I meant to say is-"

"Dannie," Maddie said cutting of the young teenager. "Doesn't have excises equipment up there. There in the basement."

There was another crash.

"MY CUMPTER!" Everyone couldn't help but jump when Dannie suddenly screamed bloody murder. Everything was so quit; you could make out what she said next. "Oh you are so dead!"

"That's way," Sam said looking at Maddie with a small smile. "She's using her computer!"

Tucker sighed as he sat a small tray filled with small cups of lemonade someone- mostly likely James or Dannie- had made earlier that day, down on the table. Frowning down at the table, Tucker thought back to the ghost and Dannie. He couldn't help the surge of worry he felt when he thought about her fighting that ghost.

I mean, Tucker thought as he picked the tray up. His almost three times her weight, several times her weight, and I bet he has more expense then she does.

It's true. Dannie barely reach the height of five feet average, she's small for her age and lack all forms of extra meat. The muscle she has now is all she is. Those muscles took up the small amount of meat and fat she had storage in that tiny body. She was petite, very petite, to the point that people can easily mistake her for an elementary or a young middle scholar. She also weigh nothing, everyone they come across can easily push her over or pick her up.

Tuck knows for a fact that Dannie's oldest cousin- who's in his late twenties- still picks her up in bear hugs as if she was still a child. It always cause him to laugh but he stop once he remember that he is her only cousin who can stand being in the room with her.

It's sad really. Tucker had a bad childhood that's gotten better with time. His father was a manger alcoholic and his mom was always gone. His only friend for such a long time was technology; he was shunning from many people because of his obsession with technology. His childhood then turned to abusive when his mother went on a month long business trip. His father never did like it when his mom was gone longer than a day because then she couldn't cook for the old fuck. But that only ended when his mother came home easily and walk in on her husband beating her only child.

Dannie on the other hand. She was treated different for no reason. She could simply smile at someone and the person would either give her a glare, say harsh words, or attack (Example would be Dash). Her own family acts that way towards her. Her one aunt talks to her parents about why they never got rid of such a 'troublesome problem', her two youngest cousins (who are older than her) thinks lowly of her treating her as some kind of slave- knowing very well that Dannie would happily do anything for them. After all, family is the most important thing to Dannie.

While her family was in words and salve drive, everyone in Amity Park take it to far.

Tucker glared at the wall. Too far.

_The scars layered her back, clearly from a knife. Dannie looked up at the mirror and saw Tucker standing in the doorway horrified. Dannie had taken her shirt off leaving in only her shorts and boots. She was only ten at the time._

"_Tucker?" She whispered lowly before turning towards him clutching her shirt to her chest. _

"_Danyelle," Tucker said shaking, wide eyed… Eyeing the blood that was scattered all over the school's bathroom floor. He had seen her run into the private bathrooms after lunch. She had been clutching her arm. 'What happened?"_

_Blood was everywhere. Streaked across the mirror, dripping onto the floor, some smeared across the walls, blood soaked towels laid in a hemp on the floor near Dannie's feet._

_Dannie had simply looked at him. She then tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes tightly, and give a large smile. The smile of hers that left you breathless. "I'm okay," She had said, breaking Tucker on the inside. "I promise."_

Tucker bit his lip. "Okay my ass…" He whispered. He looked down to realize that his hands were shaking, threating to drop the tray. Tucker shook his head to get rid of that memory. He took one step to walk out the kitchen door when there was a scream from above. Looking up, the techno-geek dropped the tray of drinks in shock. The ceiling collapsed and thought the debris came out Skulker and Dannie.

Dannie screamed as she was slammed into the table, the legs giving out underneath from the force. She tried to get to her feet but moan and fall back mumbling. "There goes my spin…."

Skulker stood up from the debris as Tucker was to shock to move or to do anything. In the next room everyone was trying to see what was going on in the kitchen but Sam kept tripping everyone over who tried to walk past him.

"Come now, ghost girl." Skulker said picking Dannie up by her neck. Her hands shot out to grasp them. "It's time for you see you new home!" Skulker turned the both of them intangible and phased though the floor.

Tucker snapped out of his dazed

"Dannie!" He ran towards the spot that she was pulled though. Finally everyone was able to get past Sam who was trying to stop them; they came running into the kitchen. The Fentons' gasped seeing the broken ceiling and table. Tucker looked towards them then the table and repeated the motion. He sighed. "I am so sorry Mrs. Fenton, I thought I saw a spider and tried to… crush it?"

Connie frowned. "Is it just me or are you two," Looking from Tucker to Sam who smiled innocently. "Hiding something from us."

There was a bang blow them.

"RATS!" Sam screamed making everyone jumped. He looked panicked as his eyes dotted around the room. "There's-um- rats in the lab! That's what we've been hiding!"

"Yeah!" Tucker joined in as sweat dripped down his forehead. "So many of them! Their everywhere! You caught us! Hahahha! There are rats in the lab….. Yeah… rats…"

"Ghost rats!" Jack said as looked at the floor as if seeing though them. "I can almost see them. I know there were ghosts here!"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before spurting towards the lab's door. "Don't worry!" Sam yelled as he rushed into the door that lends to the lab. "We'll take of them!"

Both Tucker and Sam disappeared inside the opening of the wall and used the elevator to get to the ground faster.

Inside the kitchen, dressed in all purple, Connie looked from the ceiling to the hallway where the stairs were. "I would like to get to know a little more about this Miss. Dannie…" Connie begins walking towards the staircase, calling over her shoulder. "Jack what floor is Dannie's room on?"

"Fourth floor, why?" Jack followed after her as she made past the living room.

"Mom!" James pleaded with Maddie trying to gain some form of control of the satiation.

Maddie didn't seem to hear her son as she started following her husband and Connie upstairs. Her blue suit glistens in the lighting of the lamps. "I would also like to see what Dannie's is doing up there…"

"MOM!" James called after her. He bowed his head knowing now that he has lost all say in the matter. Sighing, he followed after his mother. Already making plans for Dannie to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I screamed as Skulker phased us though the ground at full speed. Finally we came to a stop in the lab as Skulker landed on the ground with his mental boots making a clicking sound with the mental floors. The lab was a mess, the table slab was covered in cutting knifes and different forms of equipment doctor's use during surgery. Cylinders still filled with substances and a pile of papers in one corner.

Skulker glared down into my green eyes with his red ones. "What are you planning?" I asked as I saw him walking towards the portal.

"I'm bringing you back to Akito. To put you on displayed with all the others."

"What! GROSS! You're a creep!" I shouted, kicking my legs, trying to kick him but he hold me out to far to kick him.

Skulker moved his other hand and pressed a button on his armor and behind me I heard the portal begin activing. My eyes widen. How could he activate the portal? The only way was to turn the switch (which was now) on the control panel. How could he have a button to open the portal?

"Finally…" Skulker whispered as he started walking towards the portal, making me struggled even more. He seriously isn't takin me in there is he? "Now we can put you in your cage!"

I glared down at him and screamed. "LET ME GO!"

Suddenly Sam appeared and jumped onto Skulker, warping his arms around Skulker's neck and pulled back; bringing Skulker back a few feet. Skulker struggled to keep a grip on my neck as Sam stood in between him and the portal.

"Let go is right, Dannie!" Sam screamed as Skulker gain his footing back. "No one should ever be cage! How do you think Sampson feels!?"

"Oh are you still on about that!" I screamed at him.

"But-," Skulker tried to speak.

"His is a beautiful creature," Sam shouted again. "And dissevers to roam free!"

"-I-"

"Should be shame of yourself!"

Skulker seemed pissed as he glared down Sam who was- unfortunately- a foot shorter then him. He was luckily, to me, Skulker seemed to be twice my height!

Seeing that Skulker wasn't paying any attention to me and that because of when Sam jumped him, I was closer. I brought my leg back and then forward as fast as I could. I kicked Skulker's arm and his hand lessens, freeing me, as he was sent backwards by the force.

Skulker bumped into Tucker who falls to the ground, all his belongs from his backpack scattered out onto the ground. His clothes from the day before, his PDA, a text book, and some food containers. Sam and I looked on as Skulker got to his feet, we got in stance to fight, Skulker glanced down and picked something up.

"This technology," I heard Skulker mumbled to himself. I glanced at Sam who was frowning in concerned. "This would cost furniture in my sector." Skulker glanced at his arm in thought.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled as he crawled to his feet. "I just go that new PDA this month! My mom will kill me if I let a ghost steal it!"

I face-palmed.

Skulker simply glanced down at Tucker and swatted him away like a ragdoll.

"Tucker!" Sam and I shouted.

Skulker ripped something out of his arm and tossed it carelessly to the floor. He placed Tucker's PDA in the place where the object was. A blue glow appeared and green wires shot out and hooked into the PDA.

Sam must have figured out what Skulker was to because he shouted out. "Nice one Tucker! You just made the bad guy even worse!"

Tucker got up and shrugged. "Sorry. How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost conductible?"

I frowned as Skulker begins chuckling. I jumped up in the air and flow towards him with my fist ready to hit him; Sam shouted after me, warning me. Skulker's arm glowed and suddenly a cannon form and sprouted out of Skulker's arm.

I gasped as I tried to back up flying but I was too close to get away. A blue light shot out from the cannon and I was thrown back towards the wall with my arms and legs cuffed together with a blue glow.

"Dannie!" Tucker and Sam yelled. Sam rushed towards me but Skulker was closer. Skulker drawn a different cannon out and pointed at him Sam screamed as he fall to the ground with his arms cuffed behind him.

Tucker ran up at Skulker from behind. A gun like garget formed on his neck and shot what a green net towards Tucker. Tucker gives a yelp as he was tangled up in a net.

Both Tucker and Sam struggled against their bonds. The garget on his neck folded up and disappeared into his neck and a different cannon form out of the one on his arm, only this was bigger. Skulker pointed the cannon at me ad a golden light was sparked to life. My eyes widen.

"Say good bye to this world, ghost child!" Skulker chuckled as he smiled, the light got brighter and brighter then suddenly the air was being sucked into the cannon- no not a cannon. It was like a black hole. Sucking everything in.

The shattered papers in the corner where sucked into the cannon like black hole. I started sliding on the ground, being pulled in towards the cannon. Inch by inch I was getting closer to the cannon to the point I was pulled onto my feet and almost off balance.

**Tisshig rrrerrk**

My eyes widen at the sound as a green blast of light shot out from somewhere behind Skulker, hitting him on the back. The cannon shot off as he howled in pain.

Pain. My parents told me that ghosts can't feel pain.

I fall back to the ground on my back looking up at Skulker who was breathing heavily. His eyes suddenly busted into flames as he turned around. I looked behind him as he turns to see Tucker.

The net was ripped at one end letting him stand up while the rest was still intake over his chest and face. How did he get out? I looked at the ground to see my mom's anti-ghost hunting knife and a cabinet closer to Tucker open. In Tucker's hands was an anti-ecto pistol. He was shaking, the gun looking ready to fall out of his hands.

"YOU UNLESS FLESH ROOTEN BEING!" Skulker screech as he stomped towards Tucker. Tucker yelped and fired the gun once more. But unlike the one that had gotten Skulker, this one went flying beneath his raised arms and shot towards me.

I gasped as both Sam and Tucker shouted out. I raised my bonded hands up to protect my face and closed my eyes ready for the pain.

I must've done something because I didn't feeling anything; no impact or pain. I heard three gasps.

I creaked open my eyes to see a blue of green in front of me. My eyes widen as I notice it was some kind of shield. The shield itself was green and translucent, the shield wasn't that big. It was at least foot by foot in size just a little bigger then my face. It was floating in front of my face where my hands where. In the middle of the green the colored seemed to ripped around as there was a green electric ball pressing against it, as if trying to break through it.

I watch as the electric ball got smaller and smaller before it disappeared for good. I brought my hands down and the shield disappeared.

I looked up to see Tucker and Skulker staring at me with wide eyes, I turned my head slowly to see Sam with his jaw slacked.

"I…" I begin as I licked my lips, unsure how I was supposed to react to what had just happened. But luck seemed to be on my side this time.

A beeping was heard echoing though the now silent room. Everyone jumped, including Skulker.

"What is that?" I heard Skulker ask to no one. I looked at him as he looked down at him arm. "'fly to library, get a book on eating habits of purple back gorillas' ?" I blinked. Purple back gorillas? Suddenly a pair of mechanical wings spurted from Skulker's back; Skulker looked back at them in shock. "WHAT! NO! STOP!" He started flying towards the high ceilings. "What is happening!?" He looked down at us. "The hunt is not over child! I'll be-" He was cut off as he phased though the ceiling.

I fall to my knees as I breathed out in relief. The cuffs around me and Sam faded away as the net covering Tucker literality melted to the floor in a mushed of goo…

I crawled to my feet as the gun in Tucker's hands fall to the ground. He spirted towards me as Sam got to his feet and rushed over to us. Tucker fall to his knees and gripped my shoulders.

"Oh my god!" He said with his deep green eyes wide. "I.. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I almost hit you!"

"Dannie!" Sam said as he stopped short. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay!?" I jumped to my feet and pointed my finger at him, growling. "I should be the one asking that! We don't even know what the hell that goo was! For all was known you can be dying as we speak!"

"WHAT!" Sam snapped. "I'm perfectly fine! You're the one who was slammed onto a table, thorn though ceilings, and shot towards the wall!"

"Oh!" I begin.

"GUYS!" Tucker shouted as he got to his feet, breaking mine and Sam's pity fight. "Cut it out!"

I glared at Sam who glared back. I huffed and looked away and towards the ceiling, the part Skulker flown though. I walked over to where Skulker had been standing and stared at the ceiling. "What the hell just happened?"

"Who knows." Sam said as he came up behind me. I looked at him and Tucker.

"What did he want from you?" Tucker asked.

I sighed. "Something about me being a prize because I'm one of a kind." I told him looking back up at the ceiling.

"At least we can have a second to relax…" he trailed off.

We stood there in the silence.

My ears then twitch; I could hear someone from above us. 'Dannie, were are you? Someone here wishes to meet you."

My eyes widen as I give a high pitch scream, causing Sam and Tucker to jump, and shouted. "MY ROOM!"

I jumped up and at top speed flow through the ceiling. I flow though the stairway and though the house until I reach my room. As I came into my room, I changed back into Fenton just as my mom knocked on the door.

Just in the nick of time, I thought.

"Dannie," she started opening the door. This is one of the times I enjoy having a door that was put on the wrong side, my door was on the far left of the room, almost in the corner, but unlike most doors that would have open left, mine open right. "This is Connie from Genius Magazine-!"

I slammed my body against the door. Slamming it close with a bang. "DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER KNOCK!?" I froze and slumped against the door. "James is going to kill me…"

I swear I heard James say 'I'm going to kill her.'

Then suddenly I heard Connie. "Brutally, messy, anti-social, signs of a true genius!" I heard her knock on the door this time. "Dannie, can I please ask you some questions?"

I scanned my room. "My life sucks." I muttered bowing my head.

My room was completely trashed.

The wall paper was tired and peeling off the walls revealing a baby pink colored paint that yellowed over the years. Green goo was smeared across parts of the walls, floor, and ceiling. My bed was gone, completely vaporize, my sheets was destroyed, my bean bags were ripped and the beads inside were scattered around the room, my window was busted, and my desk was a wreck. My skateboard wall art was in pieces, my bookcase/storage around my door was busted and all the objects (books, pictures, trophies, and NASA collection) was scattered around it. The wooden floor was marked with burns and green goo. My French doors to the balcony were missing the bottom and right part of it.

"Looks like I'm asking Aunt Daisy to send a whole new bed room set… Again."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

I looked around. "Do you see any sign of him?"

"Nope!" Sam said popping the P as he swiped his student idea to enter the gates of the school. In was a little early seeing as a few people were walking either to the cafeteria building, the school's personal library, or to the Gym. The gates didn't open for another half hour.

I swiped my ID card and pushed against the circling bars. As I got past them, they locked in place and Tucker repeated the motion.

He looked up from his PDA as we begin walking to the library. "He hasn't bothered you a whole 38 minutes. Maybe he finally give up! He could be hunting someone else now."

Sam looked behind him to stare at Tucker. "How many PDA's do you have? That's- what?- the fourth one this month?"

"Right now? Just two," This one is my old one; the other was one I got before the accident. It's a good thing. I also put Dannie's scheduled down in my flash drive. It was so easy biming it to this baby! Gobble thinking, Dannie of a great time manager!" His PDA beeped and he looked down before smiling. "Let's go, we have to finish up training from last night."

He pushed me from behind to spend up.

"Oh knock it off…" I laughed.

It was a little past second period. I was in the hallway getting my supplies early during the free period break. Sam and Tucker were waiting for me at the 'play-ground'; really it was just exercise equipment the school owns that stayed outside. I struggled as I grabbed my next two classes' books, the reason I struggled was because my locker was the second level of the lockers. It doesn't help that I'm short for my age, standing just a little above 4'11.

I looked around me and notice something. It wasn't the first time this happened. I was the only one in the hallway. Not surprising seeing as most students came to get their supplies when there's ten minutes left, seeing as there was more than thirty minutes.

Closing my locker, I shuffled my books around; I begin walking down the hallway towards the staircase. There were five staircases in each building. Two on both side and the main staircase in the middle of the school. As I balanced on my one foot, I used the other to push the stair's door open. As I enter, I lean against the door to sigh. One door down, two more to go **(AN: the door at the end of the stairs, then the door that lends outside. This is me on daily bases)**. Walking down the stairs, I kicked something.

"Huh?" I looked over the books to see a little blue box on the ground. The box was no bigger than a jewelry box. Bending over to put my books on the stairs, I sat down and picked the box up.

Guess someone dropped it.

I turned it over to see if there was a name but found nothing. I looked around- like an idiot- to see if anyone was walking on the stairs at all. I stood up and begin to open the box.

Maybe it's just a box.

But you know the saying…

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

As the lid open green chains shot out from the box, locking around me and slamming into the steps. I gasped as I had the air knocked out of me. My head slammed against the cement steps. Wincing, I gasped as the chains pulled in to the air.

I blow air out before I begin kicking my legs trying to loosen the chains up.

"Damn it!"

Skulker appeared in front of me in a blue flame. He walked up the first few steps to get closer to me.

I narrowed my eyes. Mom and dad said ghosts simply phase though matter in the real world…

The chains moved me until I was leveled out with him. He roughly cupped my chin and tilted my face up. He glared into my eyes. "I have you now, ghost girl."

"Oh, really?" I asked as I tilted my head- or as much as I could with him holding onto my chin- and give him a big smile. I smirked at him then. "I really hate to disappoint you but I am stronger then I appeared."

He raised a mental eyebrow.

I brought my leg back and kicked him in the chest, making him trip of and fall down the last few steps. He gives a 'yolp' as the air was knocked out of him.

Another check mark.

"Why you-" He begin to say and I gasped as the chains tighten around me. Skulker looked ready to say something when there was a beeping sound. He frowned and looked at his arm and read aloud. "Go to the newsstand; purchase _Animal Resources _with article about Purple Back Gorillas?" His wings appeared and he frowned though the ceiling without another word.

The chains around me disappeared and I give a yelp as I fall to the floor.

"That was weird." I mumbled as I got to my feet, rubbing my butt. I looked up at the ceiling. I gathered my belongs and raced down the steps and begin on my way to the 'play-ground'.

* * *

><p><strong>10:28<strong>

It was lunch time, I told Sam and Tucker what had happened in the stairway and both had partially whipped my head off. I had to drag them inside the girl's locker room- which was empty at the time- when they started gathering attention from different gym teacher. It took a while to get them to calm down but when they did we begin walking towards the cafeteria building seeing that we have A lunch which was after our free period.

We have a routine. When it's sunny outside we eat outside, when it's cloudy or windy or whatever, we eat inside.

So, seeing as there wasn't a cloud in sight, we sat at the soccer belchers where no one else goes to. Usual we sat at table in the court yard but we didn't want people overhearing about the weird stuff happening recently.

"Dannie," Sam begins for the third time sense lunch begins. "You need to eat something. You already skipped breakfast and I know for a fact that you're going to skip dinner to your homework. Just eat something."

"I can't!" I snapped at him as I looked around for any sign of the blue haired ghost. *He could be anywhere!*

I heard Sam sighed. "Will you please leave _that _alone for just a minute?"

I looked at him. "Leave what alone?"

"Well," Tucker said before Sam could answer. I looked at him to see him eyeing my ham and chesses and which. "If so, can I have your sandwich?"

I blinked once. Twice. "Uhm… sure." I picked the half eaten sandwich and handed it over to Tucker. No one in this group cared eating after someone. After all we were almost like a family.

Tucker took it and beginning eating the rest of it. I sighed and begin opening my backpack. Pulling out my own personal Holater. Like the ones my parents own, the Holater was feather light, bendable, paper thin, and transparent. Unlike my parents though, mine was outlined in a baby blue color with a blue/black flower in the top corner. I hold my hand, palm down, on the front sheet of the Holater and waited for it to unlock.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked looking over my shoulder at the glass like tablet. "I thought your parents didn't let you take those out of the lab?"

"They don't," I answered him as I pulled up documents that my parents put their data on. "My parents where half dead this morning, I literally walked right past them carrying it."

I heard both boys snort.

"Hey," Tucker said as he quickly read the document. "Isn't that your parents' resource papers?"

"Yep." I said as I stopped at the page I needed. Zooming in on it, I begin reading and highlighting parts. "Something that happened yesterday caught my attention about my parent's resource."

"And that was?" Sam asked as he begins picking up his smoothie. For lunch he usual begins a soup like cup filled with a smoothie he made at home.

"Well here it says that;

The dead is the complete absence of life. All living systems inside the dead are shut down and destroy with no red blood cells flowing their veins. Sense there is the absence of life and bodily systems, the dead as ne many living and shut their selves down. As they beginning is recreated by ectoplasmic energy to renew the systems that were destroyed and begin shooting ectoplasm though the veins that blood once flow though. Sense ectoplasmic energy is not a origin or any form of life, it has no meaning of a nervous system. Thus on, have no meaning of feeling."

I looked up at the two to see them staring at me. Sam's hand raised half way up to unscrew the lid of his smoothie. It had frozen half way, Tucker hadn't even frozen, and he was still eating as if it was going out of style.

"Why are you looking at that?" Sam said as he laid his hand on the lid.

I sighed and looked him in the eye. "Think about it. Yesterday when Tucker had hit Skulker with the anti-ectoplasmic energy ray pistol- by the way Tuck, nice aim- and we all saw and heard him scream in agony. When he was hit by the ray, he was hunt. But this-" I gestured to the Holater. "- says differently. So I wonder; what if-"

Sam unscrews the smoothie and a ball of blue light shot out in a blur and launched onto my face. I screamed as I begin feeling electric bolts shock me. I heard Sam and Tucker screamed my name but all I could feel was the pain-

_**The portal had lit up with green and blue energy. Sparks of light raced across the walls of the tunnel. Flying around the area like lightning. I was hit.**_

I can't breathe.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

_**MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!**_

I blinked when I heard someone laughing. My vison cleared up and I saw Sam was holding me against his chest as Skulker floated not too far away.

I pulled away from Sam and looked at Skulker. "Now girl, once more!" He got into a pose. "I Skulker, Akito's greasiest-" there was a beeping. "WHAT NOW!" He angrily looked down at the PDA he stole from Tucker. "Take photos of Gorilla?" Wings popped out more and he disappeared into the sky.

The blue light around my face loosen up and disappeared. The electric shocks where gone. I sighed in relief and slumped onto the bleachers.

"Well," Sam huffed. "At least he always has something to do." He jumped down a bleacher and sat next to me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled rubbing my neck as I breathed in. "It almost sounds similar to a schedule if you ask me…" I looked up at the sky as a though past me. "I have a theory." Looking at Tucker I saw he was almost down collecting himself. "Tucker, what's the next thing you have scheduled for me?"

"Greek/Roman History. Why?"

I smirked at him, leaning back against my hands. "Let's put this theory into question."

We were going to be late for class, but it's worth it. Tucker kept ranting on and on about how I can't get any more tarts. I shushed him. We were heading to the gym lockers that where in the hallways and sense there wasn't much longer for the bell to ring, no one was in the gym's hallway. I mentally smirked.

I told Tucker we have to be later than usual. Why he asked. I told him it'll make up for the lecture we'll get when we get to class.

As promised, I saw the one person I needed for my plan. Dash Baxter.

I told Tucker to hide behind the corner; he did so well giving me a concerned look. I simply winked at him. I unzipped my jacket and pulled it off to reveal a ruffled blouse underneath and undid my hair from my hat letting my curls fall into waves around me. I pulled two books out from my back and carried them in my arms. Tucker gives me a weird look.

I begin walking down the short hallway. I looked up though my bangs to see Dash in his gym clothes smiling in the gym window at his reflection. I smiled and begin walking to him. I 'tripped' over my feet and crashed into him.

"S-sorry!" I 'stuttered' with a fake high pitched voice that sounded similar to Paulina's- another A-Liter.

"Hey!" Dash said. "Watch where your going-" He turned around and froze with confusion in his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Huh?" I glared at him putting on an act. I blinked and bit my lip looking away. "I'm new around."

"How about a name, newbie."

I looked up at him. "DD." I lied.

"Well, 'DD', sense your new, I'll let you off, but-" He glared at me. "- if you ever get that close to me again, there's going to be problems." He begins walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and glared at me. I looked away. "I'm- I'm sorry to ask this of you but you seem strong…" He smirked and turned more towards me. I saw behind him Tucker throw his arms up in the air in a 'what the hell' kind of way. "And my locker is jam, so I was wondering…." I looked up at him, clutching my books to my chest. "If you could open it for me."

"Sure," he said walking towards me. "But under one conation."

I looked up at him, seeing he was a foot or so taller than me. "And that is?"

"I get a kiss from you, Black Beauty." He gives me his 'lady-killer' smile. I struggled with a fake smile.

"Oh you'll get something out of it." I told him, and wanted to pouch him seeing the wicked look in his eyes. Gross…

"Deal."

I told him which locker it was and he walked over to it, I smiled and walked away from him towards Tucker. Tucker grabbed my shoulder and whispered.

"Am I missing something or did you have a sudden desire to get into Dash's pants? Cause if so, I don't want to watch."

"Gross." I pushed him off. "And no that's not it. You'll see what's going too happened." I smirked at him. "Besides you're not the one missing anything, but someone will miss something." I turned around to watch Dash.

Dash started messing with my locker, slamming his elbows into the corners, I smirked coldly and turned around to put on my jacket again and stuff my hair into my baseball cap. I turned around sharply, sending my bangs flying everywhere. I watched as Dash finally open my locker.

Blue goo shot out of the locker and glues Dash towards the hall behind him. I turned and body slammed Tucker behind the corner of the wall into the next hallway where he was hiding during mine and Dash's talk. He quickly crawled to our feet and peeked around the corner. Skulker was here.

"What?" we heard him say. "My senesters detected that you're an average human, the seen for an average life after schooling years."

Dash yelled through the goo. "DD! Whatever your did, you'll pay for it!"

Skulker turned and saw the two of us. He raised his hand as it glowed with energy. "I Skulker-"

**Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.**

"Visit gorilla display, at the museum of natural history at down town lake corner?" He frowned as his wings appeared and sent him phasing though the ceiling.

I smiled. I know it!

"Huh." Tucker said. "I do know I'm missing something but why is he going there?"

I turned towards him and smiled. "Tuck! Think about it! When Skulker implanted your PDA into his Biosceners veins **{****1} **he became bounded to everything programmed into your PDA, which includes my scheduled. He has to go to where I have to go to next."

"Meaning?" Tucker asked looking at the PDA at his belt. I crossed my arms and give a warm smirk.

"Meaning…. It's time for the hunter to become the hunted." This was beginning to be fun. "Let's go, we're going to do something a head of scheduled."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT<strong>

**THIRD POV**

Skulker frowned in the tree branch he was perched in. Where is the raven haired girl? According to the device the ghost girl was supposed to be here hours ago! Skulker huffed and jumped down from his hiding spot. If the girl wasn't here then what was the point.

He stomped over to the rare beast and shouted at it. "You were supposed to be the bat! You stupid animal!" he picked up a rock and throw it out the beast. It hit the fur and falls to the ground. Skulker blinked seeing that the beast didn't even flinch. "What…"

Sampson turns around to revealed Sam and Tucker hiding under a suit made to replicate Sampson. The suit fall limp to the ground sense Sam and Tucker stopped holding the suit up.

Sam smirked ad give a laugh. "Sampson is not stupid, apparently you are."

Tucker then smirked at Skulker as well. "And he also isn't here! I'll take a message for you if you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>**1} Biosceners. A biosceners is like the systems inside a human body but only for a robotic body. **

**Sorry I didn't up date for a well. That was my whole fault. I got to busy with resourcing information for the story and completely forgot about updating. Sorry.**

**Please vote on my poll! It's a new poll, so please vote!**

**Up next is the outcome of One of a Kind!**


	12. One of a Kind Part 4

**"Regular Speech"**

**'Radios and TV' and 'thoughts'**

"_**Italics"**_**-Ghost Speech or anything supernatural talking**

***Telepathy/Mental speech***

**More might be added in due time.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: One of a Kind Part 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME<strong>

_Skulker frowned in the tree branch he was perched in. Where is the raven haired girl? According to the device the ghost girl was supposed to be here hours ago! Skulker huffed and jumped down from his hiding spot. If the girl wasn't here then what was the point._

_He stomped over to the rare beast and shouted at it. "You were supposed to be the bat! You stupid animal!" he picked up a rock and throw it out the beast. It hit the fur and falls to the ground. Skulker blinked seeing that the beast didn't even flinch. "What…"_

_Sampson turns around to revealed Sam and Tucker hiding under a suit made to replicate Sampson. The suit fall limp to the ground sense Sam and Tucker stopped holding the suit up._

_Sam smirked ad give a laugh. "Sampson is not stupid, apparently you are."_

_Tucker then smirked at Skulker as well. "And he also isn't here! I'll take a message for you if you wish."_

"_What_!" Skulker recoiled. "You two! You'll pay for this!" Skulker's shoulder open up and he pulled out a gun. He growled and glared down at the two teens who simply smiled up at him. "_Humans are usual low in static but I'll make an execution for you two_!"

"I don't think so!" Someone screamed from above him. Skulker pulled back to look up at the top of the cage. There on top of the cage where all the bars crossed each other was Dannie. She sat with her legs crossed and leaning her elbows on them. A book was open next to her. A smiled was dancing gracefully across her face as her eyes shine with mischief. She wasn't Phantom but Fenton.

She wore a simple brown maxi skirt and ruffled white top. She smiled down at the robotic ghost and that smile slowly turned into a smirk. "Man you are so slow!" She gives a chuckle before sliding right off the mental bars and begins falling to the ground.

Sam and Tucker felt the urge to scream her name but they know there wasn't any real reason to.

Dannie flipped in the air and came closer to the ground as she changed into Phantom, her cotton white hair shining brightly in the moon light. Dust flow in the air as she landed on the ground. As the dust cleared up, Dannie was founded in a crouch with her left leg hold out to the side and her hands planted in front of her.

She got to her feet and practically skipped towards Skulker. "_Hey, Skulkie_!" Dannie beamed up at the mental ghost. 'Skulkie' blinked and mouthed that word before glaring at the girl.

"_I see you_," Skulker said. "_Have the guts to walk up to Akito's greatest hunter. Too bad it'll never make into your records_." He raised his hand to send a pouch, Dannie smirked. As he moved his fist down, Sam came up behind him with an Anti-Taser and brought up into Skulker's side.

Skulker screamed in agony, Dannie jumped back and did a backbend to get away from him. Sam holds the Taser to Skulker who fall to his knees. Dannie twirled around as she came closer to him and brought her leg up and out, knocking right into Skulker's jaw sending the ghost down.

Sam ducked out of the way and pulled back with the Taser ready.

"Tucker, hurry!" Sam shouted Tucker without looking at him. "The electric bolts won't keep him down forever."

"I'm trying!" Tucker said. "I'll take a second to get to the program!"

Sam nodded towards Dannie who nodded back. Dannie brought her leg back and kicked Skulker in chest sending him back towards Sam. Sam brought his knee back and brought up into Skulker's side, sending the ghost down once more.

Skulker groaned and tried to get back to his feet but Sam stomped on his back and sat around his neck pulling his head back. Skulker struggled against the hold. As he looked up he saw Dannie rushed at him and brought her leg back, twirled around and kick him upside the head. She tried it again but Skulker caught her ankle and tossed her back.

Dannie yelped as she hit the ground. Skulker quickly got to his feet, Sam still around Skulker's neck brought the Taser down, Skulker screamed but this time he didn't fall to the ground. He grabbed Sam's arm and literally though him across the cage to slam into Dannie who was flying at them.

Both teens fall to the ground with groans of pain. Skulker moaned as he popped his neck that sparks where now flying out of. He tried to form a cannon but sparks flow out of his arms, his system was fired. He hissed out and pulled a ragged end blade from his boots. He stomped over towards the two teens.

Tucker gasped as he watch his friends slam into each other and Skulker stomping towards them with a wicked looking knife. He glanced down at his PDA, it was sill loading into Skulker's system. He swallowed, Dannie wasn't going to able to fight him off if he has real weapons on him, that knife looks like it's an Anti-ecto blade that the Fenton's created on daily bases.

Gathering the courage Tucker picked up a stone.

Dannie blinked the stars out of her eyes as she got to her feet. She heard someone breathing heavily behind her and looked up in the time to see Skulker being a blade down at her. She gasped and raised her hands to cover her face. Just as before, a green translucent shield appeared floating in the air, this time bigger than a foot by foot. The blade hit the shield, creating a ripple.

Dannie gasped and backed up with her hands still raised. Skulker brought the blade down again this time the ripped turn into a million of little cracks spreading across the shield. Green eyes widen as the blade was brought down again, shattering the shield. With a yelp Dannie hit the ground by the force of the shield breaking.

She looked up again to see Skulker being the blade down at her. This time though, a thick stone slammed against Skulker's face, sending off balance. He tried to regain his footing but it was too late. Dannie kicked her leg up and brought her knee up into his side sending to the ground- again.

Dannie crawled to her feet and darted away towards Sam who was now getting to his feet. Dannie jumped up and flow over towards him, floating into the air, she gasped his arm and pulled him over towards Tucker quickly.

"_Tucker, what are you waiting for_?" Dannie asked as she floated next to him.

"It should be beeping to the program about now." Tucker told her as he looked towards where Skulker was getting up. "That shock ray from the Taser should keep all firewalls down for the bug to get to him."

"_**YOU USELESS HUMAN FLESH BEING**_!" Skulker shouted as he got to his feet but this time he draw out a double bladed sword. The teens gasped as he went to bring the sword down on but Dannie raised another shield up to block the blow. Unlike the other times this shield wasn't simply flat and covered only a section but this one forms into a dome around the teens.

Dannie blinked and looked at her hands. The last two times she did this her hands had been in front of her, this time they were raised above her head and spread a little further apart. Maybe the shield shapes in how her hands move…

The green shield rippled as Skulker begins to bring the sword down in pure rage. It was like seeing a an lion fight over its dinner with another, tearing each other skin and fur off while chomping down on each other. It was simply pure rage. The more he sliced his sword down on the shield, the thicker the shield seemed to get.

But Dannie begin feeling tired as Skulker kept brings his sword down and the shield becoming thicker.

Sam frowned seeing Dannie grind her teeth and sweat roll down her forehead. This shield was obviously taking to more energy from her.

"Aha!" Tucker smiled as the bug linked onto Skulker's programing. "I have it!"

Dannie smiled. "_Send it."_

Tucker pressed a button and there was a beeping sound.

Skulker stopped and was breathing heavily.

Dannie checked that one onto her list; a ghost breathing….

Skulker looked down at his arm and glare at it. "_Time for push-ups. NO_!" he dropped his swords and falls to the ground and started doing push-ups forcefully.

Dannie dropped the shield and fall to her knees well changing back into human. She breathed in deeply as she tried to gain some control.

"_I can't stop!"_Skulker snapped as he struggled to stop doing push-ups which to Tucker was humorous. Tucker begins laughing at the blue haired ghost.

"Don't worry," Dannie said as she got to her feet and begin walking towards him. "I'll help you." She raised her fist and brought it down onto his face, sending a good foot back.

Skulker struggled to get to his feet. The short fight already ware him out. Dannie glanced behind her. "Tuck! Power him down! Now!"

Tucker clicked his teeth. "Relax. Everything's total under control-" he raised his PDA to prove so but then an green arrow shot though the device and attaching it into a tree behind Tucker. "Oh man! My mom is going to light my ass on fire!"

"Tucker…" Dannie said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Your fired…"

"Understood."

Dannie faces Skulker who was gaining control over himself. His eyes were in flames as he glared around the cage.

"_Very well_," he declared though his teeth. "_I see this is the way you react. I was going to simply capture and let you live your entity out in a cage. Now though! I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed_."

"Ewww!" Dannie shivered as Sam and Tucker shuddered.

"That's most likely," Sam said frowning. "The creepiest thing I've ever heard said to somebody."

"You have problems." Tucker told him. "I'm not even sure what's that supposed to mean really!"

"_Well ghost girl_," Skulker asked. "_Any last words_?"

Dannie tinted her head and smiled innocently. "Oh you mean this?"

Dannie raised her hands to pat her head twice, did a quick interview of peek-ph-poe, and pounded her chest sharply…

Everyone stared at her in silence. Even Skulker was lost in words.

"_Um… What are you doing_?" He asked.

Dannie begin sketching her butt. "Calling a friend."

There was a screeched as a shadow loomed over head. Sampson slammed down onto Skulker and begin pounding his fist into the mental head, all well shrieking in rage.

"No way!" Sam laughed as he watches Sampson pound his fist into Skulker. "You learn Sampson's language!"

"Yeah." Laughed Dannie who got to her feet. "It was so easy! All he does is sketching his butt."

She turns towards Tucker noticing he was quit for a change. She discovers Tucker to be frowning instead of laughing at Skulker getting handed.

She faces him with a frown of her own. "Tucker? What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand it." He said looking at the pieces of Skulker that Sampson had tarred apart.

Sam faced him as well. "Understand what?"

He waved his hands around. "Why a ghost needs a high tech battle suit."

Dannie frowned in thought before looking at the pieces that was scattered around their feet. She notice Skulker's head had two small green parts to the bottom. Blinking, she walked over to the head to hear a high pitch voice screaming. She bent down to pick the head up.

The two green parts where legs and they were kicking in the small opening. Sam and Tucker walked up behind her and looked over her shoulders. The trio looked at each other. Dannie pulled on the two feet and pulled out what looks like a green frog.

"Let me go!" The frog screamed in an high pitched voice. "_I'm the SKulker, do you hear me! You will fear me!" _The three teenagers stared down at the glob of green.

Dannie turned her head and smirked at Tucker. "Thermos please?"

"_I am the greatest hunter in all of Akito, you will all trampled at my feet!_"

Tucker smiled and dug though his backpack to pull out the white thermos with green lining. He lightly tossed it up in the air and Dannie caught it with ease. She looked down at 'Akito's Greatest Hunter'.

Pressing the button on the side to active the thermos, Dannie tossed SKulker up in the air. The bright blue cords shot out of the thermos and formed into a net like always. As the light pulled SKulker into the thermoes, the trio could hear his screaming.

"_You have not seen the last of me! I shall capture you all! You'll all be mine! Mine!"_

As the light shot off, Skulker disappeared into the thermos without another word. The trio took a second to steady themselves from the adventure of the day.

"Well," Dannie said glancing at her friends. "I don't know about you guys but I'm sleeping all the way to Amity!"

Sam looked at her with a frown seriously. "But you didn't get anything you can use for your report. Your still going to get an F!"

Dannie smiled softly at the ground. "That's okay."

Sam and Tucker blinked, believing they heard wrong.

Dannie turned around and smiled at her friends. "We stopped the bad guy, saved Sampson, and that's all I got done. Then that's okay…" I felt a presence behind me and looked behind me to see Sampson. "Oh hey, boy- OH MY GHOST!"

"DANNIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>SCHOOL, NEXT MORNING<strong>

**DANNIE POV**

Mr. Lancer was standing in front of the class- which was half dead (no pun intended). He had a purple magazine in his hands that he was reading aloud. It was Genius Magazine, but this time, it was not about a human.

"He is a she, Sampson is a female. Burly genius Danny Fenton, did what no other researcher dare to do. Got in close enough to this rare beauty to realize Sampson was actually a Dillaial… No one in that whole zoo bothered to check if it was male or female?" Mr. Lancer asked as he looked up at me.

I smiled at him. "Weird, isn't it? Maybe they were respecting her privacy."

Mr. Lancer walked up to my desk and pulled out a pen and marked on the magazine. "Well, Mr. Fenton. I have to admit; I am impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so badly, you risked getting killed by a gorilla." He placed the magazine down on my desk and I looked down at it to almost seethe in anger.

"A, C!" I cried out. I looked up at Mr. Lancer to see him smiling slightly. "I almost got killed by a gh- ahapho!" Sam had lend over and hit me upside the head. "-gorilla? And all I get is a C-?"

The bell above ringed four times, singling it's time to change classes. I blinked, did class pass by fast for once. Strange, usual Mr. Lancer's class dragged on and on.

Mr. Lancer smiled almost merciless at me. "Live is unfair is it not, Daniel?"

He beginning packing his belongs as everyone left the class. As everyone walked out into the white/red/blue hallway. I seethed in my sit as Sam and Tucker packed their book bags.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. "It's better than an F." Sam said.

I glared at my desk, wanting nothing more than for it to erupt into flames. "My parents are still going to kill me! I wish I have something to take this out on!" I slammed my head against my desk.

"_HAHAHHAHA!"_ We all froze and slowly, gloomy, turned around to see a ghost in a blue overall. _"I AM THE BOX GHOST! OND ONCE I EMPTY YOU OF YOUR USELESS PAPER; YOUR BEAUTIFUL, SQUARE SHAPED SHALL BE MINE! HAHAHHAHA!"_

I smiled as I stood up from me sit, changing into Phantom. I smirked at the blue ghost. *Why hello missed placed aggregation! How much time do I have…*

"Seven minutes." Sam and Tucker said.

I give a large smile, almost psycho. "_Six more then I need!"_ **{1}**

I shot out towards the Box Ghost who looked up in surprised. I slammed my fist into his jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

Sam and Tucker bid me 'see ya' tomorrow,' as we went our separate ways. I was walking down an alley by myself. The alley was only a block or so from my house. Usual I would change into Phantom to get home faster but I know the second I walk into through that door, I would be mobbed by James and my parents. Last night we founded out the pilot of Sam's private plan has already gone to sleep when we went to get him to fly us back to Amity.

We decided to stay the night at the zoo after I sent my research and discover to James who sent it to Connie. By the time we woke up we realized that if we leave around the four we'll make it to school on time. I had seven miss calls and twenty massages on my phone that I have yet to answer. My head is as good as gone if I get home.

I sighed; Tucker's mom chewed him out but said that he's not in trouble sense it was for research and that he was with his friends. Sam's parents didn't even seem to realize that he was missing. I smiled as I recall Tucker's mom screaming at him in her native tongue –Spanish- though phone he borrowed from Sam. By the look on his face and how he started fidgeting, I know he was going to get his ass handed to him, but other than that; His mom was fine.

I looked up from the can I had been kicking on the ground to the end of the alley. As I turned the corner, I blinked when I saw a company's truck in front of my house. I walked over to my house to look at the truck as a few crew members climbed into it before leaving.

"Huh?"

I begin walking up the front steps of my house to enter. The second I enter the door, James had been on me like a white on rice. I told him he was smothering me, which owned a glared.

"What where those people doing here?" I asked him as he started working on his homework in the kitchen.

"Huh?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The people with the truck? Why where they here?"

James seemed confused as he placed his pencil down. "Didn't you call them to replace your broken furniture? They came yesterday night to recreate your room to what your blueprint said and they came back to do to put the furniture in."

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked blinking. "I didn't call anyone yesterday. And how did you know my room was trashed?"

James gives me a look. "Um? Did you hit your head or something?"

"What?"

"You left a letter stating that you brought an ectoplasmic energy disk into your room when your left the lab and that it must have been unstable because it blow up when you out of the room… So you called _ReRoom Doport_ to create the room from your blueprint."

"James… I didn't call anyone." I told him.

James simply looked at me for a second before getting up. "Dannie, can please not pull my leg? I've been stressed out with keeping mom and dad from scaring those workers all day, I really do not need this." James gathered his belongings and walked a way into the office down stairs.

I frowned and begin walking up to my room. I eye the entry of the fourth floor and took notice nothing was different. As I came to my door, I blinked seeing my old door- I think it is- was stripped bare of all more decorations. I grabbed the door knob in open the door.

I gasped.

Everything was different.

There was king size mattresses in the corner of the room near the balcony doors with a huge baby blue comfortable set with six pillows and three throw pillows on it. At the end of the bed was a baby blue with white lace tufted skirted storage bench (Something I wanted for a long time. Next to the bed was nightstand with a table lamp. On the other side of the balcony wall was a white vanity set with a three way mirror. The far wall was packed. There was a white computer armoire to the left, white 7 drawer jumbo chest dresser to the right, and under the window was a stackable cabinet with 26 drawers. The old wooden floors where replaced with a deep chocolate colored flooring with a blue furry rug in the middle of the room. A huge bookcase ran across the wall that my closet was on, it even had a rolling ladder attached to it!

I blinked once before going over to my balcony and opening the door. I stopped short seeing the once tiny balcony only cable of holding a two legged object up was now almost four times bigger; it went out at least three times more than it had before with thick white mental poles supporting it from the ground. On the balcony was a picnic table set, bird feeder, and a hammock.

Blinking once and twice, I closed the doors. Lending against the glass doors I breathed out.

What the hell is this?

I looked around my room and walked over to the vanity that was next to the French doors of the balcony. I looked down at it and grimaced.

Just as I thought.

There on the vanity surface was a sky blue jewelry box with a glass rose ring holder next to it.

The two things I've plan on buy from the mall for the last month but never got to it.

I scanned my room. Everything is this room was everything I wanted for a long time but never got around to getting them. I bit my lip as I sat on the vanity's puffy blue chair. I looked down at the smooth untouched surface. I ran a finger over the surface, only to fall back with a cry when the surface lit up with light.

My back hit the ground with the chair knocked over. Crawling to my feet, I looked down at the surface of the Vanity to see it was just like my parents Haloters. Though unlike my parents' this on had an opening page.

It was a silky white color with flower paddles falling down from the top to disappear at the bottom. I tapped the page and it blinked before what looked like a letter appeared.

To Danyelle Fenton

Open or Delete?

I pressed open. Like I said before

**Curiosity killed the cat.**

Dear Danyelle,

I truly hope you like your present I've given to you. Please do not consume that this is something to do with the mind of someone's pure joy. Because it is not. I give this gift to you because I've seen the trouble and stressed you've been in recently.

Now I will tell you something that I know will creep you out, but please do not think lowly of me.

I've been watching you for years.

I felt my throat tighten as I wanted to burn the Vanity. Watching me for years? What is that supposed to mean. I read the rest.

Now, I know you think this is really creepy but it is true. I've been around you for years, the reason you may ask? You are very different from those around, the ungrateful mortals don't see what pure soul you host. I've seen how you would willing- and happily I might add- help someone even after they've done nothing but made your life a horror ride.

Sense, I already know about your secret, I've gathered someone special people to help me put in secret apartments in your room. Below I put where they are at and how to open them. There is also a class A supplies of first aid in your floor boards, the one that the bench in front of your bed hides.

I do not understand why you would waste your time with keeping your secret but I know one thing. If you feel like you should do something, then it means that you will not give that something up, ever.

Sincerely,

The Shadow Thief

I blinked at the page as the hologram blinked and disappeared. "Wait!" I shouted as I slammed my hands down on the Vanity. As my hands made contact with the surface a paper shot out from the drawer right under the surface where the chair is usual put in.

_Sincerely, The Shadow Thief_

I picked the paper up and quickly read it to see it was the locations of the secret apartments.

_Sincerely, The Shadow Thief._

_The Shadow Thief_

_Shadow Thief_

I crumbled the paper in my hands as I glared at the wall.

Shadow Thief? The Shadow Thief?

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT<strong>

I warped a towel around my chest as I made my way out of the bathroom down to my bedroom. Earlier today when I arrived home, I discovered that someone had called a company to create my dream room, this person been stalking me for years, and knows about my powers.

I walked into my room and quickly check to see if anyone was inside my room. Locking the balcony, covering all my windows with curtains, checking under my bed, in my closet, and anything anyone could hide it. This included the secret apartments. Breathing in relief, I dropped my towel and walked over to my closet to pull on a pair of bright red panties and a blue nightgown with white trimming. Using my blow dryer to dry out my crazy curls, I pulled my black hair up into a braid to keep it out of my face.

I glanced down at my phone that was charging. I had three miss calls from Tucker, five from Sam, and dozens of group messages. I had texted Sam and Tucker what had happened early but they didn't replied so I went and eat dinner and took a bath.

Looking at the Vanity on the other side of the room, I thought back to the last part of the letter.

_Sincerely, The Shadow Thief._

Why do I feel like I know that name from somewhere? It keeps ringing in my ears, as if it's a word that I use to say all the time.

_You are very different from those around; the ungrateful mortals don't see what pure soul you host_

Pure soul? Ungrateful mortals?

Whoever this Shadow Thief is, I believe I know them from long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Dannie used a mental link with Tucker and Sam. At the time she was facing away from the two so they thought she had spoken aloud, Dannie was to blind by beating Box Ghost's face in to realize what she did. <strong>

**I know this one was short but I can explain. This is a preview about what's to come. I didn't want to put this part with the last chapter because it just felt wrong to me. It just didn't suit it. I know it didn't suit this either but the next story is The Shadow Thief so it does suit One of a Kind.**

**How was the ending of One of a Kind. Was it different from what you thought it'll be.**

**Please review! Pretty, pretty please! **

**Question, should I change James back into Jazz who leave him as a guy? And also, I don't plan on making this a Sam/Dannie story just to clear that up, though I have something plan for them, so I was wondering should I change Sam back into a girl, or leave him as a guy? This is your choice.**

**Also please vote on my poll!**


	13. The Shadow Theft

**Dannie/Sam/Tucker: Blindingnight14 owns nothing (Only things that are changed and OC characters) and wish to thanks all those people out there who helped create the show Danny Phantom. Thank you!**

**BlindingNight14: This chapter contains different creatures and inhuman creatures as well. Ghosts and mythical beings. This is a glimpsed inside the mind of a being that was never human. Better than it sounds. Trust me. This contains the history of Akito and how the universe was created. Or at least how much the Shadow Thief knows. It's a short one; it's just to clear something's up in the future.**

**CHAPTER THREE: The Shadow Thief**

* * *

><p><strong>Lauran Koll POV<strong>

Breathing taking, spell casting.

Those are the only few of the words that come to mind when I think of her.

She was breath taking. Every step she took, that shy smile that shows that tiny gap in0bwteen her two top teeth, the way her hair bounces on her shoulders when she moves was simply a spell cast to capture you in her beauty. She was just like a siren, luring you in with such beauty of innocents and selflessness. She lures you in with this and thin turns into a beast worth worshipping.

Inhuman.

She didn't really have a mature body, but her eyes alone made up for that. A beautiful sea of blue. Pure blue, no other color could be ever founded in those eyes. Trust me, I tried. Pale skin that shimmered like sparkling snow.

Danyelle Fenton

The younger sister of Jameson Fenton, the only daughter of the insane Fenton family. Everyone in Amity Parks and neighborhoods cities know who she was, who her parents where. It wasn't hard when they always hollered 'Hi, sweetie!', to her whenever they saw her on the streets.

"Mr. Fenton?" The teacher called as I laid my head down on my desk in the back. I wanted to smirk when I felt nothing when I placed my head on the surface of the mental desk. Nothing but a simple illusion of my being.

Danyelle was not here.

"Mr. Fenton?"

I growled to myself when he repeated the 'Mr'. It was obvious that 'Mr. Fenton' was a 'Miss. Fenton'. You could tell so easily. You could tell by the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she flips her bangs, the way her eyes light up with emotions. Her very exists is the very clue that she is a female.

Mortals are dense.

"HERE!" A voice shrieked.

Every single head in the room shot up to stared at the small form in the doorway. Most in her place would think that everyone around her hated her, but that was far from the truth. Everyone absolutely adored her. She was a pure soul. Someone who looks on the good side of everything, yet everyone takes that for granted.

My dark eyes glanced at her, my breath caught. My dark haired angel was panting in the doorway. As if she had run a mile before showing up for school, no doubt she did. Her eyes wide and wild.

Danyelle Fenton.

A living soul.

My personal angel.

The reason I wish to keep going on in my life when I know there is no point.

Her black locks were hidden in that disgusting baseball cap while a large portion of hair was falling out from the cap and into her face, hiding her face from the world behind a curtain of black. Skin as white as snow. A petite body that looked like it would break if half just like a trig, but don't ever let that fooled you.

Today she wore a simple oversize jacket, ripped shorts revealing a bandage wrapped tightly around her knee. A black cloth around her neck as a chocker and vans disbanding her delicate skin.

The teacher (I don't even bother to remember his name) glared at her as he 'task' before marketing her tardy. "Please take your seat, Mr. Fenton." He snapped as he looked away from her, as if he was disgusted with her presence. Truthful it was the opposite. Many tend to think of her as an angel or god (goddess) left behind on Earth with how she acts around everyone. Broken but not shattered. Abused but not finished yet. Always seeing the good in everybody, making people day's with every step she took.

Dannie nodded and begins walking down the alley to the back of the class. I watched as two boys whispered to each other (Dash and Orc, the top A-listers) before Orc slide his leg out into the alley.

Danyelle was too busy taking her backpack off to notice. I bit my tongue from saying anything, knowing this is a daily occupation. Her foot caught the underside of Orc's ankle and with a loud gasp she fall forwards onto her chest. I locked my legs in place to keep from checking on her. No one even had to look at to know what happened when Dash, Orc**(1),** Star, and Xandra **(2)** begin laughing. The class stopped what they were during and 'laughed' along with the A-Listers, knowing very well if they didn't, they'll be next.

And trust me, some of the stuff those A-Listers do, terrifies even me, and trust me; I've seen some crazy shit before. I felt someone kick me from behind me. Looking behind me I saw Vernic Mabel had kicked me from behind.

Vernic Mabel begin school late, making her sixteen- almost two years older than me. Vernic was a slightly overweight girl with long straight brown hair that hide the right side of her face with beads braided into the strains, deep brown eyes, and fair skin. She was your average book worm with glasses and braces, the only difference was that she wore experiences clothing and heels all the time. There was also a different reason, and that reason was that she wasn't-

"Mr. Koll?" The teacher asked. I turned around towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you'll like to share?"

"No thanks, teach." I said putting my face in my arms which were folded on the table. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dannie snicker at something Tucker whispered to her. My fist clutched.

Vernic kicked me again but this time a folded note fall on my desk. It was folded neatly and completed with a two black hair pins cross over each other to hold it together. I flipped it over to see sloppy handwriting. I knew this hand writing. I looked across the room to see Ariana Oconner whispering to the new guy by her.

The new guy was Matteo something.

Ariana was a tall girl, taller than most girls her age with short stylish black hair hold back by a headband, dark skin and light gray eyes. She was extremely skinny, almost like Danyelle but with a large chest. She was part of the cheer squad, not because she wanted to be popular or whatever, she join for the love of cheer.

Matteo looked like he could be related to the taller girl. Yeah, Ariana was taller than a lot of guys too. He had spiky black hair, dark skin, and light eyes (either a light brown or gray, I couldn't tell). He wasn't fit or stocky, he was lean and slim, unlike most boys at this school.

I eyed them. If you looked close enough you could see what looks like skin colored tattoos all over their arms, necks, and faces. Ariana looked up and caught my eyes. She gives me a nod.

Taking the hairpins away from the note, I unfolded it, making sure the teacher didn't see. The note was short.

Meeting in the maze, 5:30 PM sharp.

Any later, and you might have a ran in with my pets.

We wouldn't want that, now would we?

I rolled my eyes, Arianna reminded me so much of Dannie. She looked sweet, native, and defenseless, but under that appearance there is a monster waiting to attack if you made the wrong move. They were so much alike, it wasn't even funny. I swear those two are somehow related.

Glancing over at Dannie again, I recalled a night weeks ago.

* * *

><p><em>My sister is going to kill me; that was the only thought running though my head. It was three hours past my curfew. <em>

_You see, my parents were killed years ago after getting hit by a drunk driver on their way home from a date. They had been walking around after their dinner before walking home. The diner they went to wasn't that far from the house, there wasn't a reason in driving a car. They had been on a busy street when it had happened. As they were crossing the road when it was their turn to go, a trunk came speeding down the road and slamming right into them. Amazing, my mom somehow survive but later on died a week later from brain frailer. _

_At the time I was only a child, I didn't understand what had happened, but my sister who was in her late teens understood and gain custody of me other than my uncle. My sister can be very protective, especially when it comes to me walking on the streets at night. _

_I sighed as I brought my hand to face and rubbed my eyes. Arianna had order another meeting today and then a fight broke out between the Hex twins. It took us hours trying to calm those two down, and repair the maze before anyone took notice of it._

_The maze was a real maze in dead center of Amity Park where the central park is. The park that goes on for more than 360 acres. A garden was in the middle of the park and there had been a gardener there, he lived in the small one room house inside the garden. No one knew his name or even what he looked like. Some say the gardener and garden was here before Amity Park was even discovered, and I don't doubt it. The garden begin growing over the years until tall hedge bushes, standing above eight feet were formed. _

_I breathed out, great I was thinking too much about the maze. If Lialo saw me now._

"_Whoooaha!" A voice shouted above me. I stopped and glanced up, expecting to see a window open or something. No, what I saw was completely different._

_There was a girl during flips in the air, grabbing onto street lights and swinging around like a_ _gymnastics chimp. I blinked and stared at her._

_Curly cotton like hair reaching down past her waist, over her shoulders, potions in her face. Deep sun kissed skin with bright –and when I mean bright, I mean like a glowing neon color- green, her lips where a pinkish bright color clashing against her dark skin. She was short in height but you could easily see the masculine frame against her petite form. She wore a white on black suit with gloves (I think they are) similar to that of royalty. _

_She skipped from one street light to the next with a single jump. I gasped and hide behind a building to watch her._

_She stopped on a lamp and gracefully walked across the thin curved surface to where the light bulb was hold in. She stood there for a second looking around her with a large smile. She seemed excited about something. _

_Using the shadows around me, I blended myself in to them as I try to get a closer look on her. As I sized her up, I notice some characteristic of her that I've seen somewhere before. Characteristics that most only few people I've seen have._

_She had high cheek bones with little to not baby fat but yet rounded and puffed. Her eyes were large like a child's when they look around the world in wonder, yet narrowed out and sharped. Long white lashes. Many curves but not deep enough to notice if not for her clothes being almost like a second layer of skin, a small chest but compare to her body they seemed larger in size. _

_I frowned at her as she gasped. A blue coiled mist like substance erupted from her mouth. A warning device of some sort? I saw the girl tense and fall into a graceful crouch. _

_Her motions where steady and collected, yet they were slow and weren't filled with promise. Her pose was correct but yet she didn't fall into it natural. She reminded me of a creature fighting one of its own._

_I give a muted gasped (Shadows don't make sounds) as I recalled where I see this woman._

_It was years ago in grade school. A girl showing her friends what she learns in Karate and her one friend- tall and blonde- had asked if she can beat him with the move._

_She had fallen into the same stance as this figure and her movements where identical. _

_If I recall correctly, that girl was Danyelle Fenton. The last time many saw her was after Amity Elementary when everyone went into middle school, after that there was never any sign of her __**{3} **__or even her name._

_Danyelle… The small blacked haired girl everyone picked and abused every day. Yet, she was just like an angel. Even after being abused, beaten, and treated even lower then dirt, she always got up with a smile on her face and a positive look on the world._

_She never let anybody take away the one thing she had._

_Herself._

_I smiled as I recalled her and the warm memories. I was never the one to make the first move unlike many others back in school. Besides there was never a point to it, all she was doing was existed there. I didn't know that was against the law. _

_She turned towards me, her eyes flashing a dangerous color of toxic. I froze._

_I was also the one who doesn't know how to fight or even though a strew pouch._

_She gives an hiss of that of an animal. I shifted the body I possessed into my true form just in case she choice to attack me._

_My dark skin changed into a pasty black color, my clothes melted away and black mist erupted around my body, my ears sharpen out and pointed into the air, my teeth sharpen their selves and changed into fangs. I know my eyes turned into a solid gray color._

_I moved back into the shadows to hide with my brethren. Just like all shadows, I choice to hide instead of fighting; which was for other creatures. I watched as the girl steadily scanned around her before huffing._

"_Great," she said as she crossed her arms and relaxed. "Now I'm imagination things." She jumped up into the air and folded her knees so her legs were bended behind her. She scanned the area once more before shooting off like a rocket. _

_I came out of the shadows and melted back into my mortal form. That voice…_

_Danny?_

* * *

><p>After that I've been stalker the boygirl. Once I saw her being stripping in her bedroom- don't judge me!- I immediately fled. After an hour to collect myself, I pieced everything together.

That girl is Danyelle, Danny is Danyelle, and Danyelle is Danny and that girl.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized I seen Danyelle all the time. When she wasn't in school she wasn't wear jeans and baggy tops but usual fashionable tops and most times skirts with wedges or sandals. I see her every day at the park where she, Sam, and tucker hang out.

I smirked as I recall my self-slamming my hand against my forehead. I had earned some strange looks for that walking down the street.

I do recall followed Danyelle around at the park all the time during middle school. She must have gone to Casper Middle. Casper Middle was closer to Fenton Works then Amity Middle where most of the students of Casper High came from.

I crumbled the note in front of me up and stuffed it into my backpack. Glancing once more at the black haired girl I started taking notes.

* * *

><p><strong>LUNCH<strong>

It was raining. Not unusual in Amity. Everyone was eating inside the cafeteria. My group was scattered all across the cafeteria, we can't sit by each other without people noticing that we're different from them. Though, I didn't feel like eating today so I skipped lunch and was now leaning against the side of the building outside under the sunroof so I didn't get soak in the rain.

I was dribbling a basketball. Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that was on the basketball team and been playing it sense second grade. I was blended into the shadows.

I frowned as I remember the note from earlier. Arianna wants to have another meeting. First of all; that girl shouldn't even call meetings if she never shows up for them.

"Hey, Lauran." Two voices spoke in unison. Two girls standing in the rain. The Hex twins. Or as we call them Cre and Epy.

"Hi Creepy." I greeted the two girls.

The both stood a few inches shorter than me with straight red hair touching down to their knees and hiding most of their face expect for a portion of their right eye. They were extremely pale with strange golden brown eyes. They were matching green maxi skirts and hi-low cut white blouses. The same black leather heeled boots and The Life Cross symbol around their neck.

The Life Cross Symbol. It was a red cross with a red circle in the middle with the yellow sun behind it and a purple hour glass over the cross.

I glared at them, "You know you're not allowed to wear that outside."

"We-" The one on the right said

"-Know." The one on the left said.

The two girls tilted their heads letting their hair fall away from their face to revealed toothily smiles highlighted by a bright red lipstick. Reminding me of the Joker.

"Cut that out." I told the twins.

"Joy-" The one on the left said.

"-Kill." The one on the right said.

Both girls walked out of the rain and slowly walked to either side of me. I glanced from one to the other. With this two, you can never predict what they're about to do. They stood on either side of me with their heads tilt revealing their strange eye color and strong applied makeup. They lips were almost a hot red colored, red blushed applied to much making them look sick, thick eyeliner, deep blue eye shadow circling around the eyes thickly. They both had a half tringle on their right cheeks, marking them as one.

"What's wrong, Lauran?" The one on my right asked.

"Are we unsettling you?" The other asked.

They moved and wrapped their arms around me with their faces in my chest.

I froze, willing to disappear into the shadows but could not without harming the two girls. I sighed and gently pushed them off of me. Both girls smiled at me before hiding behind their hair once more.

"See ya'-" The one to the right laughed.

"-Later, Koll." The other one finished. Both girls linked arms and skipped down the sidewalk and back into the rain.

I shook my head. "Such strange girls." I mumbled. They did the most random and strangest things you could imagination. What did they even want?

Stuffing my hands in my pockets and rolling my basketball on the ground with my foot, I heard someone running towards me. I glanced up to see Dannie. I gasped seeing her darting her eyes around, obviously looking for something. I quickly pulled the shadows around me to hide against the wall of the cafeteria. Dannie stopped short, spun around eyeing the clouded sky. She back up, coming towards me, and spin around to begin running my way. As she ran past me, I guess I didn't mold my feet into the shadows all the way, she tripped over my boots.

She gives a shout as she fall to the ground with a grunt. I eyed her, wanting nothing more to ask if she was okay. She moaned as she crawled to her feet. She glanced at me and the ground before frowning.

"Weird…" her eyes widen. "Oh man!" She spurted down the sidewalk before running into the rain and disappearing afterwards.

I bet the Hex twins had something to do with it.

Steeping out of the shadows, I picked up my basketball and followed after Dannie. Yeah, go ahead, say it, I'm stalker.

* * *

><p><strong>MEETING<strong>

"Okay, okay," Arianna spoke as she stood in front of everyone in a simple white wrapped dress; she looked over everyone as I kicked a rock on the ground. "Look, we're not here to talk about using our powers at school- "shoots a look towards many people, me included. "- or wearing the Life Cross in the opening." This time shots a fiery glare at the Hex twins who were busy braiding each other's hair without a care in the world. " No, where here to talk about this 'Phantom' person some of us meet."

The word Phantom cause many teens to whisper to each other. I ignored them as I felt the shadows rippled. Frowning, I felt a lose thread in the shadows. Someone lost their way in the darkness one more. I bended the shadow around me as it formed into a shape of a cat. The cat rubbed up against me as the shadows loosen up around me.

The thing about being a Shadow Caster is that we see all the sins, bad luck aura, and shadows in the world while others can't what's so ever. Usual we have control of what we see and how much of it we see but unlike many of my kind, I have the rare disability to not have any control of the shadow realm.

We call the rare disability; Fog Vision.

Fog Vision is where you have no control and cannot see the way other of our kind can. It's like a fog- hint the name- the shadows are dangerous, they do not like being control- other, they like having control of you. After all; Shadow Crawlers are in the darkness hiding, waiting to take a host. It was one of the reasons a Shadow Caster needs to have control over the shadows, so they can shut off the shadow realm when a SC tries to take a host. But people like me, for my kind, are usual unwanted because we can easily be control by a SC. Shadow Crawlers are one of the most dangerous creatures out in the galaxy.

I sighed as I felt a thick presence move around me, looking for an opening. I tugged at the shadows besides me to cover my presence as much as possible that someone with Fog Vision could.

"Now, how many of you had a run in with this girl?" Jordon Pettson asked as he looked over everyone. Short, gentle childlike appearance, baby soft blonde hair in a hola around his face, and gentle purple eyes. Don't let his appearance fools, his a TeDia, an very powerful being with contacting to all living beings. To get on a TeDia's bad side, is probable is like asking for a death bed in person.

Not a lot of hands went up, but a good few did. This included the Hex twins who stopped braiding each other's hair and were giggling about something. Bet they were the presence Dannie had felt.

"Okay." Jordon said. "Now, Arianna talked to the Council about…"

The meeting dragged on and on. About how this Phantom person is different from other human ghosts and mortals as well. How we shouldn't angry her without trying to befriend her first. How the Council never even heard of this ghost before and that she might be a Shadow Crawler in disguised.

Everyone but humans take Shadow Crawler personally and seriously. SCs have done nothing but bring horror and agony to the universe. They tear families apart; destroy you on the inside until you lost in the labyrinth of their mind. They turn their hosts insane until their begging for their deaths. There has never been a creature in the world to be able to fight against them, not even The Ancients-well all besides one. They are the most powerful beings in the universe, existing has far back as Multillion **{4}** years ago. They are the oldest creatures from when the universe was new, the only ones still living from the accident that created other galaxies and other plants.

Jordon and Arianna ranted on and on about Dannie how we shouldn't provoke her unless we know her limits and powers, seeing that many of us have similar powers. If she was to go into rage like many other ghosts some of us might be too weak to fight back.

Yeah, right. I thought as I pulled the shadow cat onto my lap. To most people it'll look like I shifted in my sit but I know differently. Petting its silk misted fur, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the two. All they ever do is repeat and copy what the Council wishes them to do.

I know you're wondering why we inhumans are doing living on Earth. Your probably wondering who the Council is, the Ancients are, and the accident that created the other galaxies and worlds. That's all really long stories but to shorten them up. I'll tell you about the girl named Kikkoal back when there was only one world in the universe.

The only world in the universe was more than eighty times the size of Jupiter alone and said to have over thirty-two moons and four suns which were bigger than the sun in this solar system. The plant was called LoIjnnoa –and it there language; meaning The Making Of Life- and contain over thousands of different creatures that in this would be called humans.

The plant had been around for a little over trillion of years when a girl appeared. Not much is known about her but she was a creature who was created in an experiment and used to kill priests, kinds/queens, and anyone with a say in the world. For over millions of years she was killing people left and right when she was discovered skinned and covered in open wounds by The Ancients.

At the time The Ancients where only child, they are one of seven groups who lived during that time. After bring Kokkoal to their council they discovered that she was the 'daughter' of a Shadow Crawler who controlled her with its powers, along with four others. A war broke out all over the world of Loljnnnoa, not much is known about the war but near the end, Kokkoal break from the SC's control (she is the only one in history to do so) and destroyed him. Though, even though the war was over, Kokkoal was more powerful than anyone had thought, she had erupted the plant Loljnnoa which then created a tear in the universes creating galaxies, black holes, living things, planets, stars, and dust clouds.

Many xonillion**(5)** years later our solar system was created.

Now, why are there different creatures other than humans on Earth you might ask?

That is a story my grandparents told me. They never told me much other than that the black holes in the galaxies have dramatically grown and have threated to suck plants into them. Many habits of worlds left their home plants to find a safer planet to life on. For some it was easy, for others it was a deadly journey.

Because of moving to different plants, many creatures where lost in time such as the Moaks- creatures that could only live in water but not many plants had enough for their species to survive in and they died out in the early age.

My grandparents were Shadow Casters as well as I and my sister. Their plant was swallowed up by a black hole during Earth's WW I. They didn't tell me much about our plant sense they were so young.

Many creatures on Earth are originally from different worlds. Arianna is a Malkic (Spiritual gem) she is cable of sensing the future and being able to communicate with others though mental links. She also is cable of form minors out of pure energy to do her bidding- those are her pets from her letter earlier.

The Hex twins are hybrids. More precisely, Shadow Casters and Benders. You already know what Shadow Casters are, but Benders are beings from under the sea, they're what human's call mermaids. The only difference of Benders is that their like humans, many different cultures and races. The Hex twins are a race that is cable of communicating with sea animals and when their together they can control water (Hydrokinetic) hence the marking on their cheeks.

We all are refugees, seeking shelter on different plants. At least the people of Akito were kind enough to let any creature take refuge in their world (which is even bigger than Loljinnoa).

I bit my lip. Aktio. The world of the dead. The afterlife.

Akito was created around the time that Loljinnoa was destroyed. In many cultures, death had a huge role apart of them. For my kind, there was never a reason. Just like SC's , we were created from the same martial – darkness- and are unable to move on into the afterlife unlike the rest of the universe. Akito was the creation of the Lady in the Stars. The being that created the first world Loljinnoa. It's said she created Akito to be a world where the dead can reunite with their love ones and live on for entity with the ones they care for. It was supposed to be a safe heaven, a place where anybody could take shelter in. All creatures here welcomed there.

Legend has it, if someone rejects your want to live a peaceful life in Akito, that Lady Star comes down from the stars in your sleep and kills you, even if you're already dead. She is the most powerful being in the universe besides Mahkdglias (Mahk), the creator of darkness, death, hatred, and war. Lady in the Stars- whose name no one can remember- is the creator of the universe, life, and time.

All creatures worship them as well as respect them. The only creatures that I have ever heard of not respecting them where the mortals.

"Lauran." I heard someone say besides me. Turning my head, I saw that Inca was pasting a plat towards me. "It's dinner time."

"Oh, right." I grabbed the plant and passed it down the row to the last person and repeated that until I got my food.

No one touched their food until everyone had a plate, last person being Jordon who begin pasting the plats back. Everyone picked up their plastic cups. Inside the cup was only ice and nothing else.

"To, Lady Star." Jordon said.

"To, Lady Star." We repeated. The cups where then filled to the brim with crystal clear liquids. I took a sip and smiled around the brim of the cup. Most nights we have what the drinks taste like for dessert.

Guess we're having cheery pie tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Orc. Tall, stocky black hair and green eyes. A-Lister, bully.<strong>

**(2) Xandra. Short, curvy, big chested. Dyed blonde hair, tan, and deep green eyes. Part of VIP crew.**

**(3) The reason why no one saw any sign of Dannie during middle school was because doing that time she started straightening her hair so her hair was all over the place and cut a good portion of her hair off. Even the people in her middle school Casper Middle didn't even realized she was Danyelle. During grade school she went by DD (which is why she used in the last story), in middle school she went by Elle and now in high school she goes by Dannie or Danny.**

**(4) Multillion. **_**(10^ (3x10^(3x10^3tredecillion) +3) **__**Tredecillion - 10^42**_

**(5) Xonillion. 10^ 3octillion3 Octillion- - 10^27**

**What do you think? Yeah it's short but it's to help you understand something mention in future chapaters. And you meet some other characters!**

**Lauran Koll**

**The Hex Twins**

**Jordon Pettson**

**Arianna Oconnner**

**Yeah I know there wasn't much of Lauran stalking Dannie, but just you wait! Anyway, I bet you were surprised about this chapter!**

**Fav and follower this story.**

**Please review!**

**Question, should I change James back into Jazz who leave him as a guy? And also, I don't plan on making this a Sam/Dannie story just to clear that up, though I have something plan for them, so I was wondering should I change Sam back into a girl, or leave him as a guy? This is your choice.**

**Also please vote on my poll**


	14. Imformation Log

**It's that time for information blogs to come out. This is what is in the story and shipping's for it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>FULL SUMMARY: A redone version of DP series. Fem!Danny. As Dannie learns how to control her power after an accident, she discovers a purpose to them as well as a hidden history lost though time. As Dannie is busy fighting ghosts, saving worlds, and hiding her ID, she faces bullies, power hungry teenagers, power abusive teachers, homework, an over protect brother, many crushes, stalkers (human and inhuman), an abused unwanted past, her unstable parents, and now she has a dreadful prophecy on her shoulders. Watch the journey of a lifetime unfold.**

**I plan on turning this story into a series and I have most of the story line down and I know what's going to happened in book one. But I do need more ideas cause I can't create them all myself. Each book will have up to sixteen stories-give or take- and some information logs. I need you guys, my viewers, to send me requests and ideas. From a new villain-or allies- to something as simple as a book about the dead.**

**And for those who are not members you can still send me your ideas. Even if you're not a member you can still review and you don't have to put down your name if don't wish to. I check my reviews daily and my PM's (only members can send those out) every other day just to be safe. (Wow, I'm more worried about those then my own homework. :!.).**

**Now below here I will be putting the warnings down now that I know what will be in the stories and future stories. No flames please! Along with warnings, I'll be putting down the genre(s) of the story, and bio. Mot below won't be very graphic.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING<strong>

**May be triggering to some viewers.**

* * *

><p>- Self Harm (Cutting, self-blame, etc.)<p>

- Abuse (Child/relationship/etc. Physical, viable, cyber, sexual, etc. Not graphic.)

- Drinking and smoking

- Mental unstable people

- Bulling (extreme bulling)

-Dark themes

-Torture

-Experiments done on people and inhuman

-Lots and lots of blood (more graphic as the story goes on)

-None graphic lemons

-Electrocutions

-Dark, bloody wars

* * *

><p><strong>Genres<strong>

- Adventure

- Crime

-Disaster

-Fantasy

-Historical Fiction

-Friendship

-Horror

- Blood Bath (Wars/fights)

-Paranormal Activity

-Paranormal romance

-Romance

-Teenage drama

- Fictional Religion

-Self Harm

-Self Help (Help for self-harm)

- Slice of Life (Life lessons)

Death of characters (natural/murder)

Teachers/Parents abusing their power

Sexual Tension between Dannie/OC, James/OC, Tucker/Many girls, Sam/?, etc.

Dannie cuts to release stress/pressure in later chapaters

Jack and Maddie are mentally usable, mostly Maddie, Jack is more opened minded.

Dash is extremely rough towards the more 'weaker' teenagers; physical bulling, emotional bulling, cyber bulling, and sexual harassment to females.

An extremely strict popularity status

Abuse mention and/or seen

* * *

><p><strong>Now for some random facts<strong>

There is a more extremely evil ghost who will be mention in later chapters

The Ghost Zone is called Akito by ghosts

Clips (training, past, bulling, sibling, trio, etc) might come up if you want one-shots

The popularity status is used very often

Dannie enjoys the fine arts and singing, as well as playing the piano and violin.

More teenagers, children, ghosts, adults

Valerie becomes a huntress for stronger reasons then Dannie ruining her life (Through that is one)

Tucker's mother owns Tech Inc. That will be one of the trio's hang outs. It's seen many time same as Tasty Burger, Fenton Works, etc.

Dannie has trouble eye sight. She usual wears contacts at school so no one can break her glasses, at home and with her friends she wears thick lenses, while training she wears spot goggles with thick lenses. In her ghost form she has perfect eye sight and doesn't need glasses unless she is weaken.

* * *

><p><strong>DannieSam;** Amethyst Ocean/Violet Haze/ Rule with Me _(This is one sided for you DannyxSam fans. Sorry)_

**Dannie/Dash; **Locker Bruise, Teddy Ghost, Destine to Be

**Dannie (Danny)/Paulina;** Shallow Sapphire/ Latin Phantasm/Destine to Be

**Tucker/Valerie;** Techno Hunter/Hunting Silly

**Jack/Maddie;** Brain Cookies

**Kwan/Star;** Sports Satellite

**Dash/Paulina;** Makeup Honor

**Vlad/Maddie;** Spurned Affection

**Ghost Writer (Female)/James;** Classis Cliché

**Youngblood/Dani;** Young Love

**Skulker/Ember;** Hunter's Flame

**Box Ghost/Lunch Lady;** Packaged Food

**Johnny 13/Kitty;** Black Cat/Retro Rejects

**Spectra/Bertrand;** Melancholy Assistance

**Walker/Spectra;** Insane Asylum

**Vlad/Spectra;** Misery Motivated

**Dannie/Crystal (OC);** Delicate Jewels/ Sweet Gems

**Dannie/Andrew (OC); **Discovering Wings/ Broken Wings/ Burning Dieresis/ Dying Flowers

**Dannie/Lauran (OC); **Angel and Demon/ Sweet Lullaby/ Sinful Nights/ Forget Me Not

**Dannie/Dawn (OC); **Dancing Rose Paddles/ Stripped Roses/ Bleeding Hosts

**Paulina/Sam;** Evil Alliance; Fake-Up-Make-Out

**James/Kirsty (OC); **Unforgivable/Silence in the Library

**Tucker/Star;** Twinkle Techno

**Clockwork/Aliana (OC); **Time Keepers/Twisted Clock

**Clockwork/Pandora;** Ticking Time Bomb

**Frostbite/Pandora;** Frozen Warriors

**Nocturne/Vortex;** Dream Whirlwind/Stormy Nights

**Mahkdglias (OC)/ Lady in The Stars (Anjou, OC); **Creators of Life/ Stars ablaze

And others to come and I'll try to come up with names for them; WARNING there is heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, and transsexualism. If you don't like don't read. Haters are going to hate. Nothing new there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also if you have questions about the story send in a review asking the question and I'll answer it he best I can on the next chapter. I will only do this to questions that don't have a huge impact on the story though.<strong>


	15. Angels That Will Never Retrun Part 1

**Dannie/Sam/Tucker: Blindingnight14 owns nothing (Only things that are changed and OC characters) and wish to thanks all those people out there who helped create the show Danny Phantom. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Angels That Will Never Return Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>ARIANNA O'CONNER POV<strong>

It was late into the school day; right now Lauran and I were in ART class. It was a basic painting class, with the teacher teaching us about colors and the unitizes of arts. I can understand why I was put into an basic Art class, but Lauran?

Please!

That boy can paint a Meme flower as if the plant was implanted into his brain! **(AN: The Meme Flower is linked to my profile under Making it Though the Fear of Myself Links)**

In middle school he had been in advanced painting and life sketching. His most likely the best artiest I know, although that isn't surprising seeing as his mother was artiest. That's what she made her living on.

Though, unlike most days where he had his paint pad open and already painting landscapes and the shadow realm, he simply had his head on his desk. Art is his favorite subject; this is the only class that I've ever seen him smile in. I wanted to ask him if he was okay, if he needed to see the nurse, if the shadow realm was affecting him again.

The only problem was that I sat on one side of the room, he sat on the other, so I couldn't simple ask him like a regular person. Knowing if I did, I would simply get in trouble for checking on a friend. Stupid fleshes and their stupid rules.

The teacher would say 'he would have said something if something was wrong'. No he wouldn't! Why do you think so many teenagers keep to themselves? Their told over and over that they'll tell someone if something was off, well here's the thing about a teenager's mind. Expressly about a twenty first century teenager's mind. When you tell them one thing, they believe it's wrong because no one else is doing, so they keep their problems to theirsleves until what? Their problems control them and they act rashly. They take their lives to end the problem, the aghast.

I gently open my ART text book and hold in a way so my face was hidden. Digging into my pocket, I fished out my birth gem.

My birth gem was crystalize button size ball of black ink. It had silverish glowing lines designing in what appeared to be the Life Cross symbolism.

I'm a Malkic- meaning I'm a spiritual gem- my home world (not my birth world) was a far plant deep in the galaxy in a place that was filled with lava rivers and oceans but under the solid ground where countries worth of forests and kingdoms. My parents- who don't even recall their names after being separated from their families after a cold war where children where slaughter after birth, but a group of rebellions saved them- Katerina and Walton O'Conner had me when our people were traveling the galaxy looking for a new plant to call home. We arrived on Earth when I was five and even at then, I was most educated then a college student.

Humans are the newest creatures in the universe, creatures that Lady Star seemed to have no contact with unlike how she is with other creatures.

Anyway!

I clutched my birth gem in my hand and pictured Lauran in my head and everything I knew about him- which is a lot- At first felt in the tunnel of thoughts there where linings connected to all of the students in the class. I thought more deeply on Lauran and deeper emotional thoughts about him. How he was unsure about fighting styles that his kind where taught, how he hated when the Hex Twins hug him (I would too), how he cares deeply about those close to him…

Finally, I felt a lining that could never be human.

It wasn't hollowed with the limited knowledge of the universe; it also wasn't cold like a human's cloudy greedy heart. It was more open and solid on believes. I tugged on it and Lauran's mind open up towards mine. Usually I would whispered my name and my friends would know it was me but before I could whispered to Lauran I realized he was in deep thought.

And when I mean deep in thought, I mean in almost a trance like stance of obsession. It was as if he was lost in his own mind.

I froze unsure if I should stay long enough sense with Lauran's power he would be able to sense me at some point. But this might be my only chance into glancing into what's bothering him. After all, I am one of his closes friends; shouldn't I be able to know what he's thinking?

I chewed on my lip as I opened the link a little further so I could tell what he was thinking. Thinking is just like talking just without moving your mouth. It makes it hard not to speak something out of your mouth when you have a link up because most times it sounds like the person is sitting next to you talking.

So of Couse I jumped when I heard Lauran's first words though the link.

"-maybe?" Was the first word he spoke in my mind. I flinched and clutched my book harder, already feeling the effect of opening a link. "No… She'll probably set my ass on fire. I could simply say 'Hi, are you new to Amity…?'… That wouldn't work; she'll just freeze and pretend to be whole different person. How am I supposed to ask her if we could hang out when I can't even fine away to ask her without her acting fake!? Maybe everything I was told is correct…"

I inched the link open a little more as I started having hard time breathing. Trying hard not to gasp for air, I focused on what Lauran was talking about.

"-she does like the color blue… and white… and green…. And purple… So maybe a letter with a flower would be the best approach for right now. If I try to hard is such a short amount of time…" There was a scream inside his head as he argued with himself, I flinched and bit back a comment. Damn it, I think my ear drums are bleeding. "At least I know she'll the take the time to look at the letter. She's just like a cat, always curious about everything. I mean… does she even think before acting? She always just reacts immediately, well, most times. Sigh.

"Why her?" I heard Lauran ask himself. "I truthfully don't know much about her… I mean I know her big secret both of them. I know she likes the colors black, blue, green, white, pink, and brown – blue being her favorite. She likes winter and loathers summer. She prefers to take a long walk somewhere instead of taking a car or bike or anything. She's a red belt in karate and master gymnastics, and also great at kickboxing.

"She loves animals, especially birds and dogs. She likes music and prefers reading books over watching TV. She goes to the park often. She hates all spicy foods and hard candy and likes soft foods and gumming candies…. Her body is covered in scars….a very pale complexation, almost like snow. Hypnotizing icy blue eyes…. Hair of demonic black cotton like ringlets of hair…." I froze, no way… There is not possible way that I heard what I think I heard. Lauran has never show interest in any girl, many of our people were starting to think he might be homosexual but he never showed interest in guys (trust me, that guy is gorgeous. He had man girls and guys throw themselves at him). But right now, by the way Lauran talked about this girl she must be someone whose breath taking to catch Lauran's attention. I mean, Lauran doesn't even give Paulina a second glance, even if we're at the water park and she's only wear two strings for a bathing suit.

But right now, just now, Lauran sounds obsessed about this person. He knows a lot about this girl, especially sense she's human- I believe so because I don't know a nonhuman who's cover in scars.

I quickly realized that Lauran was no longer thinking deeply. In fact, his mind was a fog, unable to tell what he was thinking; I looked up from my book-red in the face and wheezing for air- to freeze at one thing. Lauran no longer had his head in his arms, he was tense, and his head turned in a way that he only sees a glance of me. He knows, he knows I was inside his mind. I quickly let go of the link and looked away, but it was too late.

There was that terrible sound of mental scraping cross the cement floors. Everyone stopped what they were doing; the teacher talking, the few students taking notes, the many which were half dead, and the few who were whispering to each other. All their heads turned around, I clutched mu teeth as I looked away from Lauran.

"Is," I heard Mr. Aiello ask. Please don't walk this way, I begged. "Something the matter, Mr. Koll."

There was no answer. I saw a pair of white vans and green shorts in my vision of the floor. I slowly glanced up to see Lauran walking pass me. He was staring down at me with his deep brown eyes glowing with black energy, digging into my soul. My breathe caught in my throat.

Most wouldn't think Lauran can be scary- much less terrifying- but his a Shadow Caster. There the cousins of Shadow Crawlers, their powers are very much the same. Shadow Crawlers are the most powerful beings sense the First World was erase from existents and every inhuman creature fears them more than anyone out there. The close second where Shadow Casters, they're not as strong or powerful like SCs but they are able of destroyed you on the inside. Darkness manipulation, darkness/shadow projection, shadow combat, shadow realm magic…. Those are just the basics of what they have.

Even if I know Lauran truly wouldn't hurt me, the reminder that his, the cousin of SCs is enough to scare you witless.

Lauran walked past me as I dropped my head in defeat. I heard the teacher call after him as the door open and close. Whispers begin stirring around. The boy next to me ask if I was alright, if Lauran said anything to me.

I told him Lauran didn't say anything and I'm alright. For now at least.

* * *

><p>DANNIE POV<p>

The bell had ringed about half an hour ago, the second that bell ringed, I was out those doors. Sam and Tucker had to spurt to catch up with me. Today had been a slow day and Mr. Lancer's class had dragged on once more. Me and my boys where planning on finishing up homework then met each other at the park.

That is if I don't get side track with a ghost.

And surprising no ghost attacks! That is way I'm walking across Central Park in a Navy blue and white tie dye maxi dress with fringe top- reaching to my ankle- and a white crotchet poncho over top along with a lace chocker and with my thick blue/white framed glasses. Yeah, its sounds really girl but when I'm not in school is the only time I can wear any of my other clothes and I take avenge of it. Besides most of my clothes are skirts and dresses with few jeans and shorts. If you were to ask my friends, they'll tell you that I'm a full tomboy who likes wearing dresses and skirts. Or an anti-tomboy in their words as they told me once.

I rushed across the green grass covered in fall leaves that where being blown in the strong wind. It was almost mid-September; the leaves have already changed from green to orange in no time. Into this time of year, we usual see the beginning of snow fall but none of yet to come. I ran up a tall hill that lid up to the basketball court where I usual run across.

"Damn it!" I heard a deep voice curse. I walked around the tall mental fence to see a boy inside the small court playing by himself. I begin walking on the out skit of the court to get in his way while he was playing.

I heard him curse again as the basketball bounce clean off the brim of the hoop and rolled over towards me. I lightly kicked the ball with my vans before bending over to pick it up. The boy was cursing at himself, saying how could he miss such an basic shot, and so on. I walked over to the boy with the ball in my hand as I edge closer, I bounce the ball once to gain his attention.

The boy begin turning around. "Arianna, if you are trying to apologize I won't…" He stopped short as he saw me. Guess his friend Ariana did something to him. He flushed a deep color. "I-hum. Um… Hi…."

"Hello." I smiled at him as I picked the basketball up and handed it to him. "I believe this basketball is in owner ship with you." I tried cracking a shitty joke to get the guy to loosen up but he didn't do anything in return.

I've seen this boy before. He was on the basketball team at Casper High, he wasn't the main player but he was one of the best players the team has. His also in my PE class, free period, and Life Science class. He always sits in the back of class near a bunch of girls all the time. Lauran something… Something with a C? Maybe a K…

I've heard girls go on and on about his looks during free period and lunch and never took time to see if any of it was true. Besides it's not like I could glance at him for a short period of time before people asking me if I was gay. Which is kinds of true sense I do check on girls every once in a while but I'm towards guys.

Lauran was black like Tucker but looked mixed so his skin was a lighter shade, his face was a triangular shaped with a pointed chin, broad eyebrows, attached earlobes, broad lips, narrow nose, and small/narrow almond shaped deep brown eyes. He wasn't tall either like most dark skinned people but around average height with a somewhat stocky/slim build. He also had long hair reaching down past his shoulders. His hair was a leather black color, fine/thready straight hair.

He wore basic shorts and green muscle shirt. He lacked muscles but didn't have a lot of fat in them either I noted. So he was fit just wasn't going all out to get into the game.

"Yeah," Lauran said as he took the ball from me and bounced it. He was looking at the ground. "Thanks…. Um…."

"Danyelle." I told him.

"Thanks, Danyelle."

"You're welcome…."

"Lauran." Lauran smiled shyly as he hold out his hand for mine. "Lauran Koll."

I smiled at him as I shook hands with him. His hand was rough feeling and thicker than mine, swallowing it whole, but he holds my hand gently. "Nice to meet you Lauran." I took my hand by as I looked down at my watch. "While I have to go... It was nice meeting you." I told him as I begin walking out of the court.

As I was about to walk of the court I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. Looking behind me, I saw it was Lauran. He seemed nervous as he bit his lip and glanced away from me.

* * *

><p>Lauran POV<p>

I watched as the black angel walk away from me. My throat tightens as I realize how close I was to her and have a real conversation. I don't remember moving but I don't remember tapping Dannie's shoulder.

She turned around, letting her black cotton hair fly across her snow white face. It didn't help that it was windy out and the wind was blowing her hair into her face but she didn't seem to mind. It gives her an inhuman aura just along with so many different things.

There were so many things just appearance wise that drawls you in.

Her hair was the darkest black you could find, curling around her face, trimming off pieces of her forehead, cheeks, and left eye. Her hair falls natural in thick curls down past her waist, almost to her lower thighs. Her skin was literality a shade of white, as in paper white; it drawled you in to want to mark the creamy skin to see if it'll change colors at all. Her eyes where an unnatural shade of blue that were hypnotizing and making you feel like you drowning in the sea. Her frame was small, very small for someone her age, not even five feet tall. Defenseless and native looking.

Then there is her personality. You'll never meet anyone with such a personality as hers, which takes your breath away. She will always look straight in the eye when she's talking to you, unsettling you, making you wish she would look away but you dread it if she did. Her kindness reminds you of an angel with how much selflessness she has. Great pointers about her are that even beaten she refuses to bow down, her cracking witty remarks and comments that you can't help but laugh out on how stupid they sound, and h0w much she enjoys helping others. The way she smiles at the simplest things and never minds getting dirty unlike other girls and some boys.

I breathed out not realizing I was suffocatingmyself. Dannie blinked and looked at me. "Um… I'm sorry, I…." I couldn't even form words.

I heard her chuckle to herself before asking. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

I cracked a smile when I heard that. "No. More like I cat a bowl full of cinnamon." Dannie snorted at my remark.

"Wow... I don't think I heard that one before."

Dannie's eyes were locked on with mine. Hers being invasive, unnerving. Unwilling to move. She wouldn't even look away from mine when I bounced the basketball. It was method of the dead.

Their senses are stronger than an living being sense their senses aren't block from the pumping of blood, the beating heart, or the pumping of the brain. For them there is no reason in being distracted when they can sense it all. They are cable of using the electric field to sense and feel all around them. Their balance is always in check, their vision is better than any creature (not all of them), smell is stronger them many, they crave for touch because the can _feel_ everything, they lack thermoception to one side (most being cold), hearing is just barely advanced, and so much more.

Even before Dannie became a ghost, she acted in the way of the dead. As if she was born dead. She makes no form of noise as she walks, her clothes don't even rustle, and if you asked anyone who seat by in school they'll tell you sometimes it doesn't seem she's breathing. Something only the dead and few creatures can do. She moves fast, as if she's missing a few poses in her movements, her hand could be by her waist and the next it'll be flicking a stray hair into place, making it seem like you blink at a very odd time. Many times she looks like she's not moving, just standing/sitting perfectly still like a statue and never even looks to be breathing, and it terrifies you. Everything about her isn't human…. Nor is it all dead characteristics.

Sure the dead don't usually make a sound, or make a lot of movements, they move fast. But Dannie has characteristics that I've seen no other creature have. She has pure white skin, inhuman but not a color those creatures usually have, most creatures rang from bright colors to dark colors but none are white. Not even humans are this white; she was a white as snow, white as cotton, white as paper. Her skin seems to sparkle in the sun, glistening like diamonds. Ghosts have control on gravity around them, hence how they fly, but Dannie doesn't seem to agree with gravity. She always looks like she's floating with every step she takes, about to float off the ground into the air. Unlike ghosts who hair usually moves only if it's fire (Like Ember McLain) but that is the only reason. Dannie though it's hard to tell if her hair is moving by itself or if it defines gravity. Sometimes it'll look like it's moving gently around, almost unnoticeable, or like few times it's just limbed around her shoulders and waist.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Well, what can I say? I'm my own person."

Dannie cracked a smile and looked at her watch. "I really have to go. Sorry. Bye, Lauran."

She turned around and begins walking away. My throat tightens once more. So close, I was so close….

I watched as she disappeared below the hill that the court was on. Going towards the old pond that no one goes to anymore. The reason? The city built a man-made pond near the playground.

I frowned as I glumly turned away from where Dannie had gone and miserly played basketball by myself.

* * *

><p>ELSEWHERE<p>

No One's POV

Far out in Akito's white tinted sea was a small island. No bigger than the size of Hawaii's. The islanded was deserted of all life; there were neither trees nor plants in sight. On the island were several volcanos. The island was over a thousand miles away from all form citizenization. Although, it lacked plants, the island did have a population over a little over three thousand. Few knew that this island existed, and when they discovered this island, they were never seen again.

The island was ruled by one man along for the last Hexacontillion years and has been destroying the little room they have for living. No one on the island can tell you when the island was create and when the first people came to live here but they know one thing for sure. They didn't choice to stay here on their own free will.

"M-my, Lord." A stuttering voice called from a servant dress in rags. His long greasy pink hair pulled into a loss bun to keep out of his face. He looked breakable and as if he hadn't eaten in days, his skin was a tinted gray color with whole red eyes. He had a pair of spikes on the corners of his lips with fangs digging into his lower lip. He was holding a mental plate with a jug of wine on it.

Another servant dress as him but was maybe older than her came and picked the jug up and pour a large amount into a crystalize glass. The wine was a glowing white color with speaks of blue mixed into the coloring.

"What!" A man snapped at the boy. He flinched and looked down, not daring to look at his master. The man was taller than eight feet wearing a shattered toga hold together over his shoulder by a spike of wood. He had no hair and his face was covered in scars showing his been in many battles. His skin was a green color that lost it coloring though the years. His eyes were sawn together by thread making it impossible to tell his eye color. He was ripped, muscles ripple whenever he moves. His muscles where the size of wheels with his hands thick enough to shattered the table he sat out with just a small amount of pressure. "What is it, fag!"

'Fag' flinched once more as he heard the boy next to him yelp as the man ripped to the glass from his hands. The pink haired boy looked at the table as the jug was placed back on it with bruised hands from the other boy. "Th-there have been…. Stories about… a girl…." He felt his lard look at him with swanned eyelids.

"Well!" There was a bang as a hand collided with the table. "Get on with it or else!"

The boy bowed. "Y-yes my lord. The girl- um- she's said to have white hair and green eyes. She's a ghost, she's dead. But the new comer who was collected yesterday told us about her from rumors around Akito. She's human but a ghost…. She's a living spirt."

There was silence at first and the boy dared to peek up. However, he was not bold enough to go anywhere further then the lord's scared neck. "Sooooooo….."

"Wh-while sir." The boy said. "Many have been testing the girl to see her abilities. Some say she looks familiar from somewhere… She looks familiar to Lady Star…"

There was clang, a scream, and the sound of glass shattering. The servants in the dinner room of the four rooms 'castle' winced and clutched their eyes close, begging for someone to come and free them from the man.

The pink haired boy was kneeling on the floor, his gray hand clutching his face. Golden blood was seeping out from in-between his fingers onto the floor. There where shards of glass in his skin as while as scattered across the floor. A shadow was casted over him from the lord standing above him growling ferocious.

The boy wimped as more blood gushed from his wounds on his face.

"Lady Star…" The lord said as he walked towards the boy. The boy gasped and placed his hands in front of him and bowed down to respected. He had expected to be kicked but that wasn't what had happened. The lord simply stepped over him as if he was not there. "She cursed me to this island… And for what?" The man walked over to the window and looked out over the fields that his 'people' where trying to harvest whatever little food they had.

Lady Star cursed me. He thought as he was filled with rage. She destroy my home and took ever soul abound this island away. She did so just because of one simple task… I refused to let refugees take shelter on my land. We had no room and little food because of the freeze that came though, why would I let them stay with what little we had. Of cause I turned them down against my lover's wishes to let them stay. That night Lady Star visited me…

* * *

><p><strong>Quadrillion {AN: 10^15 years ago) years ago.<strong>

King Hbi was walking along the shore of his island. His island had no name and not many lived long on the island because of its lack of food. He was a great king, loved by all. But ever sense that morning he was given glares and slurs as he walked from his home to the shore. All he did was turn down refugees. They should knew that they need to make a place for themselves. Their all but trouble.

Or at least that's what Hbi thought.

As he sat down on the recently made rocks- still hot from the lava that had formed them- and stared out into the ocean.

He couldn't understand why his wife and son had given such disproval looks when he had screamed at the aliens to live his island at once. He winced; it could have been because he dared to lay a hand on one of the younglings. After that the creatures had left immediately not before the father had cursed him with a visit from their beloved goddess Lady Star.

He snorted. "Oh please." He said as he picked up a melting rock and chucked it into the pink tinted water of the island. "She is all but a myth. A story to have understand how we were created." He laughed. "As if such a powerful being could ever existed."

"Hahahaaaha…." A small gentle giggle was heard behind him, he spun around with his hand on his sword ready for a fight. There next to him was a young girl staring out into the sea as while. "A myth you call me… A story you dare to laugh at…" She laughed loudly as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Hbi stared at the girl. She was wearing clothing he has never seen before.

A cropped collarless top only thick enough to hold her chest back with a pink bow tired around the top of it, blue cloth around her lower arms hold down by black rope, a long flowing glazy skirt that faded into the mist at the bottom leaving a trail of sparkling matter behind. A glowing blue gem was implanted between her collarbones, glowing brightly. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders, black, falling into thick curls around her shoulders and face. A palm size sun was hold in her hair as a clip, making it hard to see her. Her skin was a white color, like snow, lips a bright pink color, eyes where hollowed and looked like a portal into the glazy. She holds a mirror in one hand and a small doll in the other.

The girl could not be older than a mere seven year old.

"Child." He spoke as he looked her over. She could not be someone from his island, no one here has such clothing or features. "Where have you come from? Why are you here on my home?"

"Me?" She spoke, blinking up at Hbi innocently before placing her mirror down and braiding her doll's long purple hair. "I do not come from anywhere. And why I am here, you ask? I am to talk with you."

"You should be bed." Hbi said as he checked over the child. He may not want anyone on his island but there was a line with children. "It has become late in the day. Where are you guardians, youngling?"

"Guardians?" She asked, saying the word as if it was new to her. She shook her head. "I have no guardians as you for say. I didn't create my own loving family. Due I do have 'guardians' to say the less. Not in thie way you speak."

"Create?" Hbi asked looking away. "Aye… I see the light in the day. You are orphan?"

"Orphan? No."

"Then your guardians-"

"I do have none." The girl said. She stopped playing with her doll to look up at the man. "I had foreseen that if I where to look young as your son, you would open up to me…" She stood up with a frown. "Hi there is not so clear with my young form."

"What thie speak of, youngling?"

The gem on the girl's chest glowed brighter as the girl glare down at him. Hbi felt his throat tighten as the girl's eyes glowed with unseen power. She spoke in a way, Hbi had never heard of. "You disrespected my people of the and universe that I have created. You disrespected me and the poor souls." The sun clip dyed out leaving a trail of smoke behind. "I had thought that if where to look as young as your son you would open up a little more then to someone your age. But, no, I had been wronged in my doing once more."

"Who are thie?" Hbi glared at the young girl.

The girl glared at him as the gem glowed brighter and bright, engulfing the girl in a bath of light. Hbi had screamed and covered his eyes to keep from becoming blind. As the light faded, Hbi was quick to look at the girl… who had become a woman.

Black curly hair reaching down past her knees with streaks of purple and gold in her hair. Her skin had become pure white, even whiter than before. She wore the same skirt as before but with a slit up the side baring her whole right leg to show she wore no shoes. Her top had changed very little with no bow but laced end that's transparent starting from below her chest to just above her belly button. The cloths on her arms where on. The gem on her skin was edged out but brighter than before. She didn't have a doll in her hand but a multicolored dagger and in her other hand was a well-polished mirror with pure white trimming.

Hbi gasped and fall off the rock. The woman stared down at him.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Anjou, or as everyone likes to call me Lady Star….."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this one was short I know. This story is short, at least for this part the next story after this A Night To Remember is going to be longer. Sorry didn't up date fast, my fault. Sorry.<strong>

**The wording on the last part was suppose to be odd sense it took place before their were life on Earth, Lady Star is a being who can be in more places then one (that includes time) hint why she can speak fluent English with out fails. **

**Tell me how it went. I feel like it was horrible! **

**Please review! Pretty, pretty, pretty please!**


	16. Angels that will never return part 2

**Dannie/Sam/Tucker: Blindingnight14 owns nothing (Only OCs) and wish to thanks all those people out there who helped create the show Danny Phantom. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Angels That Will Never Return Part 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are thie?" Hbi glared at the young girl.<em>

_The girl glared at him as the gem glowed brighter and bright, engulfing the girl in a bath of light. Hbi had screamed and covered his eyes to keep from becoming blind. As the light faded, Hbi was quick to look at the girl… who had become a woman._

_Black curly hair reaching down past her knees with streaks of purple and gold in her hair. Her skin had become pure white, even whiter than before. She wore the same skirt as before but with a slit up the side baring her whole right leg to show she wore no shoes. Her top had changed very little with no bow but laced end that's transparent starting from below her chest to just above her belly button. The cloths on her arms where on. The gem on her skin was edged out but brighter than before. She didn't have a doll in her hand but a multicolored dagger and in her other hand was a well-polished mirror with pure white trimming. _

_Hbi gasped and fall off the rock. The woman stared down at him._

"_Hello." She said. "My name is Anjou, or as everyone likes to call me Lady Star….."_

Hbi had froze; thinking there was no possible way that girl was the great goddess Lady Star.

Anjou had given him one last waning, saying that if the next refugees that comes by where tossed to the side like the ones before, she'll destroy the island. Her words to this day haunt his dreams, a plague that will never ease up.

'_If you shall think I'll let get away with such coarseness, you are amiss. If you shall turned down another crowd of refugees who are to wonder into these lands, I will unleash my true power onto this island. Being it down to the afterlife, with no land to be found near here._

'_This island will be curse with plagues, hunger, deaths, and will have no salvation as long as you keep with these ways of poor houseman-ship. You will welcome guests with open arms, gently and carefree, as the ways of the old where taught in the ways of The Dark Ages. Their ways are legendary and freedom for all._

'_But, if you do turn away from your guest and treat them with low houseman-ship, I will unleash all I hold. Not one had defined me sense The Dark Ages and I do believe a wise man will never wish abound this universe death."_

* * *

><p>Even with the warning by Anjou, Hbi did not listen. He had believed it was all just a trick, a lie from the villagers to change his ways. No, this as his village and he was the ruler of it. What he says go and only his kind is welcome here.<p>

Another group of refugees came by, their planet been recently sucked into the ever growing black holes. They've been searching for a heated home that their species could survive on. It was not a large group but compare to Hbi's island's population it was double its size. In panic of keeping food on his table and keeping control of everything, Hbi had rudely declined them. He hadn't even heard their King and Queen out, the second they had asked if they could stay on this island, he felt threated.

Unlike the man from before who has put a curse on him with a visit from Lady Star, the queen and king left the island without another word. Although, without one last glance at him as they used a boat to travel to the next island, seeking shelter. As soon as night fall abound the small kingdom, a dark feeling sank into everyone's bones, sending chills up their spins.

Elders and parents were on edge, constantly looking out their windows and doorways. Even the children where glancing around every once in a while. Everyone felt the dark shadow over the village. It wasn't until the island begins to violating tremble and shudder. Creaks and craters begin forming in the ground and hills of the island.

Citizens screamed and scattered across the dead gray land. Hbi lost everything that night. His wife, his son, his kingdom, his honor… No one died if that is what you think. Everyone lived, well everyone but Hbi. The volcanos on the island busts from all sides, setting the island into flames. Thick red and orange liquids of fire being flowing quickly down the mountains into valleys and coming towards the kingdom.

Everyone escaped into the sea, begging and praying to Lady Star to save them, to take pity on them. Soon as they swim out into the heated waters, neighbor-hooding islands came seeing the commotion. Icarlq **{****Think of Far Frozen} **beings froze the water around the citizens for them to claim onto as boats came to gather them.

While the people of Hbui's island where saved and resourced, Hbi was not so lucky. As Anjou had said, she had placed a curse on Hbi, forbidding him from stepping one foot out his house. While his wife and son followed suit with the people of his tiny kingdom, he was unable of leaving.

A luminous golden chain was cuffed around his ankle, long enough to ran across from his bed room to just the gates in front of his house. No matter how much he had pulled on the chain, no matter what he hammered against it, it refused to budge. He had sat on his bed holding his ring in-between his fingers, rubbing it slowly as one side of his house caught on fire and lava begin seeping into the kitchen.

He was soon engulfed in flames.

"So this girl…" Hbi said turning towards the pinkete boy on the floor still kneeling in fear. "Looks like Lady Star…"

Anjou had wanted him to welcome guests with open arms and in the afterlife he did just that. Every time a traveler or someone who was lost stumbled onto his island, he feed them the fruit if the Forever Tree. Beautiful pink apple shapes cherries with white insides with red specks, the scent itself made your mouth water as you dive your teeth into the sweet treat that bites back.

The second the creature was to bite into the fruit, they were bounded to the island for entity. It took ages for Hbi to create the fruit to perfection. Many soon discovered the man's true colors, they are then treated as slaves, to do their 'masters' wishes. Many worked in fields and go hunting in the recreated woods and others became house servants and personal slaves.

He had always wanted revenge on the goddess. To bring her down a few pings. Just so he can have a pleasant feeling at being the bigger one.

Hbi felt a smile creep abound his face. He walked over to the pinkete and roughly grabbed his hair, a yelp coming from the boy as he curled his hands around Hbi's thick ones. "What is this girl's name?"

"D-Dannie…." The boy said. "I believe that is what the man called her."

"Dannie?" Hbi mumbled. He turned towards one of the servants who were holding a fan. She had stopped short as she enter the room as her usual timing.

Her name was Alina. She was the twin of the pinkete boy names Alinol. She looked just like the boy with long pink hair and whole red eyes. Spikes at the corners of her lips with fangs peeking out from her upper lip. She was dressed in a yellow cloth warped around her body baring her collar. Although, unlike her brother, she had spikes at the corner of her eyes and a scar running across her shoulder to her elbow.

"My lord?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

"You!" Hbi shrieked at her. Alina jumped and quickly collected herself.

"Yes my lord?" She asked he stomped up to her. She could tell by his unclutched fist that he wasn't going to hit her. This was simply how he acts to them all.

"How many predators do I have?" Hbi asked as he stared down at her. That would be if his eyelids were not sawn together. Alina knew why they were sawn together and how he was cable of seeing her without truly seeing her. But she had swear she would never tell a soul, not even her brother. If she did, it would result in her being sent into _the_ pit.

"As of right now," she said without missing a beat. "We have nine; the other two are in the pit for disobedience."

"What nine?"

"The Demon Sisters **{****AN: Demon Sisters who three people}**, Hallen, the one covered in tattoos, the outcast child (Mogo), Andrew Allen, Poison Ivy, and Black."

"What about the two?"

"Romena and Bonchi."

Hbi nodded.

"May I ask why the sudden need for their names?" Alina asked as she eyed the wall behind Hbi. Unlike her brother who cowered in fear of this man, Alina stood her ground and did not falter.

"Send out the child, Ivy, and Bonchi." Hbi said. "Tell them if they distorted the girl named Dannie, I'll grate them their freedom."

The servants in the room gasps at that one word. 'Freedom'.

Does this man truly hate this woman so much he'll kill a girl who simply looks like Lady Star just because he can do so?

"_Boy_." Hbi snapped at Alinol. Alional flinched as he got to his feet. "Gather that man you spoke of, I'll like to hear his story._ Now!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dannie POV<strong>

_You see me standing there_  
><em>And act like you don't know me<em>  
><em>But last night you were calling me<em>  
><em>Saying you want me<em>

_Oh why you always make me feel_  
><em>Like I'm the one that's crazy<em>  
><em>You feel my heart racing<em>  
><em>My, my heart racing<em>

I moaned as I rolled over in my bed away from my alarm clock. Hearing the song get louder and louder, I hissed and slammed my fist down on the baby blue colored box on my nigh stand, shutting '_Round and Round' by Selene Gomez_ off. Rubbing my eyes, I fall back onto my pillows with a yawn.

I smiled as I rolled out of my bed. Usually I slept in a night grown or oversized T-shirt but last night after a ghost attack, I simply phased out of my clothes and collapsed into bed. So I was wearing only simple boy-short white panties and red tank. I slipped on a pair of slippers as I crawled out of bed and stumbled to my closet.

Yawning into my hand, I pull down a shirt and picked up a skirt.

"Good night dream good morning nightmare." I laughed I slipped on the Gypsy full length skirt (yellow/red/orange), brown shirt with laced angel sleeves.

Skipping down the circling stair case, I was met with the smell of waffles. I looked into the kitchen to see James cooking himself two waffles. I smiled as I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a banana and the packet of blueberries.

"Is that all your eating?" James asks as he watches me sit at the table and dig in. He was dressed in slacks and a collar shirt. He works at the library during the weekends and dressed perfessonaly for it. "Don't you want something more feeling?"

I glanced up at him, stuffing a handful of blueberries into my on ready filled mouth. I swallowed heavily. "I'm fine," I coughed cause James to snicker into his hand. "Besides, me and the boys plan on having a huge lunch at Tucker's, you know his mom. She makes an all-you-can-eat-buffet anytime me and Sam comes over. So I don't plan on eating a lot until then."

I saw James lick his lips. "She does make some man potato soup and cheeseburger chowder…." James said with a dazed look in his eyes as he thought about the food Mrs. Foley makes.

I smiled. "What about her spiral Stromboli and-

"Alfredo potatoes with goat cheddar!" Me and James cooed in simultaneous. We looked at each other and laughed. While me and James where completely different from each other, we usually like the same food.

"Well," James said recovering from laughing as he soaked his pancakes in grape jelly. "At least take some bread with you."

"Okay. Okay." I said trying to shut him up.

After grabbing a slice of newly made bread (me and my brother like making our own food instead of shopping for them) I pulled on a rain proof yellow jacket as well as rain proof boots. Taking an umbrella and my house keys, I called out a good bye towards James and rushed out the door.

There's something about Amity Park that you properly didn't know but could have discovered by yourself over time. It rains a lot in Amity. It usually rains eight months and snows the other four. There is a lot of sunny days but usually only during the summer, even then most days get rained out or at least fogged out.

Most people around Amity hated the rain and snow days but I simply enjoy the cold feeling of water running down my skin, the sloshing of water under my feet, and the feeling of everything the day before washing away.

I laughed as I kicked a puddle of water up into the air nearly soaking myself if I wasn't wearing a jacket, but my skirt was soaked at the bottom no doubt. Thankful the bottom was thin so it would dry quickly.

After walking to the Amity Center (which is almost seven miles away. WHAT? I enjoy a good walk! {cure crazy looks] okay, I took the railroad!) Which involved almost everything in Amity in one place. Right on top of each other.

All the museums (several), police department, KFC, Kings Plaza, Queens Center (mall), Books a Million, Mary's Candy Factor, Gem Spa, City Hall, Amity Park public library, Amity City zoo, Amity General hospital, central railroad station that reaches all around Amity, and all the nasty food chains. There were so much more.

Amity reminds you much of a normal city like country side place until you go to Amity Center and all you can imagine is a large busy city with how much everything is on top of each other. Really, the mayor just didn't have the money to uproot three miles worth of forest to enlarge Amity Center to spread everything apart.

I climbed out of the stairs of the railroad to have rain slam against me. I covered my face as I pulled out my umbrella and unfolded it so I couldn't get any wetter. Walking down 327 West, I came to the public library that James works at (his shift wasn't for another three hours) and walked up to the entries from the bottom of the stairs. The bell above the door ringed as I enter and the door closed behind me.

The young Liberian looked up from her book as I put my phone and all mental possessions in the box contacted to the metal detector (including the Fenton Thermos) and walked through the metal detectors. As I stood on the other side of the detector I watched as my belongs where rolled through a mental box that uses an X-ray to see what's in your possessions. Hearing no beep to single the police, I placed my boots back on and picked everything up to head to the third floor.

The library had four floors. The first floor was mostly a child's section with silent rooms for group charts or a book club meeting. The second floor was where all the none-child books where ranging from middle school level to mature contact. The third floor was all tables and couches for students who were here to study worked at. The fourth floor as filled with computers. The building wasn't really huge; it was in a circling shape with the middle section cut out of it. The ceiling was made of thick glass with angels and people dancing across the blue forested glass. All the floors had a transparent glass as railings from the bottom to the ceiling so you couldn't even lend over to see anyone below. There were white pillars running from outside the floors from the first floor to the ceiling holding the place up.

I climbed the main staircase that had a chandelier hanging above it. As I reached the fourth floor, I walked past some of the students of Casper High, students from the colleges and some of the students from Amity Academy, as I saw the stuck up uniforms of the academy I slowed down.

When I said Casper High was the only high school, I wasn't lying. I really wasn't. Although, there is much more than four thousand teens in Amity, the rest went to Amity Academy, which only allows certain people to go to. The Academy was further away from Amity, at the bottom of the mountains, but the domes where in the upper side of Amity Park, so the students are usually seen caught often in town.

But, usually they aren't in Amity Center.

I blinked and begin walking away towards where fewer computers where. As I walked over to the computers I saw the unmistakable purple hair of Samuel Manson.

Bright, almost blinding, brilliant indigo with recently black ends added a few nights ago, hold in a tight ponytail.

I crept up behind the one in a million boys with unnatural hair as he lend over Tucker to point something out on the computer. I smirked as I lend over his shoulder and blow cold air into his air.

There was an unmanly shirked as Sam was sent crushing to the ground with a horrified Tucker looking down at him. I burst out laughing at Sam's scared face. The boy may act and look like nothing can faze him but he is human and as human instincts.

If someone was to suddenly appear out of nowhere and blow into your ear, what would your reaction be? **{****1}**

Mine would to be screaming bloody murder and shot an energy ray at them.

I smirked as Sam caught his breathe before his light lavender eyes turned hard. "Dannie!" He snapped as he got to his feet. Tucker breathed out as he clutched his chest. "That wasn't funny! I seriously thought someone else overheard us!"

"Shush!" Some of the other people around us said.

Sam rolled his eyes as he licked his black lips. "Oh shush yourself! It's a free country!"

I giggled as I sat on the desk that the computer was on. I looked down to see it was an article from the late 80's. It was about a college called _New York State College of Advanced Science and Medical Health Care _as I read further down the list; I found that it was closed down for toxic waste high extreme levels in the chemistry labs in the early 90's.

"This," I said waving at the scene that Tucker was coping and pasting. "Is what you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yep." That was Tucker's only replied.

"But you said it could help us with the Fenton portal and what's be on it."

"Yep." He said as he stopped and retyped something.

"Dannie?" Sam asked and I turned towards him. "Do you even know what college your parents' went to?"

"No." I told him. "They don't talk about it; they only said there was an experiment that went wrong one year though."

"Of cause," Tucker smiled as he finally looked up from the scene, green light reflected off of his glasses. "A typical Danyelle Fenton move."

I frowned and kicked his knee causing him to wince. "And that is?"

Sam and Tucker glanced at one another before smirking at me. " 'Never ask questions without a reason'."

I glared at them. "Oh, so it's my fault this topic never came up in my fourteen years of life?"

"Pretty much." Sam nodded. "We know James knew what college they went to sense he's the one who told us, so he must have asked at some point."

Pouting, I stretched my leg out until my toes where pointed at Sam's face. I shook my foot. "Meanie." I told him as I folded that leg over the one that hadn't move. I lend back to see Tucker printing a page out with added information. "So what is this about, anyway? You guys really didn't give me much information yesterday."

Tucker rolled his eyes as he proof read the printed papers after paying for them in the coin pouch that you have to use before printing. "Well, you said your parents' been working on the portal sense college, so I thought 'the portal would be big news, so it would have to be put down in the college's records' and it was. It took me hours but I found a college that's now under watch by the government if the fumes spread, but as of the early two thousands, they places an air proof seal across the land that the college was on."

"What about it?"

"Dannie," He said as he being printing another page. "After hours of hacking into the government's and NASA's firewalls, I founded out there where traces of ectoplasmic energy elements anti-Fe, Fr, Rb, As, and Pu. Some of the world's deadliest elements ever! Then I stole a Holater from you-"

"What! Tucker!" I scowled him.

"I was planning on giving it back- Anyway! As I read your parents documents on the portal, I found that those same elements where used in them as well. But unlike the first time in college this portal didn't exploded-"

"Wow! Wait!" I said, though not completely surprised. "You mean to tell me that the portal- with those elements- exploded and no one was killed?"

"Well," Tucker mumbled as he averted his eyes. "I wouldn't say killed." He looked at me. "After all, we discovered when we were seven that ectoplasmic energy goo level 4 with a mixture of energy limited level 7 is cable of healing wounds."

"Yeah," Sam rolled his eyes. "And you parents wouldn't believe you when you told them, even after almost getting your head blown off."

I laughed. "That was fun."

Both Sam and Tucker looked at me before cracking a smile. "Okay it was." Sam mumbled shaking his head.

"As I was saying," Tucker quirt his laughter. "that I believe that the person caught in the rage of fire of the exposition got hit with the mixture and was able to live while others got out of the cross fire. Because here it says that they didn't realize how dangerous it was until a month later when their Toxic fumes detector went off. There was only one person recorder to be in the cross fire and he was rushed to a top-secret government hospital for special treatment to save his life."

"Vlad Masters." I said.

Both boys stopped and looked at me. "How did you know that?" Sam asked as he blinked.

I flushed. "Well, my parents did say a friend of theirs was caught in the explosion when they tried the portal for the first time. I asked who and they said Vlad Masters. His an millionaire now."

"Wow." Tucker said. "I didn't know about that part." He looked down at the papers. "Here is says that he was in an air tight room for ten years until he was released for unknown reasons."

"Strange…" I mumbled as I took my Holtar back which was sitting down near the keyboard. "My parents only mention him a few times; he was my dad's childhood friends and college buddy."

"Long term friendship?" Sam asked looking down at me.

I frowned as I debated the question. "Well… I don't think my mom likes him all that much, but my dad's crazy about him. I guess… Maybe?" That's true, whenever Vlad was mention around her; her lips press together, she makes a task sound, and her eyes harden in anger. I always thought that something might have happened when they were in college but I never asked. "They don't talk about him much."

"Hum." Sam hummed. He twisted around and shuffled his bag. I turned back to Tucker.

"Sorry," I smiled. "Continue?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Anyway. When I hacked NASA I realized that traces of the mixture were founded on him and in his blood stream. The chemicals together mix with human blood was very similar to this unidentified creature discovered in Alaska in 2007." He pressed a few buttons until a picture, that was darkened out from a shade that I knew was made from NASA, appeared on the scene.

The creature could not have been bigger than a two month old kitten. It also looked like a kitten. Its fur was a shade of purple with white strips running across the back, two twin tails with golden bells tied to them, it had no claws and whiskers, and there was an extra eye on its forehead. The eyes where pink with black half-moon shaped pupils.

"W-what is that?" I whispered looking at the picture once more.

"According to this," Sam said pointing at the words beneath. "They called him Pink Eyes."

I couldn't help but snort. "Wow. One of a kind." But soon I frowned as I eyed the animal. It had cuts running up its side, a gash across its face soaking the fur with white blood, and its ear was tried at the top. It looks as if the small creature was struggling to survive. I wouldn't doubt it. People react badly when they come in contact with something new. "Poor thing."

"You're telling me," I heard Sam say before he mumbled something to himself.

I tilted my head and frowned in deep thought. "Why can't the world just come to terms that there is so much more to this world this just us and our problems…" I smirk. "Everyone talks too highly about themselves or someone they know. Never question the possibility of something greater out there or those who feel the fury and fear of others. Such pitiful…" I didn't even dare to finish my sentence. I bit down onto my thumb nail as I glared at the floor.

Tucker and Sam didn't say anything, though I know they feel the same way. Everyone acts the same, even if they don't see it. They all react the same; they all think the same even if they don't believe in the same thing.

"Pink Eyes," Tucker said breaking the tension. "Was founded in a cave that collapsed underneath a camp site. The campers heard a child's cry and went to invisgact thinking it was one of the children from the site. When they climbed down into the cave they discovered all this-"

He pulled up pictures of what was inside the cave. There was a weird bed wade of ice, an broken mirror, pile of dead animals to a corner, and a door to one side. There was also a picture of a room that looks like a dinner room without a fire place, an table covered in blood, and ice statues around the room (flowers, animals).

"What the hell?" I whispered as I zoomed in on the picture. After a moment, I turned towards Tucker. "Just asking, how are you capable of hacking into NASA?"

One, Two, Three…. It took five whole seconds before he blinked and flushed. As he averted his eyes from me, he coughed. "That's _my_ secret, D."

"-_task_- Well then."

We were at the public library for a good three hours. James past us a few times to work on the computers but other than that he kept to himself. Everything was pasting smoothly, when it got around ten, we packed out belongs and left, making our way towards the somewhat poor neighborhoods of Amity Park.

Amity is built differently than most cities. Most cities have neighborhood after neighborhood after neighborhood, Amity is not like that. Neighborhoods have 'sectors' pre say. Sam lives in the rich neighborhoods called the suburbs, the suburbs where near the ocean at the edge of the mountains. The suburbs where at least two times bigger then Amity Center with huge gaps between houses (which have huge pools, golf courses, and miles of open land).

Then there is the neighborhoods right under the suburbs, which I live in, it's about the size of normal neighborhoods sense most people who live in the neighborhoods are family of doctors and there really isn't much doctors in Amity Park (Doctors include anyone who works to help the health of someone else, that includes therapists). Most houses had bigger gasps then that of normal neighborhoods but where still close to one another, unlike mine that's on a block by itself. That neighborhood is just over the size of the main farm in Amity, so not that big, it's called (humor me)- Doctors' Office- really funny, huh?

After that are two levels of normal neighborhoods for families with normal jobs such as a teacher, police, waiters, shop owners, etc. After that are two more neighborhoods, which are the worst ones.

First is the neighborhood near the down town, the neighbors reminded of the apartments building like houses in places such as New York and Chicago. Houses standing up to three stories about, two room lengths in weigh from one side to the other, stacked right on top of each other. No backyards, cars in front of the houses. A lot of crime happened around there but it's very controlled. Tucker lived in this part of town, but hopeful soon, will move.

Next is the worst neighborhood in all of Amity. It's the poor part of Amity. Apartment buildings that the doors are outside and there's rusted stairs. The apartment buildings have only three rooms (includes kitchen/living room as one, and excludes bathroom). No bed frames or anything but simple matters on the floor and the crime rate around there is sky high. People stealing just to survive.

Even though Tucker's mom owns Foley Inc. a not so anti-famous electric shop with its own personal phones, computers, tablets, flash drives; they like making their own twists with anything with wires or any of the sort. Tucker's mom should be living up high near my parent's level or just under but Tucker's mom is saving her money so she and Tucker can go to college; she never went to college because she became pregnant with Tucker in her high school years- making her only in her late twenty's right now.

The rain was now just a simple drizzle as we walked down the street towards Tucker's. His house was to the left of a fifteen row of houses on top of each other with a simple colored 2003 van that runs better than most other vans. The can was beaten up with a small trunk pulled up next to it. Looks like Tucker's mom's boyfriend was here.

A smile bloomed across my face, the same with Sam but Tucker had a grimaced frowned as he eyes the trunk. I can understand completely why he didn't like the guy around his place but it's been five years, he needs to let go of the past and see this one doesn't want to hurt him and his mom.

I skipped right up to the door and begin knocking repeatedly on the door. It was an inside joke that us three and Tucker's mom has going on. It begin on a snowy night in December a few years back when Tucker had sent a photo of me and Sam in an awkward position (I fall and he tried to steady me but it didn't work out because of the ice) and me and Sam came banging on his door, screaming throw the wood, threating to kill Tucker. Tucker's mom asks us every time we come over if we're going to destroy her door once more.

I heard Sam snicker behind me as Tucker groan at what I did. I kept banging on the door before I heard someone bang on the other side. I laughed as I stop banging on the door and an heavily pregnant woman open the door.

She was around average height, maybe a little taller, with dark- dark- black skin, deep brown straight hair hold in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wore a skirt and oversized baggy top that did nothing to hide her seventh month pregnancy. She was not overly beautiful but very attracted. Over her clothes was an apron and she had food strains all over the once white apron.

"Hey kids," She said as she let us in, ripping Tucker's hat off the second he past her. She placed it on the bench in the doorway. We took off our jackets and placed them on hooks. "You guys are just in time. You ready to eat?"

"Sure am." Sam smiled.

"FOOD!" Tucker shrieked as he rushed into the kitchen. I laughed.

"Thanks for having us over Mrs. Foley." I told her flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Oh it's no problem." Mrs. Foley said. "I love having you two over, means less left overs. And how many times do I have to tell; just call me Rebecca."

I smiled at her as I followed the boys into the kitchen to find Sam screaming and strangling Tucker because of their disagreement over meat. I sighed as I broke them apart.

Yet I love my boys…. Even if they want to kill each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN HOUR LATER<strong>

It was no longer raining when I left Tucker's and Sam took off to go home. I was going to have the house all to myself until James came home from work. It's funny, my parents don't usually go out but today they wanted to go out on a date. Well, I have the house all to myself for three more hours- five o'clock- when James get home. I'm not completing.

Taking out my key I unlocked the front door and quickly threw it in the bowl near the door. Stripping from my jacket, I went up to my room.

Three hours, three hours. What should I do with all that time to myself?

I flopped down face first on my bed. Rolling over, I eyed the ceiling.

I could study, I need it. Or I could go train in the weight room, I also I need that. Both I love during but don't feel like doing right now.

I glanced over at my vanity remembering that message.

_The Shadow Theft. _

Who are you? I tried to pin point who it could be but never got anywhere. I know a lot of people and the person who must have paid for my dream room must have a lot of money to throw around. I feel like I know the person but no one other than Sam and Tucker know of my secret, I mean it's possible for my brother to know, he would have been smart enough to find out that something bigger happened in the lab, but he wouldn't know the full truth. So it only leaves Sam and Tucker, both who have no clue about my dream room or even that my room was destroyed. And that leaves no one.

I was so deep in thought about the message that when my phone ringed I screamed and fall right out of bed.

"Ow." I muttered rubbing my head. I blinked as my phone ringed again. Gasping, I shot up from the floor and grabbed the simple white phone. Looking at the touch scene I notice that I have three messages, two which are new.

One from mom and two from James.

I open James's first.

**Sorry, D. But an employee came down with the flu N called in sick 4 the next 2 doors, I'll be taking her shift. I won't get home until 9. You'll have 2 make dinner. **

**I'll make it up 2 u.**

I looked at the other.

**I think there's left over pizza n the oven. U can eat that up for dinner. I'm sorry about the short notice.**

I rolled my eyes, typical of him not to say no. He already had a double shift today. Then again, I wouldn't have said no either. After replying with a 'it's fine', I rolled over to checking mom's.

**Hey, sweetie. I know I said me and your dad should be back around six but we meet up with an old high school friend and she wants to introduce us to her husband. We'll being going out to dinner tonight with her and her husband to catch up. We'll see you when we get home, and tell James not to throw away the pizza, just use it as left overs. Thank you, Dannie.**

I blinked as I reread the message. Okay, not three hours anymore, make it seven hours of being home alone. It's a typical Saturday night in the Fenton house hold. Guess, I don't have to worry about training later instead of during it now. Smiling, I pulled out my text book and begin my homework. This just made my day.

* * *

><p><strong>On Hbi's island<strong>

Alina glared at the floor as the 'fighters' of the island were given their tasks.

To capture this Dannie, and bring her to Hbi.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>**1} If someone was to suddenly appear out of nowhere and blow into your ear, what would your reaction be? Review and tell me!**

**How was it? I really hope it was better then he last one.**

**Review and tell me how I did.**


	17. Angels That Will Never Return Part 3

**Dannie/Sam/Tucker: Blindingnight14 owns nothing (Only OCs) and wish to thanks all those people out there who helped create the show Danny Phantom. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Angels That Will Never Return Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME<strong>

I blinked as I reread the message. Okay, not three hours anymore, make it seven hours of being home alone. It's a typical Saturday night in the Fenton house hold. Guess, I don't have to worry about training later instead of during it now. Smiling, I pulled out my text book and begin my homework. This just made my day.

**On Hbi's island**

Alina glared at the floor as the 'fighters' of the island were given their tasks.

To capture this Dannie, and bring her to Hbi.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON<strong>

There is an enormous maze like garden with high bushes standing high above seven feet with flowers showered in radians. The maze was complicated with twists and turns, hills and ditches, and a collection of traps. However, if you were to study this maze, you would find one dead end with a branch hanging over the top with an oddly shaped cherry dangling from the flimsy branch.

If you were to bite into the cherry, you would be overwhelmed by the sweet juices of the fruit. As you had bitten into the cherry, you would hear a series of gears turn and bursts of air as behind you a mental wall spurting out of the ground, trapping you inside the maze. Before you can panic besides you, where the branch is, the floor falls, revealing a pair of durable stone steps.

If you were to follow the stairs, they would lend you to an astonishing door made of pure gold. If you were to push that door open you would find yourself in a complete different world (not really). There would be multiple eighteen feet long wooden tables all packed on top of each other, a large pond with a fountain in the middle,and two small one store houses made of red bricks, a golden tiny cabin with boards against the windows. The grass would be a shade of cotton candy blue, the trees around the area would be colors of the rainbow with purple leaves and flowers, many bushes of flowers and fruits.

Inside the golden cabin were only two things. A statue of Lady Star with her hands hold out to the sky with the glazy forming above her head, her face tilted downwards with her eyes casted. At her feet was a mirror. The mirror was smoothed and white. The glass looked recently polished. On the white trimming where designs and symbols. The mirror sat up against a pole on displayed.

No one but three people was in the maze this late into the night. One was a woman with pixie cut brown hair, another was an elder man gardening, and the other was a boy with a tail and ears.

No one was supposed to know about what was inside the gold cabin but these three. These three have been protecting and guarding the cabin for as long as they can remember. They were choice from millions of creatures to guard the scared mirror. The mirror that had once belonged to Lady Star. Over a thousand years ago, a group of children had discovered the mirror after they had left their planet; it has been guarded sense then in a placed that was soon named Amity Park.

The boy was laying on his back in a tree, his white tail swishing back and forth below him. He was playing with a bird that was trying escaping his claws. His ears twitched every time the thing shrieked at him. In a teasing manner, he would bare his fangs and bring the bird closer to him to scared the feathered animal but would pull back to laugh.

The woman was throwing her axe down again and again at a target, causing a dull 'thunk' to echo the quiet maze. Her skimpy battle uniform would flash more than it should have. **{AN: I'm not being sexist but I need a girl who isn't afraid to get dirty for information} **She would yell as she threw her axe half way across the field to get a bull's eye. She would smile and would give a 'whoop' as she ripped her axe from the wooden target, taking pieces of it with her.

The elder was… the gardener and care-taker of the cabin. He doesn't matter much.

Silver laughed as she tarred apart the rest of the target. She bounced on her heels as she moved her oversized axe over her shoulder.

Felix eyed the street hoe before hissing at the bird that had pecked his hand. With a shrieked the bird flows off with a scowling cat boy eyeing it. "Hey!" Felix growled down from the tree which he jumped down from, landing perfectly on his feet just like a graceful cat. He eyed his retreating pray. "Man…" he turned around towards Sliver.

Sliver smirked at the boy who begins eyeing her breasts. "Eyes up here honey." She said as she used her finger nail to move Felix's chin up so he was eyeing her face. "Now. What's got you all worked up for?"

The boy glared at her, before ripping his chin away from the strong girl. "None ya'."

"Hum." The old man hummed as he weeded the flower bed.

"Oh really?" Sliver walked behind the boy following him towards the pond. Felix growled at her before splashing his face with water. "Then why are you so upset, kitten? Did mama cat forget to feed you?" Sliver cooed, teasing the boy.

White ears twitched as Felix stopped splashing water on his face.

"Or did she forget to bath you," Sliver laughed. "Grow up kid. It's not the-"

"Sliver," Felix said slowly getting up. "Shut up."

"-Oh, is the baby kitten about to go wailing for mama?" Sliver laughed even harder. She always enjoys picking on the kit, he gets anger easily.

"Seriously, Sliver!" Felix said eyeing the cabin that now got white light shining throw the creaks of the wood against the windows. "Shut up!"

"What?" Sliver said crossing her arms. "What's gotten into you, I always act like this towards yo-"

Felix grabbed Sliver's chin and turned her towards the cabin. The street hooker stopped and stared in shock at the cabin.

"The portal... Someone's using it!" She shouted before she spurted towards the cabin with Felix hot on her tail.

Before they could open the door, veins below from the ground shot out from beneath the soil and coiled around the two guardians- if they can even be called that. The two never could do anything right or take the time to think for others then their selves.

"What is this!?" Sliver shouted as she tried to ripe away from the thick veins. Felix hissed and started to struggle against the veins. He bared his teeth and bite down on the vain.

"Oh, lookie here." Came an high pitched voice. Both guardians stopped struggling and looked down towards the ground to stare at a young woman staring up at them with a smirk and her hands on her hips. By her appearance you could tell she was a flos saltatores (Flower dancer in Latin).

She had green tinted blue skin with large brown birthmarks on her arms and legs. Long- over ten feet length- emerald hair that was crystalized making a chime sound overtime they moved. Her lips where natural blue, whole yellow eyes with green lashes, she had two leafs sprouting out from her cheeks. She wore only a thin purple cloth holding her chest up and ragged ended and tinted yellow, white floor length skirt. Around her neck was a golden style collar with an red glowing dot in the middle, the golden collar was locked secured into place, with chains, and an anti-glow around it.

She smiled. "I see two little birds with broken wings. What should I do, Bonich?"

There was a hiss behind her. From an animal, must preciously, a snake. A young teenager – maybe sixteen or seventeen- walked out from the cabin towards the girl with a little kid skipping by his side holding the elder's hand.

" 'Do whatever you wish,' says PJ." The teenager, Bonich, said in a deep voice in the first part before changing into cold voice hollowed of all emotion. The boy looked human. He had pale skin, almost an gray color (not like Dannie's white skin) with hollowed cheeks, thin chapped lips, and lacked any form of muscle, he was completely skin and bone. His brown hair was greasy and oily, reaching down to his chin, half-lipped green eyes. Around his body was an shady yellow glow outline- he was a ghost. He wore baggy gym shorts and knotted gray rags as a top. Around his neck was a blue and gray colored snake.

The boy holding his hand couldn't be older than five. He had light pink hair in a hola around his face, bright pink eyes, washed out white skin. He was small and fragile looking. He wore a white knotted top like Bonich but unlike Bonich's, the child's reached down to his knees causing it to look like a dress.

"Hum," The girl smiled at him. "So, I should squeeze the life out them?"

The child blinked at the girl before giggling. "Red scarlet dips to the ground," he whispered rocking on his heels. "Staining the grass all around."

Bonich didn't look at the boy; instead he walked over to the girl holding the little boy's hand. "Ivy, we are not here for them." He said with a stone-eyed appearance. "We need to leave before help comes to arrive. We cannot let the Shadows Hunters know we're here."

Sliver blinked and bit her tongue when she heard the term 'Shadow Hunters', he was talking about Shadow Casters. The third most powerful beings, behind Balances. If she got out of here, she was so going to get a Shadow Caster to take these guys- then let her chop them apart with her axe.

Ivy eyed the boy before huffing. "Whatever. Besides, I've gotten bored already." She give the two guardians a look of disguised. "They put up no fight. What a bored." She strutted across the field towards the gardener who didn't seem too had heard a thing. She bent down and picked up a stone that was on the ground.

Felix eyes' widen. "DON'T!" It was too late; Ivy quickly and heavily brought the thick stone down on the elder's head. The old men gasped as he fall face frist onto the garden. His glasses laying limped by his side catching the view as the girl raised the stone above her head once more, causing Felix to scream at her to stop as Sliver glanced away, trying not to scream.

Ivy gives a shout as she slammed the stone onto the men's head.

The flowers that the gardener had been working on begin be strained by red blood.

Ivy smiled a wicked one as she stared in awe at the blood seeping from the men's wounds. "Huh… Human blood…" She tilted her head towards the guardians, Felix had tears in his eyes as he poorly struggled against the veins and Sliver wasn't even looking her way. Ivy looked at Bonich. "Let's go. I had my fun."

Ivy turned around, her hair singing as it was swaying behind her as she walked towards the exit of the maze. Bonich looked at her retreating form before clutching Mogo's hand tighter. Mogo looked up at the older boy before Bonich begin pulling him behind him as he tried to catch up with Ivy.

Ivy smirked to herself. "Let's see what all the fuss is about…"

* * *

><p><strong>FENTON WORKS<br>LAB, TRAINGING ROOM**

There was panting and grunts coming from the open white room underneath Fenton Works. The lab was empty besides having the weapon vault door open lending you into a large room.

The weapon vault was more like a room with purple floors and walls. There where glass display cases against the walls and mental shelves running down the middle forming small t's. Half way through the room was where high mental walls with weapons clips and hanging from it on hangers, behind it was the same thing as the front with the glass displays and mental shelves. At the back of the room was two large door.

One door had a sign saying 'Weapon Testing Room' and the other said, 'Workout Room'.

The panting and grunts where coming from the workout room.

Inside, the room was nothing like any gym you would ever fine. The room was bigger than a football field by far. Its size being triples that. On one wall was an crazy rock climbing wall, parts where hanging off from the ceiling by steady rope, parts that twists around and little peek holes to hold onto. On the other wall was rope ten feet above the ground from one wall to the other, rope made into a web hanging on the wall, honeycombs climbing set under the rope walking, an net tube from the floor to the ceiling; above the rope walking set was an triangle rope bridge following it from above, above that was an cliffhanger bridge with nothing to catch you from below.

There was every exercise equipment that you could imagine; there was weights, rope climbing, bicycling, treadmills, and so many machines. But there was also playground like equipment; such as monkey bars, crazy sets of rope/monkey bar dome climbers, and so much more.

There was also equipment that you've never seen; such as the start to the art Fighting machine, Martial Arts holograms, transparent walls where on the inside where weapons ranging from an normal dull sword to an advanced anti-ecto-plasma cannon.

The grunts and pants got louder towards the fighting machine. The fighting machine was a large dome like area with open space. Inside the dome was a black haired girl.

Dannie.

Dannie wore black spandex short and a thick black sports. Her hair was matted down by a virtual reality helmet; she also wore gloves and boots that where linked to the reality helmet.

Dannie panted as she faced her anti-reality partner. She watched as he/she (it's an unsexed white figure) throw a pouch towards her jawline. Dannie tisk as she went down in a quick squat hinged her up forwards until her torso was nearly parallel with the floor. The figure's fist missed her, Dannie fluidly swept to the right to straighten herself up.

Her partner lost his/her balance and went tumbling next to her. Before her partner could get up, Dannie tried a different method of winning. Sense she was close to the ground; she used that to her avenged.

Dannie dropped to her side, her arms holding her body up and twisted her legs around towards her partner. As her partner went to turn towards her to threw a pouch, Dannie's calf caught his/her ankle and as Dannie moved her leg to the side and her partner tried to move, her partner went crashing to the ground.

Ginning, Dannie used her speed and weight against gravity and twisted into a strange stance. Her had her legs in a split, one planted flat on the ground and the other high in the air, one arm bent and her other on the floor with her fingers holding her up. Dannie eyed her partner seeing s/he hasn't gotten up. She recoiled herself into a normal stance and heard the helmet speak to her.

Danyelle Fenton. Winner. Time Last Time; 47:23 Minutes. Current Time; 23:57 Minutes. Points; 639. Bonus For Creative Moves; 27. Total; 666. Ranking; 3rd, Behind Sam Manson And Maddie Fenton. Total Of Correct Moves; 86. Total Of Wrong Moves; 57. Have A Good Day.

Dannie smiled as she pulled the helmet off of her head and shook her hair from her sweaty neck. Pulling the gloves off from her hands and kicking the boots off, Dannie fall to the ground and started doing push ups.

….26…27…28…29…30...31…32…33…34…35…36…37...38-

Dannie's arms give out from under her. The blued eyed girl growled and rolled over. At least I past my record, Dannie thought as she mentally checked that. Means next time she has to get forty or above. Her old record was thirty two, before the accident it was seventeen.

After taking a shower in her bathroom, Dannie quickly checked what time it was. 5:32. Guess dinner now is better than later.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I heated up a slice of pizza as I turned on the TV in the kitchen. Immediately, the news came on, guess mom and dad where watching the news before they left. Dazzling ranch onto my pizza in zig zags, I turn the volume of the TV up.

"**Yes, Harry." The lady agreed as she laughed. "The weather was very unpleasant this morning." She looked up at the camera. "In other news, the body of unidentified elder men was found dead on the side of Central Park. He was discovered around the time four: fifty. There is no full evidence, but it is believed he was murder. He had been hit in the back of the head and had bled to death. If you have any information on this man please call the number below, here is a picture of the men."**

**An photo of an elder men, maybe in his late seventies, appeared on the scene. He had wrinkled skin, washed white skin, and neatly combed black hair. Below the photo was the number. 357-347(4239).**

I bite my lip. Poor men. Bled to death? Was he awake when it happened or did he pass out from when he was hit? Was he murder or was it an complete accident?

I changed the channel as they started with another suicidal case- those been happening a lot recently sense the last year. Ever sense an accident that took place at Lake Chailian that an group of teenagers where slaughter by one of the friends in their sleep, teenagers, adults, and even elders and children have been going to the Lake and killing themselves in the same style the teenagers were killed; if they didn't go to the lake, they killed their self in same kind of style.

The last one was a student from Casper High, they had stepped out in front of the train of the railroads that was above ground and was dragged halfway across town before his body became untangled from the train and was found in a ditch beside the rails. Horrify part was they when the police found him, the boy was still breathing and muttering about voices and dark shadows, not even an hour after being found, he died of brain damage.

I chewed my pizza as the weather men talked about an early snow storm coming our way, the foresee that the storm won't be bad, just a few inches of snow and that the roads might be freeze over because of the rain this afternoon. Guess I should get the snow chains out for James so he can put them on his tires.

After gathering the heavy sliver chains, I tossed them onto the couch. James will know what their for once he sees them, hopefully he wouldn't ask if he could give me a ride tomorrow again because then Sam and Tucker will have to walk together… alone… without someone there to stop their fights.

Yeah, I'm not worry about them freezing. I'm worry for the people that might be caught in the cross fire.

* * *

><p><strong>NOBODIES POV<strong>

Dark fingers pressed down on the top of the fragrance bottle. The sweet stent of wild berry, jasmine, and vanilla filled the air. The boy breathed in. Dannie wears this one all the time. Surprising no one seems to notice it was coming from the cross dresser, if they knew they might've been cable of finding out that she was a girl.

As he breathed in again, he heard footsteps coming near the door. Caught by surprise, he tripped back causing a chair to scrap across the floor.

The door flow open.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

After checking the time once more, I headed up stairs to my room. It was getting late and I need to check my emails and messages. As I got closer to my room, I heard a chair inside move. On instinct I threw my door open and fall into a defense stance.

It wasn't the first time I heard something coming from my room. Most times when I come near my room there is always some kind of noise from inside. No matter how fast I came to opening the door, I could never find anyone in my room. I know someone was entering my room when I was out of it; it always didn't help with the letter I got from The Shadow Thief.

As I glanced around my room, I relaxed out of my stance and walked over to my night stand. As I past my vanity, the scent of vanilla and wild berries hit my nostrils immediately. I turned slowly towards the vanity and as I walked over towards it, I notice a tear drop shape perfume bottle was near the edge. Away from where the rest where, nested neatly in a glass open container in front of the mirror.

With a beating heart, I pick the bottle up elegantly and placed by its sisters. I dipped my hair causing my loss hair to fall in front of my face. A few seconds later, a unease and forced smile stretched across my face, I give an emotionless laugh.

This was the third time this month that something in my room was out of place. I might not be a neat freak, but I do keep certain things in certain places. Such as all my dress where pushed to the left of my closet, how my glasses were always next to my laptop, how I always keep my makeup separate and with only the same types as them. The same with my perfumes.

Last time it was my glasses moved half way across the room and laying on top of my bed. The time before that was my beach dress laid across the end of my bed.

There is no doubt in my mind that it's The Shadow Thief. And every time I see this happened, I question if s/he is sane or if he is the stereotype stalker…

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere.<strong>

**-The Council HQ-**

**-Meeting Room-**

**Fual POV**

Father had brought me along with him to a meeting with the accidents and council. There've been a lot of meetings and last two months, ever sense the accident that happened in the rebirthing room back at Reaper Castle **(AN: If you don't remember what happened please reread that part if you have to. Thank you.) **The first time was when the accident had happened, that day was I wasn't allowed to be in the meeting room because to their eyes I'm still a child. But sense I've been- against my wishes, it was simply my mental and physical age taking over- throwing tantrums, trying to get information out of my father. It didn't earn me any points into getting information but it did get me points with trouble.

Soon enough, my father crave and asked for permeation from the council. After all, Father Death is a huge softie, especially when it comes to kids. After a week of bugging the council, they finally allowed me to attend.

My father was dressed in his usual attire. A suit under a tatted cloak. Me on the other hand was wearing the typical lost soul attire, white cotton pants and shirt along with a short white cap.

I've been in the council's headquarters multiple times sense the accident and know my way around pretty well, but my over protect father always made sure I was near him when we were here, making sure I didn't get 'lost'. Not like I would. There are only three rooms in the building. The waiting room, the bathrooms, and the meeting room. The HQ was huge what's so ever, it was just a building out in the middle of nowhere.

We walked down the dull hallway towards a pair of large wooden doors. In front of the door where two guards dressed in police uniforms. They both had soul weapons out, ready to use.

Soul weapons are weapons that defined who you are and are a part of you. Meaning if your soul weapon breaks you break as well, becoming weaken. Many creatures have more than one soul animal. It's rare for a creature to have least then two and rare to have three. I gain my soul weapon about twenty years ago, I was a rare case, I only had one.

It was a simple dagger with red jewel at the top. It's called a Caller's Death. The jewel on the top allows me to create symbols that can cause great damage and protect me and others. A Caller's Death isn't rare, it's properly the most common soul weapon there is.

My father had rare weapons, he had two. A scythe that helps him cut through the darkness to allow souls to travel through the tunnel to the afterlife. He also had a shadow whistle, it's not really a weapon, but it causes Shadow Crawlers to weaken for a short period of time for souls to get away. **{AN: I've forgot to mention but the shadows and darkness are Shadow Crawlers. Why they are like this will be explained}**

Shadow Crawlers life off pain and fear. They live off of sins and dark deeds. They usually only go after weakened creatures during dark times- such as a relatives death or when having trouble thoughts. Although the more powerful SCs don't have to wait for an weakened creature, they can simply cause the creature to weaken with their presence. The more powerful SCs usually have creature killing their selves so they can have a host to possess for a period of time. The reason for this is that the powerful Shadow Crawlers tend to have less energy to keep their form together, so they need someone with a stronger energy source. They cannot take over a living body so they usually have the creatures kill themselves for them to have a host. The weaker ones just need to the sins of others to live while the stronger ones need more.

That's what us Lost Souls jobs where for. Because we've already been tainted and anti-tainted (meaning cleaned after tainted but still have traces) we have the scent like the SCs and they believe us to be one of them and don't attack us. Are job is to make sure that the lining that keeps the host to their body is cut so the Shadow Crawlers have nothing to lurched onto to keep their form.

"Fual." My father said as we stopped in front of the guards who asked for an ID. "Please show them your ID."

I pulled out a simple green card with my picture on it along with other information; I then pulled down my shirt's collar to show my Lost Soul's marking. When a Lost Soul is rescue from the darkness the traces of the darkness are still there. There around my caller bone was a purplish black like rash that looked to be pulsing.

The guards eyed the marking for a second before nodding and allowed us to enter. Inside was huge compared to the rest of the building. It was similar to a football stratum. Row of seats, one after the other. Until reaching down towards the middle which was empty. There were desks in front of ever seat for members to work on paper work before the meeting begins. In the middle of the room was a large seat meant for a ruler. For the king or queen of Akito to seat hear everything be said.

The only problem was that we no longer have a ruler. I don't know the whole story sense it was before my time. When Akito was new a ghost names Pariah Dark was the ghost king, he was the most powerful and dangerous ghost in AKito and said to be the most dangerous in other worlds. He apparently had been power hungry and ruled AKtio with an iron fist. He enslaved more than half the population of Akito into serving him, he destroyed kingdom after kingdom that his people lived in. After a million years a group of ghosts, the founders of the council, banded together to defeat the grand king. After thousands of years of fighting him, they finally won and sealed Pariah in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and destroyed his kingdom leaving nothing but pieces of his kingdom in an No Power Area.

At least that's all my father would tell me. There was just too many holes in the story to be believable. There was more to the story.

Father grabbed me hand and guided me through the crowd of creatures. There was so many, I had no idea there was this many council members. As we shuffled past people, my father said good day to some of them, most where people that I didn't know and some where people who visit the Reaper Castle every once in a while; Clockwork, Mother Nature and a few of her children, and a three of the Ancients.

My father guided us to a chair near the front with the name 'Reaper' printed on the desk in front of the chair. Looking at the other chairs, I notice the front seats had names but the ones behind them didn't. Father sat down and I sat in the seat next to him, hopefully no one was going to sit here today.

Everyone was moving to their seats as Clockwork moved to seat in a seat in first row. After everyone was seating down someone in the front stood up; I don't know his name, and said in a loud voice.

"Now that we are all here, let the meeting commence."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

**Nobodies POV**

"Awww!" Cooed Ivy as she spins around in front of the mirror of the store. She was now in her human form. She was a tan girl with long brown hair hold in a ponytail with ivy green eyes. She wore a warped brown dress that ended at her knees and had no collar to it as well. She wore cowgirl boots underneath. "This is so cute! Why don't we have these types of clothes back on the island!?"

Behind her, she heard Bonich hiss at her. "Knock it off, we have clothing, let's go." Ivy smirked and turned around towards the younger boy. Bonich didn't look any different, other than the glow around him was gone and he wore nicer clothes. A pair of knee ripped jeans and a blue turtle neck long sleeved T-shirt. Around his left ear was a snake cuff that the snake that usually was around his neck was hiding as. It was it's disguised.

Besides the teenager was Hogo. The boy looked even younger than before. Soft belch blonde hair in a hola around his face, bright blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a simple white shirt under washed overalls, giving him an adorable look that females who passed by couldn't help but coo at.

Around all three of their necks where golden chain necklaces with a red gem at the edge.

"Whatever." She hopped down from the platform with mirrors and walked over towards Bonich. She put her hand on her hip. "We still need a ride."

Hogo looked out the window and give a squeal, pointing out. "How about that one?"

Both Ivy and Bonich looked out the window and saw an sports car (with a hood) outside with no one around. The three shared a look before walking outside the building.

After five minutes have trying to hotwire the car, the three where traveling though Amity Park, diving down 150 towards the highway.

Ivy frowned out the window. "Such poor, poor unfortunate souls…" She muttered as Bonich drove them up to the highway. She glanced towards the sky and saw the washed out colored of the sky. "I've never known a place to have so many Shadow Crawlers…"

Bonich grunted in agreement. Ivy glanced at him. "Bonich, what do you think? There shouldn't be this much SCs in one area without Shadow Casters behind them. Yet we haven't run into a single one of them yet."

Bonich didn't even blink as he answer. "Ivy, have you forgotten what is here? What is dead center of Amity?"

"The Twilight Maze. The one with the natural portal."

"Do you know what is in that maze… or better yet, below it?"

"No…" Ivy give him an confused look. "How do you know all this?"

Bonich didn't answer her last question. "Below it is a shard of the actually mirror of Lady Star."

"WHAT!" Ivy shrieked. "I thought the natural portal was her mirror!?"

"No is not." Bonich said as he moved around a truck. "That's a fake, around thirty years ago, the mirror shattered and shattered across Amity Park. The pieces have yet to be found, only three have been found and now are planted someone in the gardens of the maze."

Hogo elbowed Bonich who glared at the review mirror. "How do you know all this? I thought you were from England?"

"I am." Bonich said then did something he rarely ever does. He gives a sly smirk. "But I have my ways, after all… I am a snake." His snake ear cuff hissed. Bonich went back to be a stone face, not before showing off his pointed teeth towards Ivy.

Ivy task at him before eyeing out the window. Only the eyes of the dad could see the shadows and few others who have come in contact with them can see them.

The shadows were taking over this city.

Ivy smirked and give a chuckle. "This is going to be interesting. I wonder want awaits or us…."

* * *

><p><strong>Angels That Will Never Retrun is now done! Up next! A Night to Remember!<strong>

**Wonder what that one is a bout... **

**How did it go? How was the chapter? I know it was a little different from the others but this as a whole lot of foreshadows for future chapters.**

**Please review!**

**Questions:**

**What do you guys want to see in A Night to Remember (It's the fall dance)**

**What do you think the foreshadows are about?**

**Please, please, please review!**


	18. A Night To Remember Part 1

**BlingingNight14 (Night): Hey! BlindingNight14 here, how it going-**

**Sam: (Scowling) Don't pare attention to her, she's stalling.**

**Night: No, I'm not!**

**Dannie: (laughed and stuffs a handful of blue berries into her mouth) Oh just say it! You've been stalling this info for a real good long time! (Tucker and Sam nodded)**

**Night: (Pouting)**

**Lauran: what's going on?**

**Sam & Tucker: (Glares, jumps in front of Dannie, protecting her) Who are you?!**

**Dannie: (Sweat drop) This is… Lauran Koll. He goes to school with us.**

**Lauran: (waves) Hi… Did I miss something?**

**Night: (Smirks evilly) Oh… You missed a lot…. All of you did! (Laughs like a psycho. The four gives her scared looks)**

**Dannie: (Creeped out; O_O) Um… Night… Are you okay.**

**Night: (stops laughing, gives confuse look) Of cause I am, why wouldn't I be?**

**Tucker: Well you were laughing like some kind of psycho serial killer on a sugar high.**

**Sam: (Glares) You said something about us missing something. What is it- And what is up with Lauran?**

**Lauran: (Doesn't know what to say to these weird people. Boldly stares intensely at Dannie)**

**Dannie: (Blushes) Um… Is there something you want, Lauran?**

**Lauran: (blushes)**

**Arianna: LAURAN!**

**Lauran (Pales. Gets up and runs) I'll see you guys around!**

**Trio: (paled) WTF?**

**Night: (smiles sweetly) Oh with the story. Guys.**

**Trio: BlindingNight14 owns nothing. All rights go to creates of this wonderful show called Danny Phantom. Enjoy reading!**

**Sam: WAIT! What about the information!?**

**Night: (Ignores Sam) Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: A Night to Remember Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DANNIE POV<strong>

I was furious.

I stomped down the hallway of the PE building to change before my second class (PE); I completely ditched Sam and Tucker. I hate today, I am hating this week, I will hate this week!

"DANNIE!" I heard someone called from behind me from the entries. I kept walking towards the private bathrooms for students with disabilities, they were unsexed. I turned as I open the door, holding my gym bag. I glared at Tucker who was walking towards me.

I hissed out, "Don't follow me…" Tucker froze and slowly back away towards the boy's bathroom. I slammed the door closed and walked over to another private bathroom, locking it behind me. I sighed as I collapsed against the door.

This week is hell.

Why?

**Because it's the **_**stupid**_** fall **_**dance**_**!**

Some students; sophomores, juniors, and seniors say that the fall dance was even more magical then even prom (because the snow begins to fall and the leaves are still blowing around, something unnatural). Crazy things happened during the fall dance, people who never seem to get along end up together, and some say that secrets get out and new ones are form.

But the one thing I hear most common, I've been hearing about the dance is high in romance. The romance of the fall dance was more intense than the romance in the atmosphere of prom.

The part I hate the most is you need your student ID to get into it, and I don't want to go dressed as a guy…

I frowned at the ground before crawling to me feet and begin stripping and putting the layers of the school's gym uniform. Sense winter was near- or earlier winter was near- every single student had to wear the winter uniform.

You wore simple black slacks underneath thin theorem pants, the gym T-shirt underneath the thin theorem jacket. All in the color of blue or red, mine was in red. You also wear school hand-made winter boots.

This was about of the dress code for gym. When the tempered drops past forty we were required to wear the winter uniform until the temper is back in the high sixties. When it's in the sixties you can wear whatever you want for gym- as long as you wear the require gym top or jacket.

I pulled my baseball cap off to reveal my black hair in a tight bun on my head. After shuffling through my bag, I found a large beanie, unfolding my hair I stuffed it into the beanie and grabbed my belongs.

As I walked down the hallway to the gym, I stuff my bags in my gym locker in the hallway. Inside the gym- that had no air conducing- everyone was dressed in either blue or red winter uniforms. As I stomped up the side stairs to the top of the bleachers and moved to the far side that no one seats at, no one took notice. Burying my head in my folded arms on my knees, I begin cursing the world around me.

Not soon after I sat down I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I didn't even twitch.

I swear, Tucker if you try to touch me one more time, I will break your finger. I mentally threated him.

I felt someone tap my thigh, I snapped.

Twisting around with a sneer, I grabbed Tucker's finger and twisted it. I heard Sam laugh as he sat next to me.

"Ow!" Tucker said trying to pull his finger away from me. I twisted it even more. "Ow! Ow- Serisouly, Dannie!- Ow!- Let go! That hurts!-" I sighed as I let go of his finger and watched him nurse his 'wound'. He sat next to me with a pout.

"Stop pouting!" I snapped at him, glaring at him so hard I know my eyes turned green. "You know not to mess with me when I'm in a bad mood. I always snap at one point or another."

"I know," whispered Tucker as he view his wounded finger. "You didn't have to be so harsh."

I sighed and buried my face in my knees. I pouted as I glanced up at him though my curly bangs. "I know… Sorry, Tuck. I'm just…. I'm just in a good mood." I sighed as I leaned back from my knees.

"I think I can tell~" Tucker singed sacristy; he then kicked my knee to see if I would attack, which I did not.

"Leave her alone." Sam told him, knocking him upside the head. He looked at me as the bell ringed above me. Tucker and Sam wore the same uniform as me, the only difference was that Sam wore a black beanie and Tucker wore a blue gym uniform unlike me and Sam.

Most times that we wore winter uniforms we weren't doing anything but walking about the track for the first week. So when our PE teacher- Mrs. Tetslaff, an extreme buff woman with a man's voice- said to take our stuff with us to the bleachers of the track field.

I roughly tossed my bag over my shoulder and sighed as I looked down. I felt someone threw their arm around my shoulder. I glanced up to see Sam smiling at me; it wasn't in pity but an 'I get it' type of away. I scowled and looked away.

It wasn't pity, Sam just simply know what was running through my mind, just as Tucker did. They know so much about me, even stuff I don't know. It drives me crazy sometimes. They know more about me then my own family- well… More than James knows, my parents don't even know my favorite color.

Sam tightens his arm so my cheek was nuzzled into his shoulder. "Its fine, Doll Face." He teased lightly as someone muttered 'fag' towards us. I rolled my eyes at the immature teenager. Sam didn't even seem to hear the teenager, good he would have ripped his head off. "None of us are going so you're not alone."

I sighed and moved from under his arm. "Come on before Coach yells at us."

The hours of school past by slowly, I hated it. Usually I wouldn't mind sense I enjoy school. I love being away from my house, away from everything, and having other things to focus on instead of my problems.

My problems you may ask. I'll give you a list:

**1) My Parents Are Fucking Psychos**

**2) My Parents Are Inverters And Supernatural Scientists- Please, Yeah Right!**

**3) My Parents Are Ghost Hunters- Yet They Never Seen One Besides Me!**

**4) My Parents Want Me To Take On The Family Business Sense We Know James Isn't!**

**5) My Brother Smothers Me Like I Not Know What I'm Doing With My Life!**

**6) I Was In An Accident In My Parents' Stupid Lab; No One But Me And My Friends Know About It. And Yet Still, My Parents Have No Proved Ghosts Exists. **

**7) I Half Ghost, Half Human Hybrid; I Did Mention My Parents Are Psychos And Ghost Hunters, Right? You Were Stress Over It If You Me Too!**

**8) I Have Some Kind Stupid Useless Song Like Thing Echoing In My Fucking Head Every Moment Of My Day; Sleep Or Wake!**

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, great, I just give myself an headache. I've been stressed out for a while now and truthfully I don't know why. The list goes on and on, and gets worse and worse as it goes. But I've always had these types of problems and they never bothered me until recently. I planted it in my mind set to not let anything around me bother me, not to the point where it's noticeable at least. And as you can tell, it's very noticeable.

I saw the bleachers of the track field, I blinked as I realized that I was behind everybody and most of the class was already climbing the bleachers. I shuffled to catch up with them. I hit the tall mental bleachers and begin jogging gingerly up the steps to get to the far corner.

Sam and Tucker where there waiting for me. I hadn't even seen them past me.

I threw my bag at Tucker- who yelped and glared at me- and sat down sideways, leaning against his arm. I sighed and closed my eyes.

It was freezing, this morning the weatherman said it was below forty and a slight chance of iced roads. An Arctic wind was heading our way and the temperatures will drop to below the teens with a seventy-three percent chance of snow.

I love it.

I love the snow, the cold, anything cold in genial.

I was about to say something to Sam and Tucker when all of a sudden I felt something; my ghost sense.

A chilly ran up my spin forming goosebumps, nails dragging up the back of my neck. My throat tightens and closed off when it chilled, cut off my oxygen supplies. My esophagus re-opened again, a long translucent iced blue glowing mist escaped my lips with a heavy gasp. It was similar to when you see you breathe if it had been white.

I grimaced. I knew something like this was bond to happen today.

I heard the boys sigh. "Guess it's time to go." Sam said standing up. He cuffed his hands and yelled. "Coach! Can we go to the soccer field!?"

The soccer field was on the other side of the field with its bleachers back towards the track field. No one here would be able to see what happened over there.

The coach didn't argue sense Sam was her best student, PE was the only class Sam actually tries in and not to mention his naturally athletic.

We rushed across the track field to the gate which we jumped. Me and Sam had to help Tucker who had not a single athletic bone is his whole body. I wasn't all that athletic, I mean, I'm more athletic than most girls my age- mark that as almost all girls my age, especially at this school. And even some boys.

Hey! Both my parents are fifth and ninth degree black belts and they train daily because their ghost hunters. My dad might not look like much with being overweight but I've seen him pack a pouch before and let me tell you; terrifying. My parents force me and my brother into training and sports; not like football or baseball, more like sports that require reflexes and mind games.

James took archer sense he was four and mastered it when he was seven, he took three years of kickboxing and still in karate (which he has been taking sense he was five), four years of Gymnastics, is in gun training (because he fails every year for some reason), two years of first aid, weaponry training (terrible, he can't shot straight), extreme multilingual skills, and three years of mechanic training.

Just as James I took archer but give up after the first year, took four years of kickboxing, almost a black belt in karate, ten years of gymnastics, seven years of acrobatics, mastered gun training (only three years), three year of first aid, four years of weaponry training (mastered knife throwing and anything involving sharp objects), I lack in the multilingual skills and still in training, three years if pilot training, and mastered mechanics.

Okay… Maybe I am athletic. I guess it's different when that's all you know…

We threw our bags on the bleachers and I smiled. "Going ghost!"

Two white flaming rings appeared around my waist and spinning around violently. The begin traveling vertically cross my frame. As the rings passes my gym clothes changed drastically into the black and white outfit from the accident; my black hair popped out of my beanie that disappear and the black faded into white, my blue eyes changed into glowing neon green.

Streak white curly hair that bushed down to my waist not hold back by anything but a black bunched ponytail, sun kissed skin, and shocking neon glowing green eyes. I was dressed in a skintight outfit. Black tights, black short dress over top that's sleeveless, a white under top that reached out and lopped a strain around my middle finger (princess style), with black gloves underneath. White emonioa torrent knee boots, white sideways belt, white hoodie, and black goggles with black lenses.

I changed into my ghost form; Danyelle Phantom.

We agree that if my secret that there's a ghost girl around got out and no one know it was Dannie Fenton, that Danyelle Phantom would be the name of me when I'm in my ghost form.

Sam reached into my backpack, as I float in the air with my knees drawered near my waist, and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. He tossed it over to me and I caught it in mid-air.

"Your guys ready?" I asked as I hooked the thermos to my belt. I looked up to see my boys draw out weapons. Sam with a Fenton Wrist Ray on his right wrist and an anti-ectoplasmic energy pistil. Tucker with an Fenton mobile phone, grappling gun, and an foldable Fenton Anti-Creep Stick.

"Ready." Sam and Tucker said.

I smiled as I clipped a small pouch to my belt that has possession of my push daggers. I wrapped my arms around Tucker's and Sam's waist and pulled them up into the air and started heading to where I believed we were supposed to go. Every time my ghost sense becomes active; I somehow knew where to go.

Central Park.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"This is all too simple." Ivy chuckled as she sat down on the swings as Bonchi and Mogo stood behind her. Bonchi holding Mogo's hand as always. Ivy smirked as she flicked her hair out of her face. For the last two days, the three have been disguised as humans, only changing into their real forms when needed.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Bonchi as his ear cuff hissed. "Says PJ." His voice begins deep which turned into one without emotion at the end.

Ivy looked at him over her shoulder. "What I mean is that after watching this girl for the last two days, there's a pattern from where she comes and why she comes.

"During the day, she comes from the area the high school- whatever it's called- and after school hours she's usually coming from the neighborhoods or somewhere in the central city area. Why? Each and every time she has come was because some kind of creature was out." Ivy bites her lip in thought.

Hobo looked at her before ginning. "Ivy has an idea! Ivy has an idea! Ivy had a-"

"SHUT UP!" Shrieked the brunette, Ivy sighed and swatted her unnerving bangs away again. Bonich twitched at her as she turned to glare at the blonde child; he pulled the small boy behind him out of Ivy's glare. Ivy glanced at him with a bleak expression.

Seeing the expression she wore, Bonich glared at her.

The park was silence.

"Whatever…" Ivy mumbled as she got up from the swing. Watching her retreating figure, Bonich took a step forward to pick up their bags when he felt tiny arms wrap around his thigh. Surprised (though he hides it) he looked down to meet childish round blue eyes.

"Is… Ivy mad at me?" Question Hobo. Bonich made a 'ti-tis' sound and glanced at Ivy who was known checking on their bait."Bonich?"

"That woman is a thorn in my side." Bonich hissed baring fang like teeth. Hobo looked at the teenager before eyeing the brunette who kicked the cage and shouted at the creature inside.

"OH SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Ivy yelled as she kicked the side of the cage, the animal inside growling and slashing at the bars. "YOU WORTHLESS ANIMAL, KEEP IT DOWN!"

Bonich sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're the one you need to keep it down…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dannie POV<strong>

We've been searching around the park for at least an hour by now, every time that we're about to leave, my ghost sense goes off and we search a little more.

"Dannie?" Tucker called over his phone. "You sure that it's from over here?"

"Yes, Tucker!" I snapped. "For the tenth time!"

"I don't dunno, Dan." Sam said though the phone. "I mean we've been searching for a long time, it's bringing to snow."

"I know, I know." I muttered eyeing the cotton fluffs that were increasing around me at a quick rate. There was a fine inch layer of snow on the ground; not the type you can make snow balls with but the one that melts and sloshes around as you step on the fine layer. My boots were soaked with water and muddy water, which were dripping to the ground as I floated the air. "Look, just five more minutes and we'll head back. I feel like we're supposed to be here." I eyed the pond and said under my breath. "I just need to find out where…"

"Did you say something?" Tucker and Sam asked over the phone.

"Huh? Oh no. Talking to myself."

"Humm…" I heard Sam say. I frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"No… Just I could've sworn I heard someone laugh."

"Dude!" Tucker snapped and I drew the phone away from my ear. "That's not even funny! _I_ even know this isn't the time to joke."

"I'm not pulling anyone's leg!" Sam snapped. I rolled my eyes.

Great. Their trying to ripe reach others heads off though the phones. Once more.

As the two started yelling though the phones, I put it on speaker. Hearing their bickering, I started towards the basketball court when something shimmered in the corner of my eye.

Turning my head, I eyed the small line of swings. One of them was moving, the one on the far right, as if someone had just gotten off. The others weren't moving, they were weighed down my snow, unlike the one swinging back and forth.

Floating over to the swings, I snatched the cold chain pulling the swing to a stop. The seat was dry; someone had just gotten off if no snow was on it.

I looked around my surroundings. I didn't see anyone around and who would be out at this time at the park in the snow? It couldn't be any teenagers sense school was in session and most parents in Amity work, plus why would a parent begin their kid to the park when no one's around.

Stepping away from the swings, I heard the boys weren't arguing anymore. I put my phone to my ear.

"Guys?"

"Um…" Sam begins.

"Dannie…" Tucker ended.

"What?" I snapped looking around me.

"You might want to see this…" Sam breathed.

And I did. Near the edge of the park in front of the woods, there was a cage. The cage was a strange type mental. It was in its side with the door open with slashes across the bars causing them to bend and deep holes on the sides that you could tell came from the inside.

Tucker snapped photos of the cage before getting up. Sam was busy checking for any form of tracks, none could be found.

"What is this?" I asked as I run up to them. The two looked at me grimed.

"We don't know." Tucker said snapping a shot inside the cage.

"But whatever it is, it's strong." Sam said as he traced the holes in the mental. "Do you know what kind of animal can do this?" He was looking at me, being the daughter of supernatural experts… with an aunt who hunts and drags me and James with her (yet James still can't short a gun).

"Well… It has a four digit claw number… Maybe three centimeters thick per digit… That's about all I can give you with limited issues." I told them as I kneeled besides them.

Sam kneeled next to me and started clawing into the sideways cage. "There's claw slashes across the walls… Whatever was inside was trying to get out for a long time." I crawled in half way to eye around the cage. It was a large cage but not large enough to give me and Sam enough room to be inside together. I looked up at the walls inside and saw Sam was right. There were slashes all over the cage.

I shifted to get a better look and put my hands on Sam's knees to balance on. I traced my fingers across the slashes; there were three in here but four for the holes, was there more than one in here? I looked at Sam who was lending against the wall, red.

"Sam?" I asked, shocked by the sudden change in color, putting my hand to his forehead, he turned redder. "Do you not feel good or something."

Sam shook his head as he glanced away. "Um… Could you get off my knees?"

I heard Tucker laugh at outside and muttered Lovebirds. I rolled my eyes: we are not lovebirds! Sam didn't seem to hear him.

"Sure" I took my hands away and balanced on them on the mental floor. Sam for some reason turned even redder. "You sure you're okay?"

"Totally." Sam smiled as he swallowed. "I mean, why weren't I be? It's not it's getting hot in here or something." He chuckle nervously. I frowned.

"You're acting weird." I moved closer to him to check his pulse. I placed my fingers on the vein in his neck. He was breathing heavily; face a shade of red that I've never seen it before. "Your blood presser is high. We need to get you out of the cold or-"

"HOLY FUCK!" We heard Tucker shirked. I gasped and phased out of the cage and Sam stumbled out. I stepped on the ground to look towards Tucker who was eyed wide at the woods. I turned and look at the woods- or more precisely a tree in genial.

Sitting on the branch of the tree was a boy. A teenager, maybe a few years older than me.

He was overall pale, an oily ash color, with hollowed out cheeks and all skin and bone. He had greasy brown hair falling into his half-lipped pale green eyes. He had a faint shady yellow glow around him.

I stared at him as Sam pulled out his pistil. "Who are you?" He shouted.

The boy glanced at us and sighed as if bored. "So," He said stoned. "You're the girl who looks like our goddess." He looked at me. "I don't see it."

We simply stared at him. "Huh?"

"Goddess-"

"Dannie!" Tucker laughed as he slapped his knee. He breathed. "Dannie. A goddess? Please!" He laughed as if it was something funny. Sam sneered and smacked him upside the head. Tucker clutched his head. "Ow…It's true…"

The boy got to his feet on the branch and look down at us. "So you're her tag-alongs... A duo of humans. What useless time taken from me." He smirked. "Humans are weak and useless. There's no need for them in this world."

"Why you-" Sam begins.

I hold my hand out. "Excuse me. If you know who _we_ are, you mind telling us who _you_ are."

The boy gives a thin smile. "My, my, my. What spoiled princess we have here." He sighed and lends his head against the tree. His eyes closed and reopen to stare at us sideways. "But you have an angel's face… and the voice of an angel as well. Smoothed and silked. I bet no one can say no to you."

Tucker snorted. "Yeah, you try winning in an argument with her." Sam harshly elbowed him. "REALLY! IT'S TRUE!"

"I'll tell you my name or what people tend to call me. Bonich, the snake child." He gives a creepy smile showing pointed teeth. "Would you like to meet my brother? He's wanted to meet you for a while now. PJ." He called.

I had a bad feeling.

And boy was I right.

* * *

><p><strong>Dannie: (stares, then sticks her tongue out) –Hum-. <strong>

**Night: (crosses arms)Really Dannie?**

**Dannie: (Smiles) Yep!**

**Sam: (Slaps forehead) Now you see what I put up with every day!**

**Tucker: (Nods) I know.**

**James: (Glares at duo) You don't have to live with her!**

**Duo: (Feels a shame) Yeah.**

**Lauran: (Comes up behind James) Hey.**

**James: (Screams and jumps) Holy hell! How come every can appear out of no were like that!**

**Everyone in on the secret: (Pales) I don't dunno.**

**Night: (Laughs) How did you like the chapater?**

**Everyone: (Mumbles) Good… Need more… Poor… Missing parts…**

**Night: (Begins to cry) Okay, you didn't like! (Smiles. Sunshine and rainbows everywhere) But just wait! This story- A Night to Remember- is going to end with a bang! **

**Hobo: (Smiles and blows up the railroad) You mean like that?**

**Everyone: (Pales and steps away from the devil child) **

**Night: (laughs nervously) Um… No, Hobo. Bonich?**

**Bonich: (sly comes up, picks up Hobo, leaves with no words)**

**Dannie: Hey… Wasn't that….**

**Sam: It was…**

**Tucker: The snake child….**

**James: (clueless)**

**Lauran: (Glares at Bonich and Hobo) You mean Bonich?**

**Trio: You know him**

**Lauran: (Sweat drops) Oh look at the time! Got to go! (Takes off running)**

**Trio + James:… Bye, Lauran.**

**Night: Well, I'll see you guys next week, okay? You can leave now.**

**Dannie: (pouts) I feel cheated somehow.**

**Sam and Tucker: We all do. (Trio leaves)**

**James: (Still left clueless. Looks at Night) Um. Who are you anyway?**

**Night: (Stares and points to the sky) I am god.**

**James: (Freaked out, quickly walks away)**

**Night: (Sits down and smiles) works every time! (Waves) I'll see you guys next week! Have a good one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 is done. This is going to be longer than most because many things happen before the fall dance, which is two weeks away. Dannie has some anger issues in this chapter (Hint: foreshadow, take a luckily guess!).<strong>

**Okay, for the seasonal change with the snow and all. How did I do? I've never seen snow in my life so I was just going off what I've seen in movies. **

**Do any of you have any clues what's going to happen in the next chapter. I'm interested to see what you think.**

**Please review! Really. Please, please review. I feel like this is a dreadful story. Please? Review. Pretty please! With a cherry on top!**


End file.
